Fellow
by Tinamour
Summary: Après le départ de la Communauté de la Lorien, une elfe se joint à eux. Aylea, fille d'Elrond et de Celebrian veut défendre la Terre du Milieu...ainsi que sa famille...CHAPITRE 21
1. Déchirures

Je continue à puiser l'inspiration dans ce filon inépuisable qu'est l'oeuvre de J.R.. en me lançant dans une fic longue !

Au passage, j'en profite pour signaler qu'il faut avoir lu mon OS Amours pour déjà se faire une petite idée de ce qui se passe. Sinon, tous les personnages appartiennent à l'auteur de Lord of the Rings, sauf ma petite Aylea.

Je vous présente d'avance mes plus plates excuses pour les éventuelles fautes dans l'écriture des noms propres ou pour les fautes d'orthographe qui me sont passées sous le nez...

Je remercie tous ceux qui prendront la peine de me laisser une review:)

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture...

** Chapitre 1 : Déchirures**

La cité elfique de Fondcombe est un endroit magnifique. Perchée dans la montagne, cette oasis de paix et de sérénité est remarquable par ses jardins, son impressionnante bibliothèque et ses superbes pièces aux douces arabesques blanches. Que ce soient des chambres, des salles de réception ou des salons, toutes ces petites merveilles d'architecture disposent d'une terrasse offrant une merveilleuse vue. Elles sont également totalement insonorisées, ce qui peut se révéler très utile dans certaines situations, comme un Conseil censé resté secret ou une rencontre amoureuse au clair de lune. Mais l'un des plus grands avantages de Fondcombe est sans nul doute le fait que c'est un véritable labyrinthe, dans lequel un nouveau venu se perd aisément, et où on est assuré de trouver une pièce vide quand on veut être seul. Et Elrond, seigneur des lieux, en est parfaitement conscient.

-Et pourquoi ?

La porte du salon claqua derrière les deux elfes.

-Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi !

Rageuse, la jeune elfe se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce sous le regard courroucé de son père, les manches et les pans de sa robe gris clair volant derrière elle.

-Aylea, s'il te plait, essaye de comprendre...

-Non !

Elrond soupira. Il lui fallait trouver un autre angle d'attaque pour faire entendre raison à sa fille. Lui d'habitude si apte à faire accepter ses décisions était complètement désarmé devant l'opposition d'Aylea. Il avait beau adorer ses quatre enfants, jamais il ne leur avait permis de lui désobéir. Ses fils avaient quand même failli détruire Fondcombe avec leurs inventions, mais il ne s'agissait pas de cela.

Il s'assit, espérant calmer le jeu. Il connaissait sa fille et il savait que ses rares accès de colère finissaient toujours par l'épuiser. En attendant un peu et en lui parlant calmement, il réussirait à la convaincre de partir en Lorien.

Aylea marchait toujours de long en large, ne décolérant pas.

-Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que je les accompagne ?

-Tu n'as rien à faire en Mordor, répondit son père avec calme.

-Cette affaire me concerne autant qu'eux. J'ai le DROIT d'y aller.

-Est-ce vraiment ta considération pour la Terre du Milieu qui te pousse à suivre la Communauté ? demanda Elrond, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'aventurait en terrain dangereux.

Vexée, Aylea passa successivement du rouge au vert avant de reprendre une couleur normale. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte, avant de découvrir que les pouvoirs magiques de son père la rendaient impossible à ouvrir.

-Ada ! s'énerva-t-elle en s'acharnant sur la poignée.

-Je ne te laisse pas sortir avant que nous ayons discuté, répondit Elrond en tapotant le canapé où il était assis, invitant sa fille à le rejoindre.

Cette dernière obtempéra en maugréant et s'effondra sur le doux tissu elfique.

-Vous pouvez me dire tout ce que vous voudrez, ça ne changera rien à ma décision, dit-elle en le gratifiant d'un regard obstiné.

Elrond soupira intérieurement. La partie allait être difficile. Mais, par les Valars, d'où sa fille tenait-elle ce caractère obstiné ?

-Et si je te donne une raison valable de faire ce que je te dis ?

Aylea inspecta une mince fissure dans le sol de marbre.

-Bon...

Elrond prit une profonde inspiration. Il fallait maintenant qu'il la trouve, cette raison...

-Je veux que tu partes rejoindre Celeborn et Galadriel car tu ne les as pas vu depuis un bon moment, ça te changera les idées.

Mouais...Il pouvait faire mieux.

-...Et puis, tu seras plus en sécurité là-bas.

Ça, ça paraissait plus crédible.

Silence...

-Et si tu n'acceptes pas cette proposition, tu pars dans le prochain bateau !

Aylea releva la tête, surprise. Elrond réprima une exclamation de joie. Il avait trouvé l'argument choc ! Mais il ne voulait pas accentuer la peine de sa fille en se réjouissant d'avoir gagné la partie. Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche comme si elle allait répondre à son père, mais la referma bien vite.

Le choix était vite fait. En se pliant à la volonté d'Elrond, elle avait une petite chance que la Communauté fasse étape chez Galadriel. Tandis que les chances que l'Anneau conduise ses convoyeurs jusqu'à Valinor étaient infimes.

-Alors ?

Les yeux verts d'Aylea rencontrèrent le regard inquisiteur de son père. Elle murmura dans un soupir :

-Je ferai ce que vous m'avez demandé.

Un sourire de compassion étira les lèvres du seigneur de Fondcombe. Il ramena délicatement l'une des mèches rousses de sa fille derrière son oreille.

-Tu as fait le bon choix...Tes affaires sont prêtes, tu pars dès maintenant.

Aylea sursauta. Il était hors de question qu'elle parte tout de suite. Elle voulait dire au revoir à Arwen, souhaiter bon voyage à Aragorn et...Mais elle avait promis de respecter les désirs de son père. Il était inutile de discuter.

Elle se leva, posa la main sur la poignée, la fit tourner légèrement.

-Aylea !

Elle se retourna en entendant son nom. Son père la fixait de son regard gris, qui avait retrouvé toute sa froideur.

-Si tu croises quelqu'un, ne lui parle pas. Ton cheval t'attend dans la cour. Bonne route, ma fille.

Elle se détourna sans un mot, ouvrit la porte, bouscula par inadvertance dans le couloir un elfe qui venait en sens inverse et sortit dans la cour. Effectivement, sa jument l'attendait, harnachée et chargée de ses affaires. Aylea lança un rapide coup d'œil à ses bagages, y trouva des habits et des chaussures, des vivres, et ses armes. Elle sauta en selle. La jument grise passa la porte au grand galop et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Aylea laissa la cascade de ses larmes noyer son visage.

Elle haïssait son père de l'éloigner de son compagnon. N'avaient-ils pas déjà assez souffert de la colère de Thranduil quand il avait découvert leur relation ?

Pourquoi avoir défendu son amour d'alors, si c'était pour le briser plus tard ?

Pourtant, Elrond devait connaître mieux que personne l'atroce déchirure que causait chez les Elfes la séparation d'un couple. Pourquoi vouloir encore lui infliger cette souffrance ?

* * *

Les feuilles chamarrées des arbres se balançaient doucement dans la brise matinale qui enveloppait la cité. Le ciel était gris, le soleil ne se montrerait pas avant plusieurs heures.

Legolas ne comprenait pas.

Il regarda encore une fois vers les fenêtres qui avaient vue sur la cour.

Rien. Toujours rien.

Pas la moindre silhouette qui lui aurait rendu espoir.

Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Hier, Aylea l'avait presque écrasé contre un mur en le bousculant dans un couloir. Il l'avait appelée, elle n'avait même pas daigné se retourner.

Le soir, il avait remué Fondcombe de fond en comble, interrogeant plusieurs fois tous les gens qui auraient pu croiser la princesse. Il avait même poussé ses recherches jusque dans la chambre que les jumelles partageaient, mais toutes ses investigations s'étaient avérées vaines : Aylea restait introuvable.

Et même aujourd'hui, alors qu'il partait pour les lointaines contrées du Mordor, son âme soeur ne donnait aucun signe de vie.

Et pourtant, comme il avait envie de la voir avant d'entamer ce long périple. Il voulait remonter le temps pour retarder son départ et pouvoir profiter de vraies retrouvailles avec l'élue de son cœur. Il n'avait passé que deux jours à Fondcombe, dont quinze microscopiques petites heures avec Aylea. Après de longs mois de séparation, il espérait un peu plus.

Mais désormais, il lui était impossible de reculer. Il faisait partie de la Communauté de l'Anneau, et rien ne le détournerait de son but. Bien sûr, il était parfaitement en droit de quitter ses compagnons, mais renoncer avant même d'avoir commencé lui semblait indigne de son rang et aurait, très accessoirement, conforté le Nain qui les accompagnait dans sa certitude que les Elfes se défilaient devant le danger.

Il trouverait bien un moyen d'avoir des nouvelles de sa princesse. Et puis, il reviendrait vite, enfin, il l'espérait...

Il tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qui se passait devant lui plutôt que sur les fenêtres de la cité. Inutile de se torturer encore plus l'esprit. Aylea était peut-être tout simplement indisposée et avait besoin de repos. Depuis hier soir, et sans que personne n'en sache rien ? Ça n'avait aucun sens !

Respirer. Il fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle de ses pensées et qu'il se concentre sur sa mission.

Il essaya de reporter son attention sur le seigneur Elrond et son discours. Ses yeux s'égarèrent jusqu'à Arwen. Le prince de la Forêt Noire inspira profondément. Poser son regard sur Arwen était comme faire face à une version plus douce d'Aylea. Les jumelles avaient les mêmes yeux de chat, le même sourire à la fois charmeur et triste, la même prestance. L'image de sa princesse ne se fit que plus forte dans son esprit. Aylea aux ses yeux rieurs, Aylea au courage sans limites, Aylea à la volonté de guerrière, Aylea à la fragilité si bien dissimulée...

À côté de lui, la Communauté s'ébranla, menée par Frodon. Legolas suivit le mouvement, laissant à ses pieds le soin de choisir leur voie.

Ne pas penser à Aylea.

Respirer.

Ne pas penser à Aylea.

Marcher droit devant.

Ignorer la douleur qui lui déchire le cœur.


	2. Souvenirs

**Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs**

Aylea s'effondra sur sa couche en soupirant.

Elle avait atteint le domaine de Celeborn et de Galadriel depuis cinq semaines et n'avait toujours pas récupéré les (nombreuses) heures de sommeil qu'il lui manquait après sa chevauchée éclair depuis Fondcombe.

Elle ferma les yeux, épuisée. En ramenant les couvertures sur elle, sa main effleura les deux lettres qui occupaient sa table de nuit.

Elle les connaissait par cœur. La première était de son père, qui lui demandait de faire honneur à sa famille en se comportant en Lorien comme la princesse qu'elle était et non comme un Rôdeur. Cette comparaison l'avait d'abord un peu troublée, mais, maintenant, elle riait presque aux éclats en imaginant l'expression figée sur le visage de son père, assis derrière le bureau qui l'impressionnait tant quand elle était petite, en train d'écrire ce ramassis de remontrances.

La seconde missive, écrite par Arwen et complétée par les jumeaux, lui avaient remonté le moral. En particulier la proposition assez tentante d'Elladan de se comporter de la pire manière qui soit afin de rentrer à la maison, ce à quoi Elrohir ajoutait que traiter Celeborn de vieil Orc mal léché était le moyen le plus sûr d'obtenir un billet première classe pour Fondcombe (boissons comprises, s'il vous plait).

Elle sourit en se remémorant tous les mauvais coups dans lesquels ses frères l'avaient entraînée. Avec Arwen, c'était peine perdue, elle était beaucoup trop sage.

Son meilleur souvenir était l'attaque de l'escorte de Vertbois avec des seaux remplis d'eau. Le principe était très simple. Il suffisait de placer les seaux dans les branches des arbres, de les relier par une corde et de tirer sur la corde dès que les innocentes victimes se trouvaient au bon endroit. Après, on avait plus qu'à se délecter du spectacle et à ne pas rire trop fort pour éviter de se faire tirer les oreilles par Elrond une fois rentrés. (Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi les oreilles d'Elladan et d'Elrohir sont si grandes et si pointues ? Demandez aux habitants de Fondcombe...)

Heureusement pour les trois jeunes elfes, Thranduil était déjà d'une humeur exécrable, et la douche improvisée n'y avait rien changé.

Derrière les paupières fermées d'Aylea, ressurgirent les visages stupéfaits des Elfes de la Forêt Noire quand l'eau était tombée. Eux qui s'étaient mis sur leur trente-et-un pour rendre visite à Elrond étaient arrivés avec des vêtements trempés qui leur collaient au corps, des parchemins illisibles et les cheveux dégoulinants.

Elle roula sur le ventre et cala la boule de couvertures sous elle. Elle n'avait jamais été capable de s'endormir sans changer de position toutes les dix minutes. Cette habitude avait le don d'exaspérer Arwen, qui avait passé beaucoup de nuits sur un des très confortables canapés qui encombraient leur chambre.

La seule personne a ne pas être dérangée par ces mouvements perpétuels était Legolas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il bougeait autant qu'elle ! Résultat, il n'était pas rare qu'ils s'endorment côte à côte pour se réveiller le lendemain dans des positions assez improbables.

Legolas...

Où était-il en ce moment ?

Si tout se passait bien, la Communauté atteindrait la demeure de la Dame des Galamdrils dans quelques jours. Et alors, elle reverrait son fiancé et s'arrangerait pour pouvoir participer au voyage.

Elle avait longuement réfléchi sur le chemin de la Lorien. Legolas et elle ne savaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, et elle ne supportait de le savoir baroudant en Terre du Milieu pour atteindre le Mordor. L'autre raison, bien qu'elle refuse de se l'avouer, était qu'elle rêvait de faire ce voyage, de quitter son destin monotone de parfaite petite princesse elfique qui attendait sagement dans sa belle cité sylvestre le jour de son mariage.

Elle avait déjà changé une partie de son destin et elle était sur le point de terminer le travail.

Elle était persuadée que le besoin de liberté de ses enfants avait toujours exaspéré Elrond. Ses fils, après une liste interminable de bêtises, avaient quitté la cité de leur enfance et menaient leur vie comme ils l'entendaient. Arwen et Aylea, pourtant prédestinées à être sages et rangées, avait défié l'autorité paternelle en trouvant la seule chose que leur père n'avait pas prévue pour elles, l'amour.

Une larme se fraya un passage entre les paupières de la jeune elfe, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ce jour où elle avait commencé à quitter les chemins battus.

_Le soleil brillait, éclairant la cour d'entraînement où trois elfes et un humain s'entraînaient. Sur un des bancs installés autour de la piste, une elfe aux longs cheveux noirs faisait semblant de lire, plus intéressée par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux que par l'arbre généalogique de ses ancêtres._

_ -Regardez, Arwen, clama l'humain, qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. J'ai enfin réussi cette passe._

_ L'elfe eut un sourire, des étincelles admiratives brillant dans ses yeux bleu-gris tandis qu'elle regardait Aragorn se battre avec Elrohir._

_ -Aylea, c'est la dernière fois que je te montre comment faire. Après, je jette l'éponge._

_ La rouquine maugréa et banda de nouveau son arc._

_ -Voilà, et maintenant, tu regardes ta cible et tu tires !_

_ La flèche partit et vint se ficher à l'extrême bord de la cible._

_ -Rooh ! pesta la jeune elfe. Je n'y arrive pas. Je suis vraiment trop nulle !_

_ -Trop nulle, je ne dirais pas. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à vouloir tirer à l'arc, renchérit Elladan. C'est vrai, tu as plein d'autres qualités ! Tu sais..._

_ -Mais tous les elfes savent tirer à l'arc, idiot, le coupa sa soeur. Alors, pourquoi je suis la seule à ne pas en être capable ?_

_ -Je n'en sais rien, petite soeur. Mais je vais méditer là-dessus, promis._

_ Et il s'éloigna, laissant Aylea à sa déception._

_ - Si je puis me permettre, commença une voix derrière elle, vous ne devriez pas tirer de cette manière. Si votre regard n'est pas fixé sur le centre de votre cible, vous ne le toucherez jamais._

_ Aylea offrit un regard dubitatif à l'étranger._

_ -Esssayez, l'encouragea-t-il._

_ Elle s'exécuta en soupirant et eut un hoquet de surprise quand la flèche se planta plus près du centre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle se tourna vers l'étranger, éberluée._

_ -Bien, continua l'elfe au cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, maintenant, essayez d'avoir plus de souplesse dans le poignet. Et, si ça peut vous aider, pensez que vous êtes la flèche. Ne riez pas, ce petit truc fonctionne toujours._

_ La seconde flèche effleura le centre._

_ -Legolas ! retentit la voix d'Aragorn, faisant se retourner Aylea._

_ -Legolas ? répéta-t-elle, étonnée, tandis que les deux amis se saluaient._

_ -Bah, oui, intervint Elrohir. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne l'avais pas reconnu ?_

_ -Et bien...dit Aylea, en se passant une main dans le cou, gênée. Ça fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes plus vus, et..._

_ Comment n'avait-elle pas reconnu le fils de Thranduil ? Ils avaient pourtant passé beaucoup de temps ensemble en été quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il avait toujours les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux bleus et le même air rêveur. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé, quelque chose d'invisible et d'extrêmement important..._

_ -Je comprends que vous n'ayez pas fait le lien. J'ai du changer, comme vous._

_ Elle eut l'étrange mais néanmoins agréable sensation de fondre en entendant sa voix. Il lui sourit et elle eut l'impression que ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Si les elfes pouvaient rougir, elle serait rouge tomate. Pourquoi, en fait ? Pourquoi cet elfe surgit de son enfance la déstabilisait-il à ce point ?_

_ Elle laissa les quatre compères à leur discussion et courut rejoindre sa jumelle sur le banc._

_ -Arwen ! Tu savais que Legolas venait à Fondcombe ?_

_ -Bien sûr ! Et je pensais que tu t'en étais rendu compte, étant donné que tu l'as aspergé avec toute sa délégation._

_ -J'ai fait ça ?_

_ -Pas plus tard que ce matin._

_ Aylea se mit à faire les cent pas devant sa soeur en marmonnant._

_ -Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda cette dernière avec un sourire. Tu veux m'en parler ?_

_ -Non, répondit la rouquine en s'asseyant._

_ -C'est Legolas ?_

_ -Bah, comment tu sais ça, toi ?_

_ -Je ne suis pas ta soeur pour rien, rétorqua Arwen avec un petit sourire moqueur. Dis-moi tout !_

_ -Il n'est là que depuis deux minutes et je ne sais plus où me mettre ! soupira Aylea._

_ -Tu as les mains moites, du mal à respirer, ton coeur bat à cent à l'heure ?_

_ -Mmmhh..._

_ -Tu as envie de rire et de pleurer, tu as l'impression d'étouffer, tu veux te jeter dans ses bras ?_

_ -Mmmhh..._

_ -Félicitations, ma vieille. Tu es amoureuse !_

_ -Kwoa ?_

_ -En tout cas, tu présentes la plupart des symptômes. Reste à savoir s'il ressent la même chose pour toi..._

_ -Et je fais comment, je me plante devant lui et je lui avoue tout ?_

_ -Non, rit Arwen. Tu n'as qu'à essayer de passer du temps avec lui, de lui parler, des choses dans ce genre._

_ -Arwen, Aylea, demanda Aragorn, on va se promener dans les bois. Vous voulez venir ?_

_ Les jumelles acquiesçèrent._

_ -Ou tu fais comme Estel, tu proposes une balade, chuchota Arwen. C'est très romantique, une balade..._

_ Aylea balança un coup de coude dans les côtes de sa soeur et elles éclatèrent de rire._

* * *

_ -Vous aimez les bois ? demanda Legolas, qui avait amené son étalon à hauteur de la jument d'Aylea._

_ -Comme tous les elfes, répondit-elle avec un mince sourire, sans accorder un regard à son interlocuteur._

_ Devant eux, Arwen éclata d'un rire cristallin à une plaisanterie d'Aragorn. Elle se retourna sur sa selle et, voyant sa soeur aux côtés du prince de Mirkwood, leur offrit un regard complice. Aylea leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant._

_ -Il fait très beau aujourd'hui, dit Legolas dans une vaine tentative pour attirer l'attention de l'elfe sur lui._

_ Elle ne répondit rien._

_ -Vous...Vous avez changé depuis tout ce temps..._

_ Un bref regard en coin._

_ Ouiiiiiii !_

_ -Vous l'avez déjà dit._

_ Grrr...mais elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ?_

_ Il s'acharnait à converser avec elle et elle l'ignorait superbement !_

_ -Depuis combien de temps ne nous sommes nous plus vus ?_

_ -Une vingtaine d'années..._

_ -Ah..._

_ -Oui. À chaque fois que je venais, vous étiez absente...A croire que vous cherchiez à m'éviter._

_ Elle pouffa en lui glissant un nouveau regard en coin._

_ -Aylea ! Legolas ! Allez plus vite, on va vous perdre ! cria Elrohir._

_ -Adurn boite, répondit sa soeur sur le même ton. Ne nous attendez pas !_

_ Legolas jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux aux jambes de la jument._

_ -Euh...Elle n'a rien._

_ -Je sais, mais ça va nous permettre de passer un moment seuls, si vous le voulez bien._

_ Il lui sourit et rapprocha son cheval assez que pour pouvoir attraper sa main droite. Elle glissa ses doigts entre les siens._

_ Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent comme d'un commun (et muet) accord et leurs cavaliers descendirent de leur dos._

_ -Il y a un bosquet pas loin, susura Legolas._

_ -Tu vas vite en besogne, répondit Aylea en fourrant son nez dans sa nuque._

_ -Je te courtise depuis que nous sommes enfants, enchérit le prince._

_ Elle noua ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes._

* * *

_ Premier baiser._

_ Doux et volatil, presque timide._

_ Aussitôt suivi par une myriade d'autres._

_ Ils prennent peu à peu un goût d'interdit qui les rend encore plus délicieux._

_ Étreinte._

* * *

_ Tout est ensuite allé très vite._

_ Ils sont remontés sur leurs chevaux, ils ont trotté jusqu'à Fondcombe comme si de rien n'était._

_ Elrond les attendaient devant la porte principale._

_ Comment savait-il ? Mystère..._

_ Ils ont laissé leurs chevaux aux palfreniers sans dire un mot._

_ Elrond a fait signe à sa fille de le suivre._

_ Legolas est resté planté dans la cour, à regarder le bout de ses bottes, comme un enfant pris en faute._

_ -Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Aylae ? tempêta Elrond._

_ La jeune elfe garda les yeux baissés, incapable d'affronter le regard de son père._

_ -Et moi qui croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance, cracha l'elfe. Nous n'avons plus le choix, désormais. Reste à voir ce que Thranduil pensera de tout ça..._

_ Aylea releva la tête._

_ -Vous allez le prévenir ?_

_ -C'est la moindre des choses, tu ne penses pas ? Il est déjà en chemin._

_ Sa fille se prit la tête entre les mains, les yeux rivés sur le sol. _

_ Elrond soupira et s'agenouilla devant elle._

_ -Aylea...murmura-t-il, est-ce que tu te rends compte des conséquences de cet acte ?_

_ Elle acquiesca d'un faible hochement de tête._

_ -Ada...Je suis désolée...Désolée de vous avoir déçu, d'avoir...Je..._

_ -Chut...Calme-toi, nous allons trouver une solution..._

_ Aylea se blottit dans les bras de son père, se serrant fort contre lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser, comme quand elle était encore une enfant._

_ -C'est à moi de décider, à moi seul ! Vous ne pouvez pas contrôler ma vie, Ada !_

_ -Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es mon fils et tu feras ce que je te demande. Laissez-moi entrer !_

_ Les cris, aussitôt suivi du claquement d'une porte ouverte, firent se retourner les deux elfes._

_ -Ah, voilà donc la petite débauchée qui a..._

_ -Seigneur Thranduil, le salua Elrond avec un calme plat. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?_

_ L'autre ouvrit la bouche, passa du rouge à une carnation plus normale, puis referma la bouche._

_ -Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous nous entretenions seuls, continua Elrond._

_ -Et les laisser ensemble ? Pour qu'ils recommencent ?_

_ -Faites leur confiance, mon ami, ils sont assez punis comme celà._

_ -De un, je ne suis pas votre ami. Et de deux, je ne crois pas que les pousser au vice soit la meilleure des solutions !_

_ Aylea leva les yeux et rencontra le regard bleu de Legolas, qui le baissa aussitôt gêné._

_ -Venez, dit calmement Elrond en entraînant Thranduil encore écumant à l'extérieur._

_ Dès que la porte se referma, la tension entre les deux elfes chuta._

_ Legolas désigna la place à côté d'Aylea sur le divan._

_ -Je peux ?_

_ Elle hocha la tête._

_ Il s'assit en soupirant._

_ -Tu m'en veux ?_

_ -Non. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait le cas..._

_ -Je n'aurais pas dû revenir ici._

_ Elle se pressa contre lui et il l'entoura de ses bras. Il fourra son nez dans ses longs cheveux roux et respira leur odeur enivrante d'amande._

_ Ils restèrent ainsi, elle serrée contre sa poitrine, lui le nez dans ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce que leurs géniteurs respectifs ne refassent irruption dans la pièce, porteurs de la sentence._

Aylea se réveilla en criant et resta un moment haletante, une main sur le coeur, assise dans son lit.

-Aylea, s'enquit en elfique une douce voix. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête en se mordillant les lèvres pour réprimer les pleurs qui montaient de sa gorge.

Galadriel s'assit délicatement sur le couvre-lit défait et caressa les cheveux de sa petite-fille. Puis, elle se mit à chanter la berceuse qu'adorait Celebrian, ce qui ne fit que redoubler les larmes d'Aylea.

Elle se jeta contre sa grand-mère et se blottit dans ses bras. Galadriel continuait de chanter tout en passant les doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune elfe.

-Ada, Nana, Arwen, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, ils me manquent...Je...Je voudrais rentrer à la maison...

-Chuut...Calme-toi...Essaye de dormir, la nuit porte conseil...

Aylea acquiesca, se détacha de Galadriel et se laissa tomber sur le matelas.

La Dame des Galadrims quitta la chambre, laissant sa petite-fille se reposer.

En se tournant sur le côté, Aylea sentit sous ses doigts le pendentif de Legolas, une feuille argentée, qui ne quittait plus son cou depuis qu'ils avaient été promis l'un à l'autre.

Elle serra le bijou entre ses doigts et s'endormit en songeant à son amour.


	3. La Lothlorien

** Chapitre 3: la Lothlorien**

Le chant des elfes de la Lorien se répercutait dans toute la forêt.

Legolas, une cruche d'eau entre les mains, écoutait, nostalgique, à la recherche d'une voix parmi toutes celles qui s'élevaient.

-Une complainte pour Gandalf, murmura-t-il.

-Que disent-ils de lui? lui demanda Merry.

-Je n'ai pas le coeur à vous la traduire, répondit l'elfe, les larmes aux yeux. Ma peine est encore trop récente.

Il posa sa cruche et vint rejoindre les autres sous le dais que l'on avait tendu pour eux. Il appuya sa tête contre le tronc d'un immense arbre et se laissa immerger par le chant elfique qui semblait monter des bois eux-mêmes.

Gandalf n'était plus. Gandalf le Gris était mort.

L'elfe n'arrivait pas à s'enlever cette pensée de la tête et il savait que ses compagnons pensaient la même chose.

Derrière ses paupières, se mêlaient les images de leur départ, du col de Caradhras, du Balrog, du pont de Khazad-Dûm, du regard que leur avait lancé Gandalf avant de sombrer dans l'abîme...Il n'en pouvait plus. Mais il devait tenir. La Communauté atteindrait bientôt le Mordor, Frodon jetterait l'Anneau d'où il était venu, tout redeviendrait comme avant et il irait demander l'aide de Glorfindel pour venger Gandalf en réduisant le Balrog en poussière.

-Legolas...

La voix lui fit ouvrir les yeux. C'était _elle_. Enfin.

Elle attendait, droite devant lui, sa douce robe blanche oscillant légèrement sous la caresse de la bise, un plateau entre les mains.

-Aylea...

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, de peur qu'elle ne soit qu'un mirage qui s'effacerait dès qu'il tendrait la main vers elle. Elle ne bougea pas.

Il s'arrêta juste devant elle, suffisamment proche pour voir avec netteté les larmes qui perlaient aux coins des ses iris.

Il leva la main et les essuya du bout des doigts. Elle s'empara de sa main et la pressa contre sa joue, les yeux fermés, savourant l'instant. Leurs mains libres se lièrent, indissociables.

-J'aurais aimé te retrouver dans d'autres circonstances, murmura-t-elle avec un pâle sourire.

-Moi aussi.

Il se sentit idiot de ne rien avoir trouvé de mieux à lui dire.

Mais elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en l'enlaçant, et il oublia tout: le chagrin que lui causait la mort de Gandalf, l'incertitude qui l'étreignait quand à l'avenir,...

Le monde se résumait à l'instant qu'ils partageaient.

Il se noya dans le vert des yeux de sa compagne, si semblable à celui des arbres du Mirkwood.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tu m'as manqué.

Il sentit ses oreilles pointues frémir de plaisir et il sourit, soulagé par ce sentiment d'être à l'abri du monde.

Elle se détacha de son étreinte presque à contre-coeur, reprit le plateau qu'elle avait déposé sur l'humus et, désignant la tente, demanda :

-Me présentera-tu tes compagnons ?

-Bien sûr...

Il s'empara de sa main et la conduisit suffisamment près de la Communauté pour qu'ils puissent parler sans être entendus.

-Là, c'est Meriadoc Brandebouc et Peregrin Touque, les cousins de Frodon. Mais tout le monde les appelle Merry et Pippin. À côté, il s'agit de Sam Gamgee. Lui et Frodon sont inséparables. Plus loin, c'est Gimli, fils de Gloin. Et là, tu as...

L'elfe s'interrompit, étonné de l'abscence de Boromir et d'Aragorn.

-Il en manque deux.

-Ce n'est rien, je ferai leur connaissance demain, dit doucement sa compagne avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Infusion de tilleul et de lavande, dit-elle en lui mettant un bol fumant entre les mains. Rien de tel pour atténuer la tristesse et faciliter le repos.

Legolas lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant et trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage. Il suivit Aylea jusqu'à la tente où, agenouillée devant les Hobbits, elle leur proposa un bol d'infusion que Merry, Pippin et Sam avalèrent sans discuter. L'elfe regagna son lit tandis que sa compagne tentait de convaincre Frodon de boire au moins une gorgée.

-Cela vous fera du bien, Frodon. Vous en avez besoin...

Le Hobbit plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la fille d'Elrond et y retrouva un mélange de la douceur presque candide d'Arwen et de la noblesse un peu arrogante du père des jumelles. Cette impression le poussa à faire confiance à l'elfe et il avala deux minuscules gorgées uniquement pour lui faire plaisir.

Elle le gratifia d'un magnifique sourire en reprenant le bol qu'il lui tendait et le porteur de l'Anneau s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête bouclée eut effleurée son oreiller.

Aylea retourna aux côtés de Legolas.

-Tu me laisses partager ta couche ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit-il en la tirant sur la couverture.

Elle s'allongea à ses côtés et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

La tête posée d'Aylea sur sa poitrine, Legolas posa les yeux sur le beau visage de son amoureuse.

-Qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ?

-Ca va te paraître un peu trop romantique, mais je t'ai attendu.

L'elfe eut un petit rire et piqua un baiser dans le cou de son amie.

-Dis-moi, où étais-tu quand nous sommes partis ?

-Sur le dos d'Adurn, partie en Lorien sur ordre de mon père...soupira l'elfe. Je lui avais demandé de partir en Mordor, mais il a refusé sans plus d'explications et il m'a exilée ici.

Les yeux d'Aylea se perdirent soudain dans les sylves.

-Que va-t-on faire ? demanda-t-elle.

-Moi, je vais suivre la Communauté. Et une fois qu'on se sera débarassé de ce fichu anneau, je t'épouse et on a plein d'enfants. Mais toi, que comptes-tu faire en m'attendant ?

-Je t'ai assez attendu, Las. Alors, je viens avec vous, que vous le vous le vouliez ou non !

-Pardon ?

-Je suis la Communauté. Je **te** suis. J'ai réfléchi. Et je suis sûre de mon choix.

-Je suppose qu'il est impossible de te faire changer d'avis ?

-Tout juste.

Ils rirent tous deux silencieusement avant de s'embrasser et de rouler sous les couvertures.

* * *

Deux silhouettes glissaient le long des troncs, veillant à étouffer leurs pas pour ne pas réveiller leurs compagnons. Les deux humains entrèrent sous la tente.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Boromir en désignant l'elfe allongée à côté de Legolas.

-Aylea, la fille d'Elrond, répondit le Rôdeur, pas plus étonné que ça. Vous ne l'avez pas rencontrée à Fondcombe ?

-Je n'ai pas eu cet honneur, dit le Gondorien, qui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'elfe endormie. Elle est vraiment très belle...

-Faites attention, elle et Legolas sont inséparables. Ils sont ensembles depuis des temps immémoriaux. Si vous voulez mon avis, vous n'avez pas la moindre chance.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? répliqua Boromir, piqué au vif. C'est une elfe, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je m'intéresse à elle.

-Je ne faisais que vous avertir, murmura Aragorn en se glissant dans son sac de couchage. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, souffla l'autre, un peu absent. Je sens que je vais faire de beaux rêves.

* * *

Le soleil perça doucement le dense feuillage des arbres de la Lorien, venant caresser le visage d'Aylea. Elle remua un peu et s'appuya un peu plus sur le torse de Legolas. Autour d'eux, tout était calme. Trop calme.

-Debout !

Toute la Communauté fit un bond de deux mètres en entendant ce cri.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'affola Sam.

-Nous sommes attaqués ? Aragorn, vous m'aviez dit que cet endroit était sûr !

-Du calme, Boromir...

-Je ne sens aucun ennemi, dit Legolas.

-Ce que je comprends parfaitement, répondit Aylea, étant donné que le seul ennemi potentiel se trouve juste en face de toi et est Haldir...

En effet, le capitaine de Celeborn était planté devant la tente et se tenait les côtes, goguenard.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas votre genre de faire des blagues comme celles-là...s'étonna Aragorn.

-De faire des blagues tout court, d'ailleurs...

-Aylea...

-Bon, OK, d'accord, je me tais...

Haldir toussota un instant, le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de ramener l'attention sur lui.

-Bien, reprit-il. Nous vous avons préparé des provisions et...

Il fut interrompu par un ronflement plus que sonore émanant de Gimli, qui dormait encore tranquillement comme un gentil petit nain bien élevé.

Les Hobbits échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Haldir, profondément vexé, ravala la fin de sa phrase en même temps que sa fierté et fit signe à Aragorn, Boromir et Legolas de le suivre.

-Je vous laisse le soin de réveiller votre copain ronfleur, dit Aylea en partant vers sa chambre. Je vais préparer mes affaires.

-Vous venez avec nous ? demanda Pippin.

-A ton avis, si elle dit ça ?

-Bah, je sais pas, Merry. Avec les filles, il faut s'attendre à tout...

* * *

-Que fais-tu ?

Aylea sursauta et se retourna.

-Grand-Père ! Je...et bien, je...

-Tu prépares tes affaires pour partir ?

-Tout à fait !

Celeborn sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune elfe.

-Tu me fais penser à ta mère...à ta mère le jour où elle a fait ses bagages pour partir à Fondcombe se marier.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose...

-En effet, mais, ce jour-là, elle est partie vers son destin. Comme tu t'apprètes à le faire auourd'hui...

Aylea eut un petit sourire et regarda le plancher de sa chambre.

-Vous ne direz rien à mon père, n'est-ce pas ?

-Elrond a déjà compris que ta destinée lui avait échappé. S'il était à ma place, il n'essaierait pas de te retenir. Pars sans crainte.

* * *

-Legolas ! Aragorn ! Attendez-moi !

Le cri rompit le silence solennel qui accompagnait le départ de la Communauté.

Tous se retournèrent et découvrirent Aylea, un sac sur le dos, et une épée au côté, courant vers eux depuis les profondeurs de la forêt.

Les deux interpellés échangèrent un sourire et Legolas demanda le plus gentiment du monde à Gimli de se pousser un peu, ce que le nain fit avec force grognements et vociférations.

La jeune elfe bondit de la berge et atterrit juste entre l'elfe et le nain sous les regards éberlués des autres. L'embarcation tangua légèrement, et Sam remercia le ciel d'être dans la barque d'Aragorn, qui n'avait pas encore fait un millimètre sans le consentement de son conducteur.

Boromir lança un sourire à la nouvelle arrivante qui, si elle le vit, l'ignora superbement. Le fils de l'Intendant se renfrogna et se mit à ramer, tenté de jeter à l'eau les deux hobbits qui ricanaient devant lui. Aragorn eut un sourire du genre "Je vous l'avais dit", ce qui fit encore plus enrager l'homme.

La Communauté s'éloigna du port en silence, suivant le fleuve Anduin.


	4. Le long de l'Anduin

**Chapitre 4 : Le long de l'Anduin**

La Communauté, accompagnée d' Aylea, naviguait le long de l'Anduin depuis trois bonnes heures. Les flot étaient calmes, les vents cléments, et rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler la quiétude ensommeillée qui planait au-dessus des trois barques et de leurs occupants.

-Au fait, demanda Gimli, pris sans doute d'une inspiration soudaine, pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est encombré d'un elfe de plus ?

-Parce que c'est ainsi, Maître Nain, répondit évasivement Aragorn.

-Elle peut toujours nous être utile, tenta Pippin.

-J'aurais bien ma petite idée sur son utilité, mais ça ne va pas vous plaire.

-Boromir, continuez de ramer, ça vaudra mieux, intervint Aylea, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon.

-Non, mais vous devez bien avoir avoir un talent particulier. Toute la Communauté a un talent particulier. Tenez, Merry et Pippin, ils tiennent tout le monde de bonne humeur. Sam, il veille sur Frodon. Frodon, il garde l'Anneau. Aragorn,...Non, lui, ça compte pas, il sert à rien et on s'amuserait bien mieux sans lui.

-Boromir, taisez-vous, assena le Rôdeur.

-Non, je continue. Gimli, il sait manier une hache et Legolas, il tire à l'arc. Et vous, c'est quoi votre truc ?

L'elfe poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération et ne répondit rien.

-Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas d'arc ? Tous les elfes ont un arc, habituellement. Donc, soit vous n'êtes pas une elfe, soit vous ne savez pas tirer à l'arc, ce qui...

-Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, glissa Gimli à Aylea, mais, je vous en prie, faites le taire.

Une flèche siffla à l'oreille de Boromir, réalisant les souhaits du nain.

-Finalement, vous avez de la chance que je ne se sache pas tirer, dit Aylea, un sourire provocateur accroché aux lèvres, l'arc de son compagnon encore tendu. Je visais votre front.

Elle leva la main et sa flèche s'arracha du rocher où elle s'était fichée pour atterrir dans le carquois de Legolas.

-Et, si ça vous intéresse, je suis un peu magicienne.

-C'est bon, demanda Aragorn qui avait pris trois bonnes longueurs d'avance sur les autres. Vous avez fini de jouer ?

Boromir lança un regard plus que noir à la fille d'Elrond et accéléra la cadence.

-Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme de cette manière ? demanda Legolas avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

-Et quelle aurait été la réaction la plus appropriée, selon toi ? s'énerva Aylea. Il était en train de m'insulter à demi-mot, et tu n'as strictement rien fait pour me défendre...

-Même s'il vous avait défendue, vous vous seriez emportée, la coupa Gimli.

-Mais...Mais pourquoi vous dites ça, vous ?

-Parce que j'ai raison, princesse. Et que j'aimerais bien pouvoir me concentrer sur autre chose que vos incessants babillages !

-Mais...

-Taisez-vous ! Dernière sommation !

Aylea ravala sa salive et se tourna vers Legolas.

« Donne-moi la rame, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin d'arrêter de penser.

« Comme si tu en étais capable, rétorqua son compagnon avec un sourire.

« Plus fâché contre moi ?

« Je te retourne la question.

Aylea se contenta de sourire en prenant la rame qu'il lui tendait.

* * *

-Ada ?

La voix tira Elrond de sa rêverie.

-Arwen...Entre, je t'en prie.

L'Étoile du Soir vint s'asseoir délicatement aux côtés de son père.

-Vous semblez songeur, Ada. Quelque chose vous chagrine ?

-Non, ma fille, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Mais, toi, pourquoi souhaites-tu t'entretenir avec moi ?

-Je me fais du souci pour Aylea...

-Ah ? Fit Elrond en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Elle...Elle a quitté les bois de la Lorien et navigue à présent sur l'Anduin, en compagnie des huit compagnons.

-Huit ?

-Oui...Cela est confus, mais je ne trouve plus que huit personnes autour d'elle...Elle me semble être en sécurité pour l'instant, mais je perçois comme un danger qui la guette.

-Bien...dit le seigneur de Fondcombe en allant se poster à sa fenêtre, où il s'abîma à nouveau dans ses pensées.

-Ada ?

-Cesse de t'inquiéter, Arwen. Tu peux disposer.

L'elfe aux longs cheveux noirs sortit, retenant avec peine toutes les autres interrogations qui emprisonnaient son cœur.

Elrond, les yeux fermés, attendit que sa fille ait quitté la pièce pour aller à son bureau, en ouvrir un tiroir et sortir un minuscule portrait de sa femme entourée de leurs enfants.

C'était l'été, au crépuscule. Les enfants avaient joué toute la journée et il était presque temps de les mettre au lit. Ils avaient réclamés une histoire et Celebrian avait incapable de la leur refuser. Ils s'étaient donc assis tous les six au pied d'un des grands arbres qui ombrageaient le jardin et ils avaient écouté l'histoire d'un petit elfe qui décide de partir de chez lui pour sillonner le monde à la recherche du bonheur et qui se rend compte que, finalement, le bonheur est auprès des gens que l'on aime. Étonnamment, même les jumeaux, qui avaient pourtant réclamé à cors et à cris une histoire de guerriers n'avaient pas été déçus. Arwen avait bien évidemment adoré l'histoire (même si elle restait persuadée que les « vilains monstres qui font peur » allaient venir l'empêcher de dormir...). Quant à Aylea, elle était restée silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne lui dire bon soir. Elle lui avait alors demandé, d'un air très sérieux : Tu crois que c'est vrai, cette histoire, Ada ? Il lui avait répondu que, pour lui, ça l'était. Étrangement, c'est à partir de ce soir-là qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'Aylea ne se plierait pas à ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Sans savoir expliquer comment il le savait, il avait la certitude que sa fille serait une indépendante, une impulsive, une femme incapable de résister à ses envies.

Et ses craintes s'étaient avérées être fondées.

D'abord, il y avait cette aventure désastreuse avec le fils de Thranduil. Puis, elle s'était opposée à son père par un millier de petites choses. Et maintenant, elle avait encore une fois fait basculer son destin en agissant sur un coup de tête.

Heureusement, Arwen avait pressenti le danger. Grâce au lien mental qu'elle pouvait établir avec sa jumelle, elle était capable de fournir à leur père des informations sur Aylea. Désormais, la seule chose qu'Elrond était en mesure de faire pour protéger sa fille était d'entrer en contact avec elle avant que ce qu'Arwen ne craignait ne s'abatte sur elle.

* * *

-C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Aylea.

-Tu as remarqué, toi aussi ?

-Oui...C'était comme un Orc, mais en plus gros...

Ils se tournèrent de concert vers Aragorn, qui avait également vu les choses étranges qui se promenaient dans la forêt qui bordait le fleuve.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est.

-En tout cas, ça progresse presque aussi vite que nous, fit remarquer Legolas.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, des bruits de pas et de respiration se rapprochèrent sur la rive Est.

-On a intérêt à se dépêcher si on veut atteindre les Chutes de Rauros avant eux, souffla Aylea.

-Alors on accélère la cadence, dit Aragorn, mettant fin à la conversation.

Et les trois rameurs pagayèrent plus vite, aidés par les sorts d'Aylea.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis belle lurette quand Aragorn proposa à sa troupe de s'arrêter pour la nuit, déclenchant les soupirs d'aise de Boromir, qui ne sentait plus ses bras, et ceux de Merry et de Pippin, qui ne sentaient plus leur derrière.

Dès qu'il fut à terre, Sam ramassa ce qu'il avait sous la main et commença à allumer un feu pour faire cuire ce qui leur servirait de souper. Frodon alla se caler dans un coin pour tenter de se faire oublier, Gimli se mit à affuter sa hache, les deux Hobbits restants choisirent de jolies pierres pour faire des ricochets, Aragorn et Boromir sortirent les couvertures et les provisions nécessaires des barques et Legolas, qui ne perdait pas espoir de réussir à faire d'Aylea une bonne archère, entreprit de la convaincre de s'entraîner un peu.

Dix minutes plus tard, Gimli commençait à se demander si la fille d'Elrond ne s'était pas jointe au voyage dans le seul but de l'assassiner. Quand une énième flèche perdue faillit réduire Aragorn à l'état de brochette, Legolas décréta que c'était assez pour aujourd'hui, au grand soulagement des autres.

Après un maigre repas (selon les Hobbits), Gimli s'endormit en ronflotant, Merry et Pippin suivirent son exemple, Sam tenta de faire avaler quelque chose à Frodon, les deux elfes se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et les deux humains décidèrent d'aller s'engueuler plus loin.

Enfin, à la base, Boromir allait surveiller les bateaux. Mais Aragorn était venu lui parler et la situation commençait à dégénérer quand Aylea les entendit.

-Où vas-tu ? lui demanda son compagnon quand elle s'extirpa de ses bras.

-M'arranger pour qu'Aragorn et Boromir soient encore entiers demain...

Aylea se glissa entre les rochers jusqu'à l'endroit où ils avaient amarré les barques et que les deux hommes utilisaient pour régler leurs griefs.

À peine arrivait-elle que Boromir la dépassa l'air furieux. Elle le suivit le long de l'eau. Quand il s'assit sur les cailloux, elle sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha.

-Ça va ?

-Vous nous avez entendu ?

Elle hocha la tête en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Vous ne pourriez pas dire lui un mot en ma faveur ?

-Non.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il a raison...

-De ne pas me faire confiance ? explosa le Gondorien. De ne pas croire en les hommes ? Il a peur, Aylea et ça, je ne le supporte pas.

-Que voudriez-vous que nous fassions ? Que nous suivions **vos** suggestions et que l'Anneau atterrisse entre les mains de votre père ?

-Comment savez-vous ? murmura Boromir.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit-elle en se levant.

-Au contraire, je suis le premier concerné, reprit-il en saisissant le bras de l'elfe rousse. Comment savez-vous toutes ces choses ? Et pourquoi ne me les révélez-vous pas ?

Elle frémit quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

-Parce que vous n'êtes pas prêt à les entendre.

Elle se dégagea d'une secousse et courut rejoindre le campement de fortune, laissant le Gondorien seul avec sa colère et ses interrogations.

* * *

Au petit matin, les neuf furent réveillés par Aragorn, visiblement pressé de se remettre en route.

-Mais y a de l'ambiance, ce matin !

-Les elfes ne savent pas dire bonjour, comme tout le monde ?

-Oulah, vous me semblez en forme, Boromir...Votre petite querelle d'hier soir vous a remis les idées en place ?

-Paix, Aylea, intervint Aragorn avant que le Gondorien ne vienne défier l'elfe au pugilat. Ça ne sert à rien d'envenimer la situation...Reprenons la route...

Tous montèrent à bord et Boromir fit la tête en lançant des regards assassins aux autres jusqu'à l'Argonath.

-Aylea ? demanda Legolas. Qu'est ce que tu as contre Boromir ?

-Moi ? Rien.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi lui parles-tu comme ça ?

-Parce que c'est une femelle, et une Oreilles Pointues, de surcroît.

-Gimli, quand on aura besoin d'un coach de vie de couple, on vous écrira, rétorqua Aylea, amère.

Legolas réprima un fou rire et préféra glisser à l'oreille de sa compagne que l'Argonath était en vue.

Dès qu'elle eut remarqué les gigantesques statues de pierre, Aylea se tut, stupéfiée.

-Et dire que ce sont les hommes qui ont construit cela...souffla-t-elle à Legolas.

-Impressionnant, en effet, répondit-il sans cesser de ramer et de contempler l'œuvre qui les surplombait.

Aylea, les yeux fermés, grava ce qu'elle voyait dans un coin de sa mémoire pour pouvoir le montrer à sa sœur. Elle savoura le calme qui s'associait à cette vue et qui fut rompu dès qu'ils eurent dépassé les géants. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, un lac aux teintes grisâtres s'étendait devant elle, terminé par les chutes de Rauros, qui déferlaient dans un vacarme presque effrayant.

-On s'arrête ici, cria Aragorn en désignant un point de la rive Est.

Nouveaux soupirs de soulagement.

-Qui veut aller ramasser du bois ? lança Aragorn à la cantonade.

Les fiers membres de la Communauté se prirent d'un intérêt soudain pour leurs doigts de pieds.

-Personne ? demanda encore le Rôdeur, sans grand espoir de réponse.

Devant l'absence générale de réaction, il poussa un profond soupir exaspéré.

-Bon, puisque c'est comme ça...Boromir, corvée de bois !

-QUOI? éructa l'interpellé. Il n'en est pas question! Je vais pas me coltiner à longueur de temps toutes les sales besognes pour la simple et bonne raison que Môssieur le Rôdeur a peur de porter trois malheureux bouts de bois !

-Je ne vous autorise pas à me parler sur ce ton !

-Et moi, je vous autorise pas à me parler tout court !

Les autres regardaient la scène avec attention.

-Mon dessert que c'est Boromir qui va chercher le bois, chuchota Merry à Pippin.

-Mon dessert que c'est Aragorn, répondit l'autre.

C'est ce moment que choisit Aylea pour se lever et marcher droit sur les deux hommes.

-Cessez de vous disputer ! Si vous voulez, je vais le chercher, votre bois, proposa-t-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de Boromir.

-Dans ce cas, je vous accompagne ! déclara aussitôt le Gondorien, qui aurait remué frénétiquement de la queue s'il avait été un chien.

-Merci, murmura la jeune elfe en lui coulant un regard aguicheur.

-Brumgl, toussa Legolas.

-Et bien, tonna Gimli. Allez-y ! On va pas attendre ici indéfiniment !

Aylea profita de la pique que son compagnon lançait au Nain pour s'éclipser avec le fils de l'Intendant.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt en silence, les brindilles craquant sous leurs pas.

Soudain, Boromir s'effondra au sol, gémissant de douleur. Prise de panique, l'elfe se précipita vers lui.

-Qu'avez-vous? demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de lui, ses sens de guérisseuse cherchant la source du mal.

-Je...je crois que je me suis froissé un muscle au...au niveau de la cuisse...

-Laissez-moi voir...

L'air inquiet qui tendait les traits de la fille d'Elrond se mua en une moue circonspecte.

-Elle est nulle votre technique de drague, asséna-t-elle à l'homme en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous feignez très mal l'étonnement, Boromir. Et votre technique est relativement primitive.

-Et il a fait comment le blondinet ?

Aylea ouvrit la bouche, outrée, avant de secouer la tête.

-Vous êtes impossible.

-Et vous êtes très belle...Un bisou, pour se réconcilier?demanda innocemment l'homme du Gondor en lui tendant une joue barbue. À moins que vous ne préfériez les peaux plus douces...

-Vous avez vraiment beaucoup de défauts, dit-elle en lui prenant la tête entre les mains et en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

-J'aime beaucoup vos bisous...rit Boromir en reprenant son souffle. Qu'avez-vous ?

Aylea se tenait la tête entre les mains, l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Qu'avez-vous ? répéta l'homme en se relevant et en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'elfe, qui tressaillit.

-Je vous demande pardon. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça...

-Vous m'avez embrassé, ça n'engage à rien.

-C'est peut-être le cas chez les humains, mais, chez les elfes, un baiser veut dire beaucoup de choses.

-Et que voulait dire celui que vous m'avez donné ?

-Que, bien que cela me semble totalement incongru et que je ne vous ai pas vraiment traité en ami ces derniers temps, j'ai très envie de coucher avec vous, dit-elle en plantant ses iris vertes dans celles du Gondorien. Ce doit être dû au sang de mon père.

-Alors, laissez triompher vos pulsions humaines, souffla Boromir à son oreille. Juste une fois...

Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand il lui mordilla la pointe des oreilles et que ses mains coururent le long de son torse. Elle s'abandonna avec un gémissement de plaisir à ses caresses, oubliant le monde alentour.

Le sourire de Boromir s'élargit et il prit l'initiative du baiser suivant.

* * *

-Aylea ! As-tu vu Frodon ? demanda Aragorn dès qu'il vit l'elfe émerger des bois.

-Frodon ? répéta l'interpellée en déposant son bois dans le feu déjà bien fourni. Non, je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Et Boromir ? Il n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, nous nous sommes séparés pour ramener plus de bois.

-C'est pas du luxe, maugréa Gimli. Quand on voit ce que vous ramenez à vous toute seule...

L'elfe lui décocha un regard noir.

-Bon, je vais les chercher.

Et le Rôdeur disparut entre les arbres.

Aylea vint se poster près de Legolas, qui observait avec attention la rive opposée.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Dire que le Mordor n'est plus si loin. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée.

-Et toi, s'étonna-t-il, tu vas bien ? Tu as le teint plus coloré que d'habitude.

-Moi ? La rouquine porta sa main à sa joue, l'air un peu gêné. Non, non, ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Comme d'habitude.

Elle lui offrit un sourire qu'elle espérait convaincant. Elle n'aimait pas lui mentir, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui apprendre qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec un homme et qu'elle avait trouvé cette expérience assez exaltante.

-Je...Je vais affuter mon épée, tenta-t-elle pour se donner une contenance. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver...Autant...Autant être prêt !

Legolas acquiesça. Il regarda Aylea s'éloigner, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui cacher.


	5. Les chutes de Rauros

Voilà la réécriture de ce chapitre. Il y a pas grand chose de changer, j'ai juste rajouter la « la lamentation pour Boromir » que j'ai découverte en lisant Les Deux Tours. Je trouvais que le premier paragraphe, qui est normalement chanté par Aragorn, traduisait bien ce qu'Aylea ressent lors du « Départ de Boromir ».

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 5 : Les Chutes de Rauros**

Aylea écoutait d'une oreille distraite Gimli et son exposé sur la vie des nains tout en affutant le fil de son épée.

Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Boromir et leur conversation dans la forêt.

Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus cela lui semblait évident. C'était elle, pas le Gondorien, qui avait pris l'initiative de son écart de conduite. Il l'avait poussée à aller plus loin, sans doute parce qu'il en avait envie lui aussi, mais elle était la seule responsable.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle ressenti une pareille envie à son égard ?

Le goût du danger et de la nouveauté ? Un besoin subit de découvertes ?

Elle ne trouvait pas la réponse à ses questions, et ça la mettait en colère.

Et puis, comment cacher ce qui s'était passé à Legolas ?

Elle l'aimait, de ça elle était sûre, et elle savait qu'il l'aimait aussi. Mais que penserait-il de tout cela ? Et comment le lui dire ?

Autres questions sans réponses...

Elle poussa un profond soupir qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal de camoufler pour ne pas vexer Gimli.

Elle arrêta son travail d'affutage et s'éloigna du petit groupe pour évaluer le résultat.

À peine avait-elle levé son épée qu'elle poussa un cri, aveuglée par une brève vision qui la laissa roulée en boule sur les pierres de la berge, la respiration haletante.

-Aylea ? Tout va bien ? s'enquit Legolas agenouillé à ses côtés.

-Ils...Ils sont en danger...déclara l'elfe d'une voix blanche en fixant la forêt. Boromir...Aragorn...Frodon...

-Dans ce cas, allons les sauver, s'écria Gimli, sa hache en main, prêt à courir dans les bois.

-Ce ne sera pas aussi simple, murmura l'elfe en ramenant sa chevelure rousse derrière ses épaules. Ils sont séparés.

-Et vous savez où ils se trouvent ?

-A part Aragorn, je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Il faut qu'on se sépare, nous aussi, proposa Legolas. On aura plus de chances de les retrouver.

-Je vais chercher M'sieur Frodon, les informa Sam en démarrant comme une flèche.

Les autres le regardèrent d'un air circonspect.

-Cherchez pas, leur conseilla Merry. La nature de leur relation a toujours été un peu floue.

Aylea eut un nouveau soubresaut.

-Merry...Pippin...articula-t-elle avec difficulté tout en essayant de se remettre sur ses pieds. Vous devriez trouvé un endroit où vous cacher.

-Pourquoi ? voulurent savoir les deux Semi-hommes, pas très rassurés.

-Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je doute que vous fassiez le poids contre des Uruks-Kaï.

Les deux cousins ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et détalèrent.

-Dépêchons-nous, s'impatienta Gimli.

Legolas éteignit du pied le feu mourant et ils suivirent Aylea, qui essayait de trouver les traces laissées par les hommes.

-Aragorn est là haut, sur l'Amon Hen.

-Et l'autre ?

-Il peut se débrouiller seul pour l'instant, répondit Legolas à la place de sa compagne.

Aylea lui lança un regard suspicieux quand il la dépassa pour gravir le dénivelé qui les séparait de l'héritier d'Isildur. Gimli suivit l'elfe, et la fille d'Elrond lui emboîta le pas, le distançant rapidement en slalomant entre les arbres et les ruines.

Les bruits de la bataille se rapprochaient.

-Par Elendil !

Les elfes et le nain émergèrent des arcades et virent le Rôdeur au beau milieu d'une marée d'Uruks à terre. Aussitôt, Legolas décocha une flèche, Gimli envoya sa hache dans la trachée d'un assaillant qui leur fonçait dessus et Aylea abattit son épée entre les omoplates de la bestiole la plus proche. Aragorn se releva et frappa un autre serviteur de Saroumane à la tête.

-Allez-y, Aragorn ! cria Legolas en encochant une nouvelle flèche.

Le Rôdeur partit, immédiatement suivi par Aylea.

Ils descendirent à toute vitesse la colline pour arriver sur le côté de la colonne des bébêtes qui poursuivaient Frodon.

Aragorn se jeta entre leurs jambes, Aylea préféra les déchiqueter méthodiquement. Elle commença une danse mortelle, ses coups se succédant les uns aux autres dans une chorégraphie millimétrée. Piquer, parer, se fendre, porter un coup au défaut de la jambière, un autre dans la veine jugulaire.

Les Uruks-Kaï tombaient comme des mouches sous les attaques combinées des quatre combattants, mais il semblait à l'elfe rousse qu'ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Elle priait silencieusement pour que les Hobbits réussissent à se tirer sains et saufs de cet enfer. Ainsi que Boromir.

Soudain, un long appel retentit dans la forêt, faisant se retourner Aylea. Elle entendit à peine les paroles de Legolas et d'Aragorn au milieu des rugissements des Orcs.

-Le cor du Gondor...

-Boromir...

Aylea eut une inspiration paniquée, noyée aussitôt dans l'excitation ambiante.

« Et c'est reparti dans l'autre sens..., pensa-t-elle amèrement en voyant le Rôdeur passer à côté d'elle.

Elle partit à sa suite, profitant que la plupart des Uruks suivaient eux aussi le mouvement pour en descendre un maximum.

Un second appel se mêla à sa course. Elle essaya de descendre dans les bois sans tomber. Elle avait l'horrible sensation que ses jambes allaient arrêter de la porter, qu'elle allait s'effondrer sur le sol et se faire écraser par les Orcs en furie. Elle devait se forcer à ne plus penser. Elle devait se concentrer sur un point fixe, un objectif.

Un sourire macabre étira ses lèvres quand elle eut trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'arrêta net, se retourna pour faire face au flot déferlant et raffermit sa prise sur le pommeau de son arme. La lame s'abattit net sur le premier ennemi qui passa à sa portée, lui brisant net les cervicales. Le deuxième lui offrit un combat plus long.

Elle para, se fendit, enfonça sa lame jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine de l'un, en décapita un autre l'instant d'après.

Il fallait qu'elle donne le plus de temps possible à ses compagnons.

Un Uruk particulièrement hargneux se jeta sur elle, la faisant tomber au sol, écrasée sous son poids. Il lui entailla la jambe avec ce qui ressemblait à un poignard. Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de se relever, mais son adversaire était trop lourd. Elle sentait ses poumons se vider de leur air quand un sifflement se rapprocha, suivi d'un bruit sourd. L'Uruk-Kaï s'effondra sur le côté, une flèche lui traversant la tête.

-Ça va ? demanda Legolas en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle lui sourit, récupéra son épée et profita d'un court instant de répit pour soigner sa blessure à la cuisse, qui la gênait dans ses mouvements.

Ils continuèrent à se battre, formant un couple mortel, lui avec ses flèches et ses poignards, elle avec son épée et ses sorts.

Au bout d'un moment, le nombre d'ennemis encore debout devint nettement inférieur au nombre d'ennemis gisant à terre.

Les rares survivants couraient droits devant eux, poursuivis par Gimli et ses cris de guerre.

-Ahah ! clama-t-il d'un ton jovial dès que le dernier Uruk-Kaï eut quitté leur champ de vision. On les a eus !

Les yeux d'Aylea se perdirent dans les bois.

-Il faut qu'on rejoigne Boromir et Aragorn, pensa-t-elle tout haut.

Sans un regard pour ses compagnons, elle partit comme une flèche entre les arbres, vite dépassée par Legolas.

* * *

Si elle le pouvait, elle hurlerait. Mais elle ne s'en sent pas la force.

Devant elle, se détache le dos de son compagnon, enveloppé dans sa cape verte. Et, au second plan, une image qu'elle aurait souhaiter ne jamais voir.

* * *

Il sembla à Aylea que son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Elle posa la main sur le premier tronc venu pour tenter de retrouver son équilibre. Déjà, les larmes brouillaient sa vision. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour les empêcher de couler, mais ce fut peine perdue.

Legolas se retourna à cet instant précis. Voyant le visage sillonné de larmes de la rouquine, il marcha jusqu'à elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et enfuit son nez dans sa nuque.

Il lui murmura des paroles apaisantes dans sa langue, espérant qu'elle se calmerait.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état.

* * *

Ils revinrent à leur campement de fortune en silence, Gimli et Aylea ouvrant la marche, suivis par Aragorn et Legolas, portant le corps de Boromir sur une civière improvisée, faite de branches et de cordes.

Dès qu'elle sortit du bois, l'absence de l'une des trois barques sauta aux yeux d'Aylea, ainsi que l'absence de Sam et de Frodon. Elle leva les yeux vers le fleuve et les vit, dans la barque, pagayant pour atteindre l'autre rive.

-La Communauté s'est dissoute, souffla-t-elle.

Le Rôdeur et l'elfe déposèrent le corps du Gondorien dans une des deux embarcations elfiques encore amarrées. Un flot de larmes envahit à nouveau les yeux d'Aylea.

Elle devait se raisonner. Boromir n'était plus. Il ne reviendrait jamais. La seule chose qu'elle garderait de lui serait des souvenirs. Elle devait se faire à cette idée. Elle devait être forte.

Elle s'approcha de Gimli, assis sur une pierre, en train d'écarter un pan de tissu de son bras.

-Vous êtes blessé ? s'enquit-elle en s'agenouillant.

-Juste quelques égratignures. Ne vous occupez pas de ça.

-Laissez-moi voir, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais en s'emparant fermement de son bras.

Elle posa ses paumes sur la balafre, murmura une formule de guérison, puis s'occupa des multiples contusions qui couvraient le nain.

-Merci, grommela ce dernier quand elle eut fini, mécontent de devoir quelque chose à une elfe, qui avait usé de magie, en plus. C'étaient deux des nombreuses choses qui énervaient Gimli : les elfes et la magie. Après, il y avait les taupes, les chaussures trop petites et les cauchemars, mais c'était une autre histoire.

Legolas vint s'asseoir près d'eux, les yeux fixés sur le lac et les deux Hobbits au milieu.

-Merry et Pippin ont été enlevés par les Uruks-Kaï, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

Les deux autres ne répondirent pas.

-Tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda Aylea à son amant, rompant le silence relatif qui commençait à s'installer.

-Non, je me suis déjà soigné...Et Aragorn aussi.

La jeune elfe risqua un bref coup d'œil vers le Rôdeur, toujours affairé près de la barque. En effet, un bandage de fortune recouvrait sa plaie à l'épaule et le sang qui lui maculait les lèvres avait disparu.

Les yeux bleus de l'homme croisèrent les yeux verts de l'elfe. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, incapable d'appeler ses compagnons.

Le message passa tout de même et ils rejoignirent leur meneur.

Aragorn attendit pour pousser la barque à l'eau, la laissant ensuite dériver sur le courant. L'elfe regarda une dernière fois le visage paisible de Boromir s'éloigner doucement, au gré des flots. Malgré les larmes qui lui serraient encore la gorge, elle se mit à chanter :

_Au travers du Rohan, par les marais et les prés où croît l'herbe longue,_

_ Le Vent d'Ouest se promène et parcourt les murs._

_ « Quelles nouvelles de l'Ouest m'apportes-tu ce soir, ô vent vagabond ?_

_ As-tu vu Boromir le Grand à la lumière de la lune ou des étoiles ? »_

_ « Je l'ai vu chevaucher par-dessus sept rivières, par-dessus les eaux vastes et grises,_

_ Je l'ai vu marcher dans les terres désertes, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparût_

_ Dans les ombres du Nord. Je ne le vis plus alors._

_ Le vent du Nord a pu entendre le cor du fils de Denethor. »_

_ «Ô Boromir ! Des hauts murs de l'Ouest, je regardai au loin,_

_ Mais tu ne vins pas des terres désertes où nuls hommes ne sont. »_

Quand elle se tut, la voix brisée par la peine, Legolas chanta le Vent du Sud, et Aragorn, le Vent du Nord. Gimli resta silencieux, écoutant les douces paroles du chant funèbre.

* * *

Debout, toute droite près de Gimli, Aylea regardait la barque où reposait Boromir disparaître dans les flots de plus en plus tumultueux au fur et à mesure que les chutes se rapprochaient. Ses larmes s'étaient taries, laissant place à une horrible sensation de vide qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

Bien qu'elle n'ait qu'aperçu le Gondorien lors de son séjour à Fondcombe et ne lui ait parlé pour la première fois que quelques jours plus tôt, la douleur qui lui étreignait le cœur lui semblait aussi forte que celle causée par le départ de sa mère.

Comment avait-elle pu s'attacher à ce point et aussi rapidement à un simple mortel ? Cette question sans réponse (encore une) la tourmentait.

-Dépéchez-vous, les encouragea Legolas en poussant la barque à l'eau, coupant court aux réflexions de la fille d'Elrond. Frodon et Sam auront bientôt atteint la rive orientale.

Aragorn, qui avait fini de réajuster ses protections, lança un regard droit devant lui et vit les silhouettes des deux Hobbits se perdre dans les bois.

-Vous n'avez pas l'intention de les suivre, remarqua l'elfe.

-Le destin de Frodon n'est plus entre nos mains, répondit le Rôdeur.

Aylea était revenue à la hauteur des deux hommes, suivie de Gimli.

-Alors tout aura été fait en vain, pesta le nain. La Communauté a failli.

-Pas si nous restons loyaux les uns envers les autres, répliqua Aragorn en posant ses mains sur les épaules de ses compagnons. Nous n'abandonnerons pas Merry et Pippin à une mort atroce. Pas temps qu'il nous restera des forces. Débarrassons-nous de tout ce qui n'est pas nécessaire. Voyageons léger. Allons chasser de l'Orc.

Et il disparut dans les bois.

-Ouiii, jubila Gimli, en suivant Aragorn. Ahah !

Aylea échangea un regard plein d'espoir avec Legolas. Il lui sourit en lui prenant la main et l'entraîna à la suite de celui qui était devenu leur guide dans les profondeurs des bois bordant le lac.

* * *

Et voilà, fin du chapitre 5...J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si vous voulez me faire part de vos avis, commentaires, suggestions,...je vous invite cordialement à utiliser l'espace prévu à cet effet ! Je me ferai un plaisir de m'améliorer grâce à vos reviews...

Merci...


	6. Course à pied

**Chapitre 6 : Course à pied**

Aylea n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de mettre un pied devant l'autre depuis trois jours. Alors, elle mettait tout ce précieux temps à profit en réfléchissant à des choses aussi diverses que philosophiques.

« Est-ce qu'il y a encore des endroits inexplorés sur la Terre du Milieu ? Pourquoi Ada est-il si passionné par les herbes ? Qu'est-ce qui fait la différence entre un elfe et un humain ? Et entre un nain et un Hobbit ? Sauron, c'est un homme ou pas ? Est-ce qu'il a une petite amie ? Gimli a des problèmes de végétations, ou tous les nains ronflent ? Est-ce que Boromir...

Non.

Elle ne pouvait pas penser à lui. Il était sorti de sa vie, de son avenir, et il n'y reviendrait jamais.

Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et continua sa course à travers la plaine rocailleuse.

-Attends ici, lui murmura Legolas en la bloquant de son bras tendu, la faisant sursauter.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander la raison de cet ordre mais l'elfe lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres et désigna d'un signe de tête Aragorn, penché vers le sol, l'oreille collée à un rocher. Aylea referma la bouche et attendit, jetant constamment des coups d'oeil derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu Gimli (ce qui, entre parenthèses, n'aurait pas été une grande perte...quoique...).

- Ils ont forcé l'allure. Ils ont dû flairer notre présence. Vite ! déclara Aragorn en se relevant après son écoute attentive des vibrations du sol.

Et il se remit à courir, inépuisable.

-Je crois que notre ami le nain a un peu de mal à suivre l'allure, remarqua Aylea.

-Allez, Gimli ! cria Legolas, avant de repartir.

La princesse préféra faire preuve d'un peu de civilité et resta plantée sur ses deux pieds, attendant le nain, qui soufflait et suait comme une bête de somme.

-Trois jours et trois nuits de poursuite, vociféra-t-il en reprenant son souffle, sans manger, ni se reposer. Et aucune signe de notre gibier ! Alors, que peut bien raconter un rocher ?

-Beaucoup de choses, maître nain, pour qui prend la peine de les écouter...Je pensais que, en tant que grand spécialiste des profondeurs, vos connaissances en minerais seraient plus approfondies...railla Aylea.

-Je préfère faire la causette avec mes semblables plutôt qu'avec les éléments, moi, rétorqua Gimli. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Vous êtes fatiguée ?

L'elfe haussa les épaules et se remit à courir, rattrapant rapidement les deux autres, qui couraient comme si leur vie en dépendait (ce qui, si on y réfléchissait, n'était pas tout à fait faux...).

-Soyez sympa avec les nains, seulement, maugréa-t-elle en arrivant à la hauteur de Legolas.

-Tu as osé une tentative d'amadouage de l'ennemi ?

-On peut voir ça comme ça.

-Pourquoi les elfes et les nains se cherchent-ils toujours des noises ? réfléchit tout haut Aragorn.

-C'est une devinette ? Parce que si c'est le cas, j'ai peut-être une réponse...

-Legolas, je ne voudrais surtout pas vous contrariez, mais c'est pas le genre de questions d'Aylea, ça ?

-Oui, répondit la rouquine. Mais, il faut le comprendre, c'est la journée « échange de pensées ». Il faut réfléchir et dire ce que l'autre dit d'habitude. C'est très bon dans une thérapie de couple. Tu devrais essayer avec Arwen...

-Ouii...acquiesca le Rôdeur. Le soleil ne vous aurait pas un peu trop tapé sur la tête, vous deux ?

Aucun des deux elfes ne répondit.

Un bruit de soufflet de forge leur parvint de l'arrière.

-Gimli ! s'écria Aylea avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Vous êtes toujours là ! Ça tombe bien, je meurs d'envie de faire la course. Vous jouez avec nous ?

-Elle veut vraiment ma mort, siffla le nain.

Mais il fut bien obligé de converser l'allure, même si, au bout d'un moment, il se fit distancer par les trois autres.

* * *

-On va finir par se briser les os à descendre à cette vitesse ! pesta Aylea en essayant de ne pas trébucher sur les pierres qui glissaient sous ses pieds.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Legolas.

-Je râle ! D'habitude, c'est le boulot de Gimli, mais, comme il est pas là pour le moment...

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Legolas. Il attendit que sa compagne eut descendu sans encombres la pente pour continuer à courir à ses côtés.

-Tu tiens le coup ?

-Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas une naine...

-Elles sont peut-être plus endurantes que leurs homologues masculins.

-On demandera à Gimli, d'accord ?

-D'accord ! répondit le prince de Mirkwood en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'elfe rousse.

Devant eux, Aragorn scrutait le sol avec attention.

-Des nouvelles ? s'enquit Aylea en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

-On se rapproche, répondit évasivement le Rôdeur.

-C'est déjà ça...

-Vous tenez le coup, tous les deux ?

-Assurément. Et vous-même ?

-Très bien, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude.

-Euh...Les garçons...Quand vous aurez fini d'échangé des platitudes qui n'ont pas lieu d'être, on pourra peut-être continuer ?

-Ah, voilà Gimli, se réjouit Aragorn.

La fille d'Elrond grimpa sur un rocher.

-Z'êtes toujours fatigué ? cria-t-elle depuis son promontoire.

-J'ai perdu un morceau de ma botte, petite impertinente. Voilà pourquoi je ne vous ai pas rattrapé !

Aylea pouffa. N'importe quoi ! Il n'y avait vraiment que les nains pour inventer des excuses pareilles !

* * *

-Non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lorien, philosopha Aragorn en examinant de plus près la broche qu'il avait trouvé dans le sol boueux..

-Aragorn, préviens quand tu t'arrêtes, j'ai failli te foncer dedans !

-Ils sont peut-être en vie, espéra Legolas.

-Surtout, faites comme si je n'avais rien dit !

-Et ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance. Continuons !

-Non, mais j'existe !

-Plus vite, Gimli. Nous gagnons du terrain !

-C'est fini, votre petit jeu immature ? Je jouais à ignorer les gens quand j'avais deux cent ans, moi.

Aylea poussa un profond soupir, qui s'intensifia quand elle entendit les rires des deux garçons. Immatures, complètement immatures...

* * *

_Ils commencaient en avoir assez de se faire balloter par les Uruks-Kaï._

_Étrangement, la peur s'était un peu retirée pour laisser place à l'ennui._

_Pippin rit intérieurement en songeant plus sérieusement à la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir. Franchement, comment pouvait-on s'ennuyer quand on traversait la Terre du Milieu à dos d'Orc depuis trois jours ?_

_Il jeta un coup d'œil à Merry, toujours un peu sonné, dont la tête ballotait au rythme de la course de sa monture. Son ami semblait aller mieux._

_De toute façon, ils n'auraient plus à supporter très longtemps ce moyen de transport particulièrement inconfortable._

_Les autres allaient venir les sauver, Pippin en était certain._

_Enfin, au moins Aragorn, espérait-il._

* * *

-Le Rohan, pays des Seigneurs des chevaux, annonça Aragorn.

Aylea eut un haussement de sourcil en découvrant une plaine vallonnée parsemée de tas de pierres identique à toutes les plaines vallonnées parsemées de tas de pierres qu'ils avaient traversées jusque là.

Mais comment les hommes faisaient-ils pour retrouver leurs frontières ?

-Quelque chose d'étrange est à l'œuvre ici, continua Aragorn, qui, visiblement, n'en avait rien à faire que personne n'écoute son impression sur les lieux. Une force maléfique donne des ailes à ces créatures et se dresse contre nous.

Les trois autres lui jetèrent un regard mi dubitatif, mi effrayé, et ils pénétrèrent sur les terres du Roi Theoden.

-Legolas ! Que voient vos yeux d'elfe ? cria Aragorn au prince elfique qui avait couru plus vite que les autres et qui scrutait le paysage.

-Leur trace dévie au nord-est. Ils conduisent les Hobbits en Isengard.

-Saroumane...

-L'a de sacrés bons yeux, votre copain, dit Gimli. Moi, je ne vois pas tout ça !

« Quatrième jour...pensa Aylea en voyant le soleil rouge disparaître lentement derrière l'horizon.

Elle commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de crapahuter entre les rochers. Sa seule motivation était de sauver Merry et Pippin...et de pouvoir massacrer les Uruks-Kaï, par la même occasion.

Un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre sur leur gauche.

Aragorn traversa rapidement l'espace découvert où ils se trouvaient et se glissa entre les rochers. Legolas et Aylea vinrent silencieusement se dissimuler derrière lui. Quant à Gimli, il se trouva tant bien que mal un espace entre deux pierres, écrasant au passage un des orteils d'Aylea, qui étouffa un cri.

Le bruit se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce qu'une cavalerie complète défile devant leurs yeux.

Reconnaissant l'étendard du Rohan, Aragorn attendit que les chevaux les aient dépassés avant de s'extirper de sa cachette et de se dresser au beau milieu de la plaine.

-Cavaliers du Rohan ! appela-t-il. Quelles nouvelles des hommes de la Marche ?

Les chevaux bifurquèrent dans un ensemble parfait, droit vers les quatre compagnons.

« Heu...Y sont pas censés être nos amis, ceux-là ? pensa Aylea, un peu inquiète en voyant les cavaliers les encercler.

Son incertitude par rapport au clan choisi par les Rohirrims s'accentua quand elle se retrouva avec une pointe de lance sous le nez.

« Merci, Aragorn, pour tes super idées ! Grâce à toi, on va finir en brochettes ! pensa-t-elle, en espérant que le Rôdeur percevrait ses reproches.

Instinctivement, les quatre compagnons se mirent dos à dos afin de pouvoir surveiller tous les cavaliers.

Legolas glissa sa main dans celle d'Aylea. Ils les serrèrent rapidement avant de les séparer. Revigorée par ce contact, l'elfe considéra les Rohirrims d 'un oeil un peu arrogant, ce qui ne dut pas plaire à certains, au vu des regards belliqueux qu'ils lui lançèrent en retour.

Elle vit du coin de l'oeil un cheval gris pommelé s'avancer vers Aragorn. Son cavalier, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux blonds-bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et coiffé d'un casque à panache blanc, devait être le chef du groupe.

Les membres de l'ex-Communauté se retournèrent, lui faisant maintenant face.

-Que font deux elfes, un homme et un nain dans le Riddermark ? demanda agressivement le cavalier. Répondez !

-Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, je vous donnerai le mien, renchérit Gimli.

L'homme descendit de sa monture.

Les doigts d'Aylea se serrèrent autour du pommeau de son épée, ceux de Legolas, sur son arc.

Gimli posa un regard intimidateur à l'homme du Rohan. Aragorn posa une main sur l'épaule du nain, espérant calmer le jeu. Aylea retint son souffle, les nerfs à fleur de peau tellement la tension entre eux et les cavaliers était palpable.

-Je vous couperais volontiers la tête, nain, cracha le capitaine, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol.

-Vous seriez mort au moindre geste, s'écria Legolas en sortant une flèche de son carquois, déclenchant un nouvel abaissement des lances.

Aragorn mit sa main sur la flèche, forçant l'elfe à baisser son arme.

« Mais comment fait-il pour paraître aussi calme ? songea Aylea en scrutant attentivement l'homme, cherchant vainement une preuve de son inquiétude.

-Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, commença l'héritier d'Isildur sans se départir de son calme. Voici Gimli, fils de Gloïn, et Aylea et Legolas, du royaume sylvestre.

Les yeux du Rohirrim passèrent sur chacun d'eux, au fur et à mesure qu'Aragorn les nommait.

Quand ils atteignirent les iris verts d'Aylea, ils s'adoucirent imperceptiblement. Mais l'elfe resta de glace.

-Nous sommes des amis du Rohan, et de Theoden, votre roi, continua le porte-parole attitré.

-Theoden ne reconnait plus ses amis de ses ennemis, répondit le jeune homme, la voix emplie de tristesse. Pas même les siens.

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase que ses hommes relevaient leurs lances. Aylea retint sa respiration, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du roi et a revendiqué la suzeraineté de ses terres, expliqua le Rohirrim. Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan, et pour cela, nous avons été bannis. Le Magicien Blanc est rusé. Il va et vient, à ce que l'on dit, veillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchon, et ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets.

Aylea fut prise d'une envie irréprésible d'éclater de rire. Le ton que prenait l'homme lui rappelait celui de ses frères quand ils leur racontaient des histoires d'horreur, à Arwen et à elle, pour les empêcher de dormir.

-Nous ne sommes pas des espions, assura Aragorn. Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruks-Kaï en direction de l'Ouest. Ils ont emmené captifs deux de nos amis.

-Les Uruks ont été détruits, nous les avons massacrés pendant la nuit, répondit d'une traite le cavalier.

-Mais il y avait deux Hobbits ! s'écria Gimli. Avez-vous vu dex Hobbits avec eux ?

-Ils seraient petits, des enfants à vos yeux...ajouta Aragorn.

Le Rohirrim parut réfléchir.

-Il n'y a pas de survivants, prononça-t-il finalement. Nous avons empilé les carcasses et les avons brûlées.

Aylea distingua, entre les capes vertes de deux cavaliers, un colonne de fumée qui s'élevait sur un monticule un peu plus loin.

-Morts ? demanda Gimli.

Le Rohirrim hocha la tête :

-Je suis désolé...

Aylea leva son visage vers le ciel, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler sa colère.

Legolas posa sa main sur son épaule, cherchant son réconfort.

« C'est impossible ! pensa soudain l'elfe, prise d'un accès de lucidité.

« A qui le dis-tu ! répondit son compagnon, dévasté par le chagrin.

« A toi, mais ce n'est pas la question. Je dis que c'est impossible que Merry et Pippin soient morts.

« Aylea, ne le prends pas mal, mais je trouve assez déplacé de faire de l'humour dans un moment pareil.

« Mais puisque je te dis qu'ils ne sont pas morts !

« Ecoute, moi aussi, j'ai du mal à y croire, mais si ce Rohirrim dit qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant...

« Dans ce cas, comment explique-tu que je les ai vus ?

« Tes visions ne sont pas infaillibles...

« Peut-être, mais quand elles surviennent, elles sont proches de la réalité !

« Oui, bon, on va pas épiloguer. On ira voir ce qu'il en est, un point c'est tout.

Le Rohirrim siffla entre ses dents, coupant court à leur échange mental.

-Hasufel ! Arod ! Aeal !

Trois chevaux, harnachés aux couleurs du Rohan, s'extirpèrent de la masse des cavaliers qui entouraient toujours les voyageurs. Les yeux d'Aylea s'arrêtèrent sur le dernier cheval, une jument pie qui détonait sur le reste de la cavalerie, principalement composée de montures baies alezanes, ou grises.

Les deux autres chevaux étaient des étalons, l'un bai, l'autre d'un gris presque blanc.

-Puissent ces chevaux vous apporter meilleure fortune qu'à leurs premiers maîtres, leur souhaita sincèrement l'homme au casque blanc...Adieu...

Et il retourna sur son cheval gris pommelé.

-Cherchez vos amis, continua-t-il une fois en selle, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir. C'est peine perdue sur ces terres...Vers le nord !

Et la cavalerie s'émbranla à la suite de son chef, laissant les quatre voyageurs à leurs incertitudes.

-Ils sont beaux...remarqua Aylea en posant la main sur le chanfrein de la jument qui s'était approchée.

-En effet, approuva Aragorn en caressant l'encolure d'Arod.

Legolas était déjà en selle sur Hasufel.

-Et bien, qu'attendons-nous ? Nous avons des Hobbits à retrouver.

-Même si nos chances de réussite sont nulles, pesta Gimli.

-C'est le genre de phrase d'Aragorn, d'habitude, fit remarquer Aylea en enfourchant Aeal. Tu vois, les mots plein d'optimisme et de bonne humeur, pour remonter le moral des troupes abattues.

Aragorn jeta un coup d'œil qui voulait clairement dire « toi, heureusement que je te considère comme une sœur et que je suis triste » à la cavalière et se mit aussi en selle.

-Vous venez, Gimli ? demanda-t-il au nain, qui n'avait pas quitté le sol.

-Moi ? s'étonna le fils de Gloïn. Pas question ! Je préfère encore courir jusqu'à l'épuisement plutôt que de monter sur une de ces bestioles. Hé ! Attendez ! À quoi est-ce que vous jouez ? cria-t-il à Legolas, qui l'avait attrapé par le col et assis en croupe derrière lui.

Aylea et Aragorn, déjà au galop, rirent de bon cœur malgré leur tristesse en voyant la tête du nain quand Hasufel les dépassa.

* * *

Voilà ! Un peu plus long que le précédent chapitre (pour répondre aux attentes de ceux qui étaient déçu par sa longueur).

Pour info, je me base uniquement sur les films de Peter Jackson, étant donné que je me suis lancée dans la lecture de Tolkien et que je ne suis même pas à la moitié du premier livre.-Honte sur moi U_U

Et aussi, le fait que Gimli perd sa botte n'est pas inventé. Ça vient du film et je l'ai remarqué grâce à la capsule « faux raccords » d'Allociné. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, vous allez sur Youtube, vous tapez « «faux raccords le seigneur des anneaux », et vous y êtes !

Bonne journée !


	7. Arbres, chanson et magicien

**Chapitre 7 : Arbres, chanson et magicien **

Les trois chevaux parcoururent rapidement la courte distance qui les séparait du tas fumant.

Aylea fronça le nez quand les effluves nauséabondes des Uruks carbonisés parvinrent à ses narines. Résolument répugnant ! Même les égouts de Fondcombe, bouchés avec soin par Elladan et Elrohir en plein été, n'avaient pas exhalés une telle puanteur !

D'un commun et muet accord, ils descendirent de leurs montures et se mirent à chercher une trace, un signe, quoi que ce fût qui aurait confirmé les visions d'Aylea.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de recherche parmi les cadavres des créatures, ils s'avouèrent vaincus. Et leur découragement ne fit que s'accentuer quand Gimli, qui fourrageait avec sa hache dans le monceau d'ennemis, trouva un morceau de cuir noirci.

-C'est une de leurs ceintures...

Aylea refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Impossible ! C'était impossible ! Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir fini comme ça, brûlés sous ces bestioles puantes. C'était injuste.

En désespoir de cause, elle joignit ses prières à celles que Legolas psalmodiait à côté d'elle.

Gimli restait songeur tandis qu'Aragorn, après avoir balancé un casque d'un coup de pied et poussé un cri de rage, s'était accroupi sur le sol, vidé.

-On les a abandonnés, se désola le nain, achevant de démoraliser la petite troupe.

-Un Hobbit était allongé ici, dit le Rôdeur, presque nostalgique, et l'autre là.

Soudain, il scruta plus attentivement le sol. Les yeux verts d'Aylea suivirent les doigts de l'homme, qui avait remarqué autre chose dans l'herbe jaunie par le soleil.

-Ils ont rampé...

Aragorn se leva et suivit la piste, les trois autres à sa suite.

Il se pencha pour ramasser un morceau de corde enfoui sous les herbes :

-Leurs liens ont été coupés...

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les preuves du passage des Hobbits se multipliaient, redonnant au fil des pas de plus en plus d'espoir aux voyageurs.

-Ils ont couru par ici...Ils étaient suivis...

Aragorn se mit à accélérer.

-Les traces s'éloignent du combat...et vont vers la forêt de Fangorn...

Aylea plongea les yeux dans la profondeur des bois, comme si elle allait trouver Merry et Pippin sagement assis sur un tronc d'arbre en train de les attendre.

-Fangorn...répéta Gimli. Quelle folie les a conduits là ?

Aylea réfléchit à une réplique acide à lancer au nain, mais, ne trouvant rien, elle préféra garder le silence.

-Bon, que fait-on ? Il va bientôt faire nuit...

-A votre avis ? répondit Gimli. On va les chercher ! À moins que vous ayez une meilleure solution à proposer, Oreilles Pointues...

-Sans vouloir vous vexer, maître nain, intervint Legolas pour défendre sa copine, pour aller sauver Merry et Pippin, nous allons devoir entrer dans la forêt.

-Ah...

Aylea pouffa, s'attirant aussitôt un regard nain et assassin.

Aragorn, posté un peu plus loin, soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les elfes et le nain se crient dessus alors que, quelques minutes auparavant, tout était calme ?

-Quelle est votre stratégie ? demanda le fils de Gloïn à celui d'Arathorn.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous ne pouvons pas les abandonner une fois de plus. On entre dans Fangorn.

-Et les chevaux ? s'inquiéta Aylea.

-On les laisse ici et on les reprendra au retour.

-Si on revient...

-Gimli, supplia l'elfe rousse avec un sourire, ne soyez pas si pessimiste, ça porte malheur.

-Vous êtes superstitieuse, vous ?

-Seulement quand il s'agit de ce que vous dites...

Gimli leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré et plongea un regard inquiet dans la forêt.

Aylea rejoignit les deux autres, occupés à chercher un moyen d'attacher les chevaux.

-Si vous voulez, proposa-t-elle, je peux lancer un sort qui les gardera dans les environs tout en leur permettant de fuir en cas de danger.

Les deux amis se consultèrent du regard, avant d'accepter la proposition de la rouquine. Elle se remémora les termes du sort avec exactitude puis prononça la formule.

Les trois chevaux s'ébrouèrent, comme surpris, mais se remirent à brouter comme si de rien n'était une dizaine de secondes plus tard.

-On peut y aller ! déclara Aylea.

Aragorn remonta d'un coup d'épaule le sac qu'il portait et, après avoir parcouru une dernière fois la plaine du regard, ouvrit la marche.

Aylea et Legolas le suivirent, main dans la main. À peine avaient-ils mis un pied dans la forêt qu'ils se retournèrent vers le nain, qui ne semblait pas prêt à entrer.

-Allez Gimli ! l'exhorta Legolas. Ne m'obligez pas à venir vous chercher !

Gimli respira un grand coup, ferma les yeux et avança d'un pas. Quand il rouvrit ses paupières, il rencontra les yeux encourageants de Legolas puis ceux, rieurs, de sa compagne. Il n'avait plus le choix : s'il reculait, l'elfe se moquerait de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours...

Il rassembla tout ce qui lui restait de courage et de dignité et rejoignit les elfes qui l'attendaient patiemment.

* * *

À l'intérieur de Fangorn, il faisait noir. Seul le clair de lune éclairait faiblement les alentours.

Aragorn, toujours en tête, le regard rivé au sol, cherchait une piste. Legolas regardait partout autour de lui d'un air ébahi et contemplatif. Gimli, pas très rassuré de se retrouver au milieu de tous ces arbres, essayait de maintenir le plus de distance possible entre lui et la végétation qui bordait les deux côtés du chemin qu'ils suivaient, expression bien présomptueuse étant donné que le susdit chemin se composait d'une bande de terre plus claire que le reste du sol.

-Cherchez tout ce qui peut ressembler à un indice, leur indiqua Aragorn.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête et se mirent au travail, attentifs à ce qui les entourait, jusqu'aux taches noirâtres sur les feuilles, que Gimli porta à sa bouche.

-Du sang d'Orc, diagnostiqua Gimli en crachant.

-Vous avez goûté à...cette substance ? s'étonna Legolas, dégoûté.

-Bien sûr ! Autrement, comment aurais-je pu savoir de quoi il s'agissait ?

Aragorn se retourna pour demander aux deux belligérants de faire moins de bruit quand il remarqua la fille d'Elrond, assise contre un tronc, ses longs cheveux roux cachant son visage, le corps parcouru de spasmes.

-Aylea ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix calme, malgré l'inquiétude qui l'étreignait. Tout va bien ?

Il se faufila entre deux racines pour s'approcher d'elle. Il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe, la faisant sursauter et dégageant ainsi son visage baigné de larmes.

-Aylea...répéta-t-il, désemparé.

-Ce...hoqueta-t-elle. Ce...Je...

-Chut, l'apaisa Legolas, arrivé à la rescousse. Calme-toi...

La rouquine inspira plusieurs fois, tentant de réprimer ses hoquets et de ralentir sa respiration haletante.

-Vous croyez que les Orcs sont encore dans la forêt ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Je veux dire...Est-ce que...

-Elle a peur des Orcs ? s'écria Gimli. Alors qu'elle a massacré sans sourciller une quinzaine d'Uruks-Kaï ?

Aragorn lui intima de se taire en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Je n'en peux plus...continua Aylea. La forêt, les Orcs, je n'en peux plus...

-Calme-toi, murmura Legolas. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis là...

Il lui sembla qu'elle se noyait dans ses yeux bleus. Elle lui paraissait si fragile en ce moment, si différente de la guerrière forte, sûre d'elle, qu'elle était habituellement. Elle lui faisait l'effet d'une petite fille perdue. Et c'est ce qu'elle était en ce moment.

Il ne savait que trop bien ce qui hantait ses pensées et il se désolait de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre que de tenter maladroitement de l'apaiser. Une douleur aiguë, pareille à celle qui devait déchirer le cœur d'Aylea, se fraya un chemin jusqu'au sien.

Elle se jeta sans crier gare dans ses bras. Il la pressa contre son torse, lui murmurant des mots d'amour à l'oreille, oubliant peu à peu sa propre peine.

Tout allait bien se passer. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle craquait. Elle finirait par reprendre le dessus. Il en était certain.

Au bout d'un moment, Aylea se détacha de Legolas. Elle essuya ce qui restait de ses larmes en adressant un pâle sourire à son compagnon avant de se retourner vers les autres.

-On peut continuer, déclara-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait assuré.

Aragorn hocha la tête et reprit la tête du groupe. Legolas resta près d'Aylea, et Gimli décida de fermer la marche.

* * *

-Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que Sauron n'y est pas ! Si Sauron y était, il nous mangerait, mais comme il y...

-Aylea, pourrais-tu avoir l'extrême amabilité d'épargner nos oreilles, je te prie ?

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, Votre Seigneurie, se moqua-t-elle en plongeant dans une profonde révérence. Mais, avoue qu'on s'ennuie à force de marcher ! On sait même pas si c'est le jour ou la nuit avec cette obscurité.

-Elle est redevenue elle-même, à ce que je vois...Et un peu trop vite à mon goût...marmonna Gimli en échangeant un regard entendu avec Legolas.

Une fois qu'Aylea eut fini « d'évacuer la pression », ils louvoyèrent entre les troncs, sautant par-dessus un cours d'eau, cherchant des traces.

Soudain, le Rôdeur s'accroupit et effleura le sol de sa paume :

-Ces traces sont étranges.

Aylea jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Aragorn, et découvrit des trainées entre les racines, comme si quelqu'un avait rampé ou, plus étrange et improbable, des racines avaient bougé.

-Je sens que l'air est lourd ici, remarqua Gimli, se demandant de plus en plus sérieusement ce qu'il fichait là.

-Cette forêt est vieille, dit Legolas, les yeux perdus dans les sylves, très vieille. Pleine de souvenirs...et de colère...

-Je les entends, s'affola Aylea, criant presque, les mains sur les oreilles.

À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'un bruit lugubre, mi-gémissement, mi-craquement résonna autour d'eux.

-Les arbres se parlent entre eux, confirma l'elfe blond.

-Ils ne nous font pas confiance, déclara sa compagne, les yeux accrochés aux feuillages au-dessus de sa tête.

-Gimli ! ordonna Aragorn. Abaissez votre hache.

Le nain s'exécuta en levant les mains en signe de soumission.

-Ils ont des sentiments, mon ami, expliqua Legolas à un Gimli prêt à partir en courant. Et cela grâce aux elfes. Ils ont réveillé les arbres, et leur ont appris à parler.

-Des arbres qui parlent...marmonna le nain. Et les arbres, de quoi est-ce que ça parle, hein ? À part de la consistance des crottes d'écureuils ?

Aylea lui lança un regard noir, le faisant taire quelques courts instants.

-Et comment se fait-il que vous les compreniez ? l'interrogea-t-il dès qu'elle eut fini de le fusiller du regard.

-Si je le savais, je chercherais un moyen d'arrêter cette communication. Ils racontent des choses...inquiétantes...

-Aragorn, appela alors l'elfe de Vertbois, en s'avançant de quelques pas. _Il y a quelque chose là-bas._

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parle en elfique ? maugréa Gimli. Il a peur que je l'entende ?

-_Que voyez-vous ?_ demanda Aragorn en s'approchant de l'elfe.

-Le magicien blanc approche, répondit-il avec un mouvement d'yeux, imperceptible pour Aylea et Gimli derrière lui, vers l'endroit où une lumière blanche commençait à apparaître.

-Ne le laissons pas parler, conseilla le Dùnedain après un coup d'œil dans la direction indiquée, il nous jetterait un mauvais sort.

Il sortit à moitié son épée de son fourreau le plus silencieusement possible. Gimli resserra sa prise sur le manche de ses haches. Legolas s'assura que sa flèche était bien empennée. Aylea glissa sa main sur sa ceinture pour s'emparer du pommeau d'un de ses poignards.

-Il faut faire vite, murmura Aragorn.

Tous retinrent leur souffle.

Jusqu'à ce que le Rôdeur tire son arme en se retournant. Et tout s'enchaîna en cascade : Gimli lança sa hache avec un cri guerrier. Elle alla se briser sur le bâton blanc. Legolas tira sa flèche, qui connut le même sort que l'arme naine. Aylea visa le plus précisément possible la lumière blanche, mais celle-ci l'aveugla trop pour qu'elle prenne le risque de lancer son poignard. L'épée d'Aragon, leur dernier secours, chauffa subitement dans la main de son propriétaire, qui la lâcha précipitamment.

La lumière se fit de plus en plus éclatante, les forçant à reculer et à se cacher les yeux.

C'est alors qu'une voix grave s'éleva :

-Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes Hobbits.

Aylea frémit sentant que ce n'était pas une question. Le magicien savait ce qu'ils faisaient là.

-Où sont-ils ? demanda Aragorn.

-Ils sont passés par ici, avant-hier, répondit la forme blanche, dont l'elfe apercevait alternativement un morceau de barbe blanche ou un bout de nez. Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Est-ce que cela vous rassure ?

Aylea chercha le regard de Legolas, complètement paniquée. Qui ? Qui Merry et Pippin avaient-ils rencontrés ? Et qui était cet étrange personnage qui leur faisait face ? Le magicien blanc d'Orthanc ou quelque chose de diamétralement différent ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Aragorn dans un murmure, formulant sans le savoir les inquiétudes de la fille d'Elrond.

-Montrez-vous ! exigea-t-il devant le mutisme de l'autre.

Le magicien obtempéra et sortit de la lumière vive, offrant son visage paisible aux yeux des voyageurs.

Tous avalèrent une goulée d'air, surpris.

-Cela ne se peut...murmura le Rôdeur, dont les yeux semblaient chercher la preuve d'un sortilège.

-Pardonnez-moi, dit Legolas en s'agenouillant, certain de l'identité de leur interlocuteur. Je vous ai pris pour Saroumane.

-Je suis Saroumane, reprit le magicien.

Aylea lui lança un regard suspicieux, tout en s'interrogeant sur les probabilités de schizophrénie chez les magiciens.

-Ou plutôt Saroumane tel qu'il aurait dû être, précisa-t-il avec un sourire qui éclaira ses yeux bleus.

-Vous êtes tombé...releva Aragorn, qui ne croyait toujours pas ses yeux.

-A travers le feu et l'eau, acquiesça Gandalf (car c'était bien lui). Du plus profond cachot au plus haut sommet, je combattis le Balrog de Morgoth. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, je pus mettre à bas mon ennemi, qui alla se briser sur le flanc de la montagne.

Derrière ses yeux perdus dans l'épaisseur de la forêt, défilaient des images qu'il était le seul à voir.

-...Les ténèbres m'entourèrent et je m'égarai hors de la pensée et du temps. Les étoiles tournaient au-dessus de moi et chaque jour était aussi long qu'une existence sur la terre. Mais ce n'était pas la fin. Je sentis la vie revenir en moi. Je fus renvoyé, jusqu'à ce que ma tâche soit accomplie.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Aragorn.

-Gandalf...dit ce dernier, maintenant convaincu du retour du magicien.

-Gandalf ? reprit Mithrandir, pensif. Oui...C'est ainsi que l'on m'appelait. Gandalf le Gris. C'était mon nom, acheva-t-il dans un sourire.

-Gandalf, répéta Gimli, l'émotion lui nouant la gorge.

-Je suis Gandalf le Blanc, annonça le magicien. Et je reviens vers vous en ce moment décisif...Venez, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Allons chercher les chevaux. Nous parlerons en route.

Aragorn, suivi d'Aylea, Legolas et Gimli, emboîta le pas à Gandalf dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

-Une étape de votre voyage est terminée, une autre commence, les informa leur nouveau guide après quelques minutes de marche. Nous devons aller à Edoras à grande allure.

-Edoras ? C'est pas tout à côté...remarqua Gimli.

-On a les chevaux, on y sera vite, tenta de le convaincre Aylea, n'obtenant que des grognements indistincts sur l'insécurité des équidés et l'optimisme écrasant des elfes.

-Nous savons qu'il y a la guerre au Rohan, dit Aragorn, et que le Roi va mal.

-Oui, confirma Gandalf, et il ne sera pas aisé de le guérir.

-Alors on a couru tout le long du chemin pour rien ? pesta Gimli. Allons-nous laisser ces pauvres Hobbits ici, dans cet horrible, sombre et humide endroit infesté d'arbres ?

Un grondement-craquement résonna entre les arbres.

-Je veux dire, cette charmante, très charmante forêt...

Aylea eut un sourire satisfait.

Elle avait remarqué que, depuis que Gandlaf les guidait sur le chemin du retour, les arbres qui discouraient dans sa tête s'étaient tus, laissant la place à ses propres pensées, même si elle pouvait parfois les entendre et...leur demander de menus services, ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-Ce fut plus qu'un hasard qui amena Merry et Pippin à Fangorn, continua Gandalf, détournant Aylea de ses projets de vengeance envers les nains-incultes-qui-ne-savent-pas-profiter-de-la-beauté-des-arbres. Un grand pouvoir est endormi ici depuis de longues années. L'arrivée de Merry et Pippin sera un peu comme la chute de petites pierres qui déclenche une avalanche dans les montagnes.

-Il y a un point sur lequel vous n'avez pas changé, cher ami...dit Aragorn après avoir remarqué la moue d'incompréhension qui se peignait sur le visage de Gimli.

Gandalf lui prêta l'oreille.

-Vous parlez toujours par énigmes, répondit le Rôdeur, qui, même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, n'avait pas non plus compris ce que la métaphore de Gandalf signifiait.

-Une chose est sur le point de se produire, prophétisa le magicien, qui n'est pas arrivée depuis les Jours Anciens. Les Ents vont se réveiller...et découvrir qu'ils sont forts.

-Forts ?

Un nouveau grondement répondit à Gimli.

-C'est bien...

-Arrêtez de geindre, maître nain, s'énerva Mithrandir. Merry et Pippin sont en sécurité. En fait, ils le sont bien plus que vous allez l'être.

-Rassurant, glissa Aylea à l'oreille de son compagnon.

* * *

Ils atteignirent rapidement l'orée de Fangorn.

Devant eux, la plaine s'étendait, bordée d'arbres. Le ciel était d'un bleu de fin d'après-midi et le soleil dispensait ses derniers rayons aux voyageurs.

Les chevaux les attendaient sagement, broutant l'herbe.

Aylea caressa le chanfrein d'Aeal, heureuse de retrouver sa jument, dont les parties blanches de la robe brillaient au soleil.

Gandalf s'avança dans la prairie et siffla deux longues notes mélodieuses, provoquant un échange de regards circonspects entre les quatre autres.

Un hennissement retentit, ramenant leur attention sur la plaine qui s'étendait devant eux. Un superbe cheval sortit de derrière la butte, sa robe blanche étincelant sous le soleil, sa longue crinière se balançant au rythme des foulées de sa course.

-C'est l'un des Mearas, souffla Legolas. À moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés par quelque sorcellerie.

L'étalon s'arrêta devant le magicien, qui lui caressa les naseaux et l'encolure.

-Gripoil, le salua-t-il. C'est le seigneur de tous les chevaux, et ce fut mon ami lors de maints dangers.

Il contourna l'animal pour l'enfourcher et intima aux autres d'en faire autant.

Quand ils furent tous en selle (même Gimli, qui avait fait quelques très belles chutes en se hissant sur la croupe de Hasufel, qui était resté d'un calme impassible malgré toutes les acrobaties involontaires du nain), Gandalf lança sa monture au galop à travers la plaine du Riddermark.

Quand Gandalf ralentit l'allure, la nuit était plus qu'avancée. Ils descendirent du dos des chevaux afin de les ménager pour les miles qu'il leur faudrait encore parcourir. Aylea, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Legolas, semblait prête à sombrer dans le sommeil et Gimli s'était déjà décroché la mâchoire une bonne douzaine de fois.

-Heu...Aragorn, Gandalf, chuchota Legolas après que sa compagne ne se soit complètement écroulée sur lui. Je crois qu'on devrait faire une petite pause.

Gandalf acquiesça avec un sourire amusé.

-Qui est fatigué ici ? rouspéta Gimli. Personne, à part...

Le sommeil le rattrapa avant qu'il ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase et il s'effondra sur le sol.

Un rire silencieux s'empara des trois survivants à la vague de fatigue.

Legolas entraîna Aylea, qui dormait déjà profondément, dans un coin plus isolé, laissant le soin au Rôdeur et au Magicien Blanc d'attacher les chevaux pour la nuit.

-Las...murmura l'elfe rousse dès qu'elle fut sur le sol.

-Chuuut, chuchota le blond, dors.

-Mais je ne suis pas (elle étouffa tant bien que mal un bâillement) fatiguée !

-Permets-moi d'en douter, répondit-il en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

-Tu m'embrasses ?

Il sourit et se pencha au-dessus d'elle, posant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Aylea souleva la tête, souhaitant aller plus loin. Le sourire de Legolas s'intensifia et il répondit aux baisers de plus en plus passionnés de son amoureuse. Elle glissa ses mains sous ses vêtements, les faisant courir le long du torse de l'elfe. Il lui caressa le côté avant de descendre jusqu'à ses hanches et de relever doucement le tissu qui couvrait ses jambes.

Aylea gémit de plaisir quand il entra en elle. Faire l'amour avec Legolas lui avait manqué.

Quand il se retira pour s'allonger près d'elle et la serrer dans ses bras, elle savoura le bonheur que lui apportaient ses instants. Ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	8. Un faible espoir

Et voilà, chapitre 8 (peut-être un peu court, mais bon...)

**Chapitre 8 : Un faible espoir**

_Le jeune homme étendu sur le lit eut un faible sursaut._

_ La jeune femme assoupie dans un fauteuil redressa la tête, retenant son souffle._

_ Après tant de jours passés dans la crainte et l'incertitude, elle entrapercevait enfin un faible espoir._

_ -Theodred ?_

_ Il allait mieux, elle en était sûre. Elle le veillait, le soignait, lui parlait longuement, lui confiant ses pensées les plus secrètes. Il ne pouvait pas mourir._

_ Elle s'approcha du blessé._

_ S'il se réveillait, elle aurait enfin un allié. Ensemble, ils réussiraient à ramener l'ordre au château, ils trouveraient un moyen d'améliorer la santé du roi...Et ils bouteraient cet infâme sorcier hors de leurs terres._

_ Depuis que son frère avait été banni, elle rasait les murs, évitant autant que possible la proximité de Grima. Le seul endroit où elle se sentait à l'abri de ses regards était ici, au chevet de son cousin._

_ -Theodred ?_

_ Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les plaies du jeune homme refusaient de cicatriser. Elle ne pouvait parler à personne de ce problème, pas même à son oncle._

_ Elle posa ses doigts sur la joue pâle du jeune homme._

_ Tous les jours, elle parlait à celui qui était si vite devenu un vieillard. Elle lui donnait des nouvelles de son fils, l'informait des menus événements qui avaient eu lieu dans la cité,...Elle tentait par tous les moyens de faire naître sur le visage du monarque un signe, un signe qui lui aurait indiqué qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle lui disait. Qu'il la reconnaissait..._

_ Elle frémit en sentant la peau de son cousin si froide contre la sienne._

_ Elle souffrait de ce manque de reconnaissance, de ce sentiment d'abandon. L'hypothèse de la guérison de Theodred était une des rares choses qui l'empêchaient de sombrer dans un abîme de détresse._

_ Le jeune homme eut un nouveau sursaut, comme s'il tentait de respirer._

_ -Bats-toi, Theodred...Sors-toi de là..._

_ Son corps se détendit, perdant peu à peu ses couleurs et sa chaleur._

_ C'était fini._

_ Elle se mordit les lèvres pour contenir le flot de larmes qu'elle sentait, prêt à déferler, derrière ses paupières._

_ Son dernier espoir venait de s'éteindre._

_ Il n'y avait plus rien à faire._

_ Dans l'obscurité, Eowyn renversa la tête en arrière et déchira la nuit d'un cri de désespoir._

* * *

Aylea sentit quelque chose contre son flanc. Elle se tourna sur le ventre et la pression disparut.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, la chose revint à l'attaque, sur sa nuque cette fois. L'elfe bougea d'un grand coup sur le dos, provoquant un nouveau retrait, accompagné d'une espèce de reniflement.

À la tentative suivante, la texture de ce qui se promenait sur son visage était devenue plus douce et un peu poilue. Là, l'elfe commençait à en avoir assez. Elle fit ce qui lui semblait le plus sensé : elle ouvrit les yeux.

Et se trouva nez à nez (c'est le cas de le dire) avec un museau grisâtre pourvu de vibrisses et de lèvres roses.

Elle eut un sursaut en reconnaissant le propriétaire de cette bouche :

-Aeal ! Est-ce que c'est une façon de réveiller les gens le matin ?

Pour toute réponse, la jument lança un hennissement joyeux et trotta sur quelques mètres, la queue en trompette.

La jeune elfe se leva, bousculant Legolas blotti contre elle, et marcha dans la prairie, respirant à pleins poumons l'air frais du matin. Les yeux fermés, elle leva son visage vers le soleil, se laissant doucement réchauffer.

Elle ne bougea pas pendant un long moment, cherchant à percevoir tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Une multitude petites bêtes bougeaient dans les herbes à ses pieds, dans un bosquet d'arbres, un oiseau faisait des vocalises, le vent soufflait doucement, agitant les herbes hautes. Sur les côtés, elle entendait les renaclements et les respirations mêlées des chevaux qui broutaient. Derrière elle, un feu crépitait et de l'eau bouillait.

Une belle journée s'annonçait.

Aylea songea amèrement que, si la guerre n'avait pas lieu, elle aurait utilisé les vingt-quatre heures suivantes à chevaucher dans la forêt, se percher dans un arbre pour bouquiner, s'entraîner au tir à l'arc, rire avec sa sœur, aider son père à préparer des remèdes, regarder le soleil se coucher...

Mais elle ne pouvait pas changer le présent. Personne ne le pouvait.

Elle resta là jusqu'à ce que les gargouillements de son ventre la convainquent d'aller rejoindre Aragorn près du feu.

-Salut...le salua-t-elle en s'asseyant.

-Thé ? proposa le Rôdeur en levant un bol.

-Merci...dit-elle en s'emparant de l'ustensile en terre cuite.

Elle porta le liquide bouillant à ses lèvres, savourant la chaleur du thé coulant dans sa gorge.

-Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle à son ami.

-Pas assez...Mais je commence à avoir l'habitude. Et toi ? Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

-Oui, répondit Aylea, intriguée par le sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres d'Aragorn. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien...

Ils contemplèrent le paysage en silence.

-Bonjour.

Ils se tournèrent de concert vers Gandalf qui arrivait d'un bosquet d'arbres.

-Vous cachez quelque chose sous votre cape ? l'interrogea Aylea.

-Ma blancheur, jeune dame, répondit le Magicien avant de s'asseoir aux côtés des deux autres.

-Et, peut-on savoir pourquoi ? demanda doucement Aragorn.

-Le Roi Theoden est sous l'emprise de Saroumane.

L'elfe et le Rôdeur hochèrent la tête.

-L'esprit du Roi a été trop longtemps asservi, et je me dois de le libérer. Mais il y a un grain de sable qui grippe la machine. Saroumane est aidé par un magicien du Rohan, un homme vil et corrompu, à la langue de serpent, qui contribue à l'empoisonnement de son monarque. Il me connait, et ne m'apprécie guère. Tant qu'il ne me considère que comme « Gandalf le Gris », je ne représente pas une menace difficile à éradiquer. Mais s'il apprend mon nouvel état, il cherchera un moyen de me détruire avant que j'ai pu voir Theoden...Ce qui explique la cape (grise bien entendu). Cela satisfait-il votre insatiable curiosité, Wen Aylea ?

-Votre réponse me comble, Mithrandir, répondit Aylea avec un sourire en coin.

-Où sont Gimli et Legolas ? s'enquit alors le Magicien.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, ils troublaient le calme matinal par leurs ronflements, l'informa l'héritier d'Isildur.

Gandalf eut une moue de contentement et partit, armé de son redoutable bâton, réveiller les deux traînards.

Sept minutes, trente-huit secondes et neufs centièmes plus tard, très exactement, ce qui restait de la Communauté finissait son petit-déjeuner (que les Hobbits auraient sûrement qualifié de frugal). Gandalf éteignit les cendres du feu d'un coup de bâton magique et lumineux et la petite troupe, sacs sur le dos et armes au côté, remonta vaillamment en selle, prêts à affronter une nouvelle journée de chevauchée à travers les plaines du Rohan.

-Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda innocemment Gimli à Aylea après une demi-heure de route.

-Oui, et vous ?

Bizarre, cette manie de me demander si j'ai passé une bonne nuit, pensa la fille d'Elrond.

-J'aurais pu mieux profiter de mes rêves, commença le nain, songeur. Si deux elfes de ma connaissance n'avaient pas ponctué mon sommeil de bruits en tous genres...

Aylea et Legolas, aussi rouges l'un que l'autre, se lancèrent un regard inquiet.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Aragorn, vous auriez pu être plus discrets.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Legolas, qui avait du mal à jouer les innocents.

-Ne faites pas semblant, le taquina Gimli. Remarquez, je vous comprends, si j'avais une amie aussi ravissante que la vôtre...

Et il lorgna Aylea avec un sourire mesquin tout en triturant les tresses de sa barbe.

-Mais...Je ne vous permets pas d'insinuer...

-C'est bon, Legolas, dit Aragorn en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe, arrêtez. On sait tous très bien à quoi vous jouez, tous les deux.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? intervint Aylea.

-Et bien, expliqua le Rôdeur, tu as encore des brins d'herbe dans les cheveux et la chemise de Legolas est un peu de travers.

La jeune elfe passa instinctivement la main dans ses boucles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle à son compagnon. On les liquide sur place ou on tente une échappée digne ?

« Pour ce qui nous reste de dignité...

Gimli éclata d'un rire gras, déclenché par une plaisanterie grivoise qui lui était subitement revenue en mémoire.

Vexés, les deux elfes lancèrent leurs chevaux au galop, bien décidés à mettre le maximum de distance entre ces hurluberlus et eux.

-Je suis toujours là, chuchota Gimli.

Il regretta ces paroles dès que ses fesses touchèrent un peu violemment l'herbe du Rohan.

* * *

La plaine défilait sous les pieds des quatre chevaux.

Gimli avait changé de registre et se plaignait maintenant de la distance (trop grande à son goût) qui les séparaient encore de la ville.

-En plus, ajouta-t-il, cette chevauchée me brise les reins...

-Je peux m'arranger pour que vous continuez à pied, si ça peut vous faire plaisir, répondit Legolas.

Gimli marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de se taire.

Une grande colline perça bientôt l'horizon.

-Edoras, annonça Gandalf, et le château d'or de Meduseld. C'est là que réside Theoden, Roi du Rohan, dont l'esprit a été vaincu. L'emprise de Saroumane sur le Roi Theoden est désormais très forte...

Aylea étudia du regard la colline qui surplombait la plaine.

Un caillou plus gros que les autres, entouré d'une haute palissade de bois, avec des maisons accrochées à ses flancs. Le genre de cité qui paraît invincible au premier coup d'œil mais dont les faiblesses sont flagrantes dès qu'on y regarde un peu mieux.

Des bâtiments en bois, tout d'abord. Le feu les réduirait en cendres. La palissade ne semblait pas bien épaisse. Une cohorte d'Uruks lancés à pleine vitesse la perceraient facilement.

Les seuls avantages que l'elfe voyait étaient la position de la ville, isolée au beau milieu d'une immense étendue déserte, et le chemin qui serpentait jusqu'au château, rendant son accès plus chaotique.

Enfin...Edoras avait tenu bon jusqu'ici, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça change...

-Faites attention à ce que vous dites, les mit en garde Gandalf. Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus.

Il pressa ses talons contre les flancs de Gripoil, qui partit au grand galop, suivi par les trois autres chevaux.

* * *

_La jeune femme ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes._

_ À genoux devant le lit où gisait son cousin, elle laissait libre cours à sa peine._

_ Son oncle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle lui avait annoncé la mort de son fils, espérant une réaction. Mais rien ne s'était produit. Le visage de Theoden gardait toujours cette expression de vieillesse sénile, comme si toute sa force s'en était allée._

_ Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, elle n'entendit pas le frottement d'étoffe qui se rapprochait._

_ -Ah, il a dû mourir au beau milieu de la nuit..._

_ La voix dans son dos lui donna envie de crier. Grima. L'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde, l'homme qui avait banni son frère, l'homme qui la désirait et était prêt à tout pour parvenir ses fins._

_ Elle avait cru qu'il se donnerait au moins la peine de feindre de la tristesse. Mais il n'en était rien. Son ton n'aurait pas été autre s'il lui avait donné des nouvelles du temps qu'il faisait._

_ -Quelle tragédie pour le Roi de perdre son fils et unique héritier._

_ Le sorcier à la langue de serpent s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le lit._

_ -Je comprends que son trépas soit difficile à accepter, continua-t-il d'une voix plus empreinte de compassion. _

_ Eowyn, le visage baigné de larmes, regarda avec un mélange d'appréhension et de tristesse la main se poser sur elle._

_ -D'autant plus maintenant que votre frère vous a abandonnée..._

_ Cette phrase révolta la Rohirrim. Comment osait-il ? C'était **lui** qui avait forcé son frère à partir. Si cette conspiration n'avait pas abouti, Eomer serait encore là pour la protéger._

_ -Laissez-moi seule, serpent, cracha-t-elle en s'écartant vivement._

_ -Mais vous êtes seule, répondit Grima, ses yeux la transperçant et lui glaçant les os. Qui sait ce que vous avez dit aux ténèbres (il se leva et commença à tourner autour d'elle, comme un fauve guettant le meilleur moment pour sauter sur sa proie) dans les moments les plus amers de la nuit, où toute votre vie semble se rétrécir...les murs de votre boudoir se refermant sur vous...clapier pour entraver un être sauvage..._

_ Ses yeux d'un bleu iréellement pâle étaient braqués sur les siens. Sous le poids de ce regard, elle se sentait si faible, si lasse, prête à s'abandonner..._

_ -Si belle...Si froide..._

_ La main de Grima passa doucement sur la joue d'Eowyn, dégageant une de ses longues boucles blondes._

_ -Comme un pâle matin de printemps qui frissonne encore d'un hiver tenace..._

_ Les yeux fermés, elle se laissait emporter par le pouvoir de ces mots, si doux et incisifs à la fois. À quoi bon lutter ? Elle avait déjà perdu cette bataille..._

_ La main s'aventura plus avant, profitant du moment de faiblesse de la jeune femme. Ses yeux exprimaient sa soumission proche. Elle était presque en son pouvoir._

_ Mais son regard changea soudain, comme si le charme n'avait plus d'effet. Le doute étreignit le cœur de Grima._

_ -Vos paroles sont du poison, cracha Eowyn avant de quitter la chambre d'un pas décidé, tourbillon blanc et or, laissant le sorcier seul devant son échec._

_ Elle passa à grand pas la porte principale mais s'arrêta presque aussitôt._

_ Ses yeux parcourent l'immensité d'herbe jaunâtre. Rien. Il n'y avait rien..._

_ Elle fit quelques pas jusqu'au brasero qui brûlait dans un coin de la terrasse de pierre. Les montagnes aux hauts sommets enneigés enclosaient la vallée. Une prison, voilà ce qu'était devenue la ville où elle avait grandi. Elle refoula péniblement une nouvelle vague de larmes._

_ Un mouvement dans l'horizon attira son attention. Quatre cavaliers galopaient à vive allure vers la cité. Qu'ils viennent seulement, ça lui était bien égal._

_ Le drapeau accroché à la lance plantée à côté d'elle se détacha soudain et s'envola vers les mystérieux arrivants._

_ Eowyn, petite silhouette blanche perdue devant l'imposante masse du château d'or, suivit des yeux le morceau de tissu aux couleurs de son peuple._


	9. Le Roi du château d'or

Disclaimer :  à part Aylea, tous les personnages appartiennent au grand maître Tolkien (ainsi que le titre de ce chapitre...)

Me revoilà après une absence consacrée à la lecture (au commencement, pour être exacte) du Seigneur d'Anneaux...Pour le moment, je préfère garder les événements des films, mais, promis, ceux des livres auront leur place... Et un grand merci à Strider's Arbalest et Cogitatio pour leurs reviews ponctuant chacun des chapitres !

**Chapitre 9 : Le Roi du château d'or**

Les voyageurs avaient maintenant atteint la porte principale.

Gripoil et Hasufel passèrent de front et au grand trot la porte encadrée de tours de bois. Aeal et Arod trottaient derrière, attendant leur tour, quand la jument fit un écart monumental qui faillit jeter sa cavalière à terre.

Aylea ne resta en selle que grâce à son expérience des chevaux. Elle murmura quelques mots en elfique à la jument tout en lui caressant l'encolure pour essayer de la calmer.

-C'est ce drapeau qui lui a fait peur ? demanda Aragorn, désignant un morceau de tissu teint du vert foncé du Rohan qui dansait, mû par le vent, sur les herbes aplaties.

-Peut-être...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là d'ailleurs, ce drapeau ?

N'étant pas d'humeur à résoudre des énigmes, elle donna un petit coup de talon à Aeal, qui pénétra dans la cité à la suite d'Arod.

Aylea fut subjuguée par l'impression écrasante de malheur et de résignation qui émanait d'Edoras. Elle avait beau ne pas s'attendre à une ville respirant la joie et la gaieté, elle était tout de même étonnée par l'atmosphère ambiante.

Tandis qu'ils gravissaient le chemin qui menait au château de Meduseld, les habitants, tous vêtus de noir, les regardaient passer avec un air absent ou belliqueux. Aucun enfant ne jouait entre les maisons, aucun animal ne faisait de bruit, seul le souffle du vent était audible, presque assourdissant dans ce silence. Rien à voir avec les autres cités des hommes qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de visiter.

-Et bien, c'est plus gai dans un cimetière, crut bon de préciser Gimli.

Aylea pensa que dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait trouvé quelque chose à répondre, mais l'ambiance était si morose qu'elle n'avait même pas le courage d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle chercha l'esprit de Legolas pour partager ses impressions, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Ses pensées étaient comme bloquées dans un étau.

Rassurant...

Ils atteignirent bientôt l'esplanade d'où débutait l'escalier menant au palais. Ils laissèrent les chevaux là (après tout, ils connaissaient l'endroit) et montèrent les degrés qui les séparaient de la petite terrasse de pierre.

À peine avaient-ils posé le pied sur les dernières marches, que les deux portes vertes à motifs dorés s'ouvrirent, laissant le passage à un homme en armure, sans doute un général du Roi, accompagné d'une flopée de soldats casqués.

Gandalf adressa son plus grand sourire joyeux à celui qui les accueillait.

-Vous ne pouvez pas voir le Roi Theoden ainsi armé, Gandalf Maison-Grise, annonça le guerrier, visiblement un peu gêné de l'ordre qu'il avait à transmettre. Par ordre de...Grima Langue de Serpent.

Petit hochement de menton pour appuyer le propos.

-Tu penses qu'il a vraiment la langue d'un serpent ? glissa innocemment Aylea à Legolas, trop bas et trop vite pour que les humains puissent les comprendre.

-On vérifiera, si ça peut te faire plaisir, répondit l'elfe blond en étouffant un gloussement.

Deux soldats s'avancèrent vers eux, prêts à recevoir leurs armes.

Aragorn obtempéra avec le calme qui le caractérisait, même si ses amis devinaient la colère qui étreignait l'homme à l'idée de laisser son épée aux Rohirrims. Legolas se débarrassa lui aussi de ses affaires. Gimli tendit à contre-coeur sa hache au soldat. Aylea défit sa ceinture, enleva les dagues cachées dans les replis de sa jupe et celles dissimulées dans ses bottes, réprimant difficilement une grosse envie de rire en voyant la tête du pauvre soldat visiblement effaré qu'une dame se promène impunément avec un arsenal complet. Elle lui tendit le tout avec un sourire satisfait.

-Votre bâton...

-Bah, c'est pas vraiment une arme...répondit Aylea à l'huissier qui regardait Gandalf avec un air vraiment peiné (à croire qu'il devait le priver de ses cadeaux de Noël).

-Vous n'allez pas priver un vieillard de son appui, renchérit le magicien avec une moue de chien battu très semblable à celle des jumeaux quand ils essayaient d'échapper à une punition.

L'homme poussa un léger soupir puis se détourna pour les escorter.

Ils avancèrent entre les soldats qui avaient formé comme une haie d'honneur sur la courte distance qui séparait la terrasse de l'entrée. Legolas offrit son bras à Gandalf, qui s'y appuya comme un vieillard, perfectionnant sa mise en scène.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall de la maison de Theoden, une longue pièce plongée dans la pénombre dont le plafond était soutenu par des colonnes vertes couvertes de motifs dorés. Le sol était couvert de dallages aux entrelacs colorés. Au centre, était creusé une espèce de trou à feu et au fond de la salle, sur une estrade, encadré de tapisseries, siégeait un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs et au teint grisonnant dont la tête était ceinte d'un bandeau d'or. Theoden, Roi du Rohan. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait...

A ses côtés, assis sur une chaise, un homme vêtu d'une longue robe noire, au teint cadavérique et aux cheveux ailes de corbeau, regardait avec intérêt, et une pointe de plaisir sadique, les étrangers s'avancer.

-Monseigneur, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du vieillard, Gandalf le Gris s'approche.

À peine avait-il dit ces mots que les deux lourds vantaux de la porte se refermèrent dans un claquement lugubre, faisant se retourner la compagnie. Sur le côté, entre les colonnes, une bande d'hommes à l'air louche les suivaient. Instinctivement, Aylea porta sa main à sa taille et étouffa un juron quand elle se rappela qu'elle était privée de ses armes.

-Il est annonciateur de malheurs...lâcha encore l'homme en noir.

La voix de Gandalf s'éleva alors :

-La courtoisie de votre demeure a quelque peu diminué ces temps-ci, Roi Theoden.

-Il n'est pas le bienvenu, continua l'autre, accroché à l'accoudoir du trône comme à une bouée de sauvetage, ses yeux clairs braqués sur les arrivants.

-Pourquoi...vous ferais-je bon accueil, Gandalf...corbeau de tempête ? articula le Roi en levant péniblement la tête.

-Question très pertinente, mon suzerain, répondit Grima. L'heure est tardive, commença-t-il d'un ton très emphatique (qui aurait fait éclaté Aylea de rire en d'autres circonstances) en se levant, où ce magicien choisit de réapparaître...

La bande de mercenaires était toujours à l'affut.

-...Mauvaises nouvelles, comme je le nomme, car ses nouvelles font mauvais hôte.

-Fais silence, lui ordonna Gandalf, nullement impressionné par la moue agressive qui était peinte sur le visage du sorcier, maintenant tout proche de lui. Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents...Je n'ai pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent.

Et il brandit son bâton devant Grima, qui recula, l'air consterné.

-Son bâton...Je vous avais ordonné de lui prendre son bâton !

C'est ce moment que choisirent ses hommes de main pour sortir de l'ombre, au grand étonnement des soldats du Roi. D'un commun accord, Legolas, Aragorn, Aylea et Gimli attaquèrent les hommes tandis que Gandalf, conformément à son plan, s'avançait vers le Roi :

-Theoden, fils de Thengel...

Aylea défonça la mâchoire d'un de ses assaillants, en jeta un autre au sol.

-Depuis trop longtemps, vous êtes resté dans les ombres...

Tous les hommes gisaient maintenant sur les entrelacs des pierres du hall. Gimli, après avoir assommé d'un vigoureux coup de poing le dernier, bondit vers Grima et, lui collant sa botte sur le torse, lui intima de rester tranquille.

-Écoutez-moi !

Tous observaient à présent le Roi, qui tentait de fuir le regard bleu de Gandalf. Aylea vint se poster à côté de Legolas, qui lui serra brièvement la main.

-Je vous libère de l'envoutement.

Gandalf tendit sa paume vers le vieillard et les deux elfes sentirent l'air vibrer sous l'effet de la magie.

Pendant un instant, on entendit les mouches voler. Puis un râle monta de la gorge du monarque, qui éclata finalement d'un rire rauque, à la grande stupéfaction des membres de l'assemblée.

« Il va finir par s'étouffer, pensa Aylea en voyant le fils de Thengel tressauter sur son trône.

-Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Gandalf le Gris, cracha-t-il finalement.

Le Magicien laissa alors tomber la longue cape grise qui le recouvrait, arrachant un cri de douleur à Theoden

-Je vous aspirerai Saroumane, comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie, lâcha Gandalf avant de pointer le bout de son bâton vers le Roi.

Ce dernier, poussant un nouveau cri, se retrouva projeter contre le dossier de son trône. Tout le monde était figé, attendant avec anxiété le dénouement de la confrontation.

Une présence étrangère attira l'attention d'Aylea. Une jeune femme qui devait avoir un peu plus de vingt ans, venait d'entrer dans la salle. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottèrent derrière elle quand elle se jeta, éclair blanc, vers le Roi. L'elfe esquissa un mouvement pour la retenir mais Aragorn l'intercepta avant que quiconque d'autre n'ait bougé et lui murmura d'attendre.

-Si je sors, continua le Roi d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, Theoden meurt.

-Vous ne m'avez pas tué, moi, rugit Gandalf. Alors vous ne le tuerez pas.

La figure du souverain se tordit de douleur :

-Le Rohan est à moi...

-Partez, menaça Gandalf.

La tension entre eux deux était presque visible. Leurs visages avaient la même expression de concentration douloureuse.

Soudain, Theoden se dressa de son trône pour se jeter sur Gandalf, qui le repoussa violemment.

Aylea et la jeune dame vêtue de blanc eurent simultanément une inspiration de surprise.

La tension dans la salle retomba dès que le corps du Roi toucha le sol. Gandalf, dont la résistance avait été mise à mal par son duel, reprenait doucement son souffle. À ses pieds, Theoden gémissait.

La jeune femme se dégagea brusquement des bras d'Aragorn pour aller soutenir son souverain. Et devant les yeux ébahis de tous, le Roi Theoden rajeunit. Ses cheveux prirent une teinte blond foncé, sa barbe raccourcit, ses yeux perdirent leur aspect laiteux pour retrouver un bleu franc, sa peau se raffermit et reprit une couleur normale.

Il regarda longuement la jeune femme agenouillée à ses côtés.

-Je connais ton visage...Eowyn...

Un sourire étira les lèvres de sa nièce, qui regardait avec un immense soulagement son oncle revenu à la vie.

Aylea eut également un bref sourire, touchée par la joie qui irradiait d'Eowyn.

-Gandalf ? s'étonna le Roi en se rendant compte de la présence du magicien.

-Respirez de nouveau l'air libre, mon ami, répondit ce dernier en reculant de quelques pas.

Theoden se releva vaillamment et contempla comme s'il ne les avait jamais vu le hall et ses occupants.

-Sombres ont été mes rêves, ces temps-ci, murmura-t-il.

-Vos doigts se souviendraient mieux de leur ancienne force, proposa Gandalf, s'ils empoignaient votre épée.

L'un des généraux s'avança, présentant un fourreau à son souverain. Celui-ci avança prudemment ses doigts jusqu'à effleurer la garde de l'arme. Il raffermit ensuite sa prise, tirant son épée, qui glissa dans un cliquetis métallique. Il la leva devant ses yeux et l'observa longuement. Puis, son regard glissa vers Grima qui, toujours plaqué au sol par Gimli, prit un air terrifié en croisant le regard foudroyant de Theoden.

-Jetez-moi ce charlatan dehors ! rugit le Roi.

Les deux bras droits du souverain exécutèrent cet ordre avec joie, trop contents de pouvoir se venger de Langue de Serpent.

Aylea sourit. Le Roi du château d'or était de retour.

* * *

Grima dévala une première volée de marches et atterrit sur la plate-forme, poussant des cris de douleur.

Theoden, furieux, marcha vers lui, l'épée à la main.

-Je n'ai jamais fait...que vous servir, mon Seigneur, balbutia le sorcier dans une dernière tentative pour sauver sa peau.

-Votre science médicale, pesta Theoden, m'aurait réduit à marcher à quatre pattes comme une bête !

Le peuple commençait à se rassembler au pied de l'escalier. Du haut de la terrasse, ceux qui avaient assisté à la libération du Roi regardaient eux aussi le spectacle.

-Laissez-moi rester à vos côtés, supplia Grima.

Theoden leva son épée, prêt à occire son serviteur félon. Il allait baisser son bras quand Aragorn bloqua l'arme.

« Allons bon, voilà qu'il se remet à vouloir sauver le monde, pensa Aylea.

-Non, mon Seigneur, non, mon Seigneur, intervint le Rôdeur. Laissez-le partir...Trop de sang a déjà été versé à cause de lui...

Aragorn tendit une main vers Grima, qui s'était redressé. Mais il lui cracha dessus avant de fendre la foule rassemblée.

« S'il nous cause des problèmes par la suite, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même...dit mentalement Aylea à son ami.

Soudain, une voix du peuple s'éleva :

-Salut à vous, Roi Theoden !

Tous s'inclinèrent devant leur monarque, bientôt imités par la petite troupe toujours rassemblée sur la terrasse. Theoden, un peu abasourdi par les récents événements, se retourna vers Meduseld.

-Où est Theodred ? demanda-t-il, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Où est mon fils ?

Aylea agrippa fermement le bras d'Eowyn, qui sembla un instant se trouver mal. La jeune femme offrit un regard triste à l'elfe, qui comprit alors la raison de la douleur qui obscurcissait son esprit.

* * *

Theodred reposait désormais sous un tertre qui serait bientôt recouvert par les fleurs du souvenir éternel.

Aylea, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité de la vallée, se tenait sur un bord de la terrasse devançant le palais.

-A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Legolas en l'enserrant dans ses bras.

-A mon père, à mes frères, à Arwen...Ils me manquent...

Pour toute réponse, son compagnon lui piqua un baiser dans le cou.

-Mais je ne peux plus retourner en arrière...Je ne peux plus revenir sur mes choix...

-Le ferais-tu, si tu le pouvais ?

-Non...Tant que tu seras là, je ne regretterai aucune des mes décisions.

Legolas eut un sourire joyeux et embrassa longuement sa fiancée.

-Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

-Ça tombe bien...Moi aussi, je t'aime...

Ils restèrent enlacés, leurs cheveux volant dans le vent qui soufflait toujours, jusqu'à ce que Gimli toussote dans leur dos :

-Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus plates excuses, étant donné que je dérange votre séance de mamours, mais on vous attend dans le hall. Il y a du nouveau.

-On vous suit, acceptèrent les elfes à contre-coeur.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle à la suite du nain, qui s'assit sur un banc en face d'Aragorn (et d'une grande assiette de victuailles).

-La prochaine fois, vous irez faire vos commissions vous-même, glissa-t-il au Rôdeur. Leurs embrassades me coupent l'appétit.

-Eh ben, ça fait toujours plaisir, lança Aylea au fils de Gloin.

-Je ne vous ai pas sonnée, débauchée !

-Quoi ! s'étouffa l'elfe. Elle sortit une de ses dagues de sa ceinture, bien décidée à montrer à ce rase-mottes de quel bois elle se chauffait.

-Calme, tous les deux ! s'interposa Aragorn. Il y a des enfants, ici.

Aylea, avisant le garçon et la fillette assis un peu plus loin avec Eowyn à leur côté, rangea son arme et murmura un « Pardon » avant de s'appuyer sur le torse de Legolas, lui-même déjà nonchalamment appuyé contre une colonne. Aragorn alluma sa pipe et regagna sa place en face de Gimli.

-Ils ont été surpris. Ils étaient désarmés, expliquait la jeune Rohirrim à son oncle, assis la tête entre les mains sur son trône. Aujourd'hui, des sauvages traversent l'Ouestfolde, brûlant tout sur leur passage...Les arbres, le foin, les paillasses...

Les quatre compagnons échangèrent un bref regard. La situation du Rohan commençait à dégénérer.

-Ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de la terreur que Saroumane peut répandre, déclara Gandalf, assis aux côtés du Roi. Toujours plus puissant, car il est mû à présent par la peur de Sauron...Chevauchez et attaquez-le de front. Éloignez-le de vos femmes et de vos enfants...Vous devez combattre !

-Vous avez deux mille hommes qui chevauchent vers le nord à l'heure où nous parlons, dit Aragorn. Éomer vous est loyal. Ses hommes vont revenir, et se battront pour leur Roi.

-Il doivent être à trois cents lieux d'ici, à présent, pesta Theoden en quittant l'estrade.

-Ce n'est pas une si grande distance...

-Nous ne possédons pas tous votre rapidité, Dame Elfe...Eomer ne peut rien pour nous...Je sais ce que vous voulez de moi, dit-il en plantant ses iris dans ceux de Gandalf. Mais je ne ferai pas subir de nouvelles pertes à mon peuple. Je ne risquerai pas une guerre ouverte.

— Elle est pourtant déclarée, que vous le vouliez ou non.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était Theoden, et non Aragorn, le Roi du Rohan, dit froidement le fils de Thengel en détachant chaque syllabe.

Un court moment de silence s'installa, durant lequel les deux hommes se toisèrent durement.

-Alors, demanda Gandalf dans une tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère, quelle est la décision du Roi ?

Theoden se tourna lentement vers le magicien.

-La seule chose que nous soyons encore en mesure de faire...Nous partons pour le Gouffre de Helm.

-Mais, c'est de la folie ! s'énerva Aylea. Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner vos terres à Saroumane !

-Je doute fort que quiconque ici vous ait demandé votre avis, répondit Theoden, offrant à l'elfe le même regard assassin qu'à Aragorn.

-Ca ne m'empêche pas de le donner, rétorqua la rouquine sur un air de défi.

-Aylea...siffla Legolas, essayant de faire comprendre à sa compagne qu'elle avait tout intérêt à garder ses réflexions pour elle.

-Sortez, dit le Roi froidement.

Personne n'esquissa un mouvement.

-Sortez ! répéta-t-il, fixant la fille d'Elrond de ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs.

Elle s'exécuta à contre-coeur, se dégageant de l'étreinte de Legolas d'un coup d'épaule. Elle parcourut à grandes enjambées rageuses la distance qui la séparait des portes.

-Hama ! cria Theoden, un oeil toujours fixé sur Aylea. Préviens mon peuple de la décision de son Roi.


	10. L'exode

**Chapitre 10 : L'exode**

Aylea, les bras serrés autour de ses épaules pour se protéger du froid de plus en plus mordant malgré le soleil qui réchauffait Edoras, regardait les maisons de bois de la cité s'étendre à ses pieds.

-C'est si calme, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Ces gens ne se doutent encore de rien, mais, dans quelques minutes, la peur va leur serrer le ventre, ils se dépêcheront d'empaqueter ce qu'ils ne veulent pas abandonner ici. Et ils s'en voudront de ne pas avoir profité de ces derniers instants de paix...

-Tu parles toute seule?

Elle s'appuya contre son compagnon, cherchant en lui le calme et la force qui lui faisaient terriblement défaut. Ils allaient affronter un long voyage, dans des terres qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais que l'ennemi contrôlait presque. Et ils ne seraient pas seuls : tout le peuple d'Edoras, jusqu'au dernier enfant, vidait l'enceinte de la ville. Un exode...Et, malgré elle, elle serait là, elle accompagnerait ces femmes et ces vieillards fatigués et anxieux, elle défendrait ce peuple qui n'était pas le sien. Tout ça par amour. Par amour de la liberté, par amour d'Arda.

Dans son dos, elle entendit Hama sortir sous le porche, suivi de Gandalf, d'Aragorn et de Gimli. L'huissier de Theoden descendit lentement les degrés qui le séparaient du peuple. Un poids immense semblait peser sur ses épaules. Il allait forcer ses concitoyens à l'exil. Il n'avait pas le choix, il se devait d'exécuter la volonté du Roi.

-Pourquoi as-tu tenu tête à Theoden ?

-Il est complètement fou ! Fuir Edoras est la dernière chose à faire !

-Et rester ici à attendre que Saroumane attaque te paraît une meilleure chose ?

-Non, c'est la proposition de Gandalf la plus sensée...Il faut aller en Isengard, attaquer Saroumane les premiers !

Aylea frissonna soudain. Le froid se frayait un chemin sous la fine étoffe de sa tenue, la glaçant peu à peu. Elle se frictionna les avant-bras pour se réchauffer.

-Demande une robe plus chaude à Eowyn, avant d'être réduite à l'état de glaçon, dit Legolas en la voyant trembler de froid.

-Surtout que les robes des femmes du Rohan mettent leurs attributs en valeur...souligna Gimli en descendant les marches derrière Gandalf et Aragorn, en route pour les écuries.

Aylea tenta d'assommer le nain d'un coup de poing sur le crâne. Gimli se réjouit intérieurement tout en esquivant tant bien que mal l'attaque. Il adorait faire sortir l'elfe de ses gonds.

* * *

Hama avait rempli son rôle. Les habitants d'Edoras étaient maintenant en état d'effervescence. Ils chuchotaient dans tous les coins, comme si Saroumane ou Sauron pouvait les entendre, et rassemblaient leurs maigres bagages. Les jeunes enfants, accrochés aux jupes de leurs mères, suçaient leur pouce, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Les plus grands aidaient leurs parents à préparer le départ. Les hommes cherchaient leurs armes. Certaines femmes sanglotaient, d'autres prenaient sur elles pour ne pas décourager leurs enfants.

C'est au milieu d'un peuple en fuite que ce qui restait de la Compagnie de l'Anneau se frayait un chemin jusqu'aux écuries, leur progression rythmée par les commentaires rageurs de Gimli :

-Le Gouffre de Helm, vociférait-il. Ils fuient vers les montagnes alors qu'ils devraient rester et se battre ! Qui les défendra si ce n'est leur Roi ?

-Il fait ce qu'il croit être le mieux pour son peuple, répondit Aragorn, qui marchait au côté de Gandalf dans l'allée centrale des écuries. Le Gouffre de Helm les a sauvé par le passé.

-Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir de ce ravin, dit Gandalf. Theoden fonce dans un piège.

Aylea s'arrêta devant la stalle qu'occupait Aeal, laissant les mâles continuer plus avant. La jument salua son amie d'un petit hennissement et posa son chanfrein sur la poitrine de l'elfe, avide de caresses. Cette dernière murmura des paroles en elfiques à la jument tout en la grattouillant entre les deux oreilles. Elle sortit de sa poche le morceau de carotte qu'elle avait subtilisé dans les cuisines et le tendit à l'équidé, qui l'engloutit goulûment, battant l'air de sa longue queue blanche. La rouquine laissa courir ses mains sur le doux poil blanc et brun. Jusqu'à ce que la jument se torde presque le cou pour aller renifler le ventre de l'elfe.

-Toi aussi, tu l'as senti ? demanda Aylea, les deux mains posées sur les naseaux d'Aylea. C'est bizarre, tu sais. C'est comme si quelque chose de microscopique se promenait dans mon ventre...Pour le moment, il est tout petit, je ne sais même pas s'il a une chance de survivre au voyage. Et puis, je n'ai aucune certitude quant à l'identité du père, et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de ce bébé. Quel avenir j'aurais à lui offrir ? Tu ferais quoi, à ma place ?

Pour toute réponse, Aeal recula vivement, apeurée par Gripoil qui cavalait dans l'allée, Gandalf sur le dos.

-Où va-t-il ? demanda Aylea aux trois autres.

-Il va chercher de l'aide, répondit Aragorn.

-Et on risque d'en avoir bien besoin, ajouta sombrement Gimli.

Aussitôt après le départ de Gandalf, les Rohirrims envahirent les écuries. S'ensuivit un ballet de selles, de brides, de sacs, de couvertures. Ils s'affairaient avec une telle rapidité qu'on eut crû que le bâtiment prenait feu et que tous les chevaux devaient être évacués.

Stimulée par l'empressement ambiant, Aylea jeta une couverture sur le dos d'Aeal et déposa par-dessus la selle qui attendait sagement sur la séparation entre les stalles. La jument, excitée, fit quelques difficultés pour se laisser passer le bridon, mais, quelques minutes plus tard, elle était prête à affronter les montagnes. En sortant des écuries, Aylea croisa Eowyn qui venait en sens inverse, une selle dans les bras.

-Excusez-moi, demanda doucement l'elfe. Savez-vous où je peux me procurer une tenue plus...appropriée au voyage ?

Les yeux d'Eowyn passèrent rapidement sur le corps d'Aylea. La fille d'Elrond avait quitté la Lorien sans cape, seulement vêtue d'un haut aux manches courtes, d'une jupe verte passée sur un pantalon brun et de bottes de cuir. Pas étonnant que le vent cinglant des plaines du Rohan ne lui réussisse pas.

-Je peux vous prêter l'une de mes robes. Nous avons presque la même taille. Je vais seller mon cheval et nous nous rejoignons dans le hall, si vous voulez bien ?

-Bien sûr, je vous attends...Merci !

La Rohirrim repartit avec un sourire. Aylea attacha sa jument aux côtés d'Hasufel, qui broutait les rares brins d'herbe devant son nez, puis remonta les marches jusqu'au porche, à l'abri duquel Hama et Gamelin transmettaient les ordres de leur souverain.

-Ah ! s'exclama Hama quand l'elfe arriva à sa hauteur. Puis-je vous demander un service ?

-Dites toujours...

-Les femmes ont besoin d'aide pour empaqueter les armes qui se trouvent dans le hall. Si vous pouviez...

-Pas de problème.

-Merci...

Aylea s'engouffra dans le hall de Meduseld. Un feu flambait dans l'âtre qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Des femmes sortaient des armes, mais aussi des ustensiles de cuisine et des vivres, des coffres de bois occupant tout l'espace restant. Elles les roulaient ensuite dans des pièces de tissus avant de les glisser dans des sacs de toile qui s'entassaient près de la porte, prêts à être rapidement jetés sur le dos quand le Roi donnerait le silence du départ. L'elfe observa leur manège un court instant et leur prêta main forte jusqu'au retour d'Eowyn.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la jeune femme, où des servantes finissaient les bagages. Elles quittèrent la pièce rapidement, laissant les deux femmes seules. Eowyn s'agenouilla devant un coffre grand ouvert et se mit à fourrager dedans.

-Vous avez une préférence pour la couleur ? glissa-t-elle à l'elfe.

-A priori, non.

Eowyn observa une nouvelle fois Aylea puis retourna à ses recherches avec un hochement de tête.

Elle sortit finalement du coffre, avec une exclamation de triomphe, une robe de voyage dans les tons verts, qui semblait être à la taille de l'elfe. Elle la lui tendit :

-Allez voir si elle vous va, dit Eowyn en désignant un paravent dissimulant un coin de la chambre.

Aylea murmura un remerciement, s'empara de la robe et se faufila derrière le pan de bois. Elle se déshabilla rapidement, ne gardant que son pantalon et ses bottes. Elle enfila ensuite la robe, qui avait le grand avantage de posséder des manches longues, ce qui éviterait à l'elfe de continuer à se geler les bras. Elle ne put s'empêcher de passer une main sur son ventre, histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas encore trop proéminent. À son plus grand soulagement, elle ne sentit pas le moindre petit renflement anormal. Ouf ! Il fallait qu'elle cache son début de grossesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait pris une décision. Au pire, si son ventre commençait à la trahir, elle n'aurait qu'à utiliser la magie pour camoufler ses rondeurs. Enfin...Il fallait d'abord arriver sain et sauf au Gouffre de Helm, après, elle aviserait.

Elle sortit de derrière le paravent en bouclant sa ceinture, sous le regard attentif d'Eowyn.

-Alors, demanda-t-elle en esquissant un tour sur elle-même. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Mmmhh...acquiesça la Rohirrim. Elle vous va bien.

Aylea sourit. Cette scène lui rappelait les longues après-midis qu'Arwen et elle avaient passées à trouver LA tenue idéale pour tel ou tel bal. C'était leur mère qui les avait initiées à cette activité dès leur plus jeune âge. Celebrian adorait passer de longues heures en compagnie de ses filles dans le dressing. C'était l'occasion de partager des potins, d'échanger des secrets, de rire de tout et de rien...Après le départ de leur mère, les jumelles avaient perpétué cette habitude. Elles se racontaient leurs histoires de cœur, plaisantaient sur les habitants de la cité sans craindre de se faire réprimander par Elrond et surtout, se remémoraient les moments passés avec leur mère...

Aylea se demanda si Eowyn avait fait ce genre de choses avec sa mère, s'il y avait eu une présence féminine pour l'épauler dans les épreuves. Comment savoir ?

-Dame Eowyn, appela une femme, qui attendait sur le seuil de la porte, se tordant les mains. Nous aurions besoin de votre aide...

-J'arrive, répondit la jeune femme. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Et elle suivit la servante après avoir adressé un hochement de tête à l'elfe.

Aylea s'approcha d'une des fenêtres. Elle avait une vue imprenable sur les monts enneigés qui entouraient Edoras et sur la vallée qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Une mince colonne d'habitants, qui ne semblaient pas plus grands que des fourmis, commençait à s'attrouper près de la porte principale. Les cavaliers commençaient également à affluer. Le peuple du Rohan n'attendait plus que son Roi pour se mettre en marche.

-Joli...murmura une voix dans son dos.

Elle sentit l'une des mains de l'importun glisser sur son ventre tandis que l'autre s'aventurait dans son cou.

-Te glisser derrière moi dans le but de me surprendre devient une de tes habitudes, on dirait...

-Sans doute...Mais ce serait plus drôle si tu semblais surprise.

Aylea eut un petit rire et pencha la tête en arrière pour offrir son cou à Legolas, qui se mit aussitôt à y piquer des baisers.

-On part bientôt ?

-Je ne sais pas...Tu es pressée ?

-Non...C'est juste pour savoir si on a le temps de...

-On a toujours le temps pour ce genre de chose, répondit hardiment l'elfe avant d'embrasser langoureusement sa compagne. Cette robe te va très bien, mais je suis sûre que ce qu'elle cache est encore plus intéressant.

-Coquin, lui susurra-t-elle en l'aidant à la dévêtir.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, la faisant taire.

* * *

-Euh, je voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas, mais...Qu'est-ce que vous fichez affalés sur le carrelage !?

-Gimli ! Quel bon vent vous amène ? demanda Legolas, vaguement conscient du fait qu'il gisait à moitié nu près d'Aylea.

-On vous cherche dans tout le château, voilà ce qui m'amène ! Figurez-vous qu'il y en a qui se sont préparé à partir, pendant que vous preniez du bon temps ! D'ailleurs, vous avez de la chance que ce soit moi qui vous ait découvert parce que je ne sais pas ce que Theoden aurait pensé de tout ça !

-C'est bon, maître nain, soupira Aylea en rajustant sa robe. On arrive. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

Gimli grommela un vague quelque chose, attendant sur le seuil que les deux elfes se remettent sur leurs deux jambes et retrouvent un aspect plus ou moins présentable. Ils sortirent ensuite du château et rejoignirent Aragorn, déjà en selle sur Arod.

-Voilà, je les ai trouvés, vociféra le nain. Et vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, ces deux-là.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit nécessaire que vous me le disiez, répondit Aragorn en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Aylea, prête à découper Gimli en morceaux avec sa propre hache pour son insolence.

Heureusement pour lui, le fils de Gloïn se tût et attendit sagement que Legolas ait enfourché Hasufel pour sauter en croupe.

Les trois cavaliers, Aragorn en tête, se rendirent à la porte d'Edoras, où Theoden et ses généraux se tenaient prêts au départ. Les yeux du Roi se posèrent sur eux, froids et majestueux. Aylea y décela tout de même une trace de tristesse. Cet homme s'apprêtait à quitter la cité de ses aïeux sans savoir quand il la reverrait ni même s'il reviendrait. Pour un peu, elle l'aurait pris en pitié.

-Êtes-vous prêts ? demanda-t-il aux voyageurs.

Aragorn répondit affirmativement et le Roi ressombra un instant dans ses pensées.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, dévoilant la plaine qui s'étendait à perte de vue, battue par les vents. Les cavaliers s'engouffrèrent dans l'ouverture, le Roi en tête. Son peuple s'ébranla derrière lui.

Après avoir parcouru une centaine de mètres, Theoden arrêta son cheval et se retourna, embrassant une dernière fois du regard l'héritage de ses ancêtres. À quelques mètres de la piste, Aylea retenait sa jument. L'elfe voulait graver dans sa mémoire ce départ de tout un peuple, cet exode vers un refuge lointain. Le ruban de villageois serpentant entre les collines lui évoquaient lointainement les cortèges des elfes rejoignant les Havres Gris. Le Mal progressait, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Les elfes n'étaient plus les seuls à ressentir le besoin de s'évader de la Terre du Milieu les hommes commençaient également à comprendre que la fuite était synonyme de survie pour ceux qui ne se sentaient pas de taille à combattre le Mordor. L'espoir désertait peu à peu le cœur des Peuples libres.

Les Rohirrims progressaient plus rapidement qu'Aylea ne l'aurait cru. Les soldats à pied aidaient les villageois à porter leurs sacs et les civières sur lesquelles gisaient les malades. Les cavaliers s'occupaient d'ouvrir la marche et de protéger la colonne. Les montagnes qui encadraient la piste pouvaient cacher des assaillants, tout comme les lacs, c'est pourquoi des éclaireurs parcouraient la campagne à intervalles réguliers pour s'assurer que la route était sans danger. Pour le moment, aucun ennemi n'avait été détecté, et les membres de l'ex-Communauté commençaient à se demander si Saroumane, ayant deviné leurs plans, ne les attendait pas de pied ferme au Gouffre, à la tête d'une armée d'Uruks-Haï.

Les quatre compagnons restaient principalement en compagnie du Roi, de ses généraux et d'Eowyn. La jeune femme semblait moins triste depuis leur départ, plus enjouée. Elle riait à la moindre des plaisanteries de Gimli, souriait à Aragorn et discutait longuement avec Aylea.

Les deux femmes s'entendaient très bien. Toutes deux guerrières dans l'âme et orphelines de mère, elles s'écartaient souvent du groupe des hommes. Elles parlaient alors de leur enfance, de leurs souhaits pour l'avenir, de leurs craintes. C'est ainsi qu'Aylea commença à soupçonner la jeune Rohirrim d'avoir un faible pour Aragorn. Elle ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Le Dunedain était un homme assez agréable à regarder, un guerrier fort et promis à un bel avenir. Le seul problème était que cet homme parfait sur bien des points était déjà promis à Arwen. Et ça, évidemment, Eowyn l'ignorait, mais elle l'apprendrait bien assez tôt. C'est pourquoi l'elfe jugeait préférable de la laisser rêver encore un peu.

* * *

-C'est encore loin, le Gouffre de Helm ? demanda Aylea.

-A part votre étonnante capacité à vous plaindre, disposez-vous d'autres qualités ? remarqua froidement Theoden, ses yeux bleus rivés sur l'elfe qui chevauchait à côté d'Aragorn.

Elle se renfrogna, vexée de se faire continuellement rabrouée par le Roi du Rohan à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

-C'est à une journée de chevauchée rapide, continua néanmoins le souverain. À cette allure, il y a des chances que nous arrivions demain dans l'après-midi.

Gimli, qui avait regagné sa place derrière Legolas, laissa échapper un soupir en pensant à toutes les heures qui lui restaient à passer en selle.

-Le ciel s'assombrit, maugréa-t-il. Nous sommes dans une jolie petite vallée bien paisible où ne risquons rien. Pourquoi on ne ferait pas une petite pause ?

-C'est une bonne idée, Maître Nain, approuva Theoden. Gamelin ! Hama ! Nous nous arrêtons ici pour la nuit !

Les deux hommes lancèrent leurs chevaux à travers la colonne pour transmettre l'ordre de s'arrêter tandis que Theoden descendait de Nivacrin, imité par Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Eowyn et Aylea. L'elfe s'étira longuement, bien contente de s'arrêter. Une nouvelle heure de chevauchée l'aurait épuisée.

Les Rohirrims installèrent rapidement leur campement et les quatre voyageurs se firent une place à l'écart du groupe pour faire le point sur la situation.

-Tu penses que Gandalf a trouvé Eomer ? demanda Aylea à Aragorn qui allumait sa pipe.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit le Rôdeur.

-En tout cas, il ferait bien de se dépêcher, s'exclama Gimli. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble ce foutu gouffre, mais, même s'il est imprenable, je préférerais avoir Gandalf avec nous quand les armées de l'Isengard nous envahiront.

-Les hommes ralliés à Saroumane y seront peut-être avant les Orcs, intervint Legolas.

-C'est le vent qui vous rend pessimiste, mon ami ? dit Gimli, une pointe de plaisanterie dans la voix.

-Non, je...Je vais chasser, se défendit maladroitement l'elfe en se levant.

Il s'éloigna vers la partie de la plaine qui n'était pas couverte de feux de camp, son arc à la main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va chasser ? s'étonna Gimli. Il n'y a pas la moindre proie à des kilomètres la ronde !

-Je crois qu'il a juste envie d'être un peu seul, dit doucement Aylea.

-Bon...Après tout, vous le connaissez mieux que moi...

Le silence s'installa entre eux un court instant. Gimli partit se dégourdir les jambes. Aylea fixa la silhouette de Legolas jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière une colline. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole depuis leur départ d'Edoras. Serait-il possible qu'il...Non. Elle s'était interdit de penser à ce qui s'était passé entre Boromir et elle à l'Amon Hen. Legolas ne pouvait pas avoir deviné. Et pourtant...

-Aylea ?

Aragorn la fit sursauter, interrompant le flot de pensées confuses qui envahissaient son esprit.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas entre Legolas et toi ?

Le ton doux et les yeux encourageants du Rôdeur donnaient très envie à l'elfe de dire à son ami tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Il avait toujours été de bon conseil, alors, pourquoi ne pas lui avouer ? Non. Si elle lui racontait tout, il pourrait sans le vouloir lâcher un peu de son secret. Mais lui confier ses problèmes la libérerait d'un grand poids...Comme elle aurait aimé qu'Arwen soit à ses côtés...

-Rien, choisit-elle de répondre avec un mince sourire. Rien du tout.

-Ah...dit le Rôdeur en la regardant d'un air dubitatif. Dans ce cas...Je ne suis pas loin si tu as envie de parler...

Sur ces mots, il quitta le coin du feu et alla se poser sur une pierre quelques mètres plus loin. Aylea s'étala de tout son long sur l'herbe jaune, étirant chacun de ses muscles mis à mal par le voyage. Elle avait beau être une elfe, ses forces lui jouaient parfois de mauvais tours.

Elle posa les yeux sur la voûte céleste qui virait au rose. Les nuages se découpaient en minces lambeaux gris. Bientôt, le ciel prendrait une teinte violette, puis bleu foncé. Les étoiles s'allumeraient une à une, prêtant main-forte à la lune pour éclairer le camp des Rohirrims.

Aylea ferma les paupières, laissant le soin à son esprit de guider ses rêves loin, très loin de la plaine du Riddermark.

* * *

Quand Legolas réapparut, il faisait presque nuit noire. Il n'avait pas trouvé le moindre gibier mais avait pu profiter de sa longue marche pour se dégourdir les jambes après toutes ces heures passées en selle. Il se dirigea vers le feu qu'il avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt et y trouva Gimli en train de ronfler, la tête vers les étoiles, sa hache serrée contre lui. Aylea, roulée en boule sur le côté, dormait profondément. L'elfe dégrafa sa cape et en couvrit les épaules de sa compagne qui, comme à son habitude, n'avait pas pensé à prendre une couverture.

Il allait s'allonger à ses côtés quand une forme assise plus loin attira son attention. Il s'approcha précautionneusement, prêt à pourfendre l'agresseur potentiel au premier mouvement suspect.

-Bonsoir, dit la forme quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

-Aragorn ? demanda doucement le prince.

-Lui-même, répondit le Rôdeur avec l'ombre d'un sourire en tirant sur sa pipe. Bonne chasse ?

-Non, malheureusement, déplora l'elfe en s'asseyant aux côtés de son ami. Mais j'ai beaucoup marché, ça m'a vidé l'esprit.

Aragorn souffla un grand rond de fumée.

-Presque aussi parfait que ceux de Gandalf, remarqua Legolas.

Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Vous avez mangé ? demanda l'héritier d'Elendil en retrouvant son sérieux.

-Il me restait un peu de lembas...Et vous ? Les Rohirrims sont-ils de bons cuisiniers ?

Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres d'Aragorn au souvenir du ragoût qu'Eowyn s'était donné tant de mal à préparer.

-Je ne répondrai pas à votre question, de peur de blesser une dame de notre connaissance.

-Aylea a essayé de cuisiner ? répondit immédiatement Legolas.

-Non, Eowyn.

-Et bien, ça leur fait un autre point commun.

-Vous êtes dur avec elles.

-Ce n'est qu'une constatation. Même si je vous accorde qu'elle n'a rien de _gentleman_.

Ils se turent, les yeux perdus sur la plaine sombre dont les herbes se balançaient au gré de la brise nocturne.

-Elle vous aime bien, vous savez.

-Qui ça ? demanda Aragorn, surpris.

-Eowyn, voyons. Vous n'avez rien remarqué ?

-Non...

-Il suffit de prêter attention aux regards qu'elle vous lance. Elle vous admire.

Le Rôdeur ne répondit pas et tira sur sa pipe, perturbé par la nouvelle.

-Bon, reprit l'elfe en s'étirant. Je vais me coucher, vous venez ?

-Je vais rester encore un peu...

-Comme vous voulez...Faites de beaux rêves, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Il rallia en deux enjambées le coin d'herbe où ses compagnons dormaient. Il sortit une couverture de son bagage et s'y enroula, couché à côté d'Aylea. Il s'endormit aussitôt, vidé par la chevauchée.


	11. Wouargs !

**Bonjour à tous ! Je profite de ce chapitre 11 pour remercier Strider's Arabalest et Cogitatio pour leurs reviews, Cogitatio, amellg, chibi-kotori, darkbutterbiscuit, lyste trafalgar et mamanomanie pour avoir mis cette fic dans leurs favoris et Cogitatio, Embellina, Sûledad, chibi-kotori et darkbutterbiscuit pour avoir mis cette fic en follow. Un grand merci à vous tous!**

**Chapitre 11 : Wouargs !**

Aylea ouvrit les yeux. Tout était calme autour d'elle, seul le chant cristallin d'une cascade troublait le silence. Par les fenêtres aux rideaux tirés, elle voyait l'un des jardins intérieurs, celui où elle aimait passer les soirées à lire en compagnie de sa sœur. Elle laissa ses yeux errer quelques instants entre les feuilles des arbres avant de passer un regard distrait sur les murs d'une teinte crème. Son attention fut attirée par mille petits objets : une boîte à bijoux laissée ouverte d'où s'échappait un collier argenté, un livre à la couverture marron posé sur un guéridon, un châle prune abandonné sur un canapé, une paire d'escarpins au pied d'une commode...Pas de doute, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre de Fondcombe. Elle sourit en se renfonçant dans le confortable matelas couvert de doux draps blancs, heureuse que ses rêves l'ait ramenée dans les lieux de son enfance.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre lui fit tourner la tête.

-Arwen ? murmura-t-elle, persuadée que sa sœur venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Non, ce n'est pas ta sœur, répondit une voix. Je crains d'ailleurs qu'elle ne soit trop occupée pour s'entretenir avec toi.

-Ada ! s'écria Aylea en courant se jeter dans les bras de son père, qui eut un mouvement de surprise, mais serra affectueusement sa cadette contre lui.

-Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-il en dégageant le visage de sa fille des mèches rousses qui y tombaient.

-Bien...Un peu fatiguée par le voyage...Et vous ?

-Je me porterais mieux, commença-t-il en prenant place sur le lit. Si je ne m'inquiétais pas autant pour mes enfants.

-Pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous encore pour nous ? lui reprocha gentiment Aylea en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Nous sommes assez grands pour faire attention, ne croyez-vous pas ?

-Parfois, j'en doute...

-Pourquoi ? demanda innocemment la princesse.

-Tes frères baroudent je ne sais où en Terre du Milieu et il m'est impossible de les contacter, ta sœur refuse de partir pour Valinor et tu m'as énormément déçu.

-Si vous m'avez appelée ici pour me faire des remontrances, autant me ramener au Rohan. Je ne vous écouterai pas !

-Il ne s'agit pas de cela...Enfin, pas directement...

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Ta sœur prend le prochain bateau vers l'ouest et tu l'accompagneras, assena Elrond de la voix la plus calme possible.

-Mais vous venez de dire qu'Arwen...

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit, l'interrompit brusquement son père. Tout comme je sais que, de gré ou de force, vous irez toutes deux à Valinor.

-Mais pourquoi ? Notre place est ici.

-Votre place est auprès de votre peuple. Et votre peuple se trouve sur les terres immortelles.

-Mon peuple est là où sont ceux auxquels je tiens, pas de l'autre côté des mers séparatrices.

-Arwen acceptera ce départ si tu l'accompagnes, elle ne reste que pour Aragorn...

-Et moi je reste pour Legolas...

-Pourquoi vous entêtez-vous toujours, toutes les deux ?

-Parce qu'il y a de l'espoir. Et aussi longtemps que ce sera le cas, je n'abandonnerai pas ma terre.

-Tu n'appartiens pas à la Terre du Milieu, mais à celle de tes ancêtres !

-Je suis née ici, j'ai grandi ici...J'ai passé toute ma vie à fouler cette terre ! Je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

-Tu es encore jeune, dit Elrond en s'adoucissant. Tu as l'avenir pour toi, alors pourquoi ne pas te sauver ?

Aylea hocha doucement la tête en signe de négation :

-Je ne bougerai pas d'ici. Et vous pourrez dire tout ce que vous voudrez, ça ne changera rien.

Elrond resta silencieux quelques instants, abasourdi par la détermination de sa fille. Comment, comment lui expliquer qu'elle courrait à sa perte, que l'issue de cette guerre lui serait fatale, qu'il ne cherchait qu'à la protéger ?

-Pourquoi voulez-vous que nous partions d'ici ?

Aylea lui tendait une perche, il n'avait plus qu'à la saisir :

-Je suis ton père ! Je sais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, pour l'honneur de notre famille !

Et m...Au lieu de désamorcer le conflit, il n'avait fait que le précipiter.

-L'honneur...répéta sa fille, crachant presque le mot comme s'il lui écorchait les lèvres. Vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche !

-Il n'y aurait pas élu domicile si tu ne passais pas ton temps à te dépraver en compagnie d'humains ! Je sais parfaitement ce que ce jeune seigneur du Gondor et toi avez fait au bas de l'Amon Hen !

-Non ! Vous ne savez rien, vous ne comprenez rien ! cria Aylea, piquée au vif, presque tremblante d'énervement.

-En effet, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux te comporter de cette manière ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que ta mère et moi t'avons éduquée !

La poitrine d'Aylea se soulevait de plus en plus, la colère rendant sa respiration plus profonde :

-C'était une erreur ! se défendit-elle. Une erreur, vous entendez ! Tout le monde fait des erreurs...

-Mais certaines personnes en font plus régulièrement que d'autres...Et des graves en plus.

-C'est-à-dire ? répondit effrontément Aylea.

-Legolas, Boromir, énuméra froidement Elrond, ses yeux gris brillants de colère rivés sur sa fille. Et maintenant, cet enfant de toute façon illégitime que tu portes en toi !

-Comment pouvez-vous...

Elle se tut, la voix étranglée par l'émotion. Son père, son propre père, issu d'un peuple pour qui les enfants étaient si précieux, son père considérait la vie qui grandissait en elle comme un bâtard, une abomination qui n'avait pas de raison d'être.

-Je vous déteste, dit-elle en quittant la pièce, les yeux embués de larmes, la porte de bois claquant dans son dos.

* * *

_Chute sans fin dans un abîme sans fond_

_ Errance interminable dans l'immensité de cette ombre grandissante_

_ Solitude écrasante dans ce vide intérieur_

_ Peur envahissante dans un monde de nuit_

_ Manque de chaleur_

_ Nécessité d'un contact_

_ Recherche de lumière _

_ Désespérément..._

* * *

Le matin trouva Aylea repliée en boule sur elle-même, encore tremblante de ses rêves agités. Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent doucement la réveiller, réchauffant peu à peu chaque partie de son corps. Une main, chaude et rassurante, se posa doucement sur son épaule.

-Aylea ? murmura une voix. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement, surprise. Elle croisa le regard gris d'Aragorn, accroupi en face d'elle, l'air inquiet.

-Oui...je...balbutia-t-elle.

Elle avait l'impression de flotter entre deux eaux, perdue entre le monde des rêves et celui de la réalité. Avait-elle rêvé ce qui s'était passé cette nuit ou son père l'avait-il vraiment...

Elle se tordit et vomit un flot de bile juste sur le manteau d'Aragorn, qui n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle maladroitement en s'essuyant la bouche, écoeurée par le goût âcre et persistant.

Le Rôdeur nettoya magiquement le fluide brunâtre qui maculait son manteau et se fondait avec les taches de boue, sous les rires étouffés de Gimli, bien à l'abri de l'autre côté du feu.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda l'homme en regardant l'elfe d'un air dubitatif.

-'Me sens pas très bien...avoua Aylea en se rallongeant sur le dos, une main sur le ventre.

-Tu n'as pas de fièvre, annonça Aragorn en passant une main sur son front. Tu es fatiguée ?

-Elle aurait de quoi ! répondit Gimli avant que la rouquine n'ait ouvert la bouche. Elle a passé toute la nuit à maugréer et à se tourner de droite et de gauche. Même que ça m'a empêché de dormir !

-Je vous remercie pour votre compassion, Maître Nain.

-Vos belles paroles ne me rendront pas mes heures de sommeil. C'est bien les elfes, ça, de faire la bringue toute la nuit et d'être malade au réveil...Je parie que vous vous étiez descendu quelques lampées de ce fameux cordial d'Imladris avant de vous coucher.

-Oh, oh, oh ! s'interposa Aragorn avant que la situation ne s'envenime. Du calme ! S'énerver ne fera pas avancer les choses. Allez plutôt informer Legolas de l'état de santé d'Aylea.

-Non, mais et puis quoi encore ?

-Gimli...S'il vous plait...

Le nain obtempéra avec force grognements et vociférations et s'éloigna vers le campement à la recherche du prince de Mirkwood, laissant les deux amis en tête à tête.

-Tu as une idée de l'origine de ton mal ?

-Je n'en sais rien...Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai mieux dès que j'aurai quelque chose dans l'estomac.

Aragorn ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais l'arrivée de Legolas l'en empêcha :

-C'est vrai qu'Aylea vous a vomi dessus ?

Le Rôdeur ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Il commençait à croire que Boromir n'avait pas tout à fait tort : certains elfes souffraient d'une incapacité génétique à saluer leurs compagnons d'une manière décente.

-Merci Gimli...soupira Aylea tout en lançant un regard glacial au nain plié en quatre derrière Legolas.

-Ben quoi, dit-il entre deux éclats de rire. Je n'allais pas le priver de cette nouvelle.

Aylea voulut se lever pour casser la figure au nain, mais Legolas la maintint couchée d'une pression de la main.

-Laisse-moi aller lui régler son compte, susurra-t-elle entre ses dents, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Ca ne servirait à rien, répondit fermement Legolas.

-Si ! Cette taupe barbue mérite une bonne leçon !

-Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit, la taupe barbue ? vociféra Gimli.

-Ah, vous ! N'aggravez pas votre cas ! cria l'elfe, hors de lui.

Les trois autres le regardèrent, consternés.

-Ecoutez, dit-il en retrouvant son calme. Nous sommes fatigués, irritables, alors la meilleure chose à faire est de se comporter comme des gens civilisés et de garder nos esprits limpides. C'est clair ?

Aragorn, Aylea et Gimli acquiescèrent de concert, encore sous le choc.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Eowyn qui accourait vers eux, les cheveux en bataille. J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Aragorn. Nous...discutions...Oui, c'est ça. Nous discutions de l'état de santé d'Aylea.

La Rohirrim se tourna aussitôt vers l'elfe, l'air affolé :

-Vous êtes malade ?

-Quelques nausées, ça va passer...

-Oh...Ma mère disait toujours qu'il faut manger quelque chose de chaud dans ces cas-là...Voulez-vous que je vous prépare quelque chose ?

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, ça me ferait très plaisir.

Aussitôt après le départ d'Eowyn, Aragorn et Legolas échangèrent un regard mi-amusé mi-ennuyé, qui n'échappa pas à l'elfe.

-Quoi ? leur demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Quoi, quoi ? répondit Aragorn, l'air de tomber des nues.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux à vous regarder comme ça ?

-Rien du tout. La preuve, on se regarde plus.

Sur ce, les deux amis se quittèrent des yeux, mais, dès qu'ils croisèrent à nouveau le regard l'un de l'autre, ils éclatèrent de rire. Aylea poussa un soupir et finit par se lever pour faire quelques pas et échapper aux deux comparses.

Elle marcha jusqu'à Aeal, qui somnolait encore malgré le bruit des Rohirrims qui commençaient à lever le camp. La jument la salua d'un petit hennissement joyeux et fourra son nez dans son cou, ses vibrisses chatouillant la nuque d'Aylea.

-Bien dormi, ma belle ? demanda-t-elle en lui caressant les naseaux.

La jument ne répondit pas et se mit à brouter les brins d'herbe à ses pieds.

-Bah, toi aussi tu me nies, maintenant ? Allez, viens !

Elle arracha sa monture à son petit-déjeuner et la guida jusqu'au feu que Gimli avait rallumé.

-Eowyn a déposé ça pour vous, dit-il en désignant un bol de bois au contenu fumant.

Aylea lâcha Aeal et s'empara du bol. À l'intérieur, quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une tranche de pain nageait dans ce qui devait être du lait. L'elfe saisit d'une main la chose dégoulinante et la porta à sa bouche, sous les regards curieux d'Aragorn et Legolas, sagement assis à siroter leur tasse de thé.

-Pouah ! Mais c'est quoi, ce truc ? Ça goûte comme...comme...

-Comme ? reprit Legolas entre deux éclats de rire.

-Je sais pas, mais c'est...

-Délicieux ? Délectable ? Un régal pour les papilles ?

L'elfe fut stoppé dans sa tirade par un magnifique jet de pain perdu en plein sur sa tunique. Il leva les yeux sur Aylea qui le jauchait d'un air de défi, le bol la main.

-Alors ça, tu vas me le payer...jura le fils de Thranduil en se jetant sur sa compagne, qui détala à travers la prairie, sourire aux lèvres.

Ils jouèrent au chat et à la souris jusqu'à ce que Legolas bondisse sur Aylea, la plaquant au sol. Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire, leurs regards se croisèrent et le visage de Legolas descendit lentement vers celui d'Aylea.

-Et voilà ! tempêta Gimli. Quoi qu'ils fassent, ils finissent toujours par s'embrasser !

* * *

Aylea marchait en tête de colonne avec Legolas. Ils avaient laissé Aeal et Hasufel en arrière et profitaient de leur rapidité et de leur acuité visuelle pour recueillir le plus d'informations possible, espérant ainsi être utiles aux Rohirrims (même si Theoden, qui n'avait visiblement pas encore complètement digéré la remise en question de son autorité par l'elfe rousse, n'accordait qu'une oreille polie mais distraite à leurs nouvelles).

Un bruit de galop se fit entendre derrière eux et ils furent dépassés par Hama et Gamelin, dépêchés comme éclaireurs par leur roi.

-Il se passe quelque chose ? s'étonna Aylea en les suivant du regard.

-Je ne sais pas...

-En tout cas, je ne perçois rien.

-Pas de visions non plus ? demanda sarcastiquement Legolas.

-Très drôle...

Ils se turent et s'arrêtèrent sur une petite colline d'où ils avaient une vue d'ensemble sur la vallée. Aylea resserra ses bras autour d'elle et garda les yeux fixés sur les silhouettes des deux hommes. Ils arrêtèrent bientôt leurs chevaux, l'air indécis.

-Qu'est-ce que...murmura Aylea en remarquant une tache plus sombre sur un des rochers surplombant les cavaliers. La tache avait quatre pattes griffues, un museau semblable à celui d'un loup et sur son dos...

-Attention ! hurla-t-elle en même temps que le loup de l'Isengard sautait de son promontoire, écrasant le cheval d'Hama et faisant chuter son cavalier avant de lui arracher la tête et de rejeter son corps plus loin.

-Des Wouargs ! paniqua Gamelin en tirant son épée pour se défendre contre son adversaire.

-Il est seul, s'exclama Aylea, ce doit être un éclaireur...Va aider Gamelin, je vais prévenir les autres !

Legolas ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, encochant une flèche, sauta de la colline. Aylea dévala la pente à toute vitesse, criant à Aragorn qui venait vers elle :

-Les Wouargs !

-Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Theoden qui remontait la colonne de Rohirrims dans leur direction.

-Des Wouargs ! l'informa Aragorn. Nous sommes attaqués !

À peine finissait-il sa phrase qu'un concert de hurlements et de lamentations s'éleva.

Aylea eut un sursaut d'angoisse. Si Theoden n'arrivait pas à contenir son peuple, ils allaient droit à la catastrophe.

Elle courut jusqu'à sa jument, qui renâclait, apeurée.

-Calme...C'est tout...dit-elle en l'enfourchant, bien décidée à aller prêter main-forte à Legolas au plus vite.

Elle allait suivre les cavaliers qui galopaient déjà vers le lieu du combat quand elle remarqua Eowyn, que son oncle essayait de persuader de lui obéir. L'elfe arrêta sa jument, se demandant s'il valait mieux accompagner les soldats ou son amie.

-Aylea ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui cria Aragorn en la voyant descendre de cheval au beau milieu de la plaine.

-Je reste avec Eowyn ! Préviens Las ! répondit l'elfe en courant vers la jeune fille que Theoden venait de laisser.

-Las ? reprit Eowyn, un sourcil levé.

-Un surnom...Mais c'est loin d'être le moment pour discuter de ça...

Les deux femmes guidèrent tant bien que mal le peuple du Rohan vers un chemin plus sûr.

-Descendez en contre-bas ! Restez groupés ! leur recommanda Eowyn.

-Faites aussi monter les aînés et les enfants sur les chevaux, cria Aylea à la cantonade. On ira plus vite comme ça !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les hommes aidèrent les enfants à monter sur les chevaux qui n'étaient pas partis dans la bataille. L'elfe rousse mit trois marmots en selle sur Aeal et laissa la jument s'enfuir au grand trot en suivant la colonne de fuyards morts de trouille.

-Venez ! dit-elle à la fille d'Eomund, qui portait un dernier regard sur Aragorn, en la saisissant par le bras

-Vous croyez qu'il s'en sortira ? lui demanda cette dernière, ces yeux bleus un peu larmoyants.

-Ce ne sont pas quelques loups qui vont avoir raison de lui, la rassura l'elfe en la tirant vers le chemin qui quittait la piste en direction du Gouffre.

À peine eurent-elles fait trois pas qu'un sifflement de flèche suivi d'un jappement, bruits inaudibles aux humains, fit sursauter Aylea.

« Fais attention à toi, _mellon nîn_... »


	12. Le Gouffre de Helm

**Chapitre 12 : Le Gouffre de Helm**

Aylea marchait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Aux côtés d'Eowyn, elle suivait le chemin sinueux qui menait au Gouffre. Elles avaient relevé ceux qui avaient fait un faux pas sur le sol inégal, tenté de redonner de l'espoir à ceux qui n'arrivaient plus à mettre un pied devant l'autre, porté sur quelques mètres des sacs de provisions pour permettre à leurs propriétaires de maintenir l'allure, rassuré des femmes se rongeant les sangs pour leur époux...L'elfe avait ignoré les battements de son coeur affolé par l'inquiétude de savoir Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli dans la tourmente de la bataille, se concentrant sur une seule chose : mettre le peuple d'Edoras en sécurité.

-Le Gouffre de Helm ! cria une femme une centaine de mètres devant elle, une note de soulagement perceptible dans le ton de sa voix.

Aylea s'arrêta, une main sur son ventre. Autour d'elle, les femmes accéléraient la cadence, soulagées d'être presque arrivées à bon port.

Le Gouffre de Helm...Une place-forte taillée dans la roche devant laquelle s'étendait une large bande de terre déserte. Le mur d'enceinte, que les Rohirrims certifiaient infranchissable, protégeait l'intérieur de la citadelle et offrait une surface supplémentaire pour poster des guerriers. Devant le mur, juste avant la lourde porte de bois, il y avait une avancée en pierres, qui servait de rampe d'accès. Une tour se dressait, altière et plus claire que les roches environnantes: Fort le Cor, le bastion qu'aucun ennemi n'était parvenu à prendre.

L'ensemble semblait à Aylea aussi imposant que difficile à défendre. Elle ne voyait pas comment les hommes du Rohan résisteraient aux armées destructrices de l'Isengard derrière ces murs. La plaine permettait à l'ennemi d'amasser un grand nombre de troupes, si toutefois elles arrivaient à franchir les montagnes. De plus, la rampe était une arme à double tranchant : elle pouvait représenter un danger pour les assaillants qui, s'ils s'y aventuraient en trop grand nombre, perdraient quelques hommes dans l'ascension et seraient des cibles faciles pour les archers. Mais il y avait sûrement un angle mort quelque part et si les troupes de Saroumane étaient assez nombreuses (ou les archers de Theoden en infériorité numérique), ils avaient des chances de rentrer dans le Gouffre. Le seul avantage étaient les murs de pierre, à priori assez solides pour résister à l'assaut des Uuks-Haï.

Le Gouffre de Helm...Une prison, pas un refuge...

« En tout cas, on a plus le choix...Il faudra faire face...

« Tu me protégeras ?

Aylea fit un bond en arrière, surprise par la toute petite voix qui venait de se manifester dans sa tête.

« Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle, se préparant à repousser l'attaque d'un ennemi.

Aucune réponse.

L'elfe refit une tentative de contact, en vain. Son mystérieux interlocuteur s'était évanoui dans la nature. Elle se remit en marche, une main sur son épée, l'autre sur son ventre.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu...

La minuscule voix semblait peinée et un peu désolée de déranger Aylea.

« Qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi, toi, tu ne m'as pas répondu ?

« Parce que je ne peux te parler que quand tu me touches.

« Hein ?

« Bah, oui ! Quand tu mets ta main sur ton ventre, quoi ! expliqua la petite voix, un peu énervée par le manque de compréhension de l'elfe.

« Mais...Comment ça se fait ? s'interrogea cette dernière en regardant son abdomen.

« Parce que je suis à l'intérieur de toi.

« Tu veux dire que...

« Que quoi ?

« Tu es mon bébé !

« Euh...Je sais pas exactement ce que je suis. Par contre, je sais que je grandis en toi. Eh ! Attends ! Ne...

Aylea avait posé sa main sur son front, rompant le contact. C'était impossible ! L'enfant qu'elle portait était capable de communiquer avec elle en pensées ! Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler d'une chose pareille.

-Ma dame ?

L'elfe sursauta et, cherchant l'origine de la voix qui l'avait surprise, baissa les yeux vers une petite fille qui la regardait intensément, ses yeux gris brillants fixés sur elle.

-Oui ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Je peux monter sur votre cheval...S'il vous plait ?

Aylea eut un sourire et tendit la main à la petite :

-Viens, on va la chercher ensemble.

La fillette s'accrocha à la main tendue et elles repartirent en direction du Gouffre.

Elles retrouvèrent Aeal au début de la rampe de pierre et la jument pie se laissa monter sans rechigner, ses trois précédents cavaliers ayant rejoint leurs parents.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Aylea à la petite fille.

-Avréliane. Et plus tard, je serai une guerrière, comme vous et Dame Eowyn ! ajouta-t-elle, un air de défi dans les yeux.

L'elfe sourit :

-C'est un beau projet, mais il faut travailler dur pour y arriver.

-Je sais déjà tirer à l'arc, mon papa m'a appris. Je vous montrerai, si vous voulez.

-Ce sera avec plaisir.

Aylea ne prit conscience de sa bêtise qu'après avoir refermé la bouche. La petite voudrait sûrement qu'elle l'aide à s'amé , comme l'elfe tirait aussi bien que Gimli, Avréliane risquait de déchanter rapidement. Enfin bon, on verrait...Au pire, elle pourrait prétexter une crampe au ras.

Elles passèrent sous l'immense porte en silence et l'elfe découvrit l'intérieur du Gouffre. Elle ne put retenir un haut-le-coeur.

Tout ce que l'Ouestfolde comptait de villageois s'était rassemblé là, provisoirement à l'abri derrière les remparts. Ils semblaient aussi harassés que les gens d'Edoras après deux jours de marche. Des hommes en armes parcouraient la place-forte, aidant les nouveaux arrivants à ranger leurs bagages. Ces gens seraient incapables de supporter une bataille, si elle devait avoir lieu ici. Seuls les enfants, qui ne semblaient pas touchés par la morosité et la peur ambiante, se poursuivaient dans les rues, gênant les adultes qui les remettaient vertement à leur place.

Aylea aperçut Eowyn occupée à ranger des paniers un peu plus haut.

-Je vais devoir te laisser, dit-elle à la petite fille. Tu sauras retrouver tes parents ?

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Je viendrai vous chercher pour le tir à l'arc.

Elle sauta du dos d'Aeal et disparut dans la foule.

Aylea commença son ascension à travers les rues sinueuses et encombrées. Des femmes aux dos courbés par le labeur et habitées par la crainte qu'il arrive malheur à leur mari ou à leurs enfants. Des hommes aux visages fatigués, qui portaient leurs armes comme un fardeau dont ils auraient aimé se débarrasser au plus vite. Des vieillards et des blessés, couchés sur le sol comme des chiens. Voilà ce qu'il restait du peuple du Rohan...Où étaient passés les combattants si fiers dont l'on narrait les exploits le soir au coin du feu ? Et reviendraient-ils un jour ?

L'elfe atteignit la plate-forme ou Eowyn aidait aux rangements des provisions :

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Bien sûr, lui répondit la jeune femme, une lueur de soulagement dans le regard. Il faut trier les paniers et leur contenu. Je vais vous montrer...

-D'accord, la coupa Aylea. Mais pourriez-vous d'abord m'indiquer l'écurie ?

Le regard éberlué d'Eowyn tomba sur les rênes que son amie tenait toujours à la main.

-Oh oui, suis-je bête ! s'exclama-t-elle en se posant une main sur le front. Suivez-moi.

-Je peux m'en occuper, nobles dames, intervint un vieil homme. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, naturellement.

-Merci de votre aide, lui répondit la rouquine en lui tendant les rênes d'Aeal.

L'homme s'en empara et partit vers les écuries.

-Bon, reprit Aylea en relevant ses manches. Au boulot !

Elle imita les gestes d'Eowyn, séparant les légumes de la viande (assez rare) et en répartissant ensuite les paniers entre les cavernes et le fort.

-Euh ? Il n'y a que ça ?

-Malheureusement, répondit la jeune Rohirrim avec un soupir peiné. Nous devrons faire avec.

-En effet, on a pas vraiment le choix...

-Faites place à notre roi ! clama aussitôt la voix d'un héraut, masquant le grincement des portes qu'on ouvrait et le galop des chevaux sur les pavés.

Eowyn détala aussi sec, suivie de près par Aylea, qui l'aurait rattrapée si les rues n'avaient pas été aussi étroites. Elles débouchèrent sur l'esplanade en même temps que les cavaliers. Eowyn sembla aussitôt chercher quelqu'un parmi les hommes. Aylea se jeta dans les bras de Legolas dès qu'il eut mis pied à terre, effrayant Hasufel, dont le brusque écart déséquilibra Gimli, le faisant rejoindre le sol plus vite qu'il ne s'y attendait.

-Une subite envie de câlins ? murmura l'elfe blond, un brin ironique.

-Ce ne serait pas le cas si tu n'étais pas allé massacrer des loups.

La remarque de sa compagne arracha un sourire à Legolas, qui l'étreignit plus fort.

-Et Aragorn ? Vous l'avez perdu en route ? rit Aylea en se détachant de son amoureux.

Ce dernier avala sa salive.

-Dites-lui, intervint Gimli. Moi, je m'occupe de Dame Eowyn.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Legolas ?

L'elfe rousse n'avait plus du tout envie de rire.

-Aragorn...commença Legolas, la voix rauque de tristesse. Aragorn...

Il se tût, incapable de trouver les mots justes pour apprendre le drame à son âme-soeur. Il desserra les doigts, découvrant le pendentif qu'Arwen avait offert à Aragorn. La vérité se fraya un chemin à travers les pensées brumeuses d'Aylea.

-Comment ? réussit-elle à articuler, le visage baigné de larmes.

-Il est tombé, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Aylea se jeta dans les bras de Legolas, laissant exploser sa peine.

Ses pensées s'emmêlaient.

Elle pensait à l'enfance d'Aragorn à Fondcombe, à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, à l'amour qu'elle avait vu éclore entre le jeune homme et sa sœur.

Arwen.

Le tour que prenaient les événements l'affaiblissait déjà suffisamment, la disparition d'Aragorn lui porterait le coup fatal.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les avait-il laissés alors qu'ils avaient plus que jamais besoin de lui ?

Elle ne se sentait pas la force de supporter un nouveau deuil. Sa mère, Boromir, et maintenant Aragorn, c'était trop...

Elle ne pouvait plus jouer ce rôle d'elfe forte et inébranlable...

Alors qu'elle s'était interdit pendant tout ce temps de penser à lui, son image revenait s'imposer dans ses pensées, toujours plus vivace, et avec elle le souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient partagé...

Soudain, elle se sentit tomber en avant et rouvrit les yeux. Legolas, trois pas devant elle, la regardait d'un air ébahi.

-Las ? murmura-t-elle, surprise. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Toi, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! explosa-t-il, s'exprimant en elfique sous l'effet de la colère.

Les Rohirrims qui les entouraient reculèrent, apeurés.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Ne nie pas ! continua-t-il sur le même ton, un doigt accusateur pointé sur Aylea. Tu sais parfaitement ce qui s'est passé !

-Mais, où ? Quand ?

-En bas de l'Amon Hen, il y a moins d'un mois !

-Comment sais-tu ?

-Tu devrais camoufler un peu mieux tes pensées.

Les yeux bleus de Legolas lançaient des éclairs. Aylea ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Et puis, quelle idée de lui faire des reproches maintenant et au beau milieu de toute une assemblée ! Elle devait trouver un moyen de le calmer et de le convaincre que des explications pouvaient attendre.

-Legolas, laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer...commença-t-elle, espérant que sa phrase aurait l'effet escompté.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

-Mais, je...tenta-t-elle, déstabilisée par son ton agressif et froid.

-Tu n'as aucune excuse, Aylea, fille d'Elrond, tonna l'elfe. Ton comportement est inadmissible venant d'une princesse elfique. Que va dire ton père ? Que...Que va dire **mon** père ?

Il s'arrêta de parler et se prit la tête entre les mains, ne sachant plus où il en était. Aylea s'était tue et regardait son prince.

-Je t'aimais, Aylea, reprit-il sur un ton dur mais où se devinait un peu de tristesse. Je t'aimais, et toi, tu...tu m'as trompé avec cet humain ! Dis quelque chose au moins ! cria-t-il, faisant sursauter l'elfe.

Les yeux de Gimli passèrent successivement de l'un à l'autre des elfes. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'ils jouaient, à se hurler dessus en elfique ?

-Nos destins ne sont plus liés, Aylea Elrondion.

La phrase tomba comme un couperet.

Legolas prit les rênes d'Hasufel et s'éloigna pour ne pas laisser à cette traîtresse la joie de voir ses larmes.

Une phrase que Galadriel leur avait adressée à leur arrivée en Lorien tournait et retournait sans cesse dans sa tête.

_Partout, l'amour est mêlé de souffrances._

Il comprenait seulement maintenant la portée de cette phrase.

Aylea, la personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie, l'avait trahi. Il avait longtemps cru que la douleur de la séparation était la plus dure à supporter, il découvrait qu'elle n'était rien comparée à la souffrance amère de la trahison.


	13. Le survivant

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Voilà le chapitre 13!**

**Désolée d'avoir fait attendre, mais j'avais des examens qui m'ont empêché d'écrire:) Mais maintenant, c'est fini, je suis allée voir le Hobbit au cinéma (franchement, super film!) et j'ai enfin publié ce chapitre!**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapitre 13 : Le survivant**

Aylea regardait la plaine du Gouffre, encore parsemée des derniers habitants d'Edoras qui arrivaient en hâte se mettre à l'abri. Chaque famille, chaque couple sur lequel elle posait les yeux ravivait la blessure qui lui meurtrissait le coeur.

Legolas l'avait abandonnée, sans lui laisser le temps de lui expliquer ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Il n'avait dû voir que des bribes de souvenirs déformées dans ses pensées. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne. Elle s'en voulait tellement désormais de lui avoir caché son écart de conduite, d'avoir abusé de sa confiance, de son amour. Elle aurait tout donné pour avoir l'opportunité de mettre les choses au clair.

Elle était montée sur les remparts un peu plus tôt, rageuse et dévorée par le remords et le chagrin. Elle avait d'abord pensé en finir. Le sol, vingt pieds plus bas, lui avait semblé l'endroit le plus accueillant au monde. Mais, alors qu'elle était prête à sauter, elle avait pensé à ce bébé à qui elle avait parlé un peu plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait pas lui imposer son choix de mourir. Il était tout ce qui lui restait à présent. Et elle se battrait pour le protéger, comme elle s'était toujours battue pour sa famille.

Les larmes, qu'elle pensait avoir définitivement refoulées, revinrent se presser derrière ses paupières. L'image d'Arwen, si radieuse aux côtés d'Aragorn, s'était frayé un chemin dans ses pensées jusqu'à s'imposer. Elle devait prévenir sa soeur de la destinée que les Valars avaient réservée à son amour. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte, elle se devait d'être honnête avec la seule personne qui la comprenait réellement, même si c'était pour la faire souffrir.

Elle s'installa en tailleur sur la pierre froide sans prêter attention aux regards suspicieux des Rohirrims qui passaient dans son dos. Elle concentra toutes ses pensées vers Arwen et Fondcombe.

« Arwen...Viens, il faut que je te parle...Arwen...Undomiel...

« Oui, Aylea, qu'y a-t-il ?

En entendant la voix anxieuse de sa jumelle, l'elfe rousse se demanda si elle était déjà au courant de la mort d'Aragorn ou si autre chose l'inquiétait.

« Où es-tu ?

« Dans notre chambre, je prépare mes affaires, je pars...

« Ada t'a convaincue ? s'étrangla presque Aylea. Plus aucun doute, Arwen savait pour Aragorn et s'était résignée.

« Non. J'ai accepté par amour de lui et aussi parce que je ne me sens pas très bien depuis un temps...Ca te dérange si je prends les boucles d'oreilles argentées que tu ne mets jamais ?

« Je sais, je l'ai ressenti...Et, oui, prends-les...

« Tout comme j'ai ressenti ta tristesse...Merci...Mais je comptais échapper à la vigilance de mes gardiens et venir te rejoindre. Où êtes-vous pour le moment ?

« Nous sommes en Rohan, au Gouffre de Helm. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu nous rejoignes...

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas me voir ?

« Non, ce n'est pas ça...Je meurs d'envie de te voir, j'ai mille choses à te raconter, mais...Aragorn est mort...

Voilà, c'était dit. De façon plutôt abrupte, mais Aylea ne faisait rien dans la délicatesse ces derniers temps...Arwen resta silencieuse, submergée par la douleur puis, étrangement, par l'incompréhension.

« Ca ne se peut pas !

« Arwen, écoute, je suis désolée de t'annoncer ça comme ça, mais...

« Comment expliques-tu que je lui ai parlé, dans ce cas ?

« Euh...Quand, exactement ?

« Hier soir !

« Arwen, il...C'est arrivé il y a quelques heures...Je suis vraiment désolée...

« Je ne te crois pas, Aylea. Je l'aurais senti...Je vais essayer de le trouver.

« Arwen, attends...

Aylea ouvrit les yeux, dépitée. Sa soeur venait de rompre le contact. Elle semblait si décidée à retrouver la trace du Rôdeur. Qu'aurait fait Aylea dans pareille situation ? Elle se serait battue, elle aurait cherché partout, retourné toute la Terre du Milieu s'il le fallait, mais elle n'aurait cru à la mort de...

De qui, exactement ?

Legolas l'avait quittée, rendant à présent toute considération plus qu'amicale déplacée.

Boromir était mort, mais l'avait-elle seulement aimé ?

Une petite main se posa sur son épaule, l'arrachant à ses réflexions.

-On peut s'entraîner maintenant ?

Avréliane, une adorable petite moue sur le visage, attendait la réponse de l'elfe.

-Et bien, pourquoi pas...Mais je n'ai pas d'arc, ajouta Aylea, dans une dernière tentative d'échapper à la démonstration forcée de ses déplorables talents d'archère.

-C'est pas grave, il m'en ont prêté un, à l'armurerie, répondit la petite, un sourire flamboyant accroché aux lèvres.

-Dans ce cas, soupira l'elfe, en se demandant comment une gamine qui ne devait pas avoir sept ans avait réussi à prendre un arc dans l'armurerie.

Elle suivit Avréliane et ses deux tresses brunes sautillantes jusqu'à une aire plus ou moins dégagée qui avait sû servir autrefois à l'entraînement. C'est du moins ce qu'on pouvait déduire en voyant des restes de cibles et de flèches disséminées ça et là dans le méli-mélo de roues de charette, de vieilles courroies et d'autres trucs indéfinissables.

Avréliane brandit joyeusement un arc sous le nez d'Aylea, attendant qu'elle lui montre de quoi elle était capable. L'elfe saisit l'arme et l'étudia un instant. Le bois foncé, typique des arcs du Rohan, était souple et la corde se tendait facilement. Elle sentait des énergies très anciennes s'échapper de l'arme. Elle ne pouvait en jurer, mais il lui paraissait très probable qu'il ait été construit en même temps que le château d'Or, près de cinq cents ans plus tôt. L'arc était sans doute arrivé au Gouffre lorsque Helm était venu s'y réfugier et être bien conservé dans l'armurerie pour être encore en si bon état.

-Tu as des flèches ? demanda-t-elle à Avréliane, cherchant toujours aussi désespérément un moyen de s'échapper.

Pour toute réponse, la petite leva fièrement un carquois rempli à ras bord qui devait peser aussi lourd qu'elle. Échappatoire numéro deux rendue impossible...

-Pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas, pour me montrer ce que tu sais faire ?

Au grand soulagement de l'elfe, la fillette accepta avec joie. Elle sortit une des flèches du carquois, l'encocha, banda son arc et visa un morceau de cible cinq mètres plus loin, la langue tirée tellement elle s'appliquait, sous l'oeil attentif de l'elfe. La petite avait une position parfaite et une concentration exemplaire, à croire qu'elle avait bénéficié de l'enseignement des meilleurs maîtres. Elle lâcha soudainement la corde, envoyant sa flèche tourbillonner et se ficher à quelques centimètres à peine du centre de la cible. Aylea commençait à se demander si elle avait bien fait d'accepter un entraînement avec une gamine douée à ce point.

-Zut, j'étais pas dans le mille ! râla Avréliane, très mécontente de ne pas avoir réussi un tir parfait.

« Attends de voir les miens, de tirs, pensa amèrement Aylea avant d'ajouter :

-C'était très bien, au contraire. C'est normal que tu n'arrives pas dans le mille. Tu dois concilier force et précision et, si tu as déjà la précision, il te manque encore un peu de force pour réussir un tir parfait à cette distance.

Les yeux d'Avréliane exprimaient une intense admiration.

-Et comment je peux faire, pour avoir assez de force ?

-Tu dois grandir...Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux de la fillette, ça viendra vite.

Un sourire éclaira son visage enfantin. En la regardant, Aylea imaginait son bébé. À quoi ressemblerait-il ? Serait-ce une fille ou un garçon ? Est-ce qu'il aurait le même sourire heureux, cet air de ne rien demander de plus à la vie que ce qu'elle offrait déjà ? Est-ce que son enfant serait heureux ?

-A ton tour ! déclara la petite Rohirrim.

Aylea camoufla tant bien que mal un soupir. Si son enfant pouvait ne pas être aussi autoritaire que sa jeune amie, ça l'arrangerait bien.

Elle ramena ses cheveux derrière ses épaules, prit l'arc qui se trouvait devant elle et tira une flèche du carquois. Elle l'encocha sur la corde, tendit le bras et fixa attentivement du regard le centre d'une roue. Ce n'était qu'à dix mètres de distance, elle devrait y arriver sans trop de problèmes. Elle calqua sa respiration sur les battements de son coeur, se remémorant les conseils des nombreux professeurs qui s'étaient escrimés à lui apprendre le tir à l'arc. Fixer la cible, ne pas se préoccuper de se qui se passe alentour (ce qui peut se révéler compliqué voire carrément impossible en pleine bataille...), être la flèche, visualiser la trajectoire, avoir le bras souple...oui, bon, elle ne se rappelait pas de tout et en plus, ses tentatives se terminaient irrémédiablement par un échec, alors...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et vida ses poumons en lâchant la corde. La flèche siffla dans les airs et se ficha dans un essieu...vingt mètres plus loin.

« Un peu trop fort, peut-être...

Avréliane la regardait avec des yeux ronds, impressionnée par la performance de la rouquine :

-Waw ! Vous êtes super forte ! Mais pourquoi vous l'avez pas mis dans le centre ?

-Euh...Erreur de trajectoire, tenta Aylea. Ça arrive à tout le monde...

-Ah, OK !

La petite encochait une nouvelle flèche quand elle tourna vivement la tête, comme si elle avait entendu un bruit :

-Ma grand-mère m'appelle ! Je dois y aller ! Au revoir !

Aylea tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien. Etrange...Elle avait une bonne ouïe d'habitude. La fillette détala, son petit arc à la main, et disparut à nouveau du champ de vision de l'elfe. Etonnant cette capacité qu'avait cette petite fille à apparaître à l'improviste pour disparaître presque aussitôt.

La fille d'Elrond décida de profiter de sa solitude pour tirer encore quelques flèches. La moitié atterrit à quelques centimètres de l'endroit qu'elle visait, les autres finirent toutes lamentablement sur le sol. Elle décida que l'entraînement avait assez duré et, tendant la main vers les flèches plantées devant elle, les remit dans le carquois.

Elle atteignit l'armurerie, une espèce d'entrepôt sombre où la seule lumière était dispensée par des torches aux flammes vacillantes. Des hommes de tout âge s'affairaient entre les râteliers où des épées et des lances attendaient sagement de nouvelles mains pour les porter au combat et des compartiments où étaient entreposées les pièces d'armures.

Aylea apostropha un des hommes, un fermier à en juger par ses vêtements, d'une cinquantaine d'années aux larges épaules :

-Excusez-moi, où est-ce que je peux ranger ça ?

-Où vous les avez trouvés ! répondit l'homme d'une voix bourrue.

-Sauf que, le rattrapa l'elfe avant qu'il ne lui ait complètement tourné le dos, c'est une amie qui est venue les chercher.

-N'ai jamais vu de femme dans l'armurerie avant vous !

-Une enfant, brune avec des yeux gris et...

-La petite de Odil, ah ouais, je vois ! Donnez-moi ça, j'vais m'en occuper !

Aylea le remercia sobrement avant de sortir de cet endroit où elle n'avait plus rien à faire et peuplé de gens si peu accueillants.

« Ca va, là-dedans ? demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre. Pas trop secoué ?

« Non, c'est supportable. On aime bien quand tu descends les escaliers, ça nous berce.

« Nous ? releva l'elfe en marquant un temps d'arrêt dans son ascension vers les remparts.

« Mmh, répondit une voix tout aussi petite mais plus féminine que la première, on est deux ici.

Des jumeaux ! Il manquait plus que ça ! Non seulement, elle avait perdu son meilleur ami, son fiancé l'avait quittée et accusée de trahison devant tout le peuple du Rohan, sa soeur allait de moins en moins bien, son père l'avait presque reniée et l'Isengard était sur le point d'attaquer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait aux Valars ? Était-elle punie pour son aventure avec Boromir ? Ou pour avoir rejoint la Communauté malgré l'interdiction de son père ? Pourquoi faisait-elle toujours les choses à l'envers, pourquoi n'était-elle jamais capable de faire ce que l'on attendait d'elle ? Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point. Elle avait besoin d'Arwen à ses côtés pour la rassurer, d'Aragorn pour la conseiller, de Legolas...

Non, pas Legolas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de Legolas. Elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller sans lui.

Elle inspira profondément puis expira, laissant ses pensées sombres s'échapper dans les airs. Dans les jours qui viendraient, elle ne pourrait plus se permettre d'être aussi égoïste, de ne penser qu'à elle. Un peuple tout entier comptait sur ce qui restait de la Communauté, l'avenir d'une Terre dépendait de leurs actes et de leurs décisions.

Elle atteignit les remparts où des hommes armés d'épées, de haches ou d'arcs patrouillaient, leurs visages exprimant une expression d'anxiété mêlée de détermination. L'elfe les ignora et s'accouda à la pierre grise et froide, laissant le vent emmêler ses cheveux et fouetter son visage.

Les remparts du Gouffre étaient devenus son lieu de prédilection. Elle s'y sentait à l'abri du brouhaha incessant qui emplissait le fort, chocs d'armes, paroles d'hommes, cris de femmes, pleurs d'enfants. Theoden avait donné l'ordre qu'on stocke les vivres dans les cavernes et que les femmes et les enfants aillent s'y réfugier, ainsi que les malades et les vieillards. Aylea savait qu'elle aurait dû aller aider Eowyn à exécuter les ordres du Roi au lieu de divaguer dans le Gouffre de Helm, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. En fait, elle n'avait pas d'excuses, la Rohirrim devait être aussi (si pas plus) dévastée qu'elle par la mort d'Aragorn et elle rendait service à son peuple. Mais Aylea ne devait pas être la seule à ne rien faire. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que Gimli et Legolas bâillent également aux corneilles. Le meilleur moyen de s'en assurer aurait été de descendre à leur recherche, mais elle s'était juré que, même si sa vie en dépendait, elle n'adresserait plus jamais la parole à cet elfe blond, colérique et dénué de compassion. Et dire que toute cette aventure était encore loin d'être finie...

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'un élément mouvant dans le paysage attira son attention. Au-dessus d'une des nombreuses collines vallonnant la plaine, il lui sembla apercevoir une forme noire qui se détachait sur les montagnes aux sommets enneigés. Elle plissa les paupières, cherchant à déterminer si c'était un éclaireur ennemi ou un simple bougre qui venait demander asile au Roi du Rohan. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise quand elle reconnut le cavalier, qui se dirigeait maintenant au grand galop vers les portes.

« Aragorn...

Il était vivant, il était VIVANT ! Arwen avait réussi, elle l'avait retrouvé et renvoyé vers ses amis, sain et sauf. Enfin, sain...En y regardant plus attentivement, l'elfe discerna une multitude de blessures et d'écorchures sur le corps de l'homme. Ses vêtements, déchirés aux épaules, laissaient entrevoir sa peau abîmée par sa chute. Il semblait au bord de l'épuisement, prêt à tomber de sa monture.

Aylea dévala les escaliers, déboucha sur la place principale et fendit la foule rassemblée là juste à temps pour réceptionner un Rôdeur à moitié mort qui ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes.

-Eh, doucement ! Le sol est dur, par ici.

Aragorn leva la tête et eut un sourire soulagé accompagné d'un éclat de rire quand il rencontra les yeux verts de son amie. Elle rit aussi en l'aidant à se remettre sur ses jambes. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Aylea se jeta au cou d'Aragorn, incapable de contenir plus longtemps la joie qui emplissait son coeur :

-Heureuse de te revoir, Estel, murmura-t-elle à son oreille en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi, petite soeur.

-Où est-il ? Où est-il ?

La voix de Gimli retentit, coupant court à l'étreinte des deux autres.

-Laissez-moi passer, je vais le tuer !

-Il claquera peut-être avant que vous n'ayez eu le temps de lever votre hache, ajouta Aylea quand le nain réussit à se frayer un chemin à travers les gens du Rohan.

-Merci pour ta confiance en mes capacités, rétorqua le Rôdeur à voix basse en flanquant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de la rouquine.

Gimli s'arrêta, considérant l'elfe et l'homme d'un air circonspect, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien les faire rire. Puis, décidant que ça n'avait pas d'importance, il planta ses prunelles brillantes de contentement sur Aragorn et dit d'une voix forte :

-Vous êtes l'homme le plus chanceux, le plus malin et l'homme le plus imprudent que j'ai jamais connu. Soyez béni, l'ami !

Et il étreignit le Rôdeur avec force, sous le regard rieur et heureux d'Aylea.

-Gimli, où est le Roi ? demanda Aragorn, l'air soudain grave.

-Il est dans le Fort, là-haut, répondit l'elfe à la place du nain. Suis-moi.

L'héritier d'Isildur serra l'épaule de Gimli pour une raison qui échappait complètement à la rouquine et suivit cette dernière dans l'escalier qui menait au Fort.

-Tu as quelque chose à lui demander ?

-Oui. Les armées de Saroumane ont quitté l'Isengard.

-Ah...Combien sont-ils ?

-Environ dix mille.

-Dix mille ? reprit l'elfe dans sa langue.

-Oui.

-Alors la bataille promet d'être rude...Laisse-moi soigner tes blessures.

-Tu vas avoir besoin de toutes forces, je ne peux pas t'en priver.

-Juste les plus importantes. Tu te sentiras moins fatigué après.

Aragorn accepta d'un hochement de tête et ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, le temps que l'elfe s'occupe des plaies que le Rôdeur avait aux jambes et aux épaules.

-Voilà, dit-elle en retirant ses mains. Ce devait être une belle chute.

-Legolas t'a raconté ?

-Mmmh, non, j'ai entendu ça de Gimli...Viens !

Ils étaient à la moitié de l'escalier quand Aylea s'arrêta net, ses yeux fixant un point en haut de l'escalier.

-Je vais te laisser ici, dit-elle, l'air troublée. Continue tout droit, c'est la première grande porte. Et au pire, tu n'auras qu'à demander ton chemin si tu te perds.

Et elle disparut sans plus d'explication, laissant le Rôdeur seul.

**Fini! (Pour le moment...)**


	14. Préparatifs

**Chapitre 14 : Préparatifs**

-Vous l'avez pas accompagné chez le Roi ? Mais on peut pas vous faire confiance, vous ! On ne laisse pas ses amis à moitié morts se perdre dans un endroit qu'ils ne connaissent pas !

-Premièrement, je n'ai pas besoin de vos remarques, Gimli ! Je dirais même plus que je m'en gargarise ! Et deuxièmement, il n'est pas tout seul, je l'ai laissé aux bons soins de Legolas.

-Oh ! Vous avez réussi à l'approcher à moins de cinq mètres ou...

-MAIS DE QUOI JE ME MELE ! JE VOUS AI PAS DEMANDE LA DATE DE VOTRE DERNIER BAIN !

-Pour votre gouverne, ça ne vous regarde pas. ET ARRÊTER DE ME HURLER DESSUS !

-Bon, vous avez gagné, je me calme. Mais sachez que ce n'est pas pour vous faire plaisir mais parce que les gens nous regardent bizarrement.

-Bah, vous devriez être habituée. Avec vos grandes oreilles et vos fringues couleur sous-bois, vous passez pas inaperçue.

-Vous vous croyez mieux, avec vos haches deux fois plus grandes que vous et vos tresses dans la barbe ?

-J'en connais des autres, qui se font des tresses...

-Gimli, rendez-moi un grand service, allez vous faire écraser par un troupeau d'Oliphants en furie.

-Ah, ils ont des Oliphants dans le coin ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en sache ? C'était une métaphore, triple buse.

-Venant de vous, je m'attendais à une insulte plus...Comment dire ? Recherchée ? Vous me décevez, ma chère.

Aragorn intercepta juste à temps le bras d'Aylea avant que son épée ne s'abatte sur le crâne de Gimli.

-C'est pas bientôt fini, tous les deux ? Si vous utilisiez plutôt toute cette belle énergie à autre chose ? Aider, par exemple ?

Le nain et l'elfe échangèrent un regard animeux, l'air prêts à se bondir dessus.

-Je fais tout ce que tu veux si ça peut m'éloigner de ce microbe égocentrique.

-Y a du progrès...Aïe !

Gimli se massa le haut du crâne sous le regard satisfait d'Aylea, ceux un peu désespérés d'Aragorn et de Legolas et celui plutôt circonspect du Roi du Rohan, qui commençait à se demander quel genre d'hurluberlus Gandalf lui avait laissés sur les bras.

-Les femmes ont besoin d'aide pour porter les provisions dans les cavernes, intervint Théoden.

-Et bien, j'y vais, décida la rouquine, avant de quitter la place, bousculant sans ménagement Gimli et Legolas.

-Elle vous aime autant que moi, on dirait, glissa le nain à son ami aux oreilles pointues.

Il guetta une approbation quelconque, un petit signe, un mince sourire. En vain. Legolas n'avait définitivement pas envie de rire.

* * *

-Euh...Ca va ? demanda doucement Eowyn en voyant son amie débouler dans une des pièces où attendaient les paniers et s'emparer du plus proche avec vivacité, un air de colère sur le visage.

-Oui, je suis juste un peu énervée. Un nain qui commence à me courir sérieusement sur le haricot...

-Oh, je vois ! Gimli et vous vous êtes encore disputés.

Aylea ne répondit pas et se mit en route avec deux paniers remplis de miches de pain. La Rohirrim courut à sa suite jusqu'à ce que l'elfe marque un arrêt, bien forcée d'admettre qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'emplacement des cavernes.

-Par ici, dit Eowyn en empruntant un étroit chemin entre deux murs de pierre.

Elles arrivèrent bientôt devant une porte dont les lourds battants étaient grands ouverts, laissant s'écouler un flot de femmes, de vieillards et d'enfants portant des sacs et des paniers ou sortant les mains vides. Deux soldats postés de part et d'autre des chambranles surveillaient toutes ces allées et venues d'un air absent.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent les portes et s'engouffrèrent dans l'endroit éclairé comme en plein jour par des torches accrochées à la roche par des anneaux de fer. Elles suivirent la colonne qui descendait dans les grottes par un large escalier creusé dans la montagne au fil des ans.

-Pourquoi les elfes détestent-ils les nains ? demanda soudainement Eowyn à Aylea.

-Rectification, ce sont les nains qui détestent les elfes...Et, pour être franche, je crois que les nains savent qu'ils n'atteindront jamais notre beauté, notre grâce et notre intelligence innées et que nous détestons tout ce qui creuse et se promène la tête à trente centimètres au dessus du sol. Non, laissez tomber, c'est la fatigue, je raconte n'importe quoi.

Eowyn pouffa et ramena son attention sur la pierre glissante devant elle.

-Vous devriez demander à Gimli ou à Legolas, pour votre histoire de nains, reprit Aylea. L'un d'eux fera un bien meilleur conteur que moi, étant donné que ce sont des histoires qui passent de génération en génération, bien qu'aucun des deux peuples ne se les rappelle avec joie.

-De quoi parlent-elles ?

-D'un royaume perdu, de batailles, de trahison, de monstres bien plus terribles que ceux qu'il nous faudra affronter avant la venue de l'aube...

Elles débouchèrent finalement sur les cavernes du Gouffre de Helm, immense espace sous les montagnes. Les murs de roche ruisselaient d'humidité, des gouttes d'eau tombaient en cadence des stalactites tombant du plafond, dans le fond, caché par les colonnes minérales, un grand lac reflétait le plafond dans ses eaux bleutées. L'elfe, malgré sa profonde aversion pour tout ce qui se trouvait sous terre et avait un quelconque rapport avec le peuple des Nains, fut subjuguée par la beauté des grottes.

À la lueur des torches, les voûtes et les murs semblaient briller comme mille et une étoiles dans le ciel de printemps. Les colonnades prenaient des teintes irisées qui rappelaient les méandres colorés que le soleil couchant traîne dans son sillage. Ça ne valait pas la forêt des Galadhrims mais c'était assez joli.

Aylea déposa ses paniers contre un mur, au beau milieu de ceux qui s'y entassaient déjà et poussa un profond soupir en pensant à tous ceux qui attendaient encore à l'air libre. Son regard fit rapidement le tour des cavernes. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était des femmes et des enfants, tous terrifiés par la bataille qu'ils savaient proche...et qui signerait peut-être leur fin.

Qu'avait décidé Theoden ? Se battre était la seule solution, même si c'était joué d'avance. Les Rohirrims d'Edoras étaient harassés après leur longue marche, tous avaient faim, les guerriers n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour défendre la citadelle. À moins d'un miracle, les heures à venir seraient les dernières du fier peuple du Rohan.

Un miracle, voilà ce qu'il leur fallait ! Il suffirait que Gandalf soit en marche avec les cavaliers d'Eomer, que les troupes de Saroumane soient prises d'un doute soudain et fomentent une mutinerie, qu'une troupe d'archers elfes soient envoyés par les Valars, qu'un bataillon de nains soit dépêché au Gouffre ou que les hommes du Gondor débarquent comme par magie pour faire pencher la balance en leur faveur. Mais c'était impossible. Ils étaient laissés à eux-mêmes, seuls capables de changer le destin.

-Il faut qu'on remonte chercher le reste, dit Eowyn, ramenant Aylea à la réalité.

Elle hocha la tête et suivit docilement la jeune femme jusqu'à la sortie. Elle cligna des yeux en revenant à l'air libre, momentanément aveuglée par le soleil. Il lui sembla soudain que le bruit et l'agitation avaient redoublé, comme si les Uruk-haï étaient déjà devant les portes du Gouffre. Pourtant, une conversation, qui se tenait sur les marches menant au bastion, attira l'oreille de l'elfe.

-Pour préparer les provisions et tenir un siège, il nous faut plus de temps.

-Nous n'en avons pas. Nous sommes en guerre.

Aux paroles du Roi et de son bras droit répondit le coassement lugubre des corbeaux de l'Isengard, venus repérer les lieux de leur festin matinal. Aylea, levant les yeux vers le ciel que de lourds nuages chargés de pluie rendaient d'un gris morne, frissonna devant ce sinistre présage.

-Non, lâchez-moi ! Je veux pas y aller !

L'elfe tourna vivement la tête et découvrit deux enfants aux prises avec deux soldats. Le garçon essayait tant bien que mal de retirer le bras qui lui enserrait la taille, tandis qu'une fille qui devait être sa soeur, coincée dans les bras de l'autre homme, tirait de toutes ses forces pour se dégager.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Que faites-vous à ces enfants ? cria presque Aylea s'imaginant déjà les pires scénarios.

-Le Roi a donné l'ordre de mettre les femmes à l'abri dans les cavernes et de donner des armes aux hommes valides, répondit le soldat qui tenait la fillette, qui, au grand étonnement de l'elfe, se révéla être Avréliane.

-Mais, ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Vous n'allez quand même pas lui donner une arme !

-Tous les bras sont bons à prendre. Nous en avons besoin.

-Ce sont des enfants, répéta l'elfe. Ils devraient être en sécurité avec leur mère au lieu de se battre à vos côtés.

-La gamine doit aller dans les cavernes, mais lui, il reste ici.

-Non ! hurla Avréliane. Je veux qu'il reste avec moi !

-Tais-toi ! s'énerva l'homme qui la tenait, levant un bras, prêt à la gifler.

Aylea fut plus rapide. Elle s'empara du bras du soldat et le tordit au-dessus de sa tête, laissant le champ libre à l'enfant, qui détala près de son frère.

-Ne t'avise pas de porter à nouveau la main sur elle ou je peux te jurer que tu le regretteras, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de l'homme.

-Et qui es-tu pour proférer de telles menaces ? répondit-il, des gouttes de sueur commençant à perler sur son front au fur et à mesure que la douleur grandissait.

-Oui, c'est vrai ça, on aimerait bien savoir. Parce que, si tu n'es qu'une paysanne, c'est toi qui regretteras tes paroles...

L'autre soldat s'était approché dans le dos d'Aylea, laissant Avréliane et son frère sans surveillance. Ces derniers n'osaient pas bouger, encore un peu sous le choc.

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'une femme de ton peuple ? renchérit crânement l'elfe, libérant le bras de l'autre, qui laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-Non, t'as raison. Nos femmes savent qu'elles doivent nous obéir.

Les soldats commençaient à se rapprocher dangereusement. Aylea saisit lentement le manche de sa dague, prête à dégainer si les choses tournaient mal. La main du premier se tendit vers les boucles rousses.

-Lâchez-la, clama une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent de concert, tous trois aussi étonnés les uns que les autres. Legolas, une flèche encochée et pointée sur les soldats, les jauchaient d'un regard froid et décidé.

-Oulah, pardon, mon noble seigneur, dit le plus proche du fils de Thranduil avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Pardonnez notre ignorance, nous ne savions pas que cette dame était en aussi bonne compagnie...

-Déguerpissez, assena l'elfe, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs.

-A vos ordres, mais on embarque le garçon.

Les yeux d'Avréliane rencontrèrent ceux d'Aylea. Ils exprimaient une détresse immense et un désir tout aussi grand que l'elfe intervienne.

-Je vous le demande une dernière fois, laissez-le, supplia la fille d'Elrond.

Les hommes ne lui accordèrent pas même un regard et, saisissant le jeune Rohirrim par les aisselles, ils l'emportèrent loin de sa soeur. Avréliane voulut courir à leur suite, mais Aylea la retint par le bras et le serra contre elle tandis qu'elle voyait son frère partir.

-Tilion, murmura-t-elle, la voix noyée de larmes.

-Tilion, reprit Aylea. C'est le prénom de ton frère ?

La petite hocha lentement la tête en reniflant.

-Tu sais, dit l'elfe rousse en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la petite fille, ton frère porte un prénom elfique. Et, dans ma langue, « Tilion » signifie « le plus fort » ou « le plus vaillant ».

-Alors, il va s'en sortir ?

-Bien sûr. Et puis, je serai là pour le protéger.

-Tu promets ?

-Je te le promets.

Un sourire éclaira fugacement le visage mouillé de larmes d'Avréliane. Elle se jeta contre Aylea, qui la prit doucement dans ses bras :

-Allez viens, on va chercher ta grand-mère.

L'elfe regagna l'entrée des cavernes, la fillette toujours accrochée à elle, le nez enfoui dans son épaule. Devant la porte, une femme rondelette dont les cheveux portaient la marque des nombreuses saisons qu'elle avait déjà passé sur terre, discutait avec véhémence avec les deux soldats de faction.

-Mais c'est pas possible, quand même ! Une petite fille, haute comme trois pommes, avec des cheveux bruns, ça passe pas inaperçu !

-Bah, si elle est haute comme trois pommes, se défendit l'un des soldats, elle a très bien pu nous filer entre les pattes sans qu'on s'en rende compte.

-Ah vous, je vous interdis de...Si je ne retrouve pas ma petite-fille dans les dix minutes, je vous réduis en charpie !

-Du calme, Ma'âme Odil, du calme, on va la retrouver, vot' petite.

-Grand-mère ! cria alors Avréliane, agitant un bras en direction de la vieille femme.

-Avréliane, par tous les dieux, j'ai cru que je ne te retrouverais jamais ! s'exclama Odil, courant presque vers sa petite-fille.

-Je suis là ! J'étais avec Aylea !

-Et bien, la prochaine fois, prévenez-moi avant de disparaitre dans la nature. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Et ton frère, où est-ce qu'il se cache ?

La petite baissa la tête et laissa échapper un petit reniflement.

-Quoi ? demanda Odil. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ?

-Tilion a été emmené par des gardes, répondit Aylea en posant la fillette sur le sol.

-Les fils de chacals ! Ils devraient avoir honte !

-C'est les ordres du roi, Odil, intervint l'un des gardes. Tous les garçons capables de porter une arme sont mobilisés.

-Et bien il ne devrait pas en être ainsi ! La situation est-elle si grave que des enfants doivent combattre ?

-Il semblerait...

Odil ne répondit rien, serrant Avréliane contre elle. Son corps était parcouru de frissons et elle paraissait prête à s'effondrer.

-Venez, la pria Aylea. Vous devez aller vous mettre à l'abri.

-Pas sans Tilion ! J'ai promis à sa pauvre mère que...

-Et moi, j'ai promis à sa soeur qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Faites-moi confiance, s'il vous plait.

Odil toisa un moment l'elfe devant elle, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

-Allez-vous mettre à l'abri, répéta doucement Aylea.

Odil détourna le regard et, poussant la fillette devant elle d'une main dans le dos, elle disparut dans les cavernes.

-Joli coup, tout en finesse et démagogie...Tu peux être fière.

-Je pensais que « nos destins n'étaient plus liés ».

-Sans doute, mais, pour le moment, on a pas vraiment le choix. Il faut qu'on fasse front ensemble. Et on est pas obligé de se détester.

-Et bien, je suis persuadée qu'on peut faire front sans que tu sois continuellement dans mon dos. Maintenant, laisse-moi, j'ai des choses à faire.

Aylea partit à grandes enjambées, presque aussitôt rattrapée par Legolas.

-C'est quoi que tu comprends pas dans « laisse-moi » ?

-Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à ne pas vouloir me parler ?

-Qu'est-ce que je fais depuis deux minutes ?

-Aylea...

-Quoi ? Aux dernières nouvelles, j'étais une traitresse qui ne méritait pas ta considération et à qui tu ne voulais plus jamais avoir affaire, et voilà que tu viens jouer les héros et les beaux parleurs. Alors, c'est plutôt à toi de t'expliquer.

-Tu étais en danger, je suis simplement venu te donner un coup de main.

-En danger ? Legolas, ils étaient deux, j'aurais pu les maîtriser sans problème !

-Ils y avaient ces deux petits humains. Tu n'aurais jamais pris le risque de les blesser.

-Mais je sais me servir d'une épée, par tous les Valars ! Je ne les aurais pas blessés !

-Tiens donc, vous vous parlez encore, vous deux ?

Les deux elfes se tournèrent de concert vers le Nain qui les regardait, le menton appuyé sur sa hache.

-Bon, vous savez quoi les garçons ? J'y vais, vous m'énervez.

-Bah, Aylea, où tu vas ?

-Toi, le lunatique en manque d'amour, tu ne t'approches pas à plus de dix mètres, sinon je te jette en pâture aux Uruks-kaï comme cadeau de bienvenue !

Sur ce, elle partit droit devant elle, fulminante de colère.

-Elle est très énervée ? demanda Gimli.

-Non, là, elle est encore calme...

Le Nain avala sa salive, déterminé à ne pas se frotter à la tornade rousse pendant un petit moment. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait pu décimer quelques contingents d'Uruks.

* * *

Aylea entra en trombe dans l'écurie où quelques Rohirrims s'affairaient près de leurs montures. L'elfe marcha jusqu'à la stalle occupée par Aeal et s'arrêta là, les yeux fixés sur la jument qui grignotait un brin de paille. Elle posa sa main sur le chanfrein de l'animal en poussant un profond soupir. De fatigue, mais aussi d'incompréhension.

Quel jeu cruel jouait Legolas ? Il la reniait publiquement, l'insultait presque, refusait de lui parler, puis revenait comme si rien ne s'était passé et s'étonnait qu'elle ne lui parle pas. Si c'était encore un de ces paris avec Gimli... !

Un bruit de métal dans la stalle voisine lui fit tourner la tête. Elle s'approcha et découvrit Aragorn, couché dans la paille, le dos contre la paroi de bois, à moitié endormi.

-Ca va ?

-Avec deux heures de sommeil, je crois que ce serait encore mieux, répondit le Rôdeur en se frottant les yeux.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin d'aller dormir...

-Il n'y a que les imbéciles pour ne pas changer d'avis.

-Le roi a parlé, ironisa l'elfe en s'asseyant dans la paille à côté de son ami. Si on peut considérer comme roi un homme assez bête pour se croire capable de résister à un manque de sommeil qui le poursuit depuis des lustres et qui finit endormi dans la stalle de son cheval.

Aragorn eut un sourire.

-Et toi, demanda-t-il, que fais-tu là ?

-Besoin de me changer les idées.

-C'est à cause de Legolas ?

-Peut-être...

-Ce qui veut dire sûrement, conclut Aragorn. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputés ? Tout a toujours été si clair entre vous, vous vous êtes toujours si bien entendu...

-Justement, le coupa Aylea, je crois que j'en étais à un point où j'avais besoin d'un peu de nouveauté. Tu n'as jamais rencontré ce genre de problèmes avec Arwen, quand tu as l'impression que tu ne restes avec l'autre que parce que, au fil des ans, c'est devenu une habitude ?

Le Rôdeur sembla un instant ressasser ces souvenirs pour trouver une réponse acceptable à la question d'Aylea. Au bout d'un moment, il releva la tête vers son interlocutrice :

-Tu veux une réponse sincère ?

-Autant que possible...

-Eh bien, je n'ai jamais eu envie d'aller voir ailleurs.

Aylea lui offrit un regard incrédule :

-Tu dis ça parce que tu sais que je vais le répéter à ma soeur ?

-Non. Tu m'as demandé de te répondre sincèrement, je t'ai répondu sincèrement.

-Aragorn, tu vas pas me faire croire que durant tous tes voyages tu n'as jamais pensé à une autre femme qu'à Arwen ?

-C'est pourtant la vérité. L'amour qui me lie à ta soeur est très fort, aussi fort que celui qui vous lie Legolas et toi.

L'elfe rousse plongea dans le silence, le regard rivé sur les brins de paille à ses pieds.

-Aylea, reprit Aragorn, Legolas et toi avez bravé la colère de vos pères ensemble, vous vous êtes aimés malgré les obstacles qui se sont dressés sur votre route, tu as rejoint la Communauté pour rester avec lui...Il t'aime, et tu l'aimes aussi. Et même si vous traversez une période où vous n'êtes plus sûrs de vous, ça passera bientôt. Tu devrais aller le voir, t'excuser, lui dire que tu tiens à lui et...

-Arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire, répondit rudement l'elfe, ça me rappelle mon père.

-Ton père te donne des conseils pour te guider vers ce qu'il croie être le mieux pour toi, continua le Rôdeur en gardant son calme. Après, tu es libre de les suivre ou non.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Les chevaux renâclaient, tiraient sur les cordes qui les tenaient attachés, certains poussaient même des hennissements à glacer le sang.

-Ils sentent l'arrivée des forces de l'Isengard, murmura Aylea.

-Alors, s'ils sont proches, on devrait aller s'équiper.

Les deux amis se levèrent, époussetèrent les fétus de paille emmêlés dans leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements et partirent vers l'armurerie.

* * *

L'armurerie, éclairée par des torches, était déjà encombrée d'hommes de tous âges, prenant les épées, les arcs, les haches, les carquois ou les pièces d'armure que les soldats du roi leur donnaient. En passant au milieu d'eux pour atteindre l'espèce de comptoir aménagé au fond de la pièce, Aylea étudia leurs visages, leurs gestes. Tout en eux respirait la peur. Les hommes tentaient tant bien que mal de la cacher à leurs enfants, qui regardaient ce qui se passait avec des yeux vides d'expression ou, au contraire, terrifiés. La grande majorité de ces gens devaient être plus habiles derrière une charrue ou une faux à la main qu'avec des armes qu'ils ne savaient même pas manier.

Sur ces tristes constatations, l'elfe arriva devant l'homme à qui elle avait rendu l'arc avec lequel elle s'était entraînée. Il la regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds, qui s'agrandirent encore plus quand il la reconnut :

-Bah, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, vous ? Vous devriez pas être dans les cavernes avec les femmes et les enfants ?

-J'en vois beaucoup ici qui devraient se trouver dans les cavernes, rétorqua-t-elle en indiquant la masse de plus en plus nombreuse dans son dos.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-Vous pourriez me donner un arc et un carquois ?

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire...

Et l'homme disparut sous le comptoir. Aylea laissa errer son regard alentour en attendant qu'il revienne. Soudain, elle sursauta et se retourna rapidement vers le fond de la salle. Legolas venait d'entrer, accompagné de Gimli.

-Voilà, dit l'armurier improvisé en réapparaissant, j'ai trouvé un carquois avec une vingtaine de flèches, mais tous les arcs sont déjà partis.

-C'est pas grave, donnez-les-moi.

-Vous allez faire comment pour utiliser ces flèches si vous n'avez pas d'arc ?

-Je trouverai bien un moyen, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Et elle s'empara du carquois sous le regard médusé de l'homme avant de déguerpir vite fait en slalomant entre les Rohirrim pour ne pas devoir parler à Legolas. Elle réussit à sortir de l'armurerie sans le croiser, pour son plus grand bonheur. Quoi qu'en dise Aragorn, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à essayer de recoller les morceaux avec le fils de Thraduil. Elle n'était même pas sûre d'en avoir envie.

Deux jeunes garçons passèrent devant elle, poussés par deux soldats, qui les firent entrer rapidement dans l'armurerie. Un éclair traversa l'esprit d'Aylea. Tilion, le frère d'Avréliane ! Elle avait promis qu'elle veillerait sur lui, mais sa mission risquait d'être compromise si elle ne savait même pas où se trouvait le jeune garçon. Et, au lieu de parcourir tout le fort à sa recherche, elle n'avait qu'à attendre ici qu'il sorte. Sinon, elle retournerait crapahuter dans les escaliers.

Aylea, le dos appuyé contre un des murs de l'armurerie depuis dix bonnes minutes, regardait les combattants en sortir, attendant toujours de croiser Tilion dans le flot d'enfants portant des armes trop grandes pour eux.

D'une certaine manière, elle comprenait la décision de Theoden d'utiliser toutes les forces disponibles. Son armée n'était pas nombreuse, comparée à celle de l'Isengard. Mais cette décision révoltait la partie la moins pragmatique de son être. Les enfants étaient menés à une mort certaine, sans espoir de se défendre. Et elle trouvait cela injuste.

À l'intérieur, elle entendit soudain des éclats de voix elle reconnut les voix d'Aragorn et de Legolas. Leurs disputes étaient assez rares, mais, quand elles survenaient, il valait mieux faire attention. La dernière fois, c'était à cause de...

Aragorn sortit en trombe et dévala les quelques marches qui descendaient vers les premiers niveaux du fort. Aylea voulut l'appeler, mais elle jugea plus sage d'attendre que la colère du Rôdeur passe. Elle se replongeait dans l'étude des gamins qui entraient ou sortaient par la porte à côté d'elle quand un bruit de fer qui tombe sur des pavés attira son attention. Juste sur les marches devant elle, un garçon d'une dizaine d'années ramassait précipitamment son épée qu'il avait laissé s'échapper de ses mains. L'elfe reconnut celui qu'elle cherchait. Et dire qu'il venait de lui passer sous le nez !

-Tilion, appela-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-Oui, merci, répondit-il en levant les yeux sur celle qui lui faisait face. Mais, vous êtes la Dame dont ma soeur m'a parlé.

-En effet.

-Vous êtes venue pour me ramener auprès d'elles ? demanda-t-il, l'espoir brillant dans ses prunelles chocolat.

-J'ai bien peur que non. Mais j'ai promis à ta grand-mère et à ta soeur que je te protègerais.

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes là ?

-Mmmh.

-Je vais devoir rester près de vous ?

-Tu restes où tu veux. Sache juste que, en cas de besoin, je ne serai jamais loin.

-D'accord. Je dois aller rejoindre des amis, je serai près du bastion, si vous me cherchez.

Aylea hocha la tête et laissa Tilion partir sur les remparts.

-Hé!

Legolas, visiblement hors de lui, l'avait bousculée en sortant de l'armurerie et en fonçant droit devant lui sans regarder où il allait. Prenant conscience de la présence d'Aylea, il se retourna, la colère brillant dans ses yeux.

-Tu n'as pas être là, lui cria-t-il en elfique avant de s'éloigner.

Elle courut à sa suite, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda-t-elle dans la langue de ses ancêtres.

Il planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens. La colère y avait rapidement laissé place à quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la compassion.

-Va rejoindre les femmes.

-Non.

Il eut un petit rire et posa une main sur l'avant-bras de l'elfe.

-Aylea...Tu as encore le temps de te sauver. De sauver ce qu'il reste de nous.

Elle s'écarta violemment quand il posa une main sur son ventre.

-Nos destins ne sont plus liés, Legolas Thranduilion, articula-t-elle, reprenant les mots qu'il avait lâchés à leur arrivée à Fort-le-Cor.

Et elle partit sur les remparts sans un regard en arrière.


	15. La bataille commence

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Strider' Arbalest, Cogitatio, darkbutterbiscuit, fuyuki417, S0ledad et à tous les autres pour avoir mis cette fic dans vos favoris ou vos followers et pour m'avoir laissé des reviews. Sans vous, cette fic n'en serait pas au chapitre 15…Donc, merci^^**

**Pour l'info, les passages en italique sont en elfique et _hanta_ veut dire merci (du moins d'après un dico en ligne dont j'ai oublié le nom...)**

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 15 : La bataille commence...**

Les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, les mains accrochées aux créneaux, Aylea attendait, scrutant l'horizon à la recherche des troupes de Saroumane. Ils ne tarderaient plus à arriver, certainement impatients de finir leur oeuvre de destruction. Peut-être même que leur maître leur avait lancé un sort pour qu'ils atteignent encore plus vite les portes du Gouffre.

La nuit était tombée, la plaine était plongée dans une obscurité que les nuages de plus en plus lourds de pluie ne faisaient qu'accentuer, Fort-le-Cor n'était éclairé que par les torches disséminées sur les remparts et à l'intérieur.

Les hommes à côté de l'elfe s'agitaient, l'anxiété commençait à les ronger de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. D'un moment à l'autre, les Uruks-Kaï seraient là d'un moment à l'autre. Le son strident de leurs cors, le bruit assourdissant de leurs pas, leurs cris déchirants la nuit, empliraient bientôt l'air. Mais dans combien de temps ?

Un cor retentit dans le lointain, sortant Rohirrims de leur torpeur :

-Ce sont les Orques, gémirent quelques-uns, ils arrivent. Nous sommes perdus...

-Ce n'est pas un cor d'Orque, murmura Aylea en descendant quatre à quatre les escaliers pour rejoindre ses amis et le roi qui sortaient du bastion pour voir la cause de ce bruit. Son regard tomba sur la vallée et elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise. D'où elle était, elle pouvait voir très nettement les elfes qui entraient dans le Gouffre. Les longues capes bleu nuit qui les recouvraient les avaient jusque-là protégés des regards, mais, pour la princesse d'Imladris comme pour tous les soldats de Theoden, ils étaient maintenant aussi visibles que des nuages noirs dans un ciel d'été.

Leur cor retentit à nouveau, faisant frissonner Aylea jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Une bouffée d'espoir l'envahit et elle porta, dans un geste presque machinal, sa main à son ventre. Elle rejoignit Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas sur la plate-forme au moment même où Theoden descendait les marches pour saluer les nouveaux venus.

-Ils sont venus...murmura Aragorn.

-Oui, mais qui les appelés ? s'interrogea Legolas.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance, du temps qu'ils sont là, renchérit Aylea.

Aragorn descendit les marches à toute vitesse, suivi par les deux elfes, Gimli bougonnant un peu en retrait. L'héritier d'Isildur souhaita la bienvenue à Haldir, qui le remercia avec toute la bienséance seyant à un haut dignitaire elfe, quand le Rôdeur, emporté par sa joie, le serra dans ses bras. Aylea et Legolas échangèrent un sourire devant cette scène assez inhabituelle, avant de se rappeler qu'ils ne voulaient plus se parler et de détourner rapidement le regard.

Legolas sauva la face en allant à son tour saluer Haldir à la manière d'un elfe civilisé mais quand même très content que des gens de son peuple soient venus. Et quand Aylea s'avança à son tour pour saluer leur sauveur, les Eldar qui l'accompagnaient se tournèrent en un bloc pour saluer la fille de leur seigneur. La jeune elfe marqua un arrêt, gênée et ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Elle se contenta de sourire avec un petit hochement de tête et serra les avants-bras que le capitaine lui tendait

-Heureuse de vous revoir.

-Moi aussi. Vous pouvez remercier votre père et la Dame de Lorien. S'ils ne vous suivaient pas à la trace, jamais nous ne serions ici.

Puis, Haldir se tourna vers le roi Theoden :

-Nous sommes fiers de nous battre à nouveau au côté des hommes.

-Dans ce cas, suivez-moi. Nous avons une stratégie à réviser.

Et le Roi remonta les marches en direction du bastion.

-Tant que j'y pense, dit Haldir, j'ai quelque chose pour vous, Aylea Elrondion.

Le cœur de l'elfe rata un battement quand elle découvrit ce que le Galadrim venait de sortir de sous sa cape.

-Elrond vous le confie, en espérant qu'il vous protégera comme il l'a protégé autrefois.

Elle prit l'arc qu'il lui tendait et caressa les runes elfiques qui couraient le long du bois clair. Ses doigts échouèrent sur la corde, qui émit un tintement infime quand elle la pinça entre deux doigts. Elle sourit, heureuse de se battre avec l'arc de son père.

-_Hanta_, Haldir, le remercia Aylea en levant les yeux sur lui.

"_Hanta_, Ada"répéta-t-elle en pensée.

-Finalement, tu n'auras pas pris des flèches pour rien, lui murmura Aragorn avec un sourire bienveillant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et ils montèrent tous rejoindre Theoden.

Le Roi étala une grande carte représentant le Gouffre sur une table qui se trouvait là et invita ses alliés à se pencher dessus.

-De combien de guerriers disposez-vous ? demanda Theoden à l'elfe. Deux-cents archers, Votre Majesté, prêts à défendre cette forteresse aussi courageusement que si elle était leur.

-Bien...marmotta le Roi en baladant son regard sur les remparts de la carte. Nous allons pouvoir changer notre stratégie : les hommes d'Edoras défendront le bastion et la porte d'entrée, la tour sera occupée par les autres, de même qu'une partie du mur, ce qui vous laisse la portion restante. Organisez-vous comme vous le souhaiterez.

Haldir hocha la tête et étudia attentivement la carte :

-Cela me semble être l'une des meilleures alternatives. Cent Eldars couvriront le mur sur deux rangées, le reste sera en renfort dans la cour. Quand pensez-vous, Elessar ?

-Vous avez raison, cette disposition augmentera nos chances de vaincre.

-Bien, je vais donc donner les ordres.

-Et moi, demanda Gimli, où vais-je combattre ?

-Vous êtes libre de choisir entre les archers et les fantassins, Maître Nain, répondit Aragorn. Faites comme bon vous plaira.

-Dans ce cas, je suivrai le choix de Legolas, du moins s'il n'y voit pas d'inconvénients.

-Un Nain parmi les armées des Eldar ? s'étonna Haldir avec un regard méprisant en direction de Gimli. Ca n'a aucun sens.

-Elessar lui a laissé le choix, Haldir, s'exclama Aylea avant que Legolas n'ait pu défendre son ami. Et je pense, sans vouloir vous vexer, que sa voix compte ici plus que la vôtre.

-Bien, lâcha Haldir après avoir dévisagé l'elfe rousse comme une bête curieuse, je vous laisse.

Et il sortit du bastion, drapé dans sa grande cape rouge.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça à un elfe, surtout pas à vous, mais, merci...marmonna Gimli entre ses dents. Même si je pouvais lui rabattre le caquet tout seul !

Aylea sourit :

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

-Espérons toutefois que vos commentaires ne l'auront pas fait changé d'avis, remarqua froidement le Roi.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je le connais, il en faut plus pour le mettre en rogne.

-Nous verrons, dit Theoden. Maintenant, trêve de bavardages, nous avons un ennemi à décimer.

* * *

Le silence qui régnait dans le Gouffre devenait écrasant. Les seuls bruits qui venaient de temps à autre percer les tympans d'Aylea étaient les craquements des pièces d'armures ou des armes, les respirations ténues des humains à sa droite et le grésillement des torches éclairant le Fort. Les nuages noirs qui encombraient le ciel cachaient jusqu'à la lueur de la lune et répandaient une ombre peu rassurante dans les recoins que la lumière des feux n'atteignait pas. L'attente devenait de plus en plus intenable au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, rapprochant l'instant fatidique où les Uruks-kaï atteindraient le mur du Gouffre.

Dernière elfe de la rangée de protection du mur, Aylea était toute proche de Tilion. Ce dernier, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, une main crispée sur le pommeau de son épée, l'autre tenant fébrilement le manche de son arc, avait une respiration de plus en plus saccadée. Il transpirait la peur, comme tous les gamins et vieillards rassemblés là, chétifs boucliers humains face à la puissance noire prête à fondre sur eux.

Attendre.

Ne pas laisser la peur la submerger.

Elle était une elfe, elle devait rester forte, ferme sur ses deux jambes, ne pas flancher.

Facile à dire, un peu plus compliqué à mettre en pratique...

Quand la peur avait-elle déjà réussi à l'étreindre à ce point ? Impossible à dire.

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant pour ne plus voir cette plaine plongée dans l'ombre où il n'y avait aucun signe des ennemis. Elle posa une main sur son ventre, juste pour s'assurer que les jumeaux se portaient bien.

« On dormait, répondit la voix masculine, pourquoi tu nous réveilles ?

« Non, rectifia sa soeur, TU dormais. Moi, je m'ennuyais, toute seule.

« On arrête de se disputer, là-dedans. Vous aurez tout le temps de le faire dans quelques années...

« Dans quelques années ? Mais on veut pas se disputer dans quelques années, on veut se disputer maintenant !

« Ne t'en fais pas, ta soeur et toi aurez plein d'occasions de vous crier dessus quand vous serez plus grands.

« Plus grands ? On va grandir, alors ?

« Bien sûr, ma puce. Quand vous serez nés.

« On va grandir d'un coup ?

« Non, progressivement, comme tous les enfants.

« Moi, je serai le plus grand du monde !

« Et moi, je serai la plus belle !

« Même pas vrai d'abord, je suis sûr que tu seras super moche !

« Et que t'auras la taille d'un pruneau !

« Et que...

« Hep hep hep, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos des disputes ?

« Oups, pardon Maman...

Aylea sourit. Si ses deux enfants se disputaient déjà dans son ventre, qu'est-ce que ce serait quand ils seraient sortis ? Enfin, si ils naissaient...

Elle agita rapidement la tête pour chasser ces pensées maussades et remit sa main sur le manche de son arc.

Des petites loupiotes brillaient d'une vive lueur blanche, presque surnaturelle, quand elle rouvrit les yeux. Elles couvraient toute la largeur de la plaine et avançaient à un rythme soutenu. Aylea resserra sa prise sur son arme. Les Uruks-kaï arrivaient.

Tilion vint se glisser près d'elle :

-Ce sont eux, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il, l'air pas le moins du monde rassuré.

-Oui, répondit l'elfe, ils sont là.

-Vous en avez déjà combattu ?

-Une fois.

-Et ?

-L'un de mes amis est mort ce jour-là.

Tilion se tut, regardant le bout de ses chaussures.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tenta de le rassurer Aylea, il y a moyen de les vaincre. N'oublie pas que leur armure a une faille au cou et sous les bras, alors c'est là que tu dois essayer de les atteindre avec tes flèches. Et, si tu dois les combattre avec une épée, profite de ta taille pour leur donner des coups dans les jambes pour les déséquilibrer.

Le garçon hocha la tête, pensif.

Un coup de tonnerre éclata soudainement dans le silence relatif, aussitôt suivi d'un éclair qui révéla durant une mince seconde l'armée de l'Isengard. Dix mille fantassins, armés de lances, de leurs épées caractéristiques et protégés par des boucliers et des casques où brillait la main blanche de Saroumane.

-Ils sont combien, à votre avis ? demanda Tilion.

-Beaucoup...

Un second éclair zébra le ciel.

Aragorn arriva près de l'elfe :

-_Tu tiendras le coup ?_ lui demanda-t-elle en elfique pour que Tilion ne comprenne pas leur dialogue.

-_Je l'espère_, répondit-il en regardant la plaine.

Aylea lui lança un regard :

-_Au cas où, je viendrai t'aider si jamais tu t'écrases sur le sol à cause de la fatigue._

_ -Trop aimable..._

Ils eurent tous deux un petit rire, qui vira à la grimace dès que les premières gouttes de pluie tombèrent sur leurs visages.

-_Super_, murmura Aylea, _un orage. __Manquait plus que ça !_

-_Je te laisse_, dit Aragorn en s'éloignant. _Mais, Aylea, fais attention à toi, ça m'ennuierait assez de ramener ton corps à Fondcombe._

_ -Je ferai ce que je pourrai._

Aylea resserra la lanière qui attachait son carquois à ses épaules et ce geste, que Legolas avait déjà accompli tant de fois sous ses yeux, sortit l'image de l'elfe sylvestre de son esprit.

Et dire qu'ils risquaient tous deux de mourir cette nuit et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réconciliés. Tout ça à cause d'elle et de son égoïsme. Peut-être était-il encore temps, temps de fendre les rangs serrés des archers, de courir dans les bras de Legolas, de lui demander pardon pour tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait, l'embrasser et combattre bravement à ses côtés.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, ne fut-ce que parce que rien ne lui garantissait que Legolas la pardonnerait. Mais il était venu lui parler, c'était sûrement pour essayer de recoller les morceaux. Et elle qui l'avait envoyé balader comme une parfaite crétine !

Le cri que poussa le chef des Uruks-kaï, fièrement dressé sur un rocher proéminent tandis que ses troupes s'étalaient dans la plaine, tira Aylea de ses sombres pensées, lui évoquant le hurlement d'un sanglier chargeant dans la forêt.

Le stress finit de l'envahir quand elle se rendit compte que l'hideuse armée s'avançait jusqu'à prés de cinq cents mètres du mur. Autour d'elle, les hommes commençaient à laisser libre cours à la peur et à l'anxiété qu'ils avaient gardées si longtemps au fond d'eux-mêmes.

Du milieu du mur, Aragorn se mit à exhorter les elfes d'Haldir au combat. Son appel à être sans pitié, parce que leurs ennemis n'en auraient aucune, ne rassurait pas l'elfe sur l'issue du combat. Y avait-il seulement encore un peu d'espoir de survivre face à cette armée de meurtriers décidés à éliminer le peuple du Rohan du plus vieil homme au plus jeune enfant ?

Les Orques de l'Isengard formèrent une ligne, immobiles, leurs armes dressées vers les Rohirrims, la pluie ruisselant sur leurs casques et leurs cuirasses. Le chef lança à nouveau son cri de sanglier et l'un de ses soldats répondit par un cri similaire. Bientôt, tous les fantassins poussaient des cris, tapaient leurs lances contre le sol ou frappaient leurs cuirasses de leurs mains, dans une cacophonie que les murs de pierre du Gouffre amplifiaient.

-Mais, ils nous narguent ! s'exclama un archer des hommes.

-Alors on a qu'à leur répondre ! répondit son voisin, en bandant son arc, imité quelques instants plus tard par ses compatriotes. Les elfes suivirent également le mouvement, leurs flèches pointées vers la masse grouillante devant eux. Aylea encocha une flèche et attendit, les yeux rivés sur les adversaires qui continuaient leur bruyant rituel d'intimidation.

Soudain, un arc chanta et une flèche partit de la tour pour venir se ficher dans le défaut de la cuirasse de l'un des Uruks-kaï du premier rang. Il poussa un râle de souffrance et s'effondra le nez dans les cailloux sous les regards horrifiés de ses camarades.

-_Attendez_, hurla Aragorn à l'homme qui avait laissé échapper la flèche.

« Trop tard, pensa Aylea en voyant les autres Uruks se mettre à hurler de plus belle, jusqu'à ce que leur chef, poussant un cri qui déchira les tympans des elfes et brandissant son épée qui ressemblait à un hachoir, les exhorta à la bataille. Les soldats se mirent à courir à grandes enjambées, leurs épées et leurs torches levées haut au-dessus de leurs têtes, dans un horrible cliquetis métallique.

« Et c'est parti...

Aylea raffermit sa prise sur le manche couvert de runes de son arc et se prépara à tirer, bien décidée à toucher au moins un ennemi avec ses flèches.

-_Parés à tirer !_

Un concert de flèches qu'on sort et qu'on encoche et d'arcs que l'on tend retentit du côté des elfes. Les Uruks couraient toujours, ils seraient bientôt à portée de flèche. La pluie ruisselait le long des cheveux d'Aylea et lui glaçait le dos. Elle avait besoin de bouger pour réchauffer son corps qui commençait à s'engourdir.

-_Décochez les flèches !_ hurla Aragorn en abaissant le bras.

Les archers elfes lâchèrent leurs cordes dans un ensemble presque parfait et leurs pointes cueillirent une grande majorité des adversaires de la première ligne, qui tombèrent au sol, faisant trébucher ceux qui venaient derrière. Aylea pesta quand sa flèche ricocha sur la cuirasse de celui qu'elle visait, atterrissant tout de même dans l'oeil de son voisin.

-Tirez ! cria Gamelin.

Les hommes envoyèrent une volée de flèches, presque aussi meurtrière que celle des elfes. De plus en plus d'Orques, coupés en plein élan, s'effondraient sur le sol en poussant des gémissements de souffrance.

-_Feu à volonté !_

Les troupes elfiques restées en réserve derrière le mur joignirent leurs traits à ceux de leurs compatriotes en poste sur le mur. Une mer de pointes continua de transpercer les Uruks. Les archers devaient réussir à éliminer un maximum d'ennemis avant qu'ils atteignent le mur. Aylea décida d'oublier tous les cours de tir à l'arc purement théoriques qu'elle avait suivis et de faire confiance à son instinct. Elle amena sa corde contre son oreille et tira sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle regardait. Étonnamment, cette méthode se révéla beaucoup plus efficace... Enchaînant les flèches, elle réussit à mettre à terre quatre Uruks, un score tout à fait honorable.

Tout se passait relativement bien quand les Orques sortirent de grossières arbalètes dont les carreaux rataient rarement leur cible, fauchant quelques-uns des elfes postés sur les remparts. Aylea lança un coup d'oeil anxieux à Tilion, qui décochait ses flèches avec une rapidité et une précision presque elfique. Il semblait se débrouiller plutôt bien.

Les Orques atteignirent le mur et ouvrirent les rangs pour laisser passer des porteurs de longues échelles. Ils les levèrent contre les pierres et commencèrent leur ascension, parfois interrompus par les flèches des Eldar.

« Eh, mais il n'y en a aucun qui vient ici ! pensa Aylea en se rendant compte que les échelles n'occupaient pas assez de place pour arriver jusqu'à sa portion du mur. Bien décidée à combattre, elle mit son arc en bandoulière, bouscula les soldats rangés autour d'elle et courut jusqu'à l'endroit où se battaient les autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Aragorn en la voyant enfoncer son épée dans le torse d'un Uruk qui était presque sur le mur.

-Y en avait pas de mon côté, je suis venue ici pour vous prêter main-forte, répondit-elle en enlevant sa lame du corps de son ennemi, qui tomba en arrière, entrainant dans sa chute quelques-uns de ses compagnons qui montaient l'échelle derrière lui.

-Legolas, hurla Gimli. Et de deux !

-Et moi, j'en suis à dix-sept ! claironna l'elfe.

-A quoi ils jouent ? s'étonna Aylea.

-Celui qui tue le plus d'ennemis à gagner, c'est un jeu très marrant, à ce qu'il paraît. Baisse-toi !

Aylea esquiva juste à temps l'épée brandie dans son dos tandis qu'Aragorn décapitait son porteur.

-Merci, dit Aylea en se relevant.

Ils continuèrent à taillader gaiement dans le cuir bardé de fer des Uruks-kaï au rythme du compte de Gimli et, presque inconsciemment, Aylea se mit elle aussi à compter le nombre d'ennemis qui succombaient sous ses coups. Elle en était à douze lorsqu'Aragorn cria :

-La chaussée ! Attention !

En effet, un contingent d'Uruks-kaï, protégés par leurs boucliers portés sur les côtés et au-dessus de leurs têtes, avançaient vers la porte, nullement ralentis par les quelques traits des hommes qui s'étaient rendu compte de leur intrusion. Les elfes se tournèrent dans un ensemble parfait et un nuage de flèches vint se heurter aux boucliers.

Des bruits suspects sous le mur attirèrent l'attention d'Aylea. Elle tourna son regard vers le bas et elle frémit à la vision des gros Orques qui portaient des espèces de marmites bardées de piques et fermées et s'engouffraient avec dans les remparts, comme s'ils se glissaient dans un trou. L'elfe suivit un instant ces déplacements et comprit ce qui se passait quand elle vit au loin une torche crépitante s'approcher.

-Aragorn, cria-t-elle, espérant se faire entendre du Dunedain malgré le tumulte de la bataille, c'est une diversion ! Ils essayent de percer les remparts !

-Comment veux-tu qu'ils les percent ? l'interrogea son ami en la rejoignant.

-Là, dit-elle en désignant l'Orque qui courait. Saroumane doit avoir créé des explosifs ou quelque chose de ce genre.

-Alors il faut l'abattre avant qu'il n'ait atteint les égouts ! _Legolas, abattez-le !_

Le trait de l'elfe partit mais ne réussit qu'à faire vaciller le porteur. Aylea décocha elle aussi une flèche, qui ne fut guère plus chanceuse.

-_Tuez-le !_ hurla Aragorn.

Legolas tira une seconde flèche, qui se planta dans le cou de l'Orque. En essayant de s'en débarrasser, le porteur fut déséquilibré et, entraîné par son poids, il partit en avant. Juste sur les armes de Saroumane...

Aylea retint son souffle, se demandant ce qui allait se passer.

Une fraction de seconde après que la torche n'ait enflammé les boules de pointes, une formidable détonation retentit, semblable à un coup de tonnerre. Les pierres du mur se dessoudèrent sous le choc et envoyèrent voler plus loin les défenseurs postés sur les remparts.

Aylea se sentit partir en arrière, soufflée par la force de l'explosion. Elle devina les lourds blocs qui volaient autour d'elle et retombaient avec un bruit mat, écrasant sous eux les combattants de deux camps. Elle voulut protéger son ventre mais n'en eut pas le temps. Son dos rencontra la caillasse avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'analyser la situation. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement et ferma les yeux.

Malgré une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, son corps ne ressentait presque aucune douleur. Mis à part la partie inférieure gauche de son dos qui l'élançait régulièrement à cause de la pierre saillante sur laquelle elle était tombée, elle ne semblait souffrir de rien de plus que de quelques contusions.

Autour d'elle, les blocs de pierre continuaient à tomber comme d'énormes gouttes de pluie. Les Orques s'engouffraient par la brèche engendrée par l'explosion, pataugeant dans l'eau des égouts désormais libérée et qui s'écoulait dans la plaine.

Où étaient les autres ? Legolas et Gimli étaient trop loin sur les remparts pour avoir été touchés. Par contre, Aragorn devait être dans les environs. Et les bébés ?

Complètement paniquée, elle posa sa main sur son ventre, cherchant à établir au plus vite le contact :

« Tout va bien ? Oh, je vous en supplie, dites-moi que vous allez bien !

Les secondes qui s'écoulèrent alors lui semblèrent durer des heures.

« Ca va...lui répondit en pensée une voix bien plus faible que d'habitude. On est un peu secoués...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« On se bat, c'est pour ça que vous ressentez des secousses.

« C'est bientôt fini ?

« Je l'espère, répondit Aylea en se relevant.

Elle récupérait son épée qui était tombée un peu plus loin, s'assurait qu'elle portait toujours sa ceinture, ses flèches et son arc quand Gimli poussa un cri et sauta dans l'eau, dans les pieds des Uruks-kaï qui traversaient pour pénétrer dans le Gouffre. Le Nain se mit à balancer sa hache dans tous les sens, touchant un ennemi à chaque coup.

-_Chargez !_ cria Aragorn, cinq mètres devant Aylea, aux elfes de l'arrière garde qui se trouvaient dans leur dos. Il y eut un concert de lames que l'on tire de leur fourreau, et les combattants s'élancèrent dans la mer de lances dressées devant eux. Aylea se fondit dans la masse des guerriers, écarta les lances qui se trouvaient dans son chemin, décapita un Uruk, enfonça sa lame dans le bras d'un autre, coupa la jambe d'un troisième...

L'ivresse de la bataille recommença à l'euphoriser, attisée par le corps à corps. Elle reprit sa danse mortelle, celle de l'épée qui virevolte et tue. Elle se sentait aussi légère qu'une plume et plus meurtrière qu'un ouragan.

Soudain, un bruit de métal accompagné du claquement d'une corde d'arc attira son attention. Elle tourna la tête vers l'escalier et vit Legolas, debout sur un bouclier, descendant les degrés.

« C'est plus fort que toi de te faire remarquer ? lui demanda-t-elle en pensée, sans grand espoir d'obtenir une réponse.

« Je soigne toujours mes entrées en scène.

Surprise mais contente, Aylea se battit de plus belle. Elle enfonça son épée jusqu'à la garde dans la gorge d'un ennemi, se retourna pour piquer le bras de celui qui venait derrière, baissa la tête pour éviter le coup latéral qui venait de gauche et coupa la jambe d'un Uruk, l'envoyant rouler au sol.

Profitant d'un court instant de répit, elle chercha ses compagnons sur le champ de bataille. Aragorn se battait non loin de Gimli tandis que Legolas avait sorti ses dagues et les plantait dans le cou d'un Orque. Tout occupé à ce qu'il faisait, il était impossible qu'il remarque la présence de l'Uurk à quelques mètres de lui, qui lui courait dessus, son épée brillant au clair de lune. Aylea attrapa son arc dans son dos, y encocha une flèche et tira. Le trait siffla aux oreilles de l'elfe blond et vint se ficher dans le cou de la cible, qui s'effondra en arrière.

Le regard des deux elfes se croisa un instant, mais se sépara bien vite pour se concentrer à nouveau sur les ennemis qui les entouraient.

-Aragorn ! Repliez-vous sur le bastion ! Sortez vos hommes de là ! cria le roi Theoden du haut de son promontoire.

Pour que ce monarque si sûr de ses défenses ordonnât un repli, la bataille ne devait pas se passer comme il l'avait prévu. Aylea eut une pensée pour Tilion, toujours sur les remparts. Elle leva les yeux pour le localiser et le vit courir à l'abri avec d'autres garçons de son âge, entourés par des soldats. Rassurée, l'elfe fonça en direction du bastion, bientôt stoppée par son élan par Legolas :

-Viens m'aider à récupérer Gimli. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir sa mort sur ma conscience.

Ils coururent vers la brèche et trouvèrent le Nain en train de faire valser sa hache contre une dizaine d'Uruks. Les deux elfes se glissèrent jusqu'à lui et l'agrippèrent par les épaules avant de l'entraîner, mi-porté, mi-traîné, vers le bastion.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? se plaignit le Nain en se débattant. Pourquoi on arrête de se battre ?

-Vous irez demander ça au Roi, rétorqua Aylea. Et arrêtez de bouger, sinon je vous assomme !

La menace eut son petit effet et le Nain se laissa traîner, même si l'histoire ne dit pas s'il croyait Aylea vraiment capable de l'assommer. Ils coururent jusqu'au petit escalier taillé dans la pierre qui menait au Fort. Ils le gravirent à toute vitesse, pressés de pouvoir aller aider ceux qui en avaient besoin.

Des appels à défendre la porte fusaient de toutes parts quand le Nain et les deux elfes entrèrent dans la place forte. Entendant cela, Gimli fila à leur secours. Legolas allait le suivre quand Aylea, posant une main sur son bras, l'arrêta :

-Nos flèches seront plus utiles sur les remparts que devant la porte.

-Alors on monte.

Ils slalomèrent dans les ruelles jusqu'à atteindre les créneaux du mur. Là, ils décochèrent un maximum de flèches sur les Uruks-kaï qui forçaient l'entrée. Un hurlement suivi de chocs métalliques leur indiqua qu'Aragorn et Gimli protégeaient la chaussée, plongés dans la mêlée. Les hommes amenaient de lourds madriers jusqu'à la porte. Mauvais signe : s'ils avaient besoin de madriers, c'était pour consolider la porte qui, vue d'en haut, avait déjà été percée. Aylea doutait déjà sérieusement de leurs chances de victoire mais ses craintes ne furent pas apaisées quand leurs ennemis posèrent des échelles pouvant amener encore plus de soldats jusqu'en haut du bastion.

-Fais comme moi, lui dit Legolas en tirant une flèche qui trancha la corde stabilisant uen échelle contre le mur.

-Joli coup, reconnut Aylea quand, avec un craquement, l'échelle partit en arrière, entraînant une vingtaine d'Uruks dans sa chute et en écrasant deux fois plus en atterrissant sur le sol, et provoquant des cris perçants du côté des ennemis. Devant ce spectacle, l'elfe bénit l'existence de la gravité.

Elle bandait son arc quand elle remarqua Aragorn et Gimli, toujours sur la chaussée et plutôt en mauvaise posture : un Orque essayait de les étrangler.

-Lance-leur quelque chose, cria Aylea à Legolas en tirant.

L'Uruk lâcha prise quand la flèche lui transperça la main, laissant le temps à ses victimes de saisir la corde que l'elfe blond leur avait lancée. Dès qu'ils sentirent du poids au bout de leur corde, les deux elfes tirèrent de toutes leurs forces pour faire monter leurs amis.

L'armée de Saroumane continuait de lancer ses grappins pour hisser ses échelles, fauchant parfois un guerrier humain au passage. Les cris que poussaient les malheureux étaient atroces, tout comme ceux que poussaient les hommes qu'une épée ou une massue écrasait.

Enfin, les têtes d'Aragorn et de Gimli émergèrent d'entre les créneaux. Legolas les aida à regagner la terre ferme tandis qu'Aylea essayait de faire tomber les échelles. Une fois que tout le monde fut sur le mur, l'homme et le Nain s'élancèrent vers le bastion, sous les exhortations du Roi et de Gamelin à se replier.

Legolas, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, saisit la main d'Aylea, qui tirait toujours sur les Uruks-kaï, et l'entraîna à l'abri au milieu des hommes qui couraient.

**Voilà ! Comme promis à Strider' Arbalest, un chapitre aussi long que le précédent. Si ça vous a plu, faites-le-moi savoir^^**


	16. et se termine

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord, bonne année ! J'espère que vous avez passé d'excellentes fêtes et que le gros bonhomme rouge vous a comblé:)**

**Ensuite voilà le chapitre 16 (oui, OK, c'est écrire pour ne rien dire parce que c'est marqué juste en-dessus mais bon...)**

**Attention, si vous trouvez la moindre faute d'orthographe, la plus petite incohérence ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je vous serai extrèmement reconnaissante de me le signaler.**

**Et enfin, merci à tous les nouveaux gens qui suivent cette fic, ça me donne envie de continuer à écrire !**

**Voilà, j'ai fini mon blabla préliminaire alors, enjoy!**

**Chapitre 16 : ...et se termine**

A l'intérieur du bastion, les hommes du Roi, aidés de Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas et Aylea, barricadaient la porte avec tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver : bancs, planches qui traînaient dans un coin, chaise, tables, armes, tout était bon pour retarder l'entrée des ennemis dans le coeur du Fort.

À l'extérieur, les Uruks-kaï continuaient inlassablement leur oeuvre de destruction, massacrant les guerriers qui n'avaient pas atteint le bastion assez vite et cherchant à défoncer la porte à l'aide du bélier qui avait fait céder celle de l'entrée. Les exhortations à trouver refuge des hommes restés à l'extérieur perçaient de temps à autre les fracas des assauts.

Aylea pensa à Tilion, perdu au milieu de la bataille. Elle aurait dû être à ses côtés, ainsi qu'elle l'avait promis. Mais il était trop tard, elle ne pouvait pas sortir pour le chercher. Elle était enfermée entre des murs de pierres, cherchant à repousser une mort qui s'abattrait sur eux d'un instant à l'autre.

-La forteresse est prise, dit soudain Theoden, dont Gamelin bandait l'épaule blessée. Tout est fini.

Pour une fois, Aylea était plutôt d'accord avec le Roi du Rohan. À quoi bon ? Ils avaient combattu et ils avaient perdu. Une nouvelle page de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu se tournait et les peuples libres ne faisaient pas partie de l'avenir. Ainsi allaient les choses, aussi injustes qu'elles puissent paraître.

-Vous avez dit que cette forteresse ne tomberait pas tant que vos hommes la défendraient ! cria Aragorn. Ils la défendent encore, ils sont morts en la défendant !

-Ne dit-on pas qu'aucun ennemi n'a jamais pris le Gouffre de Helm ? intervint Legolas.

-C'est ce que chantent les ménestrels ! répondit le Roi avec dédain.

-Eh bien, défendons-le et espérons ! renchérit Aragorn.

-C'est sans espoir...

-Il y a toujours de l'espoir !

La lueur de détermination qui brillait dans les yeux du Rôdeur redonna du courage à Aylea. Aragorn croyait encore à la survie du Rohan, il y avait toujours cru...et il n'y avait pas de raison pour que la jeune elfe n'y croie pas non plus. Elle faisait confiance à son ami depuis le début, elle n'allait pas l'abandonner maintenant.

-N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen pour les femmes et les enfants de sortir de ces cavernes ? demanda le Rôdeur.

Theoden resta silencieux, tout comme Gamelin à ses côtés.

-Y a-t-il une autre issue ? répéta Aragorn.

-Il existe un passage, il conduit dans les montagnes, répondit Gamelin. Mais ils n'iront pas loin, les Uruks-kaï sont trop nombreux.

-Nos ennemis ne connaissent pas ce passage, renchérit Aylea. Ça vaut la peine d'essayer de sauver les femmes et les enfants.

-Et vous vous proposez tout naturellement pour les guider ? demanda Theoden, amer.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non...Moi, je reste ici.

-Alors, qui ira ?

Aylea haussa les épaules.

-Faites dire aux femmes et aux enfants de passer par les montagnes et barricadez l'entrée, ordonna Aragorn à Gamelin.

-Autant de morts, commença Theoden, l'air infiniment las. Mais que peuvent les hommes face à tant de haine ?

Les hommes, collés contre la porte, l'empêchaient de céder sous les assauts de plus en plus violents des Orques. L'elfe courut leur prêter main-forte et vint appuyer son dos contre la table que Legolas et Gimli soutenaient déjà. Le fils de Thranduil lui jeta un regard en coin mais ne dit rien, même si ses yeux exprimaient clairement son désir qu'Aylea s'enfuie avec les autres. Elle lui rendit son regard avec un mince sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant. Derrière eux, les paroles d'Aragorn et du Roi leur parvenaient par bribes.

-Je vais voir ce qui se passe là-bas, maugréa Gimli en partant vers les deux interlocuteurs.

-Quelqu'un est allé les prévenir ? demanda Legolas dès que le Nain fut parti.

-Oui, Gamelin.

-Pourquoi refuses-tu encore de sauver ta peau ?

-Pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience.

-Quelle noble motivation, ironisa l'elfe en contractant ses muscles pour repousser un nouvel assaut.

-Le cor de Helm, mes amis, clama alors le Roi, va retentir dans le Gouffre...Une dernière fois !

-Oui ! J'y cours ! cria Gimli avant de courir vers les escaliers menant à la tour au-dessus de laquelle se trouvait l'énorme cor de Helm.

La porte craqua une nouvelle fois, faisant tourner la tête à Theoden et Aragorn.

-Combien de temps pouvez-vous encore tenir cette porte ? demanda le Roi.

-Cinq minutes, pas plus, Votre Majestée, répondit un soldat.

-Ce qui nous laisse juste le temps d'aller chercher les chevaux, poursuivit Aylea.

-Ben quoi, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les mines dubitatives des occupants de la salle, vous comptiez quand même pas les laisser vous écraser ?

-Et, en cinq minutes, vous pouvez rassembler ici assez de chevaux ? l'interrogea Theoden.

-Oui ! Les elfes peuvent être très rapides, si on ne les dérange pas...

Elle déguerpit vers le passage donnant sur les écuries avant que le Roi du Rohan n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre. Ils n'avaient plus le temps pour se chamailler.

Une fois dans le bâtiment, elle commença à détacher les longes des chevaux qui, déjà sellés et bridés, piaffaient d'impatience, comme s'ils avaient senti que la dernière attaque était proche et qu'on allait avoir besoin d'eux. Aussitôt débarrassés de leurs liens, ils trottaient ou galopaient vers la salle où les guerriers les attendaient.

Ayant fini la rangée de droite, Aylea s'apprêta à recommencer avec celle de gauche. Mais, à sa grande surprise, il n'y avait plus aucun animal dans les stalles.

-Deux elfes sont plus rapides qu'un seul.

Elle se retourna et découvrit Legolas, debout dans l'allée, tenant Hasufel et Aeal par la bride, un sourire satisfait flottant sur son visage. La fille d'Elrond s'approcha et s'empara des rênes de sa jument en glissant un « merci » au prince. Elle allait sauter en selle quand elle changea d'idée :

-Las, murmura-t-elle en rebroussant chemin, au cas où on ne s'en sortirait pas, je...

Elle n'acheva pas et, fermant les yeux, posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l'elfe blond. Elle savait qu'elle allait regretter ce geste dans une dizaine de secondes mais elle avait besoin de sentir ces lèvres contre les siennes pour se donner du courage. Et puis, elle avait décidé de se réconcilier avec Legolas, non ?

Enivrée par le goût de sel et par la douceur des lèvres du prince, elle s'éloigna pourtant de lui dès qu'elle sentit sa main se glisser dans son dos. Elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin, pas maintenant.

-Aylea, chuchota l'elfe, si bas que ce ne semblait être que le murmure du vent.

-Ne te fais pas d'illusions, l'interrompit Aylea en montant en selle, ce baiser ne cache rien, rien du tout.

Disait-elle cela parce que c'était la vérité ou parce qu'elle avait besoin de s'en convaincre ? Toujours est-il que Legolas ne répondit rien et qu'ils regagnèrent la salle sans échanger un mot.

-Ah, vous voilà ! s'écria le Roi, en selle sur Nivacrin, son fidèle destrier gris. On n'attendait plus que vous !

Les deux elfes se glissèrent dans les rangs aux côtés d'Aragorn.

-Je croyais que les elfes étaient rapides, leur dit ce dernier en parlant tout bas.

-On a pris tellement de temps que ça ? s'étonna Aylea à mi-voix.

-Disons que je pensais que vous seriez là plus vite.

-On était occupés, les défendit Legolas.

-Ah, dans ce cas...Vous faites ce que vous voulez, je ne vais pas vous juger.

-Mais arrête de t'imaginer n'importe quoi ! s'énerva Aylea tout en continuant à chuchoter pour éviter que les autres ne les entendent.

-C'est parce que Gimli n'est pas là que vous vous permettez ce genre de sous entendus douteux ? renchérit Legolas, dont la carnation avait viré à un superbe rouge carmin.

Le Rôdeur ne répondit rien.

La porte craqua à nouveau, avec un bruit qui faisait penser qu'elle ne survivrait pas au prochain assaut.

-A cheval ! ordonna Theoden à ses hommes qui défendaient toujours l'entrée.

Ces derniers ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et coururent jusqu'à leurs montures.

-Cruauté, réveille-toi ! psalmodia le Roi. Qu'importe le courroux, qu'importe la ruine ! Et que l'aube soit rouge !

Des hauteurs de la tour, le cor sonna tandis que les portes du bastion cédaient sous les coups du bélier des Uruks-kaï. Les premiers ennemis s'engouffrèrent dans l'ouverture en poussant des cris féroces.

-Pour Eorlingas ! s'exclama Theoden en dégainant son épée et en lançant son cheval au galop dans la mêlée.

Aylea brandit sa lame et laissa Aeal suivre ses congénères qui sortaient. Elle abattit son arme sur le chef de plusieurs ennemis, les assommant ou les tuant. Mais, une fois à l'extérieur, elle ne put contenir un hoquet de surprise : les Uruks avaient entièrement envahi le Fort, il lui semblait qu'ils en occupaient le moindre recoin.

Emportée par le flot des cavaliers, elle parcourut la distance qui les séparait de la porte d'entrée. Sur le chemin, elle réussit à régler leur compte à quelques ennemis. Une fois sur la chaussée, la marée d'Uruks-kaï qui occupaient la plaine l'étonna encore plus. Saroumane disposait d'une grande armée, féroce et tenace, quant serait-il de Sauron ?

Devant et derrière elle, les soldats étendaient leurs adversaires raides morts sur les pavés. La sortie du Roi avait redonné du courage à ceux qui étaient restés dehors. À l'intérieur des murs, couverts par le son retentissant du cor, montaient les cris des Uruks, étonnés et déçus que leurs proies se rebellent.

Une hache effleura sa cuisse. À quelques millimètres près, elle se serait fait couper une jambe. En représailles, elle enfonça son épée dans la gorge du propriétaire de la hache, qui s'effondra sur le pavé en laissant tout de même le temps à l'elfe de saisir son arme et de l'envoyer sur ses copains. Un Orque eut la tête tranchée par la lame et un autre, assommé par le manche, s'écroula, rapidement écrasé par ses compagnons de bataille.

Soudain, une grande lumière blanche fit tourner la tête à tous les combattants. Aylea n'en crut pas ses yeux quand elle reconnut les nombreuses silhouettes qui apparaissaient dans un roulement de sabots sur la colline : Gandalf, Eomer et tout son Eored.

-Pour le Rohan !

Le cri du jeune capitaine retentit dans la plaine, suivi des exclamations de ses hommes, du cliquetis des armes et des cottes de mailles. Ils descendirent la pente au grand galop, le Magicien Blanc en tête.

Leur intervention détourna l'intérêt des Uruks-kaï du Roi et de ceux qui combattaient à ses côtés. Ceux encore vivants qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur des murs tentèrent de sortir prêter main-forte à leurs compagnons mais furent arrêtés par les lames de Rohan.

La lumière blanche se fit encore plus éclatante, aveuglant les Uruks. Les chevaux se jetèrent à toute vitesse contre les piques des lances dirigées sur eux et, une fois dans la mêlée, leurs cavaliers abattirent leurs lames sur les ennemis.

Les défenseurs de la chaussée fendirent la foule au galop pour aller aider leurs sauveurs. Bientôt, l'ennemi fut en sous-nombre et n'eut plus d'autre choix que la fuite.

Ainsi, les Orques qui étaient arrivés si fiers sous les murs du Gouffre quelques heures plus tôt repartirent la queue entre les jambes avec, à leurs trousses, les cavaliers de Rohan. À la sortie de la plaine, ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec une forêt. Ils ne se posèrent pas de question et pénétrèrent dedans, pressés de sauver leur peau.

-N'approchez pas des arbres ! cria Eomer.

Aylea arrêta sa jument entre les chevaux de ses amis et regarda cette étrange forêt qui, elle l'aurait juré, ne se trouvait pas là quelques jours plus tôt. Et, les arbres ne poussant pas en quelques heures, ce ne pouvaient être que de...

-Des Ents...lâcha-t-elle alors que les bruissements de feuilles, conjugués aux hurlements des Orques déchiraient l'air sous les regards médusés des combattants.

-Des Huorns, pour être plus précis. Les Ents étaient occupés, ajouta Gandalf quand plus aucun bruit ne sortit des arbres.

-Occupés ?

-A détruire l'Isengard. Ils ont appris les méfaits de Saroumane et ils sont partis en guerre contre lui. D'ailleurs, à l'heure qu'il est, cela doit être fini.

Les cavaliers rebroussaient chemin vers le Gouffre, achevant les Orques comme le Roi le leur avait demandé. Ce qui restait des Marcheurs de la Communauté les suivit. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils laissèrent leurs montures à l'écurie et rejoignirent le Roi au bastion.

-Ne laissez personne sortir des Cavernes avant d'être sûr qu'il n'y a plus aucun Orque vivant dans Fort le Cor. Nous brûlerons cette vermine dans la plaine. Ah, vous êtes là ! dit-il quand les quatre compagnons furent entrés. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour sécuriser la forteresse.

-Nous avons entendu vos ordres et allons de ce pas les exécuter, répondit Aragorn.

-C'est plutôt à moi d'exécuter vos ordres que le contraire...

-Je suis sur vos terres et pas encore Roi en mon pays, alors, considéré moi juste comme un Rôdeur du Nord.

-Faites ce que bon vous semblera, fit Theoden.

Aragorn le salua d'un hochement de tête et tourna les talons quand il fut arrêté par Eowyn, seule dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui le regardait comme si elle était face à un mirage. Elle courut cependant vers lui et, après avoir effleuré son visage d'une main tremblante, le serra dans ses bras.

Aylea les considéra avec un sourire avant de quitter le bastion. Elle reviendrait plus tard, elle avait un petit garçon à retrouver.

Elle marchait au hasard des rues à la recherche de Tilion, lorsqu'elle eut l'impression qu'une personne qu'elle connaissait se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle eut beau regarder autour d'elle, elle ne vit rien d'autre que les soldats qui soulevaient les corps des Uruks pour les emmener dans la plaine.

-Aylea...

Cette fois, elle en était sûre, on l'avait appelée. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un d'autre dans les parages. Elle chercha l'origine de la voix au timbre faible qui avait prononcé son nom. Ses yeux tombèrent soudain sur le seul endroit où elle n'avait pas pensé chercher : le sol.

Une petite main tenant une flèche brisée dépassait d'entre les corps des ennemis tombés. Se pouvait-il que...

L'elfe se jeta au sol et rejeta les cadavres, dégageant le corps d'Avréliane, qui paraissait minuscule au milieu de tous ces Orques. Elle portait une multitude de coupures sur les bras et le visage et une grande plaie lui barrait le ventre, teintant l'étoffe de sa robe de sang. Les nattes de ses cheveux bruns étaient défaites et elles aussi poisseuses de sang.

-Avréliane...murmura l'elfe en passant sa main sur les joues de la petite fille. Avréliane, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai profité...la porte était...un peu...ouverte, alors je...suis passée...et j'ai couru.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je...Je voulais vous aider...toi et Tilion...Mais...ils m'ont...

Elle fut prise d'un soubresaut et laissa échapper un faible cri de douleur. Aylea passa ses mains sur elle, espérant réussir à la soigner.

-Ca...ça sert à rien, balbutia Avréliane. C'est...fini.

-Non. Non, ce n'est pas fini. Je vais te soigner, tu vas guérir, tu...

La petite utilisa ses dernières forces pour poser sa main sur celles de l'elfe :

-Sers-moi...dans tes bras. Je...je crois que j'aie un peu peur.

Aylea souleva délicatement l'enfant et la tint serrée contre elle.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, la rassura-t-elle. Tu es courageuse, tes ancêtres t'accueilleront avec joie.

-Tu crois ?

La voix était de plus en plus faible.

-J'en suis persuadée...

Avréliane releva péniblement la tête vers l'elfe et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ses yeux se voilèrent avant qu'elle ait pu parler.

Aylea ne s'était jamais sentie aussi impuissante de sa vie.

Le corps sans vie d'Avréliane serrée contre elle, elle se sentait toute petite. Elle était une elfe, bon sang, elle possédait des pouvoirs de guérison et elle avait été incapable de sauver la vie de la fillette.

Après lui avoir fermé les paupières, elle commença à chanter, la tête appuyée contre celle de la petite, les larmes affluant derrière ses yeux. Elle les laissa couler le long de ses joues.

-Aylea ?

Elle n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, même lorsqu'elle sentit une main amie se poser sur son épaule.

-Aylea...

Une deuxième main se posa sur elle. Elle se laissa tomber sur le torse de celui qui se tenait agenouillé derrière elle. Elle aurait voulu disparaître sous terre, qu'il n'y ait plus de combats, plus d'enfants morts, plus de peine à supporter.

-Il faut la rendre à sa famille, dit-elle soudain avec l'impression que ce n'était pas sa voix qui venait de sortir de sa bouche.

-D'accord...Laisse-moi la porter.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

Elle sentit la personne derrière elle se lever, lui laissant une impression de froid dans le dos. Il vint détacher Avréliane des bras d'Aylea et la transporta couchée dans les siens. L'elfe se leva péniblement, persuadée qu'elle allait s'écrouler dès qu'elle ferait un pas.

Elle suivit la silhouette qui marchait devant elle comme une somnambule, comme si son esprit se trouvait à des miles de son corps, comme si elle allait se réveiller dans sa chambre et que toute cette histoire ne serait en fin de compte qu'un mauvais rêve.

C'est dans un état semi-comateux qu'elle vit Odil, en larmes, récupérer le corps de sa petite-fille, et Tilion, bien en vie mais une estafilade barrant sa joue, pleurer sa soeur. C'est aussi dans cet état qu'elle se sentit guidée jusqu'en haut des remparts. Elle ne chercha même pas à savoir ce qu'elle faisait là. Si son corps semblait être fermement ancré en Terre du Milieu, son esprit divaguait dans des rêves étranges.

Il y avait Fondcombe, sa chambre, le jardin, les bois de la Lorien, le sourire de Legolas, les eaux de l'Anduin, la chaleur de Boromir, Edoras, le Gouffre de Helm, des chevaux qui galopaient en tous sens, une grande étendue d'herbe jaune, des montagnes blanches, un ciel bleu qui virait au gris, des cris, du sang, une douleur qui lui déchirait le ventre, des portes noires, encore des cris et du sang. Tout se mêlait dans un micmac dont elle ne se sentait pas la force de sortir. Il y eut ensuite, un air frais qui emplissait l'espace autour d'elle, de la joie, des arbres aux ramures vertes et la Mer, la Mer aux reflets bleus et verts.

Puis, avec la vivacité d'une attaque des rapaces, son esprit réintégra son corps et les images disparurent, laissant place à la plaine du Gouffre, où les tas formés des cadavres ennemis se multiplaient. Une écoeurante odeur de fumée et de chair brûlée montait des tas qui se calcinaient.

Aylea posa ses mains sur son ventre, y cherchant les battements des coeurs de ses enfants. Elle devait se raccrocher à quelque chose de vivant pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau dans ses délires. Elle perçut leurs esprits endormis, sûrement épuisés par le flot de sensations qu'ils avaient ressenties dans les dernières heures. Elle sourit, apaisée.

L'elfe voulut se lever mais les mains, qui n'avaient pas quitté ses épaules, l'en empêchèrent.

-Tu te sens mieux ? demanda la voix dans son dos.

-Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

-J'ai eu peur pour toi, tu sais, murmura la voix dans son cou.

-Je suis une grande fille, je sais me battre.

Les mains raffermirent leur prise sur ses épaules.

-Tu te sens prête à te lever ?

-Bien sûr.

-Dans ce cas...

Elle se sentit soulevée par les mains. La tête lui tourna légèrement quand elle fut remise sur ses pieds. Elle s'appuya contre le torse de l'homme pour ne pas tomber. Son nez s'enfouit dans les cheveux blonds qui couvraient ses épaules et elle respira profondément leur odeur d'écorce et de feuilles.

-Legolas...murmura-t-elle doucement.

-Oui, répondit-il en caressant les boucles rousses, c'est moi. Je suis là.

Elle l'entoura de ses bras et resta ainsi un long moment, réassemblant le puzzle qui lui tenait pour l'instant lieu de mémoire. Puis, se rappelant qu'ils s'étaient disputés, elle se détacha de son étreinte, doucement.

-Je ne t'ai pas remerciée, pour l'Uruk-kaï, dit-il, ses yeux bleus ne la quittant pas.

-Ah oui, la flèche...De rien.

Ils se sourirent un instant, gênés. Aylea commençait à se sentir mal, sous les yeux de Legolas qui la regardait comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde et qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser. À croire qu'il avait tiré un trait sur le passé et qu'il l'aimait à nouveau.

-Tu viens ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ignora la main qu'il lui tendait et descendit les escaliers. Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à la chaussée, faisant bien attention à ne pas frôler l'autre de quelque manière que ce soit. Là les attendaient Theoden, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Eomer et Eowyn, silencieux.

Dès que les deux elfes les eurent rejoints, ils se dirigèrent vers la plaine où avaient été élevés trois tertres, un pour les guerriers de l'Ouest, un pour les guerriers de l'Est et un dernier pour les elfes, pareils à ceux d'Edoras, mais pas encore recouverts d'herbe. Devant, étaient posés sur des civières les corps de tous les soldats tombés au combat. Les Rohirrims étaient rassemblés tout autour ainsi que les archers elfes. Aylea chercha la cape rouge d'Haldir mais elle semblait introuvable. Elle se tourna vers Aragorn qui marchait à ses côtés, espérant obtenir de lui une réponse à l'absence du Capitaine. Les yeux du Rôdeur indiquèrent les rangées de corps disposées devant les tertres. Pas moyen d'être plus clair...

La puanteur exhalée par la calcination des Uruks-kaï s'était évaporée, toutefois, l'air était encore lourd, lourd de la tristesse qui pesait sur les épaules des survivants. Maintenant, Aylea en était sûre : rien n'égalait la douleur de Ceux qui restent.

Toute droite devant la civière emportant sous terre le corps d'Avréliane, ridiculement petit au milieu de ceux des autres, Aylea se promit de donner le nom de la courageuse petite Rohirrim à sa fille.

* * *

Un feu crépitait dans l'âtre du bastion. Comme si les flammes pouvaient réchauffer les coeurs...

Assises côte à côte sur un banc, Eowyn et Aylea écoutaient les hommes s'entretenir de ce qui allait se passer maintenant que la menace des Uruks-kaï était éradiquée.

-Il faut se venger de Saroumane ! criait Eomer à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Il doit payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait subir au Rohan !

-La colère est rarement bonne conseillère, Eomer, fils d'Eomund, tempéra Gandalf. Toutefois, je compte me rendre en Isengard, je dois m'entretenir d'un grand nombre de choses avec Saroumane.

-Dans ce cas, je viens avec vous, clama le jeune Capitaine. Si vous le permettez, mon oncle, ajouta-t-il en quêtant l'approbation de Theoden.

-Je viens aussi, Gandalf Maison Grise, répondit le Roi. J'ai également des comptes à régler avec ce pendard de magicien.

-Je vous accompagnerai, dit Aragorn.

-Et Legolas, Aylea et moi vous accompagnons, décida Gimli sans avoir demandé leur avis aux deux autres, même s'il était hors de question qu'ils soient laissés sur le côté.

-Entendu, déclara Gandalf. Nous partirons à l'ombre du soir. Allez prendre un peu de repos en attendant.

Ceux qui devaient prendre la route au soir ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et filèrent trouver un endroit confortable où installer leurs couvertures.

-Et moi ? demanda Eowyn à son oncle d'une toute petite voix.

Theoden s'approcha de sa nièce et posa une main sur son épaule d'un air contrit :

-Je te charge de ramener notre peuple à Edoras.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, un peu déçue d'être à nouveau écartée de l'action mais heureuse de se voir confier cette responsabilité.

-Tu viens ? glissa Aragorn à Aylea en passant à côté d'elle, accompagné de Legolas, Gimli et d'un stock de couvertures.

L'elfe les suivit docilement jusqu'aux longs dortoirs qui couvraient l'étage du bastion. Là, Aragorn lança son chargement en l'air en poussant un hurlement de joie sous les regards circonspects de ses amis.

-Euh...Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? demanda Legolas.

-Vous avez pas pris un coup sur la tête, par hasard ? ajouta Gimli.

-Pas du tout, répondit le Rôdeur, imperturbable, en s'emparant de deux couvertures. Je décompresse.

-Et après on se demande pourquoi les Rôdeurs du Nord ne sont plus nombreux...chuchota Gimli à Legolas.

Si Aragorn les entendit, il n'en montra rien. Il se coucha sur une paillasse, s'enroula dans ses couvertures et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Aylea l'imita, pressée de tomber dans le sommeil avant que les ronflements de Gimli ne l'en empêchent. Le soleil éclairait faiblement la pièce par les quelques fenêtres qui perçaient le bâtiment, dessinant des ombres sur les murs de pierre. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas ressasser les événements de la journée, sous peine d'être incapable de dormir. Le visage de sa soeur s'imposa dans ses pensées. Arwen souriait comme avant le départ de leur mère, quand la vie semblait encore si simple. Aylea n'avait plus vu sa soeur sourire ainsi depuis des années. Sur cette image du temps passé, l'elfe sombra dans le sommeil, désireuse de se reposer avant d'affronter ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Encore une fois: Bonne année à tous !**

**Pour les puristes (et les autres aussi), l'existence de dortoirs dans Fort le Cor n'est (je pense) pas un fait avéré, mais je trouvais ça plus sympa que les écuries ou les remparts...Voilà, vous savez tout:)**


	17. L'Isengard

**Disclaimer : les personnages (à part Aylea) appartiennent à Tolkien. Certains événements sont tirés des livres. Les paroles de Gandalf devant la Montagne viennent du deuxième film et le dialogue entre les Hobbits et Theoden est très fortement inspiré du livre.**

**Chapitre 17 : L'Isengard**

Le soir étendait son manteau d'ombre sur le Gouffre de Helm. Quelques torches dispensaient toutefois une chaude lumière qui éclairait la petite troupe en attente devant ce qui restait de la porte.

Aylea faisait ses adieux à Eowyn.

-Faites bonne route, lui souhaita la Rohirrim.

-Merci...Puissiez vous atteindre Edoras sans encombre.

-Vous pensez que nous risquons une attaque ?

-J'en doute. Mais, si c'est le cas, votre peuple n'a rien à craindre. Puisqu'il a sa tête une princesse valeureuse.

Eowyn sourit et serra son amie dans ses bras.

-Faites attention à vous, lui souffla Aylea avant de se détacher de son étreinte et de s'éloigner vers le chevaux.

-J'espère vous revoir à Edoras, clama-t-elle en enfourchant sa jument.

La Rohirrim hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait entendu, puis salua son frère, qui accompagnait leur oncle.

-Bon, on y va ou on attend de mourir de vieillesse ? vociféra Gimli, en équilibre précaire sur la croupe d'Hasufel.

-Vous attendez avec tellement d'impatience d'entrer dans la forêt ? rétorqua Legolas en sautant en selle.

-C'est ça, moquez-vous de moi ! se renfrogna le Nain.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça ? demanda Eomer, amenant sa monture près d'Aylea qui regardait avec amusement les deux compères se chamailler.

-Non, d'habitude ils sont plus calmes. Mais bon, ça met un peu d'ambiance.

Le Rohirrim acquiesça, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-En route ! clama le Roi, le regard tourné vers les quelques cavaliers qui l'accompagnaient sur le chemin de l'Isengard.

Les chevaux renâclèrent et, dès que Nivacrin se fut engagé sur la chaussée, les autres suivirent. Derrière le Roi, venaient Gandalf sur Gripoil, Gamelin monté sur son hongre alezan et Aragorn sur Arod. Legolas, Gimli et Hasufel les suivaient, ainsi qu'Aylea et Eomer. Le jeune homme, désireux de lier connaissance avec l'elfe dont sa sœur lui avait dit tant de bien, chevauchait à ses côtés, discutant de tout et de rien. L'ombre qui couvrait son visage lors de la bataille s'évanouissait peu à peu au fil de sa conversation avec Aylea, qui n'en trouvait que plus de plaisir à s'entretenir avec son compagnon de route. Par contre, elle n'accorda pas la moindre attention à la lueur de plus en plus forte qui brillait dans les yeux du jeune homme.

Il lui décrivait les stratégies habituelles des _eored_ quand les chevaux de toute la troupe s'arrêtèrent. L'étrange forêt des Huorns s'étendaient devant eux, ombreuse et menaçante. Les hommes et les chevaux n'avaient aucune envie de traverser ce bois. Même les deux elfes du groupe hésitaient à ouvrir la marche, troublés par les vibrations de colère qui émanaient des arbres, plus fortes et plus violentes que celles qu'ils avaient ressenties dans la forêt de Fangorn. Theoden allait demander à Gandalf s'il existait une autre voie quand le Magicien fit avancer Gripoil et pénétra dans la forêt. Les autres n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de puiser les dernières ressources de courage qu'ils avaient en eux et de le suivre.

Les arbres, dont les feuillages étaient verts à la lumière du soleil, semblaient grisâtres et parés de haillons sous la faible clarté de la lune, qui ne pénétrait que difficilement les sylves. Les cavaliers progressèrent sur le sol pierreux à la file indienne, guettant le moindre son bizarre ou la plus petite marque de la présence d'Orques.

-Que sont devenus ces charognes ? demanda Gimli à Gandalf, profitant que Legolas ait placé Hasufel derrière Gripoil pour rassurer le Nain.

-Les Huorns s'en sont occupés. Je crois que nous n'entendrons plus jamais parler d'eux a présent.

-Les Huorns sont de jeunes Ents, n'est-ce pas ? s'interrogea Legolas.

-En effet.

-Et, les Ents, Gandalf, reprit Legolas, plein d'espoir, vous les avez vus ?

-Seulement les plus jeunes et les plus indisciplinés d'entre eux, mon ami. Mais vous aurez certainement l'occasion de voir l'un de leurs sages de vos propres yeux.

-Fangorn ?

-On l'appelle également Sylvebarbe, mais oui, il s'agit bien de lui. En parlant avec lui, vous entendrez le discours du plus ancien des êtres vivants.

-Attendez un peu, fit Gimli. Fangorn, n'est-ce pas cette horrib...euh..cette charmante forêt où nous vous avons retrouvé ?

-En effet.

Le Nain resta circonspect devant cette réponse.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, les cavaliers sortirent de la forêt des Huorns, pour le plus grand soulagement de toute la compagnie. Seul Legolas était désappointé : il aurait grandement apprécié s'entretenir avec l'un de ces arbres. Mais Gandalf l'en avait dissuadé, lui disant qu'ils ne faisaient pas les meilleurs interlocuteurs dont on puisse rêver et que Sylvebarbe était bien plus intéressant à écouter.

Le soleil avait disparu derrière l'horizon quand ils arrivèrent à la fin de la combe du Gouffre et, en montant sur une petit colline, ils virent au loin la Montagne du Destin crachant son feu et répandant une grande ombre dans l'air tout autour dans un bruit de tonnerre.

-Le courroux de Sauron sera terrible, dit Gandalf, les yeux fixés sur la montagne en feu. Son châtiment, immédiat. La bataille du Gouffre de Helm est terminée, celle pour la Terre du Milieu ne fait que commencer. Tous nos espoirs sont désormais liés à deux jeunes Hobbits, quelque part dans les régions désertes.

Les pensées d'Aylea s'envolèrent vers Frodon et Sam. Avaient-ils atteint le Mordor ? Gandalf le savait sûrement mais il ne parlerait qu'_en temps utile_ comme il aimait à le répéter. Et Pippin et Merry ? Aux dernières nouvelles, ils accompagnaient les Ents. Donc, si les cavaliers se dirigeaient vers l'Isengard qui, d'après les sous-entendus du Magicien, était désormais occupé par eux, ils ne tarderaient pas à retrouver les deux Hobbits.

Gandalf remit la compagnie en marche en direction des Gués de l'Isen. Aragorn n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur départ, ce qui inquiétait la jeune elfe. Elle allait s'excuser auprès d'Eomer quand Legolas et Gimli la devancèrent, amenant leur cheval à la hauteur de celui du Rôdeur. Après quelques minutes de conversation, Aragorn laissa échapper un éclat de rire franc à la suite d'une plaisanterie de Gimli, ce qui rassura Aylea : si son ami riait, c'est que ses soucis n'occupaient pas trop son esprit. Tout de même, elle se promit de s'informer sur ce qui le rendait si soucieux dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

Quelques heures plus tard, sous un ciel où seule la lune était visible, ils arrivèrent devant les longues pentes descendant vers la rivière loin en contrebas. Theoden, Gamelin et Eomer laissèrent errer tristement leurs regards, se remémorant les hommes qui avaient été abattus là. Mais Aylea fit avancer sa jument assez loin sur les pentes pour voir la rivière et trouver un chemin dans les Gués. Il y avaient de grandes pierres plates qui flottaient à la surface pour permettre le passage des hommes à pied et des endroits moins profonds pour les chevaux. Sauf que les flots, d'habitude bouillonnants, étaient réduits à de minces ruisseaux qui coulaient sur la terre pierreuse et presque sèche.

-Venez voir, appela l'elfe.

Comme les autres approchèrent, les hurlements de loups s'élevèrent dans la nuit, dangereusement proches.

-Ne craignez rien, dit Gandalf, les loups des montagnes ont perdu l'habitude d'attaquer les hommes, sauf en compagnie des Orques.

Aylea croisa le regard pas rassuré pour un sou de Gimli. Il faut dire que Gandalf n'était pas un spécialiste lorsqu'il s'agissait de remonter le moral des troupes ou de leur donner du courage...

-C'est devenu un endroit bien morne, observa Eomer. Saroumane aurait-il détruit jusqu'aux sources ?

-Il le semblerait, marmonna Theoden, la peine perçant dans sa voix.

-Allons-y, ajouta le Magicien. Plus vite nous traverserons, plus vite nous serons en Isengard.

Sur ce, il fit descendre la pente à Gripoil, qui fut de l'autre côté de l'eau en un rien de temps. Les autres suivirent moins vite et Eomer dut mettre pied à terre pour convaincre sa monture de s'engager sur la pente raide.

Alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur chemin, les yeux brillants des loups apparurent dans les fourrés autour d'eux mais, si quelques uns laissèrent échapper un grognement, aucun ne les attaqua.

Après une nouvelle heure de route sur une chaussée aux pavés défoncés qui courait le long de la rivière, Theoden, fatigué par les nombreuses heures qu'il avait passées en selle, demanda une pause, que Gandalf lui accorda pour le plus grand soulagement des autres qui commençaient eux aussi à avoir les muscles des cuisses douloureux.

Aylea s'étira de tout son long en descendant de cheval et fit quelques pas après avoir attaché Aeal près des autres montures pour se dégourdir les jambes. Elle avait très envie de dormir mais elle se sentait incapable de fermer l'œil.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda Eomer derrière elle.

-Oui, répondit-elle. Pourquoi ? J'ai l'air malade ?

-Non, vous semblez épuisée.

-Je ne suis pas la seule...

-Que voulez vous dire ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

-Vous avez des cernes tout autour des yeux, une barbe de je ne sais combien de jours et on dirait que vous n'avez plus dormi depuis des mois.

Eomer la considéra un instant avec un air dubitatif, comme s'il hésitait à la provoquer en duel pour la punir de son insolence, puis, à la grande surprise de l'elfe, éclata de rire.

-Contente que ça vous fasse rire, dit Aylea.

-Ne le prenez pas mal, répondit le jeune homme en essuyant les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux. Ma sœur m'avait prévenu que vous étiez...comment dire ? Franche ? Et vous venez de me le prouver.

Aylea sourit.

-On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez très belle quand vous souriez ? demanda Eomer en s'approchant d'elle, une lueur allumant ses yeux d'une flamme que l'elfe ne leur avait jamais vue.

L'espace d'un instant, Aylea se retrouva dans les bois sous l'Amon Hen. Boromir s'avançait vers elle et lui disait exactement la même phrase, ses yeux gris la couvant d'un regard bienveillant.

Elle éloigna cette vision d'un geste. C'était fini, Boromir était mort, il ne reviendrait plus, elle devait arrêter de penser à lui comme s'il pouvait surgir de derrière un arbre et l'embrasser.

-Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? demanda Eomer, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de l'elfe.

-J'ai cru voir un vieil ami, l'espace d'un instant...

-ça va ? Je ne dérange pas ?

Eomer et Aylea se retournèrent, surpris, et tombèrent nez à nez avec Legolas qui les regardait animeusement, la pointe de la flèche encochée à son arc brillant sous le clair de lune. Le jeune Capitaine se releva à toute vitesse, cherchant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire pour sa défense. Aylea se remit sur ses pieds plus lentement, ne quittant pas une seconde les yeux bleus de Legolas.

-Attendez, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, commença Eomer, confus au possible.

-Ne vous excusez pas, le coupa Aylea. Il n'a aucune raison de nous en vouloir.

-Et pourquoi pas ? demanda l'elfe blond en avançant d'un pas vers la fille d'Elrond.

-Parce que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'es pas mon père. Et que, par conséquent, tu n'as pas à te mêler de mes affaires.

-Je me mêle de tes affaires si j'en ai envie ! rétorqua Legolas en faisant un nouveau pas vers Aylea.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en mêles ?

-Euh, est-ce que...tenta d'intervenir Eomer, qui se sentait pris au piège entre les deux elfes en colère.

-Tu n'es pas la seule à faire ce qui te plais !

-Donc, tu passes ton temps à me surveiller ?

-Mais pas du tout !

-Tant mieux ! Parce que, aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'en avais plus rien à faire de moi...

-J'ai promis à ton père de te protéger.

-Mensonges ! cria Aylea. Mensonges et calomnies ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

-Je voudrais surtout pas vous déranger, dit Eomer le plus calmement du monde, mais je pense que vous devriez vous calmer. On va vous entendre partout.

-Moi, je raconte n'importe quoi ? Tu m'as caché ton escapade avec Boromir pendant un mois !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, je te faisais confiance ! C'est un peu le principe d'une relation, non ?

-Si tu m'avais accordé un peu plus d'attention, j'aurais pas eu envie d'aller voir ailleurs !

-Pardon ? s'offusqua Legolas.

Eomer fila sans demander son reste, pressé d'appeler les autres à la rescousse pour séparer les deux elfes et ne souhaitant pas entendre par mégarde des éléments de leur vie privée qui ne le regardait pas.

-Tu n'étais jamais là, continua Aylea, des larmes d'énervement et de fatigue coulant le long de ses joues. Toujours parti sauver le monde ou faire je ne sais quoi avec Aragorn ou mes frères. Comment pouvais-tu encore dire que tu m'aimais en ne me voyant presque jamais ?

-Je t'écrivais...C'est ce que font les autres couples, non ?

-Les autres...répéta durement Aylea. Je croyais qu'on était pas comme les autres. Mais peut-être me suis-je trompée ?

-Salut vous deux ! Tout va comme vous voulez ? demanda innocemment Gimli, espérant désamorcé le conflit entre les deux en coupant court à la conversation.

Aucun des deux elfes ne répondit. Ils ne semblèrent même pas remarquer le Nain.

-Je vais me coucher, lâcha finalement Legolas avant de partir vers le campement.

Gimli suivit son ami, laissant Aylea seule.

Les dernières larmes séchèrent sur ses joues. Elle se sentait vide, sans énergie et pourtant libérée d'un poids. Une vague de froid la saisit soudain et elle retourna elle aussi retrouver les autres. Elle s'assura qu'Aeal ne manquait de rien, puis déroula les couvertures qu'elle avait emportées et alla s'étendre à côté d'Aragorn. De l'autre côté du lit, se dessinait la silhouette allongée de Legolas, chaudement enroulé dans ses couvertures. L'elfe détourna le regard et se concentra sur le ciel. Ses pensées finirent par se perdre dans l'immensité sombre.

* * *

Quelques heures avant l'aube, Aragorn poussa un cri qui réveilla tous ceux qui dormaient à côté du feu.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'alarma le reste de la troupe.

Le Rôdeur n'eut pas besoin de répondre, la raison de son cri était évidente. Un épais brouillard les entourait, limitant leur vision. Ils avaient du mal à se reconnaître entre eux et le feu mourant n'arrangeait rien.

-Gandalf, appela Theoden, que se passe-t-il ?

-Un tour de Saroumane, répondit le Magicien, son bâton éclairant son visage d'une lueur bleue parmi les brumes. Ne bougez pas sans que je vous le demande.

C'est à peine s'ils osèrent alors respirer. Aylea resta debout, sa dague dans une main, aux aguets. Autour du feu, elle devinait ses compagnons immobiles, dans l'attente d'une attaque. Mais rien ne vint.

Il va sans dire qu'ils ne fermèrent plus l'œil de la nuit. L'aube perça difficilement le brouillard et les trouva toujours figés dans la même position, leurs respirations à peine audibles malgré le silence.

-Venez, dit soudain Gandalf, les faisant tous sursauter. Il est temps.

Il sembla à Aylea qu'elle y voyait mieux, comme si le brouillard s'était levé. Ce ne devait pas être le cas des autres, qui tâtonnèrent jusqu'à leurs montures en rasant de près les arbres et les buissons. Une fois tout le monde en selle, le Magicien prit la tête du groupe et ils se mirent en route sans échanger un mot. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, la lumière se fit de plus en plus forte et, quand ils atteignirent les murs de l'Isengard, ils voyaient parfaitement devant eux.

La tour d'Orthanc se dressait au milieu d'un cercle d'eau boueuse, noire et menaçante. Il leur sembla qu'un œil mauvais les regardait s'approcher. En effet, Saroumane, petite silhouette blanche accrochée à son balcon de pierre noire, espionnait l'arrivée de ces visiteurs impromptus. Les murs gisaient à terre, leurs pierres dispersées aux quatre vents. Et sur ces murs, étaient tranquillement assis, fumant leurs pipes comme si de rien n'était, les deux dernières personnes qu'Aylea s'attendait à rencontrer là : Merry et Pippin, l'un debout sur les pierres, l'autre assis une chope à la main, leur adressaient de grands signes de bienvenue.

-Mes seigneurs, noble Dame, bienvenue en Isengard ! clama Merry en désignant de sa pipe la tour qui s'élevait derrière lui.

-Ah, jeunes coquins ! pesta Gimli. Une belle chasse dans laquelle vous nous avez emmené. Et on vous retrouve à festoyer et à fumer !

-Nous sommes assis...sur le champ de la victoire, expliqua Pippin entre deux bouchées. Et savourons quelque réconfort bien mérité.

Aylea échangea un regard amusé et joyeux avec Aragorn. Les Hobbits n'avaient rien perdu de leur bonne humeur.

-Le porc salé est particulièrement savoureux, crut bon de préciser Pippin, narguant le Nain.

-Le porc salé, répéta ce dernier.

-Ah, les Hobbits...soupira Gandalf, exaspéré.

-Auriez-vous mis à bas les forces de Saroumane seuls, Maître Hobbits ? les taquina Aylea.

-Non pas, gente dame. Quoique nous aurions pu le faire, fanfaronna Merry. Nous sommes désormais sous les ordres de Sylvebarbe, qui vient tout juste de reprendre les rênes de l'Isengard.

-Bien. Tout s'est donc déroulé comme je l'espérais, dit Gandalf. Et Saroumane ?

-Il est présentement dans sa tour, à contempler l'œuvre des Ents, répondit Pippin.

À la mention des Ents, Legolas ne se sentit plus de joie enfin, il allait rencontrer des représentants de cette espèce presque disparue.

-Il me semble que nous assistons aux retrouvailles d'amis chers, dit Theoden. Ainsi, ce sont là des membres de votre compagnie, Gandalf ? Des Semis-Hommes, aussi appelés Hobbytlan, si je ne m'abuse ?

-Hobbits, je vous prie, mon seigneur, le reprit Pippin.

-Hobbits ? s'étonna le Roi. Soit ! Quoi qu'il en soit, aucune des histoires que je connais à votre sujet ne semble faire justice à la vérité.

-Quelle vérité, mon seigneur ? demanda Merry.

-Et bien, j'ignorais, par exemple, qu'ils fumaient la pipe.

-Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, car c'est un art que nous pratiquons que depuis quelques générations. Ce fut Tobold Sonnecor, de Longoulet dans le Quartier du Sud, qui le premier fit pousser la véritable herbe à pipe dans ses jardins, vers l'an 1700 selon notre compte. À quel âge le vieux Tobie découvrit la plante...

-Vous ne connaissez pas le danger où vous êtes, Theoden, s'interposa Gandalf. Ces Hobbits peuvent se tenir au bord de la ruine et discuter des plaisirs de la table ou des petits faits de leurs pères, grand-pères et arrière-grands-pères ou petits cousins au neuvième degré, pour peu que vous les encouragiez. Un autre moment conviendrait mieux à l'histoire de l'art de fumer. Où est Sylvebarbe, Merry ?

-Du côté Nord, je crois.

-Bien. Allons-y, j'ai à lui parler.

-Attendez, intervint Gimli, ne serait-il pas possible d'attendre un peu ? Ces jeunes larrons ont eu tout le temps de se remplir l'estomac à leur guise, mais nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de nous remettre de notre chevauchée...Et il est plus de midi.

Ce dernier argument fit rire aux éclats toute la compagnie.

-Je vous donne une heure, Maître Nain, finit par dire le Magicien après une courte réflexion.

-Adieu, Hobbits ! dit Theoden. J'espère que nous nous reverrons dans ma demeure ! Vous vous y assiérez avec moi et vous me raconterez tout ce que votre cœur désirera : les exploits de vos aïeux, aussi loin que vous pouvez les faire remonter. Et nous parlerons aussi du vieux Tobold et de sa connaissance des herbes. Adieu !

Les Hobbits s'inclinèrent.

Gimli soupira d'aise et se hâta de descendre du dos d'Hasufel. Tandis que les hommes du Rohan et Gandalf s'avançaient dans l'eau de l'Isen qui rendait la terre marécageuse, Merry et Pippin sautèrent du mur et coururent rejoindre leurs anciens compagnons de route. Ce fut des effusions de joie, coupées court par les gargouillis du ventre de Gimli.

-Suivez-nous, dirent les Hobbits, le garde-manger n'est pas loin et il y a un coin de terre sèche où nous pourrons nous asseoir pour manger et fumer.

-Et répondre aux quelques menues questions que nous avons à vous poser, ajouta Aragorn.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Legolas, il y a bien des choses sur lesquelles nous voudrions connaître la vérité.

-Si on mangeait d'abord ?

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le Nain, dit Aylea.

-Je vous méprise et ne m'abaisserez donc pas à vous répondre.

-En même temps, si vous vous abaissez...

Un regard sévère d'Aragorn dissuada l'elfe et le Nain de continuer leur dispute.

Ils suivirent les Hobbits dans une espèce de petite tour carrée que l'on atteignait par un escalier en colimaçon. Malheureusement, l'ouverture de ce qui avait été une trappe avant d'être défoncé par les Ents suffisait à peine à laisser se glisser les Hobbits. C'est pourquoi ils montèrent dans la petite réserve et firent descendre à leurs amis toutes les provisions.

Deux tonneaux de bière, un tonneau de vin, sept pains blancs, trois kilos de pommes, deux poulets et trois barils de porc salé plus tard, les six amis s'étalaient sur l'herbe, le nez dans le ciel maintenant limpide. Aragorn et Gimli bourrèrent leurs pipes grâce à l'herbe que Merry et Pippin leur avaient données et commencèrent à fumer, le Rôdeur lançant de temps à autre des ronds de fumées pour le plus grand plaisir des Hobbits. Ils avaient bien essayé de convaincre Legolas et Aylea de tirer ne serait-ce qu'une bouffée mais rien à faire, les elfes déclinaient poliment toutes leurs sollicitations.

-Allez, racontez-nous, demanda Gimli à Merry et Pippin.

-Par où commencer ? s'interrogèrent tout haut les Hobbits.

-Au début de l'histoire ? proposa Aylea, taquine.

-C'est une bonne idée, reconnut Pippin. Mon très cher Meriadoc Brandebouc, à vous l'honneur.

Et Merry raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que la Communauté s'était dissoute. Il relata les moindres détails de leur partie de l'aventure, régulièrement interrompu par Pippin, qui rajoutait un ou deux détails « primordiaux » que son cousin avait omis de mentionner. Épuisée par la chevauchée et par les enfants qu'elle portait et bercée par les paroles des Hobbits, Aylea finit par s'endormir.

Aragorn la réveilla un peu plus tard. L'heure accordée par Gandalf était passée, il fallait pénétrer dans le cercle de l'Isengard. Ils récupérèrent les chevaux qui étaient partis vagabonder à la recherche d'herbe et rejoignirent Gandalf, Theoden, Gamelin et Eomer entre les pierres formant autrefois la porte de Nan Curunir. Sans un mot, il se mirent en route, Merry en selle derrière Aylea et Pippin monté derrière Aragorn.

Ils pataugèrent dans l'eau sale et par endroits bouillonnante, ce qui effrayait les chevaux, se frayant un chemin entre les épaves des machines de bois et les grand arbres qui les regardait passer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent au pied d'Orthanc.

-Jeune Maître Gandalf, je me réjouis de votre venue, dit d'une voix qui semblait venir du fond des temps un arbre plus vieux que tous les autres. Le bois et l'eau, les troncs et la pierre, je peux en venir à bout, mais il y a un Magicien à mater ici, enfermé dans sa tour.

-C'est Sylvebarbe, glissa Merry à Aylea, qui avait déjà compris qu'elle se trouvait face au plus vieux des Ents.

L'Ent s'éloigna et les compagnons inspectèrent du regard les aspérités de la tour, attendant de voir le manteau blanc de Saroumane.

-Montrez-vous, chuchota Aragorn sur un ton de défi.

-Restez sur vos gardes, les prévint Gandalf. Même vaincu, Saroumane est dangereux. Ne vous fiez pas à ses paroles.

« Mais est-il vraiment vaincu, s'il peut encore avoir du pouvoir sur nous ? Ne put s'empêcher de se demander Aylea.

-Alors réglons-lui son compte et qu'on en finisse, tempêta Gimli.

-Non, l'arrêta Gandalf. Il nous le faut vivant. Même si ses paroles sont vicieuses, il faut qu'il parle. Je tenterai ensuite de séparer le vrai du faux dans ses discours.

-Vous avez mené bien des guerres et tué nombre d'hommes, roi Theoden, et vous avez tout de même fait la paix ensuite, résonna la voix mielleuse et trompeuse de Saroumane, perché au sommet de sa tour. Ne pouvons-nous tenir conseil comme nous l'avons fait jadis, mon vieil ami ? Ne pouvons-nous faire la paix, vous et moi ?

-Nous ferons la paix, commença le Roi d'un ton chargé de hargne et de haine. Oui, nous ferons la paix, quand vous répondrez de l'embrasement de l'Ouestfolde, et des enfants qui y gisent sans vie ! Nous ferons la paix lorsque les vies de soldats dont les corps furent dépecés devant les portes de Fort le Cor alors qu'ils étaient morts seront vengées ! Lorsque vous penderez à un gibet, pour le plaisir de vos propres corbeaux...Là, nous serons en paix.

-Des gibets et des corbeaux, répéta Saroumane, toute condescendance ayant disparu de sa voix. Vieux radoteur...Et vous, quelle prétention, Gandalf le Gris...Ou devrais-je plutôt dire, Gandalf le Blanc ? Parce que vous avez vaincu le Balrog et traversé la mort, vous vous jugez digne de me supplanter ? Que cherchez-vous exactement ? Laissez-moi deviner...La clé d'Orthanc ? Ou peut-être même les clés de Barad-Dûr avec les couronnes de sept rois et les baguettes des cinq Magiciens ?

-Votre traitrise a déjà coûté de nombreuses vies et des milliers sont encore en péril, répondit Gandalf. Mais vous pouvez les sauver, Saroumane, car vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi.

-Alors, vous êtes venu quérir des informations...J'en ai pour vous.

Il sortit de sa tunique une pierre noir et brillante dans laquelle des langues de feu se démenaient.

-Quelque chose gronde en Terre du Milieu, quelque chose que vous avez omis de voir. Mais le Grand Oeil l'a vu, lui, et maintenant, il met à profit cet avantage. Il attaquera très bientôt. Vous allez tous mourir.

Si elle ne s'était pas trouvée à cheval au beau milieu de l'eau sous la tour d'un magicien qui semblait avoir perdu la boule, Aylea aurait ri tellement cette dernière phrase lui semblait bête et dite d'un ton emphatique et exagéré.

-Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas, Gandalf ? continuait Saroumane, jouant de sa voix comme d'une arme pour toucher ses interlocuteurs au point sensible. Vous ne pouvez croire que ce Rôdeur pourra un jour s'asseoir sur le trône du Gondor. Cet exilé, sorti de l'ombre, ne sera jamais couronné Roi. Gandalf n'hésite pas à sacrifier tous ceux qui lui sont proches, tous ceux à qui il manifestent de l'amour...Dites-moi, quels mots de réconfort avez-vous sussuré au Semi-Homme avant de l'envoyer à sa perte ? Le chemin sur lequel vous l'avez jeté ne peut le conduire qu'à la mort.

-J'en ai assez entendu, vociféra Gimli. Tuez-le.

-Je ne vous parle pas encore, Gimli, fils de Gloïn, dit Saroumane. Vous êtes bien loin de votre pays et les difficultés de cette terre ne vous concernent que fort peu. Mais ce n'est pas de votre propre mouvement que vous y avez été mêlé je ne vous reprocherai donc pas la part que vous y avez prise, qui fut vaillante, je n'en doute pas. Mais, soyez gentil, occupez-vous de vos propres affaires.

-Qui êtes-vous, pour donner ainsi des ordres ? explosa Aylea, au grand désarroi de Gandalf.

-Aylea Elrondion, sussura Saroumane, quelle bonne suprise ! Il y a bien longtemps que l'Isengard n'avait pas reçu de membres de votre peuple. Bonjour à vous aussi, Legolas Vertefeuille. Ainsi, même les elfes se mêlent de cette histoire...Je suppose que ce sont vos royaux pères respectifs qui vous ont lancé dans cette aventure. Pour se débarrasser de vous, sans aucun doute. Il faut dire que je les comprends, surtout ce pauvre Elrond. Sa femme partie, ses fils aussi, que lui reste-t-il, sinon deux filles qui sont la honte de leur peuple ? L'une fricote avec un moins que rien tandis que l'autre vend son corps au premier venu et essaye de prouver sa « valeur ». Ridicule...Vous ne valez rien, Aylea Elrondion, vous n'auriez jamais dû quitter Fondcombe. Votre destin n'est pas ici.

Chacun des mots des Magicien s'enfonçait en Aylea comme un poignard. Il ne disait cela que pour la blesser. C'était faux, il mentait.

-Descendez, Saroumane, cria Gandalf, jugeant que la plaisanterie (si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça) avait assez duré. Et votre vie sera épargnée.

-Gardez votre pitié et votre clémence, je n'en ai nul besoin, répondit l'autre en lançant un jet de flammes sur Gandalf.

Les chevaux reculèrent et hennirent, paniqués, tandis que Mithrandir disparaissait dans un globe de feu, qui s'évanouit rapidement.

-Saroumane, articula Gandalf d'une voix déterminée, votre bâton est brisé.

En effet, la longue baguette noire de Saroumane explosa entre ses doigts et la tête vitn s'écraser dans l'eau aux pieds de Gandalf. Saroumane poussa un cri et disparut de leur champ de vision. Par contre, un objet chuta du haut de la tour et atterit avec un « plouf » sonore au milieu des cavaliers. Pippin sauta du dos d'Arod et, plongeant les mains dans l'eau sale, en ressortit l'étrange pierre noire et brillante que Saroumane avait tenue devant lui un peu plus tôt.

-Peregrïn Touque, dit Gandalf, qui, après avoir donné des instructions à Theoden, reportait son attention sur le petit Hobbit, donnez cela, mon garçon. Dépéchez-vous.

Pippin lui tendit la boule mais à contrecoeur.

-Qu'est-ce ? Demanda-t-il toutefois au Magicien.

-Une chose que Saroumane aurait préféré ne pas perdre...Attendez-moi à l'entrée de l'Isengard, j'ai à parler plus avant avec Sylvebarbe.

-Je viens avec vous, s'écria Legolas.

Ils partirent de leur côté tandis que les autres regagnaient un terrain plus sec.

Les paroles de Saroumane tournaient sans cesse dans la tête d'Aylea. Une part d'elle était persuadée qu'il avait menti pour la faire douter, mais l'autre moitié de son être avait été touchée. Elle devait arrêter d'y penser. Elle avait fait ses choix et elle n'avait de compte à rendre qu'à elle-même.

**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre...**

**Si vous avez aimé, si vous trouvez que j'ai complètement baclé ou si vous aussi, vous avez commencé à lire le Hobbit, usez de vos talents d'écrivains dans la 'tite case du bas, je vous en serai reconnaissante;)**


	18. Bêtise de Hobbit

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Voilà le chapitre 18 !**

**Oui, j'avais dit qu'il serait posté hier soir, mais mon copain m'a fait une surprise et je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de poster...**

**Je fais un petit sondage à propos des jumeaux sur mon profil, histoire de savoir qui vous voulez comme géniteurs...Merci d'avance de votre participation!**

**Pour le disclaimer, j'ai fait un mix des événements du livre avec des répliques du film...les fans reconnaitront !**

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 18 : Bêtise de Hobbit**

Après de longues discussions avec Sylvebarbe, qui avait décidé d'attendre la disparition des « immondices » de Saroumane et de reboiser l'Isengard et les terres dévastées par les Uruks-kaï, Gandalf accéda à la requête de Theoden de rentrer rapidement à Meduseld. Le Roi était impatient de retrouver son peuple et le château de ses ancêtres et Eomer voulait voir sa sœur et se recueillir sur la tombe de Theodred.

Les cavaliers prirent le chemin du départ à la lumière rougeoyante du soleil qui disparaissait derrière les montagnes. Les Ents, immobiles le long de la route comme les statues décorant les demeures des Elfes ou des anciens Hommes, leur souhaitèrent un bon voyage en agitant leurs longues ramures dans le vent en signe d'adieux. Dans le dos d'Aylea, Merry resta longtemps tourné vers l'arrière, les yeux fixés sur les étranges arbres que lui et Pippin avaient côtoyé durant un moment.

-Etes-vous triste de les quitter ? demanda l'elfe à son passager alors que le territoire dévasté de l'Isengard laissait place aux zones boisées qu'ils avaient traversées à l'aller.

-Un peu, reconnut le Hobbit. Ce sont de joyeux compagnons malgré leur air sérieux. Ils sont si différents des autres arbres que j'ai déjà rencontré...

-Peut-être parce qu'ils parlent.

Merry éclata de rire, se rendant compte de l'ineptie qu'il avait sortie.

-Vous me semblez changer, Pippin et vous, reprit Aylea, sérieuse. Vous paraissez tous deux plus graves, moins insouciants.

-Plus grands aussi, non ?

-Nous n'avons voyagé ensemble que très peu de temps, je ne préfère donc pas m'avancer sur ces choses-là.

-De toute façon, j'ai toujours été plus grand que Pippin, renchérit Merry d'un ton très suffisant. Et plus intelligent.

Aylea sourit à la remarque de son passager, se disant que, en fin de compte, les Hobbits n'avaient pas tellement changé.

-Vous pensez qu'on ira loin ce soir ? demanda soudain Merry dans un bâillement.

Aylea allait répondre qu'elle n'en savait rien et que seul leur guide connaissait la réponse lorsque Gandalf dit :

-Nous n'irons pas loin ce soir. Le Roi et moi avons décidé de ne pas faire halte à Edoras et d'aller directement à Dunharrow, où aura lieu le rassemblement des guerriers.

-Zut, moi qui voulais voir Edoras, pesta Merry.

-Surtout pour faire la fête, non ? le taquina Aylea.

-Pour ce qui est de faire la fête, ne vous inquiétez pas, Maître Hobbit, intervint Eomer en amenant sa monture au niveau d'Aeal. Gamelin et moi transportons avec nous quatre tonneaux de bière venant tout droit de la réserve personnelle de Saroumane.

Merry jeta un œil gourmand aux dits tonneaux, se réjouissant à l'avance de la soirée qui s'annonçait.

Les brumes qui avaient accompagné leur route s'étaient évanouies avec leur créateur et le ciel resplendissait de mille étoiles. La lune, presque pleine, diffusait sa douce clarté sur le chemin serpentant suivant les rives de l'Isen. Le vent avait légèrement fraîchi mais la nuit restait douce. Seuls les flots de la rivière et les sabots des chevaux troublaient le silence.

-J'ai faim !

Visiblement, Pippin avait décidé que la nuit était trop calme...

Le puissant soupir de Gandalf n'échappa à personne mais, soucieux des oreilles de la compagnie, il fit quitter la grand-route à Gripoil et emmena les cavaliers dans un petit vallon bordés d'arbres et fermé par le flanc de Dol Baran, la dernière colline des chaînes du Nord. Il y avait là des herbages proposant une herbe rassasiante aux chevaux et des buissons, des fougères et des branches mortes permettant d'allumer un feu. Eomer et Gamelin s'occupèrent des montures tandis qu'Aragorn et Legolas se chargeaient de ramener du gibier en suffisance pour le souper, qu'Aylea et les Hobbits assemblaient des fougères pour créer une paillasse confortable pour chacun, que Gandalf et Theoden fumaient nonchalamment leurs pipes et que Gimli allumait un feu avec un briquet (les Nains ne connaissent pas les allumettes), tâche qu'il n'aurait laissé à personne d'autre, par fierté pour sa race.

Les deux chasseurs revinrent une bonne heure plus tard avec un beau chevreuil qui fut cuit par Aragorn, les deux Hobbits et le Nain à moitié ligotés par les autres pour les empêcher de se jeter sur la nourriture. Aylea se demanda comment on pouvait avoir faim au point de vouloir manger de la viande crue.

Quand la viande rôtie répandit son odeur alléchante, même pour des elfes habitués à manger des légumes, dans toute la clairière, toute la troupe s'installa autour du feu et, à la grande joie de Gimli, Eomer perça le premier des tonneaux en provenance de la réserve de Saroumane. Le jeune capitaine ne cacha pas sa surprise devant le refus d'Aylea de boire la chope de bière qu'il lui proposait :

-Les elfes ne consomment peut-être pas d'alcool ? s'inquiéta-t-il, craignant d'avoir vexé la princesse d'Imladris.

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir, le rassura Aylea d'un sourire, c'est juste que je suis enceinte et que ce n'est pas conseillé de...

-Quoi ?! Vous êtes enceinte ?! cria Pippin, recrachant une bonne partie de sa bière sous l'effet de la surprise. Et bien, félicitations à tous les deux, continua-t-il en tapotant l'épaule de Legolas assis juste à côté de lui.

L'elfe resta impassible, acceptant les félicitations des Hobbits et des Rohirrims pour une grossesse qui n'était, sans aucun doute, pas de son fait. Aylea avait la sensation d'être prise au piège entre les chaleureuses paroles de ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la partie « épineuse » de l'histoire, les regards sans expressions d'Aragorn, de Gimli et de Gandalf, qui n'avait pas eu besoin qu'on lui raconte les détails pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé et l'apitoiement qu'irradiait Legolas. Merry leva sa chope au futur héritier de Vert-bois et de Fondcombe, ne faisant que renforcer le malaise qu'éprouvaient déjà les deux elfes.

C'était une question qui tourmentait souvent l'esprit d'Aylea. Quel serait le statut de ses enfants ? Elrond accepterait-il d'héberger sa fille et ses petits-enfants à Fondcombe, leur offrant le statut de leur mère ? Si Legolas et elle se réconciliaient, reconnaîtrait-il les enfants d'un humain qu'il n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié ? Pourrait-elle aller trouver refuge avec deux bâtards à Minas Tirith et espérer la clémence de Denethor ? Quel que soit le scénario qu'elle imaginait, le même problème se posait toujours : tant qu'elle ignorait l'identité exacte du père de ses enfants (à supposer qu'ils aient le même géniteur), elle ne pourrait prendre aucune décision. Et quand bien même, ils seraient toujours des étrangers dans les deux peuples.

Le repas continua, ponctué par les rires de Gimli et des Hobbits, les sourires et les histoires d'Aragorn, les regards de Legolas qui évitaient soigneusement ceux d'Aylea et le silence attentif de Gandalf, à l'affut de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Après que la carcasse du cerf ait été nettoyée de fond en comble, Gamelin se proposa pour le premier tour de garde et partit prendre position un peu plus loin. C'est alors qu'Eomer décida d'égayer la soirée.

-Quelqu'un est-il tenté par un concours ? demanda-t-il de sa vois la plus innocente.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? voulut savoir Aragorn.

-Ni pause, ni goutte renversée, répondit le jeune capitaine en remplissant une chope à l'un des tonneaux.

-Ni régurgitation, finit Gimli, ses mains avides tendues vers la chopine. Essayez, Legolas, c'est très divertissant.

-Donc, on joue à boire ? les interrogea l'elfe blond, une moue incertaine sur le visage, en acceptant la chope débordante de mousse que lui tendait Eomer.

-Mmmh, acquiesça ce dernier. D'autres volontaires ?

Le Magicien blanc, le Rôdeur du Nord, la fille d'Elrond et le Roi du Rohan déclinèrent l'invitation, préférant, selon l'expression de Gandalf : « Admirez et ramassez les dégâts ». Même les Hobbits, au plus grand étonnement d'Aylea, s'abstinrent d'ingurgiter une goutte d'alcool de plus.

-Le dernier debout a gagné, ricana Gimli en plongeant le nez dans sa bière, imité, mais plus noblement, par son adversaire.

Eomer remplissait la douzième chope de Gimli et la huitième de Legolas quand Aylea en eut plus qu'assez de regarder les deux mâles descendre des décilitres de bière, ce qui rendait le Nain plus grivois que d'habitude mais ne faisait que rosir légèrement les joues du prince.

-Bon, vous savez quoi, les amis, déclara-t-elle en se dressant sur ses pieds, je vais profiter de la fraîcheur de la rivière.

Les autres ne répondirent rien, soit qu'ils n'avaient rien entendu, soit qu'ils s'en fichaient carrément. Le seul commentaire vint, par le plus grand hasard, de Gimli :

-Ce sont bien les Nains qui aiment nager avec les jolies femmes poilues.

Il poussa ensuite un rot retentissant qu'il ne chercha même pas à camoufler, complètement ivre et par conséquent pas vraiment conscient de se qui se passait autour de lui. Aylea ne chercha même pas à savoir si le fils de Gloin l'avait entendue parler de se baigner et s'éclipsa, silencieuse comme une ombre, dans la direction de la petite rivière qu'ils avaient traversée pour arriver à leur lieu de campement.

Elle arriva bientôt aux rives de l'Isen et marcha un peu jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit assez claire et profonde pour qu'elle s'y baigne. Elle laissa alors glisser sa cape sur le sol, se dévêtit, délaça ses bottes et, dénouant la tresse qui nouait ses cheveux depuis son départ d'Edoras, s'avança sur la rive dont l'herbe froide lui mouillait les orteils. Elle pénétra lentement dans l'eau glacée dont le contact la revigorait après tous ces jours passés à se battre et à chevaucher sans jamais avoir le temps de se laver.

Quand l'eau atteignit son nombril proéminent, elle plongea sa tête dans l'eau glacée, savourant la sensation de froid qui l'envahissait. Quand elle se redressa, elle se trouvait au beau milieu du reflet de la lune, comme si l'astre s'était avancé pour l'entourer et la protéger. Elle ferma alors les yeux et tendit son visage au ciel. Ses longues mèches dégoulinaient dans son dos, traçant des sillons d'eau sur sa peau pâle. Les mains sur son ventre, elle pensa aux enfants qui y grandissaient et, sans qu'elle en fut consciente, ses pensées dérivèrent vers sa mère, loin de l'autre côté des Mers Séparatrices. Avait-elle ressenti le même sentiment de plénitude, la même impression de se préparer à accomplir un acte s'inscrivant dans le cycle immuable de la vie ? Que dirait-elle en voyant sa fille porter à son tour la vie ?

Le corps immergé dans les eaux de l'Isen, le visage baigné par l'astre protecteur des femmes, Aylea parla longuement à l'esprit de sa mère et lui présenta ses enfants, espérant qu'elle l'entendrait et approuverait ses choix.

* * *

Un bruit sur la rive la sortit de sa transe. Elle se retourna rapidement vers l'endroit d'où était venu le bruit, une main sur la dague qui ne la quittait jamais. Les arbres oscillaient doucement dans le vent, leurs feuilles se balançant régulièrement. Les hautes herbes et les fourrés ployaient eux aussi sous la brise qui faisait craquer leurs branches. Il n'y avait aucun signe visible d'un quelconque intrus. Aylea recommença à respirer, pensant avoir dérangé un paisible herbivore dans sa recherche nocturne de nourriture.

Elle lâchait sa dague quand le bruit revint, plus proche, accompagné d'une onde qui courut à la surface jusqu'au corps de l'elfe. Quelque chose venait de pénétrer dans la rivière. Aylea se remit aux aguets, prête à attaquer tout ennemi potentiel. Tournant lentement la tête pour avoir un aperçu de l'entièreté du terrain, elle vit un éclair blond, fugace, disparu dans la pénombre avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

De nouvelles ondes vinrent s'échouer contre elle. La chose approchait. Soudain, elle fit un bruit beaucoup plus fort que les précédents en avançant dans l'eau. Cette fois, Aylea dégagea son couteau de la lanière qui le maintenait contre sa cuisse.

-Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle en Westron, espérant que la chose comprenait le langage commun et serait en mesure de lui répondre.

-Aylea, répondit une voix dans son dos.

Elle sentit des doigts glacés se glisser dans son dos et tenter de la maintenir. Elle poussa un hurlement et fit volte-face, déterminée à planter sa lame dans l'étrange chose qui connaissait son nom.

-Legolas ?! s'étonna-t-elle une fois que ses cheveux trempés eurent débarrassés son champ de vision.

Le prince de la Forêt Noire se tenait devant elle, son pantalon et le bas de sa cape lui collant au corps, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Il regardait Aylea de ses yeux bleus moins alertes que d'habitude et il dégageait une forte odeur d'alcool.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'interrogea l'elfe en cachant sa poitrine de ses bras.

-Je te cherchais, répondit l'elfe blond d'une voix que l'alcool avait rendue un peu pâteuse. Et pas besoin de te cacher, j'ai déjà vu plus...

-Et pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

-Je...Je sais pas trop. Je crois que j'avais un truc à te dire, mais ça m'est, pfiouf, sorti de l'esprit.

-Tu as bu.

-Affirmatif. Et j'ai bien fait ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie ! J'ai des picotements partout. Tu devrais essayer, toi aussi.

Il tendit ses bras devant lui et avança d'un pas maladroit dans l'eau pour essayer d'attraper sa compagne, qui se déroba vivement, aidée par les réflexes engourdi de Legolas.

-Aussi vive qu'un nymphe...Et aussi belle. Je comprends pourquoi les hommes de jadis aimaient tellement ces créatures. Le jeu en vaut largement la chandelle.

-Arrête ! s'écria fermement Aylea, faisant tourner court une nouvelle tentative de s'emparer d'elle. Ne me touche pas.

-Pourquoi ? Je te répugne ?

-Un peu...

-Et l'humain plein de sueur après avoir mené une barque, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Cesse de parler de lui ainsi ! Tu ne le connaissais pas.

-Et toi oui, peut-être ?

Un point pour Legolas...

-Mais je vois que son enfant grandit bien, reprit l'elfe, pointant du doigt le ventre rebondi d'Aylea. Tu vas lui donner une fille ou un fils ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mentit la princesse.

Elle mourait d'envie que Legolas parte, qu'il la laisse tranquille. Il devenait obscène sous l'effet de la boisson, blessant même.

-Je m'en vais, finit-elle par dire.

-Non, attends, commença Legolas en essayant une nouvelle fois de la retenir.

Elle se retourna, posa ses mains sur son torse et poussa de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que le blond parte rouler dans la rivière.

-Ça te fera désouler ! cria Aylea en regagnant la rive et en commençant à se rhabiller.

Elle avait maintenant envie de rire : Legolas se relevait péniblement de sa baignade forcée, un air ahuri couvrant son visage, comme s'il n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui se passait. Ses cheveux rendus blond foncé par l'eau dégoûtaient en longues mèches le long de son visage et ses vêtement trempés moulaient son corps. Le regard d'Aylea tomba sur le torse fin mais musclé et ne put réprimer le frisson d'envie qui l'électrisa soudain. La moindre partie du corps de Legolas lui rappelait l'amour et le désir qu'elle avait pour lui. Avait ? Avait eu, plutôt. Elle s'était promis de ne plus penser à lui, elle n'allait pas à nouveau se laisser aller à l'embrasser sous prétexte qu'ils étaient seuls, que la lune brillait et qu'il était plus que désirable.

-Aylea, je t'aime !

Elle s'arrêta de respirer au cri de Legolas, tellement cela lui semblait sincère et vrai. Mais non, il avait bu, il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait.

Elle détourna les yeux, préférant regagner rapidement le campement de fortune et se tenir une bonne fois pour toute à ses résolutions.

Quand elle rentra, Eomer et Gimli chantaient à tue-tête, bras dessus bras dessous, des chansons vieilles datant de la Première Guerre de l'Anneau, leur querelle à propos de Galadriel momentanément noyée sous l'alcool. Aragorn les regardait, un vague sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, ses pensées l'emmenant bien loin de leur bivouac, tandis que Gandalf montait la garde et que Theoden et Gamelin, roulés en boule dans leurs couvertures près du feu, essayaient de trouver le sommeil malgré les hurlements des deux buveurs. Merry et Pippin étaient installés un peu plus loin, plongés dans une grande discussion.

Aylea s'empara de la couverture encore roulée derrière la selle d'Aeal et alla s'allonger sur sa paillasse. Le Rôdeur ne remarqua même pas le retour de l'elfe, continuant de se bruler les mirettes sans ciller. Elle aurait aimer parler de ce qui s'était passé à la rivière et demandé à nouveau les conseils pleins de sagesse de son ami, mais il se faisait tard et il ne semblait pas disposer à tenir une conversation. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque instantanément, « Allons, fiers guerriers ! Les femmes nous attendront » résonnant dans ses oreilles alors que son esprit s'évadait.

* * *

Il lui sembla qu'elle avait à peine atteint le pays des rêves lorsqu'Eomer la réveilla d'une violente poussée sur l'épaule. Le feu était presque mort, seules quelques braises émettaient encore une faible lueur rouge dans l'obscurité.

-Dame elfe, sussura le jeune cavalier à son oreille. Pardonnez-moi de vous réveiller, mais c'est l'heure de votre tour de garde.

Aylea repoussa ses couvertures en grommellant et s'extirpa péniblement de son nid bien chaud. La fraîcheur du milieu de la nuit la fit frissoner et elle serra ses bras autour d'elle pour atténuer la sensation d'être perdue en plein milieu d'une banquise.

-Rien à signaler ? demanda-t-elle en rajustant sa cape sur ses épaules.

-Non...

Eomer étouffa un baillement monumental.

-Allez vous coucher, je prends la relève.

-Je peux vous prendre votre couverture ? Comme elle est bien chaude...

-D'accord. Mais vous me la rendez à la fin de mon quart, hein ?

-Bah, on peut la partager.

L'elfe rit à cette innoncente plaisanterie. Et puis, de la part d'un humain qui avait bu et qui avait passé une bonne partie de sa soirée à veiller sur les autres, ça ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention.

-Dormez, rétorqua-t-elle en le poussant d'une main vers le sol.

-Bonne veille...

Aylea serra un peu plus sa ceinture autour de sa taille, encocha une flèche à son arc et se mit à arpenter le terrain, à la recherche du moindre mouvement de feuille suspectible de cacher un ennemi. De toute façon, aucune bête sauvage ne se risquerait jusqu'à leur campement, les ronflements tonitruants de Gimli participant à son éloignement. En fait, les mâles étalés en cercle autour du feu étaient assez divertissants.

Gimli ronflait, Gamelin, la bouche grande ouverte, gobait les mouches, Theoden s'aggripait de toutes ses forces au fourreau de son épée en proférant des menaces à l'adresse de Saroumane, Aragorn serrait dans son poing le pendentif qu'Arwen lui avait offert, Eomer rêvait tout haut de glorieuses batailles et Legolas marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles, la moitié des ses cheveux blonds dans sa bouche. À l'écart, Merry et Pippin ne faisaient pas le moindre bruit (pour une fois...). En fait, le plus étrange était Gandalf. Le Magicien dormait à la manière de certains elfes, les paupières grandes ouvertes, l'esprit perdu dans des sphères que lui seul pouvait atteindre. Aylea remarqua qu'il serrait contre lui, enrobée dans un tissu qui avait un jour été blanc, la boule de verre noire qui était tombée du haut d'Orthanc et qui avait semblé beaucoup interressé Pippin.

Qu'était cette boule ? Et pourquoi Gandalf, après avoir été si pressé de la prendre des mains du Hobbit, la cachait-il ? Ce devait être un objet magique au vu des ondes qui émanaient d'elle et de sa conservation par Saroumane. Mais était-ce un instrument pacifique et inonfensif ou au contraire une preuve supplémentaire de l'allégeance de Curunir à Sauron ?

Elle allait faire un tour du côté des flancs de la montagne lorsqu'un chuintement la fit se retourner, son arc bandé prêt à transpercer l'ennemi...qui n'était autre que Pippin, se dirigeant à pas de loup vers les formes endormies autour du feu !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? chuchota-t-elle à son attention.

Le Hobbit leva la tête vers elle, les yeux brillants de terreur et l'air supris d'avoir été vu.

-Je...bafouilla-t-il. Je vais...me soulager.

-Ah ! Et bien, je vous en prie...

La tension du petit Hobbit redescendit aussitôt après que l'elfe eut accepté son mensonge et se fut enfoncée dans les ténèbres. Il s'approcha de Gandalf et tendit une main tremblante d'impatience vers le paquet qu'il tenait serré contre lui.

De sa position sur le flanc de Dol Baran, Aylea avait une perspective qui s'étendait jusqu'à la rivière où elle s'était baignée. La lune brillait toujours, de moins en moins haute dans le ciel, permettant à l'elfe de s'assurer que ni Saroumane ni Sauron n'avaient envoyé d'espions à leur recherche.

* * *

Elle allait continuer son ascension quand un horrible cri provenant du campement la fit changer d'avis. Elle dévala la pente à toute vitesse, traversa les buissons et arriva juste au moment où Gandalf jetait son manteau au sol. Derrière lui, Legolas et Gimli tentaient de réveiller Aragorn évanoui, Merry était agenouillé aux côtés de Pippin, étendu sur l'herbe, le corps raide et les yeux vitreux, tandis que les Rohirrims regardaient la scène d'un oeil encore ensomeillé.

-Crétin de Touque ! éructa le Magicien en s'approchant de Pippin, écartant violemment Merry de son chemin.

Alors que Gandalf posait ses mains sur le front du Hobbit, Aylea courut aider ses compagnons à relever Aragorn, encore un peu sonné.

-Que s'est-il passé ? murmura-t-elle, inquiète.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Le campement entier se taisait, on entendait plus que les chuchotis échangés par Gandalf et Pippin, tellement ténus que seuls les elfes pouvaient les comprendre.

-Gandalf...Pardonnez-moi...

-Quoi donc, jeune fou ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

-Il y avait...un arbre blanc, au milieu d'une grande cour. L'arbre était mort...Et la cité était en feu...

-Minas Tirith...C'est ce que vous avez vu ?

-J'ai vu...

La respiration de Pippin s'accéléra, comme si ce qu'il s'apprétait à confier à Gandalf était une chose horrible et qui le terrifiait.

-Je l'ai vu Lui...

Aylea tressaillit.

-J'ai entendu sa voix dans ma tête.

-Que lui avez-vous dit ? Répondez !

-...Il m'a demandé mon nom, et je n'ai rien dit.

-Qu'avez-vous dit à propos de Frodon et de l'Anneau ?

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Que se passe-t-il, Gandalf ? s'exclama Theoden, coupant court à l'interrogatoire.

-Notre ami Pippin a eu la mauvaise idée de se mêler d'affaires qui ne le concernent pas...Que cela vous serve de leçon, Peregrïn Touque !

-Désolée de vous demander cela, Mithrandir, intervint Aylea, et désolée de me méfier de vous, Pippin, mais comment être sûrs qu'il a dit la vérité ?

-Il n'y avait pas de mensonges dans les yeux de Pippin, Wen Aylea. C'est un crétin, mais un crétin honnête, on ne peut le nier. Et nous avons été étonnamment chanceux d'autres que lui auraient avoué tout ce qu'Il cherchait à savoir. Mais la curiosité de Sauron s'est retournée contre lui. Grâce à ce que le Hobbit a vu, nous savons maintenant qu'Il projette d'attaquer la cité de Minas Tirith. Sa défaite au Gouffre de Helm lui a montré une chose : l'héritier d'Ellendil approche. Les hommes ne sont pas aussi faibles qu'Il le supposait, ils ont encore assez de force et de bravoure pour le défier. Sauron craint cela. Il ne prendra pas le risque de voir les peuples de la Terre du Milieu s'unir sous une seule bannière. Il rasera Minas Tirith jusqu'à la dernière pierre plutôt que de voir un roi retourner sur le trône. Si les feux d'alarme du Gondor sont allumés, le Rohan doit se tenir prêt à entrer en guerre.

-Dites-moi, commença Theoden d'une voix dure, pourquoi devrions-nous courir au secours de ceux qui ne sont pas venus au nôtre ?

-Vous avez ordonné un rassemblement de guerriers à Dunharrow, dit calmement Aylea. Pourquoi ne pas aller combattre à leur tête ?

-Mes hommes sont épuisés, ils ont une patrie à reconstruire. Que leur importe le sort du Gondor ?

-Si le Gondor tombe, Sauron n'aura plus qu'un pas à faire pour en finir avec le Rohan, ajouta Gimli.

Le Roi ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand Aragorn prit la parole :

-Même si vous n'aller pas à leur secours, ils doivent être prévenus. J'irai !

-Non ! s'opposa Gandalf.

Il s'approcha du Rôdeur et lui sussura à l'oreille quelques mots que les autres jugèrent préférables de ne pas écouter avant de s'adresser à nouveau à ses compagnons de route.

-Comprenez ceci : les choses qui sont en mouvement ne peuvent être arrêtées. Je vais me rendre à Minas Tirith. Et pas seul.

Son regard tomba sur Pippin.

* * *

-Attendez !

Aylea rattrappa Gandalf au moment même où il juchait Pippin sur le dos de Gripoil.

-Un problème ?

-Je veux venir avec vous...

Elle sentit les regards incrédules des trois mâles se poser sur elle.

-Pourquoi iriez-vous à Minas Tirith ? demanda Merry.

-Je n'ai rien de spécial à y faire. Mais je me propose pour vous escorter.

-A supposer qu'un Magicien ait besoin d'un escorte...Très bien, dit Gandalf en plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la fille d'Elrond. Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour surveiller ce Hobbit...

-Je vais chercher ma jument.

-Sera-t-elle assez rapide ?

-C'est une Meara, elle aussi, elle tiendra la distance.

-Nous vous attendons ici.

Aylea hocha la tête et partit en courant préparer Aeal. La jument pie trépignait d'impatience comme si elle attendait de pied ferme un départ au galop à travers les plaines. Quelle ne fut pas la suprise de l'elfe quand elle découvrit que sa monture était déjà prête pour le voyage et que Legolas la tenait par la bride.

-Ainsi, tu pars avec Gandalf ?

-Mmmh...Et je suppose que tu cautionnes mon départ vu que tu as harnaché mon cheval ?

-Je cautionne, en effet...

Aylea se mit en selle puis récupéra ses rênes.

-Fais attention à toi, princesse.

-Je ferai ce que je pourrai.

-Aylea..Pour la rivière, je...

-On en parlera quand on se reverra, d'accord ?

-Je suppose que tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir ?

-Comme toutes les filles...A bientôt.

Elle lança Aeal au galop pour rejoindre Gripoil.

-Je suis prête, claironna-t-elle en se plaçant à côté de l'étalon blanc.

-Bien...

-Euh, Gandalf, demanda Pippin d'une toute petite voix, c'est loin Minas Tirith ?

-Trois jours à vol de Nazgul. En espérant que nous n'en n'aurons pas aux trousses ! Allez, en route ! En avant, Gripoil ! Nous sommes arrivés aux terres où tu es né et tu connais chaque pierre ! Cours ! L'espoir est en la rapidité !

Les deux chevaux poussèrent un hennissement tonitruant et s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit, leurs sabots faisant voler la poussière autour d'eux.

**Ça va, j'ai pas écrit trop de bêtises ?**

**Un grand merci à tous les nouveaux qui suivent cette fic et qui reviewent, c'est grâce à vous, lecteurs chéris, que ce chapitre existe.**

**Je conclus sur cette note un brin mégalo, merci d'avoir lu !**


	19. Le ryhtme s'accélère

**Bonjour à tous ! Ça fait un très long moment que je n''avais plus publié pour cette fic, c'est à présent chose faite !**

**Tous les personnages et les lieux (sauf Aylea) appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien (quel scoop!). Et ma science sur les Palantiri provient tout droit de Wikipedia (j'ai un peu honte:()**

**Une 'tite dédicace à Strider'Arbalest qui a gentiment répondu à mes assomantes questions de détail et qui m'a remonté le moral:) à Svjetlana qui m'a encouragée à écrire ce chapitre et à Lirawen, qui a posté la dernière review en date^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 19 : Le rythme s'accélère**

Les hanches d'Aylea commençaient à la faire souffrir. Pourtant, elle n'était en selle que depuis deux heures...Peut-être que sa grossesse la fatiguait ou que les événements des derniers jours et le manque de sommeil diminuaient ses forces. Le son régulier du galop d'Aeal et de Gripoil s'immisçaient peu à peu dans son esprit et endormaient ses sens déjà lassés par la monotonie du paysage. Calé contre Gandalf, enrobé bien à l'abri du vent de la course dans son manteau elfique, Pippin dormait profondément, ses cheveux bouclés se soulevant au rythme lent de sa respiration. Le visage tranquille, il semblait avoir tout oublié de sa mésaventure.

-Gandalf, murmura Aylea, tout à l'heure...C'était un Palantir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le magicien tourna ses yeux bleus et fatigués vers sa compagne de route :

-En effet...

-Comment Sauron a-t-il pu parler à Pippin à travers la pierre de vision de Saroumane ?

-J'ai bien peur que notre ami Curunir n'ait passé depuis longtemps du côté de l'ennemi. Je l'avais déjà soupçonné, mais ce qui s'est passé dans la clairière est une preuve de plus de son revirement.

-Ça ne répond toutefois pas à ma question comment ?

-Dîtes-moi d'abord ce que vous savez des Palantiri.

-Et bien, répondit l'elfe en fouillant dans sa mémoire, il s'agit de pierres rondes, lourdes et dont l'apparence fait penser à un verre noir opaque. Elles sont l'oeuvre de Fëanor et permettent de voir des scènes éloignées dans l'espace ou dans le temps ou encore de communiquer à de grandes distances. Il en existe huit, placées en Arnor et en Gondor. Mais je pense que la plupart ont été perdues ou détruites au début du Troisième Âge.

-Vous avez eu un excellent professeur, dit Gandalf avec un mince sourire. Votre père vous a-t-il appris où les pierres se trouvaient ?

-Je me souviens que celles de l'Arnor ont été déplacées de nombreuses fois.

-C'est exact mais je préfère passer sur leur histoire, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, pour me consacrer à celles du Gondor. La première que les hommes perdirent fut celle qui se trouvait à Osgiliath. Elle nage désormais dans les eaux de l'Anduin et bien malin celui qui la retrouvera. Sauron s'est emparé de celle de Minas Ithil., Quant à celle de Minas Arnor, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle soit désormais la possession du Seigneur Denethor, le père de Boromir.

-Et celle que vous emportez avec vous ?

-Je ne l'ai plus, je l'ai confiée à Aragorn.

-Pour la protéger de la curiosité des Hobbits ?

-Il y a un peu de ça...Mais Aragorn est le Roi légitime et la Pierre d'Orthanc lui appartient de droit.

-Dans ce cas, comment Saroumane est-il entré en possession de ce Palantir ?

-Il se trouvait dans Orthanc bien avant que Saroumane n'en reçoive les clés par Beren. Mais qui en connaissait encore l'existence ? Peut-être Saroumane l'a-t-il tout d'abord utilisé pour glâner des informations sur cette ombre dont la menace grandissait et que, au fur et à mesure de ses recherches, il a rencontré Sauron lui-même.

Cette idée donna des frissons à Aylea. Pas étonnant que Pippin ait semblé si bouleversé. Gandalf, perdu dans ses pensées, continuait :

-L'esprit de Saroumane était fort, sans doute le plus fort de ceux des cinq magiciens. Mais il était également le plus aisément corruptible. Étrange paradoxe...Sauron a perçu ce point faible et l'a exploité autant qu'il a pu, jusqu'à ce que son nouveau jouet succombe à sa volonté et accomplisse tout ce qu'Il lui demandait. Saroumane lui a été très utile en Rohan mais, maintenant qu'il est vaincu, il ne lui sera plus d'aucune utilité.

-Il va le supprimer ?

-Qui sait ? Ou peut-être est-il trop occupé par la guerre qu'il s'apprête à mener au Gondor.

-Vous auriez dû laisser Legolas le tuer.

-Je crois que Theoden en avait plus envie que lui...rit Gandalf.

-De toute façon, qui sommes-nous pour décider de la vie ou de la mort d'autrui ?

-Très justement observé. Rappelez-vous ces paroles quand vous vous battrez...

-Ainsi, nous n'allons pas tenter d'enrayer la guerre, nous fonçons droit dans la gueule du loup ?

-Frodon et Sam foncent dans la gueule du loup. Nous, nous nous contentons de détourner d'eux l'attention de Sauron.

Aylea hocha la tête, méditant les paroles du magicien. Avait-elle fait le bon choix en l'accompagnant à Minas Tirith ? Elle et les enfants qu'elle portait n'auraient-ils pas été plus en sécurité en restant avec les Rohirrims ? De toute façon, comme pour la plupart des choses qu'elle faisait depuis qu'elle était sur terre, elle se posait ces questions avec un temps de retard : il était maintenant impensable de rebrousser chemin.

Le voyage s'écoula sans autre incident que la menace d'une ombre ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle d'un Nazgûl et trois cavaliers lancés au triple galop qui leur passèrent sous le nez comme si de rien n'était. Gandalf était tombé dans le mutisme et n'en sortait pas, trop concentré sur la route à suivre et sur ce qui se tramait en Mordor pour parler et Pippin passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir. Ce calme relatif exaspérait Aylea, à tel point qu'elle ne venait à regretter les plaisanteries de Gimli.

Le troisième jour après que Pippin ait regardé dans le Palantir, les sabots de Gripoil et d'Aeal foulèrent enfin le sol du Gondor. Mais, alors que, malgré le soleil levant, ue brume grise réduisait la vision, un mur se dressa entre les cavaliers et leur destination. Gardé par des hommes d'armes du Gondor qui empêchaient quiconque de pénétrer dans leur patrie sans y avoir été invité, il tombait peu à peu en ruine. Le Rammas Echor, c'était son nom, avait été édifié après que les bois de l'Ithilien ne soient tombés entre les mains de Sauron dans le but de protéger les Champs du Pelennor de son emprise.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années enveloppé dans un manteau de laine brune et dont les cheveux noirs et sales s'échappaient de son casque décoré de d'ailes d'oiseau de mer s'approcha d'eux, suivi par ses compagnons qui semblaient de grandes formes fantomatiques se détachant à peine dans la brume.

-Bien le bonjour, voyageurs ! Vos noms, je vous prie, les salua le soldat d'un ton sec.

-Voyons Ingold, le froid vous aurait-il ôté la vue ? répliqua Gandalf d'un air affable.

-Mithrandir ? s'étonna le dénommé Ingold.

-Moi-même. Laissez-moi passer, je suis pressé.

-Nous vous connaissons : vous savez les mots de passe des Septs Portes et vous êtes libre de poursuivre votre chemin. Mais nous ne connaissons pas ces deux-là, qui vous accompagnent.

-Je suis Aylea, fille d'Elrond et princesse d'Imladris. Vous pouvez m'accorder votre confiance.

-Une elfe, lâcha dédaigneusement un des plus jeunes soldats, qui dut rappeler à l'ordre par une bourrade de ses aînés.

-Et le second, qu'est-ce ? Un Nain des Montagnes du Nord ? Sans vouloir vous offenser, nous ne désirons aucun étranger dans le pays en ce moment, si ce n'est de puissants hommes d'armes, sur la loyauté et l'aide desquels nous pouvons compter. Les femmes des forêts et les demi-portions ne nous sont d'aucune utilité.

-Non, mais et puis quoi encore ?! Pour qui vous prenez vous, espèce de macho ? s'énerva Aylea, prête à éventrer Ingold.

-Je réponds d'eux, tempéra Gandalf. Ils ont déjà prouvé maintes fois leur valeur et vous apporterons plus d'aide que vous ne l'espérez. Et ne croyez pas que Peregrïn, malgré sa taille, n'est pas un vaillant homme.

-Un Homme ? releva Ingold, un sourire étirant ses lèvres gercées alors que les soldats dont il avait la charge riaient à gorge déployée.

-Un Homme ? Certainement pas ! répliqua Pippin, faisant sursauter Aylea qui croyait qu'il dormait toujours. Je suis un Hobbit !

-Et qu'est-ce donc que cela ? demanda le chef des soldats avec un réel intérêt.

-Un Semi-Homme. Je viens de la Comté. Vous connaissez ? Sinon, vous avez sûrement déjà entendu parler de l'herbe à pipe. Nous cultivons la meilleure de la Terre du Milieu. D'ailleurs, mon arrière-arrière-grand-père avait...

Gandalf mit sa main en guise de baillon sur la bouche de Pippin avant qu'il n'assome les gardes avec ses histoires.

-Le temps presse, mes amis. Et comme il me semble que nous somme tous d'accord, mes amis et moi-même devons aller au devant du Seigneur Denethor au plus vite. Adieu Ingold ! Puisse votre garde être vigilante !

Il effleura les flancs de Gripoil et l'étalon bondit dans la brèche, galopant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Ils dépassèrent le mur mis à mal et continuèrent leur route à travers les champs de moins en moins verdoyants du Gondor, passant collines en ruisseaux, les montagnes blanches veillant sur eux.

Bientôt, du sommet d'une colline, une tour de pierre blanche apparut. Les cavaliers poussèrent leurs chevaux jusqu'à avoir une vue étendue sur le haute cité traversée d'un éperon rocheux. Ses sept cercles scintillaient sous le soleil pourtant à demi-masqué par le brouillard qui s'épaississait, aveuglant Pippin, qui avait les yeux les plus sensibles de la compagnie.

Minas Tirith, la blanche cité des Rois...

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Boromir en parlait avec tant d'admiration, murmura Aylea, subjuguée par l'impression de puissance que la ville dégageait, à l'image de son fils.

« Ce doit d'ailleurs être la seule qu'il ait jamais vraiment aimée...ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser avec amertume.

Combien de femmes, de filles peut-être déshonorées, pleureraient la mort du fils de l'Intendant ? Boromir était-il aussi irrésistible qu'il avait coutume de le laisser entendre ?

-Allons-y, s'exclama Gandalf, plus vite nous aurons affronter Denethor, mieux ça vaudra...

-Il est donc si terrible que cela ? demanda Pippin, un sourire flottant sans raison sur ses lèvres.

-Vous vous ferez une idée par vous-même.

-Et vous, Dame Aylea ? L'avez-vous déjà rencontré ?

-Non, jamais.

* * *

Contre toute attente, les portes de la ville étaient grandes ouvertes, seulement surveillées par quatre gardes qui lancèrent un regard curieux à Pippin et reluquèrent Aylea en laissant échapper quelques sifflements. Gandalf, imperturbable, guida Gripoil dans les rues et lui fit même accélérer l'allure. Après que cinq Gondoriens eurent failli finir leur existence sous les sabots des chevaux, Aylea décida que le Magicien devenait sénile et dangereux même si, bon prince, il leur criait de s'écarter quand il arrivait sur eux.

Les pavés des six niveaux disparurent au rythme effréné des sabots. Le vent de la course ébouriffait les cheveux de Pippin et Aylea se félicita d'avoir noué les siens pour avoir une vague idée de leur chemin. Les hautes maisons blanches aux carreaux masqués par des rideaux défilaient comme si elles n'avaient été que des nuages poussés par une tempête. L'elfe remarqua que, à intervalles réguliers sur les remparts des premiers niveaux, étaient installés des trébuchets, assez grands pour envoyer des pierres d'une taille honorable à une distance tout aussi respectable dans les champs du Pelennor. Elle ne connaissait ce genre d'armes que grâce aux livres de stratégie et tactique qui occupaient un demi-rayon de la bibliothèque de Fondcombe. Son peuple n'avait jamais construit de telles machines, très impropres au combat dans les bois.

Les deux chevaux débouchèrent bientôt sur une place ensoleillée que prolongeait l'éperon rocheux séparant la cité. D'où ils étaient, ils avaient une vue superbe de Minas Tirith et des alentours, mais ce n'était pas pour le panorama que Gandalf les avait emmené jusque là. Au beau milieu d'un cercle de pelouse, protégé par quatre gardes en armure rutilante, se dressait l'arbre blanc de Gondor, tendant misérablement vers le ciel ses branches autrefois fleuries. Même l'arbre attendait le retour de son roi.

-Voilà, mon vieil ami, souffla le magicien en touchant terre. Nous y sommes. Va m'attendre aux écuries.

Le majestueux étalon blanc fit un signe qui ressemblait fort à un hochement de tête et partit d'un pas nonchalant, suivi par une Aeal caracolante. Gandalf longea rapidement l'arbre mourant et s'aventurant sur les marches menant à la porte, glissa à l'intention de ses deux compagnons :

-N'oubliez pas que le Seigneur Denethor n'est que l'Intendant et non le Roi du Gondor. C'est aussi le père de Boromir, alors ne l'informez pas de but en blanc de ce qu'il est advenu de son fils bien-aimé, évoquez encore moins sa possible paternité. Et ne parlez par de Frodon, ni de l'Anneau. Et ne dites rien sur Aragorn.

Le magicien allait pousser les grandes portes noires quand il se ravisa :

-En fait, il vaudrait mieux que vous ne parliez pas du tout, Peregrïn Touque.

Le Hobbit aqcuiesça, pas vexé pour un sou. Aylea sourit peut-être avait-il enfin compris qu'il avait l'art de se mettre dans des situations embarassantes...

L'ouverture des portes déclancha une onde qui résonna dans toute la salle. Aylea, entrée à la suite de Gandalf, ouvrit des yeux étonnés devant la taille impressionnante de la salle du trône. Pavée de gris et de blanc, ses grandes colonnes noires couvraient environ dix-huit mètres et se rejoingnaient en des voûtes qui semblaient écraser les visiteurs. Rien à voir avec l'aérienne architecture elfique...La lumière pénétrait par de hautes fenêtres et venait lécher les dalles en effleurant les couronnes des anciens Rois aux austères figures de marbre. Au bout de la salle, s'élevait un trône aussi blanc que le reste sur le dossier duquel s'étalait l'arbre du Gondor, auquel le souverain accédait par quelques degrés. A ses pieds, seulement surélevé par une marche, était un trône de moindre stature, celui de l'Intendant.

Pippin courait presque pour réussir à suivre les grandes enjambées du magicien et Aylea, par compassion, réduisait ses propres pas afin de rester à hauteur du Hobbit. Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques pas, Gandalf s'arrêta, son bâton frappant une dernière fois le sol. Les yeux de l'elfe s'aventurèrent sur l'homme assis sur le trône sombre. Un grand manteau gris couvrait ses épaules courbées sous le poids des années. Ses cheveux, qui avaient dû un jour être noirs, cachaient son regard penché sur quelque chose posé sur ses genoux et que ses mains ridées trituraient nerveusement. Aylea tressaillit quand elle reconnut ce dont il s'agissait : le cor de Boromir, brisé. Aragorn l'avait déposé sur sa poitrine avant de confier son corps à l'Anduin, alors comment se retrouvait-il ici ?

-Salut à vous, Denethor, fils d'Echtelion, Seigneur et Intendant du Gondor, commença Gandalf, les deux autres debouts quelques pas derrière lui.

La bienséance voulait que l'homme réponde à la salutation du magicien mais il n'en fit rien. Aylea crut même déceler un tressautement de ses épaules, comme s'il retenait ses larmes.

-Je suis venu vous apporter conseils et nouvelles en ces temps sombres, lâcha Mithrandir, pour meubler le silence assez gênant qui semblait décidé à faire son nid.

-Alors peut-être pourrez-vous m'expliquer ceci ? releva l'homme. Peut-être pourrez-vous me dire pourquoi mon fils est mort ?

Il leva vers ses visiteurs un regard gris et désespéré. Il semblait terrassé par les événements, impuissant à changer quoi que ce soit. Un père blessé et anéanti par la mort de son enfant. Aylea revit un bref instant le noble et souriant visage de Boromir, ses yeux brillants qui la regardaient avec passion, la chaleur qu'exhalait tout son corps...Une larme traversa la barrière de ses paupières et glissa lentement, traçant un sillon sur sa joue maculée par la poussière de la route.

-Boromir est mort pour nous sauver, mon cousin et moi, intervint Pippin malgré les reccomandations de Gandalf. Il nous a défendu contre nombre d'ennemis.

-Pippin ! gronda le magicien, ce qui n'empêcha pas le Hobbit d'aller mettre un genou en terre devant Denethor, qui avait retrouvé une contenance froide et empreinte de noblesse.

-Je vous offre mes services, aussi humbles soient-ils, en payement de cette dette...

Réflexion faite, Peregrïn n'avait rien perdu de son don pour les problèmes.

-Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? demanda Denethor, les yeux brillants. Serait-ce l'un des Semis-Hommes dont parle tant de prophéties ?

-En effet, Monseigneur, mais ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit, répondit Pippin, mal à l'aise.

-Alors, dites-moi, reprit durement l'Intendant. Comment vous vous êtes échappé alors que mon fils ne l'a pas pu, lui qui avait la force de cent hommes.

-Cent hommes peuvent mourir d'une seule flèche, murmura Pippin, hors Boromir en fut percé de trois.

Denethor, après que la proposition du Hobbit ait réveillé son orgueil, sembla recevoir lui aussi les trois flèches orques. Son visage se tordit de douleur et il détourna les yeux. L'image de son père apprenant ce qu'il était advenu de son épouse surgit brusquement de la mémoire d'Aylea.

-Relevez-vous, pesta Gandalf, en envoyant un vigoureux coup de bâton au Hobbit encore à terre, sentant que la situation s'engageait sur une pente glissante. Monseigneur, le temps viendra de pleurer Boromir...Mais pas tout de suite. La guerre est imminente et l'ennemi est déjà à votre porte. En tant qu'Intendant, vous avez la charge de défendre cette cité. Vous n'êtes pas seul, vous avez encore des amis. Envoyez des messagers à Theoden de Rohan, allumez les feux d'alarmes.

-Le Rohan...Le Rohan ne me soutiendra pas. J'ai envoyé trois cavaliers leur porté la Flèche Rouge, mais dans le seul but de tranquilliser mes conseillers...

-En effet, osa Aylea. Nous les avons croisé en chemin.

-Une elfe, remarqua Denethor, ses yeux d'acier dévisageant la rouquine. D'où venez-vous ?

-Je suis Aylea Elrondion, de la maison...

-...de Fondcombe, oui, je sais celà. Et allez-vous imiter le Periannath et me jurez allégeance ?

-Jamais...Je ne suis loyale qu'envers ma famille et mon peuple.

-Dans ce cas, vous vous êtes engagée dans une guerre qui n'est pas la vôtre...A moins que cet homme chevauchant aux côtés de Theoden de Rohan ne soit votre parent ? On murmure que ce Rôdeur, dernier représentant d'une lignée en haillons, a été élevé à Fondcombe. Vous semblez étonné, Mithrandir. Vous vous croyez peut-être sage, mais en fait, vous n'avez pas de sagesse, pas plus que de clairvoyance. Les yeux de la tour sombre n'étaient pas les seuls à vous observer : ceux de la Tour d'Echtelion sont tout aussi actifs. Je sais ce que vous manigancez : vous me poussez de votre main gauche, comme un bouclier devant la puissance de Sauron, tandis que de votre main droite, vous soutenez cet Aragorn. Mais je ne m'inclinerai pas devant lui, je ne lui céderai jamais Minas Tirith !

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous opposer au retour du Roi ! objecta Aylea.

-Les rênes du Gondor sont à moi ! hurla Denethor, se levant. Et à personne d'autre !

-Venez, dit Gandalf, touchant l'épaule de l'elfe pour l'encourager à le suivre.

Ils quittèrent la salle du trône en vitesse, laissant Denethor seul.

-Tout est devenu vaine ambition, lâcha le magicien alors qu'ils sortaient à l'air libre. Il se cache même derrière son chagrin !

-Il m'a pourtant paru sincèrement triste, releva Aylea.

-Illusions ! Cette cité a tenu mille ans et aujourd'hui, à cause de la lubie d'un fou, elle va tomber. Et l'arbre blanc, l'arbre du roi, ne refleurira jamais.

-Pourquoi le gardent-ils ? demanda alors Pippin. Un vieil arbre n'a pas besoin de soldats pour le protéger.

-Parce qu'ils espèrent...commença Aylea.

-Parce qu'ils ont le vain espoir qu'il refleurira un jour, poursuivit Gandalf en entraînant l'elfe et le Hobbit jusqu'au bout de la flèche de pierre, qu'un Roi viendra, que cette cité sera comme elle était avant de tomber en ruines...L'ancienne sagesse de l'Ouest a été oubliée, les Rois se sont mis à construire des tombeaux plus beaux que les maisons des vivants et chéri les noms de leurs ancêtres plus que ceux de leurs fils. Des seigneurs sans descendance sont assis dans de vieilles salles, méditant sur leur blason ou dans de hautes et froides tours interrogeant les astres. Ainsi le peuple du Gondor courut-il à sa ruine. La lignée royale échoua, l'arbre blanc se déssecha et les rênes du Gondor furent confiées à de simples mortels.

Ils étaient maintenant au bord du promontoire, au bord du monde sembla-t-il à Aylea. L'horizon était baignée de nuages sombres et on voyait une montagne qui crachait par moments des flots de feu qui montaient dans le ciel avant de retomber sur les flancs noirs et rocailleux du Mont du Destin. La rouquine frissonna : elle n'avait jamais vu la moindre parcelle du Mordor et se tenir là, à des dizaines de mètres de hauteur, devant cette montagne de feu qui semblait prête à déverser sa colère dans les plaines, ça lui serrait le ventre. C'était si proche, si oppressant...

-Le Mordor...souffla Pippin.

-Oui, c'est là qu'il s'étend, dit Gandalf. Cette cité a toujours été à portée de son ombre.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas partis plus tôt ? demanda Aylea.

-Par vanité. Ils se refusaient et se refusent toujours à laisser leurs maisons aux mains du Seigneur Ténébreux. Et puis, ils avaient la protection d'Osgiliath.

-Mais Osgiliath est tombée...

-Oui, mais ça n'a empêché Denethor d'envoyer ses fils la reconquérir.

-Une tempête approche, les interrompit Pippin, les yeux rivés sur la Montagne.

-C'est loin d'être un phénomène naturel : c'est un artifice mis en place par Sauron, une tourmente de fumée qui précède son armée. Les Orcs du Mordor n'aiment pas la lumière du jour et il couvre donc la face du soleil pour que son armée marche vers la guerre. Lorsque l'ombre du Mordor atteindra cette cité, cela commencera.

-Oui...Minas Tirith...Très impressionnant ! dit Pippin, l'air pressé de partir. Où irons-nous après ?

-Voyons, il est trop tard, Peregrïn. Nous ne quitterons pas cette cité.

-Mais, et Aylea ? C'est dangereux pour elle, de rester ici.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, ce ne sont pas des Orcs qui auront raison de moi.

-Les secours devront venir à nous, conclut le Magicien.

-Hum, excusez-moi, toussota un homme derrière eux.

Il portait la livrée noire et argent de la Garde et, malgré l'épée qui pendait à sa ceinture, il semblait embarassé et mal à l'aise à l'idée de venir déranger les étrangers.

-Le Seigneur Denethor m'envoie vous guider à vos appartements...Il a aussi dit que si vous vouliez des femmes pour votre service, Madame, vous n'aviez qu'à la demander.

-Vous remercierez votre Seigneur pour cette attention, mais je sais me débrouiller seule, répondit Aylea.

-Nous vous suivons, dit Gandalf d'un ton fatigué.

Le soldat les mena jusqu'au troisième cercle dans une haute maison percée de fenêtres. Ils gimpèrent deux étages et arrivèrent sur un palier qui donnait sur la rue, encore animée malgré l'heure maintenant tardive. Le soldat ouvrit les deux portes, dévoilant deux chambres meublées somairement. Aylea pénétra dans celle de gauche et s'approcha du balcon qui donnait sur les champs et sur le Mordor.

-Il y a une salle de bains ici, ajouta l'homme en ouvrant une nouvelle porte. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit...

-Merci, l'interrompit l'elfe en posant sur lui ses yeux verts.

Il esquissa une révérence et referma la porte derrière lui.

Aylea s'étala sur le lit assez grands pour accueillir trois dormeurs. Elle s'enfonça dans le matelas, surprise de le trouver moelleux et bien garni. À part le lit, une chaise et une cheminée, il n'y avait pas de meubles. De toute façon, elle n'avait besoin de rien de plus. Elle jeta un oeil dans la salle de bains et fut étonnée d'y trouver une baignoire déjà remplie d'eau bien chaude. De quoi se décrasser après ce long voyage...

Elle se déshabilla et plongea avec délice dans l'eau, bien différente de celle de sa baignade dans la rivière. Elle posa les mains sur son ventre chaque jour plus rebondi et sourit en constatant que ses enfants dormaient.

* * *

Elrond se leva en sursaut, ses cheveux et sa chemise de nuit collants de sueur dans son dos. Il porta une main à son front bouillant et essaya de trouver le chemin le plus sûr pour atteindre l'écorce de bouleau qu'il gardait toujours sur sa table de chevet en cas de migraine. Il en fourra un morceau dans sa bouche, se mit à le mâcher et fronça le nez quand le goût amer envahit ses papilles. Une brise fraîche fit frémir les fins rideaux et lui caressa le visage. Il ferma les yeux, espérant que le vent disperserait ses soucis comme autant de feuilles mortes. Il lui sembla un court instant que l'air résonnait de cris d'enfants, comme ceux que poussaient les siens quand ils avaient fait un cauchemar. Ses enfants...

Il avait enfin eu des nouvelles de ses fils : ils comptaient se mêler au rassemblement des cavaliers de Rohan et rejoindre leur soeur à Minas Tirith. Arwen était revenue à Fondcombe. Il avait été étonné de la voir vêtue de la robe qu'elle portait il y a une vingtaine d'années quand elle était rentrée sur son ordre. Elle avait alors retrouvé Estel et leur amour avait éclos. Son seul espoir était le retour du Roi. Et encore...Même si son mariage la rendait heureuse, tout cela retomberait un jour. Et que ferait-elle alors, seule et loin de son peuple ? Rejoindre Valinor lui était devenu impossible. Mais elle avait fait son choix et il ne pouvait rien y changer. Aylea aussi avait choisi. Elle glissait sans le savoir vers sa perte sans espoir de remonter la pente mais elle avait choisi.

Ses filles mouraient en Terre du Milieu sans avoir jamais vu les terres de leurs ancêtres. Et toute sa volonté et son amour de père n'y changerait rien.

**Fini ! J'en ai bavé pour finir ce chapitre^^J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos espérances !**

** Merci de m'avoir lue:)**


	20. Les rescapés d'Osgiliath

**Voilà la version complète de ce chapitre.**

** En espérant que ça vous plaira...**

**Chapitre 20 : Les rescapés d'Osgiliath**

Après qu'Aylea, Gandalf et Pippin eurent partagé un maigre repas (l'Intendant réservait la plupart des provisions à son usage personnel ainsi qu'à celui de ses gardes), l'homme, du nom de Beregond, qui les avait conduits jusqu'à leurs chambres, entra, posa sur le lit l'uniforme de garde de la Citadelle qu'il portait dans ses bras et partit sans dire un mot. Ce cadeau intrigua Pippin, qui sauta de son siège et s'empara de la tunique et de la ceinture argentée à laquelle était ceinte une épée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, la tenant à bout de bras pour qu'elle ne traîne pas au sol.

-Un uniforme, répondit Gandalf. Vous avez prêté allégeance au Seigneur Intendant, à vous d'en subir dignement les conséquences...

-Vous voulez dire que...

-Que vous êtes dorénavant au service de l'Intendant et que vous devez faire ce qu'il vous ordonne. Que vous êtes tenu de porter le noir et argent, comme tout garde de la Citadelle qui se respecte !

-Il...Il doit s'agir d'un titre honorifique, balbutia le Hobbit, reposant avec soin le vêtement sur le couvre-lit. Enfin, je veux dire...Il ne s'attend pas vraiment à ce que je me batte ?

Le Magicien, maintenant accoudé à la rambarde du balcon, bourra sa pipe en silence. Pippin lança un regard désespéré à Aylea. L'elfe haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'elle n'avait pas réponse.

-Si je me souviens bien, vous avez eu une petite séance d'entraînement avec Boromir...Et puis, ajouta-t-elle en attrapant la petite épée sortie de son fourreau et en lui faisant rapidement fendre l'air, c'est une bonne lame. Vous devriez vous en tirer.

-De toute façon, Il ne nous tombera pas dessus tout de suite, dit Pippin, espérant que cette affirmation ne serait pas infirmée par ses compagnons. Pas vrai ?

Le magicien blanc fut pris d'une quinte de toux et cracha un nuage de fumée qui alla se perdre dans le ciel sombre. Aylea lui prit la pipe des mains avec un soupir d'exaspération presque maternel tandis que Pippin remplissait une coupe d'eau fraîche et la lui tendait. Gandalf les remercia d'un marmonnement avant de reprendre sa pipe, éteinte, à l'elfe.

-C'est si tranquille, murmura le Hobbit, qui avait les yeux perdus dans l'immensité noire de la nuit, seulement éclairée par les petits points lumineux que formaient les lanternes qui pendaient aux murs et dans les jardins des rares demeures encore habitées. Devant eux, comme un éternel rappel de la puissance de leur adversaire, Mont Doom rougeoyait à travers les ténèbres. Les noirs nuages de Sauron atteignaient Minas Tirith, à tel point que les étoiles semblaient avoir diparu de la voûte céleste. Il n'y avait pas de vent, ce qui rendrai bientôt l'atmosphère suffoquante. Un avant-goût atténué du Mordor...

-Le calme avant la tempête, prophétisa gravement Gandalf.

-Je ne veux pas aller me battre, dit faiblement Pippin. Mais être dans l'attente d'une bataille à laquelle je ne peux échapper, c'est encore pire.

-Il y a un ancien adage elfique qui dit que, lors de sa première bataille, les garçons deviennent hommes ou restent à jamais des enfants, dit Aylea, tentant un peu maladroitement de le rassurer.

Pippin tourna des yeux interrogatifs vers l'elfe.

-Et voux pensez que...

-Nul ne peut prévoir l'avenir, pas même mon peuple.

-Y a-t-il de l'espoir, Gandalf, pour Frodon et Sam ? demanda le hobbit en se tournant vers le magicien accoudé au balcon à leurs côtés.

-Comme vous l'a dit notre amie, personne ne sait de quoi demain sera fait. Mais, pour Frodon et Sam, il n'y a guère d'espoir...Un espoir de fou...ajouta-t-il devant la mine décomposée de Peregrïn.

-Notre ennemi est prêt, reprit le magicien, regardant lui aussi les ombres du Mordor. Toutes ses forces sont rassemblées...pas seulement des orques, mais aussi des hommes, des légions de Haradrims venus du sud, des mercenaires venus de la côte. Ils répondront tous à l'appel du Mordor. Ce sera la fin du royaume du Gondor tel que nous le connaissons. Le coup le plus dur sera porté ici.

-Pourtant, il leur reste Osgiliath, releva Aylea. J'ai cru comprendre que Denethor y maintenait une garnison.

-Oui, mais, si le fleuve est pris, si la garnison d'Osgiliath tombe, la dernière défense de cette cité aura disparu.

« Et alors, ce sera vraiment la guerre, songea la fille d'Elrond.

-Mais nous avons le magicien blanc, tenta Pippin, pour se rassurer lui-même ou pour rassurer les autres. Ça ne signifie pas rien.

Gandalf avala sa salive avec difficulté et se redressa, raffermissant son appui sur la pierre de la rembarde. L'elfe et le hobbit le scrutèrent, inquiets et curieux de connaître la raison de son attitude. Que leur tenait-il caché ?

-Sauron ne nous a pas encore dévoilé son serviteur le plus redoutable, celui qui mènera les armées du Mordor à la guerre, celui dont on dit qu'aucun homme ne peut venir à bout, dit le Magicien, une note d'anxiété perçant dans sa voix profonde.

-Le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar, Seigneur des Nazguls, souffla Aylea, atterée par la nouvelle.

Gandalf hocha lentement la tête et se tourna vers Pippin :

-Vous l'avez déjà rencontré il a poignardé Frodon au début de votre voyage.

-Et moi qui croyais que je serais en sécurité en vous accompagnant...maugréa le hobbit.

Aylea, ébranlée par toutes ces sombres nouvelles, allait prendre congé de ses compagnons quand un craquement se fit entendre, tellement retentissant qu'il sembla aux habitants de Minas Tirith que le sol s'ouvrait sous leurs pieds. Une colonne de lumière d'un bleu trop clair pour être naturel monta en flèche, perçant les nuages noirs et déclenchant un formidable souffle de vent qui fit claquer les bannières des remparts. Sauron venait de donner le signal du départ, la grande bataille de la Troisième Ere n'avait jamais été aussi proche.

* * *

Aylea passa une nuit agitée. Dans ses rêves, les cris stridents des Nazguls se mêlaient à ceux des habitants qu'ils emportaient dans les airs, les Orcs du Mordor se ruaient en rugissant sur les hommes du Gondor trop tétanisés pour esquisser un mouvement, une pluie de feu tombait du ciel sur le champ de bataille, déclenchant un incendie dont personne ne sortait vivant. Elle se réveilla une fois de plus en sursaut, sa chemise collée à sa peau par sa sueur, la respiration saccadée. Elle se leva, les jambes chancelantes, et se traîna jusqu'à la petite salle de bain, où elle se rafraichit le visage à l'eau froide. Elle était de plus en plus fatiguée et il lui semblait que son ventre commençait à peser plus lourd qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter. Elle dut s'avouer qu'elle aurait tout donné pour se réveiller avec le soleil dans sa chambre de Fondcombe plutôt qu'ici, dans cette cité que les dieux avaient abandonnée. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le sol de pierre et respira profondément, essayant de recentrer son énergie et de calmer ses nerfs mis à vif par le manque de sommeil.

Du mouvement dans la chambre voisine attira son attention. Gandalf devait se préparer à sortir. Denethor avait prévu une réunion du conseil ce matin et, bien qu'elle n'ait pas été invitée, l'elfe avait la ferme intention d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. Elle quitta donc la pièce et ouvrit sa porte juste à temps pour voir le bout blanc de la cape du Magicien disparaître dans l'escalier. Elle s'élança à sa suite et le pista dans les rues circulaires qui menaient au dernier niveau de la cité. Tandis que Gandalf saluait les gardes en faction devant la porte, qui ne se donnèrent pas la peine de lui répondre, Aylea se glissa le long de l'édifice à la recherche d'une ouverture qui lui permettrait de voir sans être vue. L'option des fenêtres était bien sûr écartée d'office, il lui fallait donc trouver une porte de service ou quelque chose du genre. Elle tomba assez vite sur une poterne entrouverte, qui donnait accès aux cuisines, en pleine effervescence à cette heure de la journée. L'elfe se fraya un chemin entre les marmitons qui rôtissaient du gibier et les servantes qui écossaient des petits pois et parvint, par une nouvelle porte dérobée, dans un hall aussi long que la salle du trône et que clôturait un majestueux escalier de marbre noir. Aylea n'avait aucune idée du chemin qu'elle devait suivre, aussi se fia-t-elle à sa curiosité et profita de l'absence d'une âme vivante à proximité pour faire le tour du propriétaire. Elle emprunta le grand escalier, débouchant sur un nouveau hall, cette fois éclairé par de grandes fenêtres encadrées de lourds rideaux. Une rangée de portes rigoureusement identiques perçaient le mur blanc en face des fenêtres. L'elfe ne résista pas et poussa la première qu'elle rencontra.

La pièce dans laquelle elle entra n'était pas très grande mais toute la superficie disponible était occupées par des livres. La plupart avait une tranche rouge ou verte qui empêchait de les distinguer les uns des autres et forçait le lecteur potentiel à les tirer de leur cachette pour en découvrir le titre. Les autres, aléatoirement répartis sur les étagères, attiraient un oeil averti par la richesse de leurs ornementations ou la vieillesse apparente de leur reliure. Rien de bien spectaculaire, tout seigneur se devait de posséder une bibliothèque et puis, celle de Fondcombe était mieux fournie. La pièce suivante se révéla plus intéressante. Les rideaux fermés la maintenait dans la pénombre mais la lumière du couloir suffit à Aylea pour voir ce qui se trouvait là. Un lit à baldaquin occupait la moitié droite de la chambre, ses grands dais rouges foncés repliés autour des colonnes de bois, une couverture de même couleur cachant le matelas. Un livre était abandonné sur la table de nuit, accompagné d'un bougeoir portant encore les vestiges d'une des ses occupantes. Une armoire aux grands vantaux et un large bureau se tenaient compagnie de l'autre côté de la pièce, dont les murs étaient recouverts d'une étoffe à motifs noirs sur un fond bleu foncé. L'elfe avança de quelques pas, curieuse de comprendre à qui appartenait cette chambre qui lui semblait ne plus avoir reçu d'occupant depuis un long moment. Un divan capable d'accueillir quatre personnes se trouvait devant les trois grandes fenêtres occultées par les rideaux assortis aux tapisseries des murs qui offraient certainement une vue imprenable sur Minas Tirith. Quelque chose retint Aylea d'ouvrir les rideaux pour s'en assurer, sans doute l'atmosphère de recueillement qui règnait là. Mais son regard tomba sur le bureau où, posé en équilibre précaire sur d'innombrables livres, cartes et objets en tous genres, trônait le cor brisé que Denethor tenait sur ses genoux la veille, celui de son fils. Aylea tressaillit : elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Boromir. Rien n'avait dû bougé depuis son départ pour Fondcombe. Elle passa une nouvelle fois son regard sur tous ces objets que l'homme du Gondor avait touché, manipulé. Elle remarqua que le bureau débordait sous les plans de stratégies, que tous les livres étaient dédiés à l'art de la guerre à travers les siècles. Exactement l'image qu'elle se faisait de Boromir...Elle aurait aimé rester encore quelques instants, chercher à en savoir plus sur la vie de cet homme qu'elle avait cotoyé pendant si peu de temps, mais un bruit dans le couloir la fit sortir en catimini de la chambre, espérant que personne ne remarquerait son passage.

Elle descendit les marches de pierre pour se retrouver dans le hall principal et commença sa recherche de la salle du trône, certaine que Denethor, soucieux d'en mettre plein la vue à tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin, ne pouvait choisir d'autre endroit pour sa réunion. Droit devant elle, s'ouvrait une porte encadrée d'une arcade symbolisant les branches d'un arbre blanc. Suivant son instinct, Aylea se glissa par la mince ouverture et pénétra dans la salle où ils avaient trouvé l'Intendant la veille. Ce dernier était assis sur son trône, enveloppé dans son grand manteau gris bordé de fourrure, et écoutait un homme à peine plus jeune que lui, aux cheveux noirs teintés de gris et dont les yeux gris clairs trahissait l'énervement qu'il tentait de contenir.

-Si nous avons répond à votre appel, ce n'est pas pour rester ici les bras croisés à regarder les armées de Sauron envahir le Pelennor ! disait-il. Nous devons agir, Seigneur, nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Le Prince Imrahil dit vrai, observa Gandalf. Vous ne pouvez plus vous cacher, l'affrontement est inévitable. Il faut agir, il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

-Pourquoi ne pas requérir l'aide de nos voisins du Rohan ? reprit le Prince de Dol Amroth.

-Vous fricotez avec qui vous semble bon, mon cher beau-frère, articula froidement l'Intendant, mais, moi vivant, je ne demanderai rien à ces dresseurs de chevaux, fussent-ils notre dernier espoir d'échapper à la ruine.

-Ce qui est le cas, marmonna le magicien dans sa barbe.

-Mais, et la flèche rouge ? s'étonna un officier, roulant des yeux ronds de surprise.

-Uniquement pour rassurer les rares péquenauds qui croyent à la solidarité des Hommes, lâcha l'Intendant. Theoden ne répondra pas, il préfère nous voir crever.

Aylea dut se contenir pour ne pas dévoiler sa présence et aller remettre les idées en place à cet homme que la douleur et la bataille imminente commençaient à rendre fou.

-Si vous n'avez rien de plus réjouissant à nous apprendre, permettez-moi de prendre congé, mes seigneurs, dit Gandalf en esquissant une révérence. Et il partit sans plus de cérémonie sous les regards inquiets des officiers et celui de braises de Denethor.

Aylea sortit elle aussi en coup de vent, traversa les cuisines en sens inverse et courut le long de la façade de l'édifice pour rencontrer le magicien comme il descendait les dernirères marches du perron.

-Tiens donc, je ne vous savais pas si matinale, sourit-il malgré ses yeux qui portaient encore les marques de sa colère. Je suppose que vous avez entendu une bonne partie de notre conversation, ajouta-t-il une fois qu'ils eurent dépassé l'arcade menant au cercle inférieur. Votre fréquentation des Hobbits vous en a donné certains traits.

Aylea eut un mince sourire :

-Pensez-vous que Denethor changera d'avis ?

-S'il existe une personne capable de lui rendre la raison, qu'elle vienne, je l'accueillerai à bras ouverts !

-Il a perdu son fils dans cette guerre, sa douleur est légitime...

Gandalf s'arrêta et regarda fixement l'elfe :

-Il ne serait qu'un vieil homme vivant dans le plus parfait des anonymats, je comprendrais son attitude. Mais il est le seul garant de l'autorité du Gondor. Il a voulu s'élever, devenir l'égal des Anciens Rois, à lui d'assumer les responsabilités qui vont de paire avec sa charge. Il ne peut pas, sous prétexte de tristesse, abandonner un peuple qui compte sur lui. Il lui reste un fils, sa lignée n'est pas éteinte. L'espoir est encore permis mais il refuse obstinément de le voir. Il faudrait que quelqu'un lui ouvre les yeux, il faudrait...

Il réfléchit un court instant.

-Je sais ! triompha-t-il finalement. Venez avec moi, nous allons tirer Pippin de son sommeil !

-Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna Aylea.

-Je vous expliquerai mon plan en chemin...Suivez-moi !

* * *

Comme l'on pouvait aisément s'y attendre, Pippin poussa force grognements quand Gandalf le réveilla sans aucun ménagement (un bon coup de bâton dans les côtes...) et ne voulut pas mettre le nez dehors avant d'avoir avalé ne fut-ce qu'une tranche de pain, ce que le magicien lui accorda. Quatre minutes et trente secondes plus tard, les trois comparses se pressaient dans les rues encore désertes vers une destination connue de Gandalf seul.

-Il y a une chose que nous pouvons faire, mes chers amis, leur expliqua-t-il, et c'est vous, Peregrïn, qui allez l'accomplir. Une nouvelle opportunité pour les gens de la Comté de prouver leur grande valeur.

En disant ses mots, il adressa un sourire à ses interlocuteurs, les laissant seuls juges de la présence d'ironie dans ses propos. Il les arrêta sur une petite place qu'ombrageait une des nombreuses tours blanches parsemées dans la ville. Mais celle qui s'élevait sous leurs yeux avaient la particularité d'être une tour d'alarme. À son sommet, se trouvait un grand bucher de bois surmonté d'une importante réserve d'huile à brûler. Lorsque les habitants de la cité avaient besoin d'aide, ils allumaient le feu, qui avertissait les populations alentour. Le magicien ayant donné quelques consignes à son cobaye, Pippin lui lança un regard peu amène, partagé entre la joie de participer à l'entreprise et la certitude que faire de la varappe jusqu'en haut d'une tour de guet n'était peut-être pas sans risque. Mais il finit par traverser en courant la distance qui le séparait du pied de la tour et commença son ascension, s'agrippant tant bien que mal aux prises qu'il arrivait à trouver dans le mur.

-Vous le torturez par pur plaisir sadique ou ce qu'il est en train de risquer a vraiment une utilité ?

-Oui, c'est utile : ça va sauver des vies...Mais je vous avoue que la perspective de notre ami hobbit se balançant à une bonne dizaines de mètres du sol n'est pas pour me déplaire. Allez, taisez-vous, il nous regarde.

En effet, le Hobbit, qui hésitait encore à redescendre la distance qu'il avait déjà gravie, cherchait chez ses compagnons une raison de continuer son périple. Gandalf leva discrètement les pouces en signe d'encouragement et Aylea lui adressa un sourire. Pippin prit son courage deux mains, repensa à la notoriété de la Comté et trouva une prise dans le mur pour se hisser un peu plus haut. Sous les yeux anxieux du magicien et de l'elfe qui n'osaient pas rester braqués sur lui de peur d'attirer l'attention des soldats qui commençaient à défiler dans les rues, il atteignit la coupole qui abritait l'immense tas de bois. Il disparut de leur champ de vision pendant un moment où tout était encore possible : les hommes en faction pouvaient le remarquer et l'arrêter, les Orques pouvaient débarquer avec quelques jours d'avance, Frodon pouvait avoir jeté l'Anneau dans les flammes de la montagne.

Au lieu des flammes du Mordor, ce furent celles de la tour qui flamboyèrent dans le bleu du ciel. Une bouffée de joie envahit Aylea. Pippin avait réussi. Elle suivit Gandalf sur une terrasse des remparts d'où ils pouvaient voir les Montagnes Blanches. Quelques instants plus tard, une lueur les éclaira.

-Le feu d'alarme ! s'étrangla le garde chargé de la surveillance de cette portion des remparts. Le feu d'alarme d'Amon Din est allumé !

Son cri fut relayé d'homme en homme à travers toute la garde avec la vitesse d'une plume ballotée par le vent. Le feu d'alarme courait lui aussi, vers le Rohan.

-L'espoir s'est embrasé, murmura le magicien blanc afin de se faire entendre d'Aylea seule.

-Il n'ya plus qu'à faire redescendre Pippin...ajouta l'elfe, se demandant comment le hobbit retrouverait le chemin de la terre ferme.

* * *

Peregrïn Touque prouva une fois de plus qu'il était un digne habitant de la Comté, plein de ressources insoupsconnées. En effet, qui eut cru qu'il réussirait à descendre toute la haute tour qu'il avait si péniblement gravie sans se casser quelque chose ? Il revint sans encombre auprès de ses compagnons et se révéla assez satisfait de son exploit qui, sans le moindre doute possible, serait encore chanté dans les siècles à venir.

Ils pensaient qu'ils ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre la convocation de Denethor et les remontrances qu'il ne se priverait pas de leur adresser quand un cor résonna dans les champs du Pelennor, appelant à l'aide. Penchée par dessus les créneaux, Aylea vit la cohorte de cavaliers et de fantassins qui couraient comme des lapins pistés par une meute de limiers. En fait de chiens, ils étaient poursuivis par d'immenses créatures couvertes d'écailles noires et luisantes qui poussaient des cris stridents. Leurs longs cous se baissaient dans leur vol pour essayer d'attraper hommes et chevaux entre leurs impressionnantes machoires. Des nazguls.

L'elfe n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte du départ du magicien et du hobbit qu'ils sortaient dans les champs par les portes. Elle se joignit aux habitants qui se massaient sur les chemins de ronde pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de leurs murs.

-C'est le Magicien Blanc ! cria quelqu'un.

Aylea n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des hommes qui fuyaient pour sauver leur vie. Pourquoi n'y avait-il que Gandalf pour avoir le courage d'aller affronter les serviteurs de leur ennemi commun ? Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres des fugitifs, Gandalf leva son bâton blanc, le pointant vers les hideux lézards volants et leurx cavalier, qui n'avaient pas l'air plus sympathiques. Une lumière blanche et aveuglante s'échappa en faisceau et vint frapper les assaillants de plein fouet. Ils repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus en poussant leurs cris à percer les tympans. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu dans leurs nuages noirs, Gandalf prit la tête de la colonne de cavaliers tandis que les portiers accomplissaient leur devoir.

La fille d'Elrond bouscula deux ou trois Gondoriens, s'excusa sommairement avant de reprendre sa course et atteignit la place centrale noyée sous les cavaliers harassés montés sur des chevaux aux flancs ruisselants de transpiration et roulant des yeux sous l'effet de la peur qu'ils avaient éprouvée. Elle repéra aisément Gandalf, monté sur Gripoil, la seule monture blanche parmi toutes celles qui occupaient la place. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, monté sur un cheval alezan, expliquait au cavalier blanc que les attaquants avaient pris le pont et la rive ouest d'Osgiliath et que des bataillons d'Orques traversaient le fleuve en ce moment même.

-C'est ce que Denethor avait prédit ! Il avait vu cet échec depuis bien longtemps ! clama le prince Imrahil, fendant la foule.

-Il l'a prédit et il n'a rien fait ! vociférait Gandalf quand Aylea arriva à sa hauteur.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le cavalier qui lui faisait face. De haute stature, comme tous les Gondoriens, ses cheveux châtains lui arrivaient aux épaules et ses yeux gris flambaient d'une lueur presque aussi féroce que celle qui animait jadis le regard de Boromir. Il semblait à bout de force, tenant encore sur son cheval parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui et qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Les yeux gris, plus juvéniles que ceux de l'aîné de l'Intendant, se détachèrent un court instant de Pippin, installé devant Gandalf, pour effleurer Aylea.

-Faramir...demanda le magicien blanc, ce n'est pas le premier Semi-Homme qui croise votre chemin, n'est-ce pas ?

Le dénommé Faramir aquiesça.

-Par contre, il s'agit du premier elfe. Enfin, de la première...

Aylea sourit.

-Vous avez vu Frondon et Sam ? s'enquit Pippin, plein d'espoir.

-Où ? Quand ? dit Gandalf.

-En Ithilien, il y a environ deux jours.

Les trois compagnons échangèrent des regards réjouis, rassurés de savoir que le porteur de l'Anneau et le jardinier de Cul-de-Sac étaient toujours en vie.

-Gandalf, ils ont emprunté la route de la vallée de Morgul, précisa le jeune Gondorien.

Mais peut-être plus pour très longtemps...

-En passant le col de Cirith Ungol ? s'inquiéta aussi Gandalf, dont le visage perdit de la contenance quand son informateur répondit affirmativement.

-Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Pippin, qui commençait à trouver qu'il était très peu au fait de tout ce qui se tramait en Terre du Milieu.

-Faramir, racontez-moi tout ce que vous savez...ordonna la magicien d'une voix aussi pâle que ses vêtements.

-Mais, et le col de je sais plus quoi ? En quoi est-ce un problème ?

-C'est un endroit très peu recommandable, où se terrent Arachne et ses rejetons, expliqua brièvement Aylea. Elle est l'araignée favorite de Sauron et il arrive qu'il lui donne des prisonniers ou des Orcs rebelles à manger. Espérons que nos amis ne tomberont pas dans leurs toiles.

-Seigneur Faramir ! Seigneur Faramir !

Un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans arriva en courant avec la vivacité d'un jeune chien et vint se planter devant le Gondorien.

-L'Intendant veut vous voir, il dit que c'est urgent, haleta le jeune homme.

Les yeux gris de Faramir s'assombrirent un court instant il devait se douter que cette entrevue ne serait pas des plus joyeuses.

-Bien, je te suis, dit-il en descendant de sa monture. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...lâcha-t-il à l'attention du magicien et de ses compagnons. Il emboîta le pas au messager et disparut dans la foule.

-C'est sa ressemblance avec Boromir qui vous trouble ? demanda Gandalf à Aylea, qui suivait le soldat des yeux, une moue interrogative déformant sa bouche.

L'elfe acquiesca.

-Faramir est son frère, dit le magicien, observant la réaction de la fille d'Elrond.

Elle fut à la hauteur de ses attentes : Aylea et Pippin ouvrirent la bouche de concert pour lancer un « Quoi ?! » retentissant, qui fit se retourner sur eux la totalité des Hommes présents sur la place.

-Eh oui, l'Intendant a deux fils...Et moi qui croyais que votre père vous avait fait étudier la généalogie des royaumes des Hommes.

-Je n'ai jamais su apprécier cette science à sa juste valeur, rétorqua ironiquement Aylea en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pippin étouffa un commentaire : comment pouvait-on ne pas aimer explorer les mystères de sa famille et se découvrir des petits-cousins au vingt-septième degré rien qu'en fouinant dans les archives de la ville ?

**C'est fini...pour le moment:)**

** Des commentaires ?**


	21. Opération risquée

Après plusieurs mois d'attente (et de cruel manque d'inspiration), ce chapitre voit enfin le jour !

Je le dédicace à vous, fidèles lecteurs, que vous suiviez cette fic depuis le début ou seulement depuis quelques mois. Et je vous prie d'accepter mes plus plates excuses pour la longueur, qui ne sera sûrement pas à la hauteur de vos espérances:)

**Chapitre 21 : Opération riquée**

Perchée tout en haut des remparts de Minas Tirith, Aylea contemplait les plaines qui s'étendait sous elle. Depuis son passage par le Gouffre de Helm, elle avait pris goût à la vue imprenable que lui offraient les sommets.

Les paysages étaient évidemment incomparables à ceux qu'elle voyait depuis sa fenêtre de Fondcombe, mais elle aimait la sensation de liberté qui l'étreignait dès qu'elle observait la Terre du Milieu en prenant de la hauteur.

Les yeux rivés sur l'herbe d'un vert teinté de brun par la course des soldats d'Osgiliath., l'elfe posa une main sur son ventre de plus en plus rebondi. Elle avait envie de parler à ses enfants, de ressentir une nouvelle fois leur joie de bientôt venir au monde. Qu'avait ressenti sa mère en se rendant compte que la vie grandissait au creux de son ventre ? Avait-elle, elle aussi, réussi à communiquer avec ses bébés ? Si oui, Aylea n'en gardait pas le moindre souvenir. Et, en y pensant, les souvenirs qu'elle gardait de celle qui lui avait donné le jour devenaient de plus en plus ténus, de plus en plus difficiles à trouver dans sa mémoire. Elle se rappelait une femme belle et grande, dont les bras étaient toujours ouverts pour les consoler, elle et Arwen. Elle sentait encore la douce fagrance qui caractérisait sa mère, indissociable de ses longues boucles d'un blond presque blanc et de ses yeux en amande où semblaient se réfléter les eaux de la mer. La mer...La mer lui avait pris celle qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, celle qui aurait dû rester avec elle durant encore de longues années. Alors que la plupart des gens de son peuple étaient attirés par cette immense étendue si mystérieuse, Aylea s'en détournait avec rancoeur.

Du côté d'Osgiliath, les Orques envoyés par Sauron commençaient à s'agiter. Depuis le retour des soldats, ceux qui regardaient de leur côté pouvaient les observer, leurs horribles trognes défoncées pointant de ci de là lorsqu'ils surveillaient l'horizon, attendant avec avidité le signal de leurs chefs pour traverser la plaine et déferler sur la cité blanche. Certains claudiquaient, blessés par les hommes qui avaient défendu ce dernier morceau de territoire au péril de leur vie. D'autres monstres promenaient leurs plaies de long en larges des ruines, attendant comme leurs compagnons d'armes.

« Des brins d'herbe pour toute défense, songea l'elfe.

Voilà ce qu'était devenue la cité la plus influente du Gondor, un trou à rat où se terraient des hommes prêts à se battre pour conserver leur souricière, prêts à mourir pour sauver quelques malheureuses pierres qui n'étaient plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elles avaient été au temps des Grands Rois. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les hommes de Minas Tirith ne se contentaient-ils pas de fuir, comme l'avait fait ceux d'Edoras, pour aller trouver refuge dans un endrioit qui serait plus facilement défendable ?

La vue des champs du Pelennor lui donna la réponse : il était impossible de fuir avec les Orcs en poste à Osgiliath. Le terrain était découvert, une sortie serait immédiatement repérée.

-C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

L'elfe tourna la tête et découvrit le fils de l'Intendant à ses côtés. Il lui sembla que, malgré le ton assuré de sa voix, il était sur le point de craquer. Sans doute l'entrevue avec son père avait-elle tournée au vinaigre.

-Ca doit être mieux quand les Orcs désertent le paysage.

Sa remarque eut l'effet escompté : le jeune homme se détendit et réussit même à sourire.

-Vous me feriez découvrir la ville ? demanda Aylea, de but en blanc, au jeune capitaine.

Elle avait envie de marcher dans les pas de celui dont elle s'était brièvement entichée, elle voulait tenter de saisir son rire dans une taverne, son sourire au coin d'une ruelle...Pour, un jour, pourquoi pas, revenir dans cette ville et emmener ses enfants sur les traces de leur père.

Elle le sentait au fond de son être, ce qui grandissait en elle n'était pas entièrement elfique. Aussi douloureux que ce soit à accepter, elle portait le sang du Gondor. Sans doute pas les deux enfants, non, mais au moins un. La pensée d'avoir engendré des jumeaux qui n'avaient pas le même père lui arracha un fugace sourire, peu approprié aux circonstances, mais disparu aussitôt qu'elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait compris en recontrant l'Intendant. Denethor avait toujours préféré son aîné et l'annonce de sa mort l'avait détruit. Que ferait-il en apprenant que le sang de Boromir coulait dans les veines d'un enfant ? Elle se rassura en se persuadant qu'elle était la seule au courant de ce fait et que Denethor n'aurait certainement jamais l'occasion de le deviner.

-Vous venez ?

Elle emboîta le pas à Faramir, le suivant jusqu'aux niveaux inférieurs de la cité.

L'impression de désolation et de résignation qui l'avait étreinte quand elle avait pénétré dans Edoras la saisit à nouveau en débouchant dans les quartiers habités par les gens du peuple. Tous semblaient préoccupés, essayant de masquer leur attente et leur angoisse en accomplissant les travaux de leur vie quotidienne comme si leurs ennemis ne campaient pas à quelques centaines de mètres de leur porte. Les rares enfants qui n'avaient pas été évacués restaient silencieux, osant à peine jouer dans les rues, les femmes avaient constamment sur le visage un air peiné et inquiet.

Ils firent rapidement le tour de la cité, n'ayant aucune raison de s'attarder : la plupart des tavernes où les deux frères avaient leurs habitudes étaient fermés pour cause de pénurie, les casernes d'entraînement ne présentaient pas un grand intérêt, les statues dressées un peu partout dans la ville n'amenaient qu'une attention discrète chez Aylea. Ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux ne répondait pas à ses attentes. Elle avait espéré que quelques quartiers de la ville auraient résisté à la morosité, comme si le passage de Boromir avait pu les en préserver. Elle ferma un instant les paupières, essayant de reconstituer Minas Tirith en de meilleurs jours, grouillante d'animation et de bruits, colorée. Elle voyait parfaitement le sourire de Boromir s'accorder à ce cadre plus joyeux.

Un autre visage se substitua soudainement à celui du Gondorien : des traits fins et harmonieux, des yeux d'un bleu sombre, un teint pâle, deux tresses blondes courant le long d'oreilles pointues...Legolas...

Le coeur d'Aylea se serra à la pensée de son compagnon. Avant de le quitter, elle s'était contenté de lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Que voulait-elle vraiment ? Dans l'immédiat, elle souhaitait plus que tout au monde la fin de la guerre, rentrer chez elle, retrouver sa soeur, ses frères, s'excuser auprès de son père...Et après ? Avant que Frodon n'ammène l'Anneau à Fondcombe, avant qu'elle ne brave l'interdit de son père pour rejoindre son fiancé, avant qu'elle ne trompe l'efle qu'elle aimait, avant qu'elle ne découvre qu'elle était enceinte, elle aurait affirmé ne rien désirer de plus qu'épouser Legolas, partir avec lui pour la Forêt noire, l'assister dans ces devoirs et faire en sorte que leur union soit bénie par des enfants. Mais maintenant...Maintenant elle se sentait libre, libre de choisir sa destinée. Rien ne l'empêchait de rester à Minas Tirith, de partir pour Edoras, de s'installer en Lorien ou de...Non, pas Valinor, pas tout de suite et pas sans sa soeur. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas élever ses enfants seule, sur les routes. Elle avait besoin d'un point d'attache que, si elle se réconciliait avec son père, la maison de son enfance lui fournirait. Et Legolas ? Lui aussi allait mettre à profit leur séparation pour réfléchir. Et si, à son retour, il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans elle et qu'il acceptait d'élever les jumeaux, comment réagirait-elle ? Le seul moyen de le savoir était de peser le pour et le contre...

-Euh...Tout va bien ?

Faramir ! Elle avait presque oublié sa présence, toute perdue qu'elle était dans ses pensées !

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Je suis un peu distraite ces temps-ci. L'approche de la bataille peut-être...

-Vous allez vous battre ?

La lueur d'étonnement qui éclairait les yeux du capitaine à l'idée qu'une femme combatte à leurs côtés prouvait bien que, malgré son air moins borné et plus ouvert aux découvertes, il restait un homme du Gondor, convaincu que la place des femmes était dans la cité, pas sur un champ de bataille.

-Je me suis déjà battue, précisa-t-elle.

-Mais, vous êtes enceinte, non ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas un problème...Gandalf ne m'aurait jamais permis de l'accompagner si je n'avais été qu'un fardeau.

Faramir sourit :

-C'est vrai qu'il semble toujours savoir où choisir les meilleurs alliés.

-Vous semblez bien le connaïtre, releva Aylea. Comment se fait-il que...

Elle préféra suspendre sa phrase, espérant encourager ainsi le Gondorien à se dévoiler. Et sa tactique porta ses fruits.

-Il m'a enseigné une grande part de ce que je sais, répondit le fils de l'Intendant. Nous étions encore jeune, mon frère et moi, quand notre mère est morte. Père ne s'est jamais remis de cette perte. Pendant cinq mois, il est resté cloitré dans ses appartements, sans parler à personne, ne mangeant que ce qu'on déposait devant sa porte qui n'était jamais ouverte à qui que ce fut. C'est Mithrandir qui a alors pris soin de nous. Je me suis tout de suite attaché à lui, allant jusqu'à parfois préférer que ce soit lui, mon père...Ce n'était pas le cas de Boromir. Dès que Père sortit de son humeur sombre, mon frère délaissa l'enseignement du Magicien pour rester le plus souvent en compagnie de notre père. De mon côté, je fus profondément triste lorsque Gandalf nous quitta, et je profitais de chacune de ses visites pour m'entretenir longuement avec lui.

Il marqua un temps, comme s'il hésitait à poursuivre. Il en avait déjà tant dit...

-Je crois que c'est ce que mon père me reproche désormais, de lui préférer un Magicien. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il souhaite, dans le fond de son coeur, que je sois mort et que Boromir soit toujours en vie.

-Comment pourrait-il souhaiter une chose pareille ?! s'insurgea Aylea. C'est votre père, Faramir, et vous restez son fils, quoi qu'il advienne, quoi que vous ayez accompli. Il vous aime, d'une affection différente de celle qu'il portait à votre frère, sans doute, mais il tient à vous. L'annonce de la mort de votre frère l'a brisé. Alors, oui, peut-être voudrait-il que les places eurent été échangées, mais pas que vous soyez mort. Si votre frère avait été en Ithilien à votre place, il n'aurait pas laissé partir Frodon, il l'aurait ramené _manu militari_ à Minas Tirith et, en ce moment même, votre père serait en possession de l'Anneau.

-Je sais...Mais le Boromir qui serait revenu n'aurait pas été celui qui avait quitté la Cité Blanche.

-Peut-être pas, tenta de le rassurer l'elfe. Votre frère était un homme courageux, une exposition plus brève à l'Anneau ne lui aurait sans doute pas donné envie de le garder pour lui seul. Comment savoir ?

-Comment savoir ? répéta Faramir.

* * *

Faramir finit par quitter Aylea, prétextant une nouvelle entrevue avec son père. L'elfe partit alors à la recherche du Magicien, qu'elle trouva accoudé à un balcon, les yeux fixés sur les Champs du Pelennor.

-Des nouvelles de Theoden ? s'enquit-elle aussitôt en le rejoignant.

-Aucune. Son armée, s'il a réussi à la constituer, n'avance pas assez vite pour nous être d'une quelconque utilité.

-Les hommes bougent, ils s'inquiètent. L'arrivée des Rohirrims leur redonnerait du courage.

-Je le sais. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre qu'espérer, espérer que les murs de la Cité Blanche tiendront sous l'assaut du Mordor.

-Pensez-vous que les troupes de Sauron soient proches à ce point ?

-Vous avez déjà remarqué le nuage noir qui couvre la terre. Son armée n'est pas loin.

-Et Pippin ?

-Il est dans la salle du trône, occupé à jurer fidélité à Denethor, pesta le Magicien. Quel fou ! Il n'aurait jamais dû s'agenouiller devant lui lors de leur première rencontre. Denethor sait qu'il n'est que l'Intendant du Gondor, éloigné en bien des points des Rois qui ont gouverné avant lui. Et pourtant, il aime à se sentir comme eux...S'il en avait le droit, il prendrait la tête du Gondor et s'arrangerait pour qu'un roi ne revienne jamais. L'acte de Pippin ne fait que flatter son ego.

-Il a peur de perdre sa puissance, le défendit Aylea d'une voix douce. Au fil des années, il a perdu sa femme, son fils, et il voit maintenant le royaume dans lequel il est né tomber peu à peu en ruine. Sa réaction est justifiable, il a besoin de se rassurer.

-Et dire que je le prenais pour un homme doté d'un esprit fort...Déjà à la mort de son épouse, quelque chose s'est fissuré en lui.

-Je crois que son esprit a conservé sa force, Gandalf. Sinon, comment aurait-il résisté si longtemps à Sauron ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit le Magicien avec intérêt.

-Et bien, il regarde dans le Palantir, il nous l'a dit. Et pourtant, il est toujours déterminé à sauver son peuple. C'est bien la preuve que Sauron n'a pas de prise sur lui, non ?

Gandalf tourna la tête vers la plaine, ses doigts jouant distraitement dans sa barbe tandis qu'il rélféchissait.

-Sans doute avez-vous raison, dit-il après un moment. Ou du moins tenez-vous un début de réponse.

Aylea lui rendit son sourire.

-Faites place ! hurla soudain quelqu'un. Laissez passer les cavaliers !

Gandalf et Aylea se retournèrent et virent débouler des écuries une escouade d'environ cent cinquante cavaliers, leurs visages à moitié cachés par leurs casques pointus, leurs lances prêtes à l'assaut.

Gandalf poussa un soupir en remarquant le cheval alezan de Faramir qui prenait la tête de la colonne s'engageant au pas dans les rues menant aux portes.

-Il est aussi inconscient que Pippin ! Que croit-il ? Qu'il reprendra Osgiliath aussi facilement ?

-Ils vont reprendre Osgiliath ? demanda Aylea.

-Habillés ainsi, je doute fort qu'ils aillent cueillir des fraises...Suivez-moi, il n'est peut-être pas encore trop tard pour les arrêter.

Et ils coururent à la suite de la colonne, se mêlant à la foule massée sur les bords des rues pour regarder passer les soldats. Le silence, seulement rompu par le claquement régulier des sabots sur les pierres de la chaussée, était oppressant.

-Faramir ! crièrent simultanéement Aylea et Gandalf.

Le jeune Capitaine se retourna juste à temps pour voir l'elfe et le Magicien fendre la foule pour arriver à sa hauteur.

-Pourquoi partez-vous ? demanda Aylea.

-Je dois protéger mon peuple, dit-il en gardant un regard fixe. Les Orcs qui ont pris Osgiliath constituent une menace pour Minas Tirith. Nous devons les en chasser.

-Vous serez tout aussi utile en restant ici, tenta l'elfe. S'il doit y avoir une bataille, la Cité Blanche aura besoin de vos compétences.

-Vous parlez comme si vous doutiez que je revienne d'Osgiliath, asséna amèrement Faramir.

Aylea baissa les yeux, préférant ne pas répondre.

Comment expliquer à Faramir qu'elle avait peur pour lui, qu'elle savait que sa perte serait un coup dur pour son père ainsi que pour tous les habitants de Minas Tirith. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de mourir stupidement en essayant de reprendre une cité qui pouvait attendre.

-Attendez ici, implora-t-elle. Quand Theoden arrivera, vous pourrez...

-Epargnez votre salive, vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis.

-Que cherchez-vous à prouver, Faramir ? demanda doucement Gandalf.

-Mon allégeance, ma fidélité à mon peuple et à mon pays.

-Ne partez pas gaspiller votre vie.

-C'est la cité des hommes de Numenor, dit le Capitaine. J'offrirai ma vie avec joie pour défendre sa beauté, sa sagesse.

Il donna une pression des talons à son cheval, qui accéléra assez l'allure que pour laisser l'elfe et le Magicien derrière lui, obligés de rentrer dans la foule pour ne pas riquer de se faire écrasés par un des chevaux qui marchaient à trois de front. Quand les cavaliers arrivèrent sur l'esplanade, les lourdes poutres qui servaient de verrous avaient été poussées et les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sinistre.

À la manière de nombreuses personnes, Aylea monta dans les plus hauts niveaux et se pressa contre les remparts, avide de voir les cavaliers traverser la plaine. Entre les soldats qui essayaient de contenir le flot de curieux, elle remarqua le Prince Imrahil qui regardait les Champs plus intensément que les autres. Il mordillait l'intérieur de sa joue gauche, anxieux. Elle se glissa jusqu'à lui.

-Vous semblez inquiet.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, répondit le Prince en ne détournant pas le regard.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas joint à eux ?

-Non. Mais mon plus jeune fils les accompagne. Vous avez des enfants ? demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux gris dans ceux de l'elfe.

-Pas encore.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Imrahil quand il remarqua le ventre proéminent de son interlocutrice.

-Je pensais que votre peuple ne concevait jamais en tant de guerre, s'étonna-t-il toutefois.

-Il y a des exceptions à la règle.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous n'aurez jamais à voir vos fils partir à la guerre.

-J'espère surtout que la paix sera revenue quand ils viendront au monde.

-Puissent les dieux vous entendre, Dame elfe...Puissent les dieux vous entendre...

Pfiouf ! ça fait un bien fou d'écrire après des mois d'arrêt pour cause d'examens !

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre, même s'il n'est pas bien long.

Une bonne journée/nuit/autre (biffez la mention inutile)


End file.
